Saga Honor: El Precio del Honor (10 Libro)
by Maiteshd
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Clarke & Lexa. Alice & Claire. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Comenzamos con el 10° y último libro publicado de esta saga. Espero que al igual que los anteriores, este sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _Al pie de las montañas Bitterroot, Idaho_

Nia había tenido tantos nombres en su vida, apenas podía recordar el que le habían puesto al nacer. Había sido conocida como Nia Jones en la compañía Eugen, donde había trabajado en el laboratorio de nivel 4, hasta el día que desapareció con un frasco con el virus mortal de la gripe aviar escondido en un pliegue de su ropa. En el complejo paramilitar en las montañas de Idaho, había sido la capitana Nia Graves para sus compañeros de milicia. Le gustaba ser conocida por el nombre que compartía con su padre, el general Augusto Graves. Ahora no era ni Nia Graves, ni Nia Jones, ni ninguno de los nombres que había tenido cuando era una niña mudándose de un lugar a otro con los miembros del movimiento libertad quienes le habían enseñado y entrenado. El FBI y la Seguridad Nacional le conocían por esos nombres y estaban buscándola. Y su padre estaba muerto y se había llevado a la tumba su nombre… todos sus nombres. Ahora solo era Nia. Sonreía mientras deslizaba las cuchillas de las tijeras de farmacia a lo largo de su cuello y las cerraba en los mechones humedecidos de su cabello rojizo que ondeaban sobre su piel. Sabía que su padre había muerto. Había visto el rostro de Lexa Woods a través de la explosión de luz del fogonazo cuando Woods le disparó. Graves había ido a la tumba. No importaba. Ella sabía quién era. Un nombre sólo era una máscara que usaba, parte de su camuflaje. Era un soldado, una luchadora por la libertad, una defensora de la Constitución. Había aprendido eso tan pronto como había aprendido a hablar, cuando le habían puesto su primer nombre, el que apenas podía recordar. Su padre y aquellos que habían permanecido a su lado le habían educado para ser una patriota. Dios, la familia, el país. Esas eran las cosas que importaban. Su país, los Estados Unidos de América, estaba siendo pervertido, debilitado, humillado ante los ojos del mundo por los políticos que se preocupaban sólo por su propio poder y la codicia, por burócratas equivocados y egoístas que pretendían preocuparse por el hombre común mientras socavaban la fuerza y la estructura de la clase media estadounidense. Su padre y los otros como él, entendían que una América fuerte comenzaba con sus líderes, hombres que creían en las palabras de la Constitución y la Declaración de Derechos, aquellos que aseguraban que América era para los americanos y que el mundo lo supiera. La visión de su padre. Su propia visión. Dios y el país, por siempre fuerte. Ahora ella era la cabeza de la familia y tenía dos misiones, cada una de ellas parte del objetivo más amplio. Tenía que llevar a cabo el plan de su padre para mostrar al pueblo estadounidense, no a través de palabras vacías, sino a través de acciones firmes, las fallas de los políticos que habían elegido para ocupar los más altos cargos en la tierra. Las personas se habían vuelto insensibles ante las palabras, pero no ante las imágenes de su propia vulnerabilidad hechas imágenes brutalmente visibles en sus televisores, pantallas de ordenadores y portadas de periódicos. Sólo el temor por su propia seguridad podría cambiar las mentes de aquellos que habían crecido sordos y mudos ante la verdad. Su padre lo había sabido, se lo había enseñado. Ella, su hermana y su hermano habían sido formados para hacer su parte en la guerra patriótica. Esa guerra no había terminado con la destrucción de su complejo o incluso con el asesinato de su padre. La lucha apenas había comenzado y no iba a permitirle al enemigo una victoria fácil. Continuaría la guerra y liberaría a su hermana. Echo había sido la primera en caer, no había muerto, pero le habían capturado. Estaba en algún lugar de DC, en un centro de detención temporal y Nia sólo tenía un pequeño espacio de tiempo para poder liberarla antes que desapareciera en el agujero negro del sistema de justicia. Todos sabían que esto le podría suceder… a cualquiera de ellos. Pensaba que había estado preparada, pero el dolor de la ausencia de Echo… de alguna manera… era peor que la muerte de su padre. Él siempre había sido un símbolo, una fuerza lejana que guiaba su vida. Echo era su amiga, su confidente, la única que le conocía. Metódicamente, recogió los mechones caídos y los depositó en una bolsa plástica de supermercado para desecharla cuando abandonara el motel donde había pasado los últimos días mientras esperaba que disminuyera la llegada de los agentes policiales locales y los federales. No tenía ni idea de cuántos de los otros habían escapado o cuanto del complejo había permanecido en pie. Lo único que había logrado salvar había sido su rifle, dos pistolas y un bolso de gimnasio lleno con un cuarto de millón de dólares. Había tenido que matar al motociclista que les había traicionado y que había tratado de robar el dinero que su padre había obtenido de un financista político anónimo para comprar armas. No podía arriesgarse a contactar a ninguno de los otros militantes… todavía no. No podía arriesgarse a regresar al complejo, porque ya no era un lugar seguro. No tenía casa, ni refugio. Ahora todo lo que tenía era a sus hermanos y las palabras de su padre que resonaban en su mente. Miró fijamente sus ojos azules en el espejo sin marco que estaba encima del manchado lavabo de porcelana y decidió que su aspecto había cambiado lo suficiente con el corte ultra-corto y el tinte rojo que había usado. Todavía tenía un arma más poderosa que una bala. Tenía a Robbie, muy cerca del círculo íntimo del presidente. Y tenía el número telefónico del hombre que le había proporcionado el dinero. Tendría que tener un nuevo nombre para esta nueva fase de la misión. Estudió su rostro, sonriendo suavemente mientras el alemán que había estudiado hacía mucho tiempo resurgía. Racher. Nia Racher. Nia la Vengadora.

* * *

—Deberías dejar pasar este viaje— dijo Clarke, dejando a un lado el periódico que fingía leer. No podía concentrarse en los titulares que parecían ser sólo una repetición de los del día anterior y el día antes de ese. Nefastos pronósticos económicos, el genocidio en África y Europa del Este, protestas en el país por la discriminación racial y acoso sexual en el lugar de trabajo y en los campus universitarios y los gritos por la decadencia moral de las facciones de extrema derecha cada vez más expresivos. Habían regresado a DC tres días después que Lexa y los otros agentes habían sido hechos prisioneros y casi asesinados y Lexa todavía tenía sus ojos hundidos, estaba pálida y cojeaba. Las abrasiones en su rostro y manos por el estallido de vidrios, grava y astillas de madera tenían costras, pero aún permanecían rojas. Un enorme moretón, un multicolor de púrpuras, cubría el lado derecho de su pecho y abdomen y la herida que había traspasado su pantorrilla izquierda estaba intensamente inflamada —No estás en condiciones para viajar.

—Tu padre no va a retrasar la apertura de su campaña debido a una acción de la que se supone nadie debe saber— señaló Lexa —Además, sólo es una semana y estaremos en el tren la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Sí y el resto del tiempo estaremos haciendo campaña en las reuniones de la comunidad y en cenas para recaudar fondos y bailes de caridad. Estaremos comiendo mala comida, durmiendo un par de horas en la noche y siempre estaremos corriendo para cumplir con la agenda programada. No sabes cómo es una campaña electoral.

—Sé que me perdí toda la diversión la primera vez que Jake estuvo en campaña— dijo Lexa, recostándose en el sofá junto a Clarke. Lentamente levantó la pierna izquierda lesionada y la apoyó sobre la mesa, tomó la mano de Clarke y la apretó suavemente —No estaré haciendo la parte pesada del trabajo. Estaré bien.

—Ya veo— Clarke colocó el periódico a un lado con cuidado, aunque quería arrojarlo al otro extremo de la habitación. La rápida ráfaga de calor que brotó dentro de ella era familiar y en un tiempo la habría ventilado, se habría alejado, habría alejado a Lexa. Ahora reconocía la rabia por lo que era. En algún momento, en el tiempo que había vivido con Lexa, que había amado a Lexa, había llegado a comprender que la rabia que le había motivado a actuar cuando era una adolescente, que le había llevado a ponerse en riesgo mientras crecía, que le había llevado a alejar a aquellos que se preocupaban por ella, realmente había sido miedo. No estaba orgullosa por eso, pero estaba aprendiendo a perdonarse a sí misma. No recordaba cuando había iniciado el miedo, pero en algún momento a los 12 años de edad cuando se dio cuenta que su madre no iba a ponerse bien y cuando había comprendido unos pocos años después que el trabajo de su padre, su misión, ponía la vida de su padre en peligro, un trozo de hielo se había instalado profundamente en su interior, quemándole a medida que se congelaba. Había perdido a su madre. Podría perder a su padre. El amor era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a tomar, así que había vivido con una rabia que le había asfixiado, hasta que Lexa hizo que le fuese imposible no amar. Ahora amaba con todo lo que había en ella y el miedo a la pérdida era más grande que nunca. Respiró profundamente —¿Sabes?... siempre dices eso, que estarás fuera de todo. Que estarás bien. Te das cuenta que casi nunca es cierto.

—Clarke…— Lexa suspiró, preguntándose si Clarke tenía idea de cuan claramente se mostraban sus emociones en su hermoso y expresivo rostro. Primero afloraba la rabia, brillante, ardiente y familiar, opacada rápidamente por la tristeza y el dolor y finalmente apaciguada por una especie de calma que Lexa no estaba segura de preferir. Nunca le había importado la rabia de Clarke, nunca había entendido su origen y había aceptado que la lucha era parte de la fuerza de Clarke. Sólo le importaba cuando la rabia cegaba a Clarke poniéndola en peligro. Entrelazó sus dedos con la maraña de ondas rubias que caían en los hombros de Clarke y examinó cuidadosamente las hebras doradas a través de sus dedos

—Deberías estar enojada. Tienes razón. Para que lo sepas, nunca he intentado engañarte conscientemente. Sin embargo, obviamente me he estado engañando a mí misma.

—No quiero una disculpa. A estas alturas, sé que estás haciendo lo que tienes que hacer— Clarke se deslizó en el sofá acercándose aún más y apoyó su mano en el muslo de Lexa —Es sólo que no quiero que entres en una situación que no puedas manejar porque no estás al cien por ciento.

—Entiendo ¿Y si te prometo, te juro en este momento, que sólo estaré allí en calidad de supervisora? Tenemos un montón de excelentes personas que sobresalen en sus puestos de trabajo, capaces de manejar cualquier cosa que necesiten manejar. Nada de trabajo de campo en esta ocasión.

Clarke dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Lexa y suspiró —Lexa. Te adoro. Y sé que dices en serio cada palabra. Pero esta vez, si piensas siquiera en ensillar, voy a atarte a mí misma.

Lexa se rio y besó la sien de Clarke —¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza?

Clarke acarició el abdomen de Lexa y deslizó la mano bajo su camiseta gris desteñida

—Puedes pensar en eso como una promesa.

Lexa respiró profundamente, el calor de la mano de Clarke se extendió a través de ella, inundando su adolorido cuerpo cansado con un torrente de placer —Créeme, lo haré.

—Lucinda me envió por correo el casi-tal vez-real itinerario final— dijo Clarke —Nos vamos mañana a las 05:00. La primera parada, Chicago.

—También recibí uno de Tom Turner. La próxima reunión de cuenta regresiva es esta tarde. Quiero hacerle una visita a Echo Pattee antes de eso.

—Lexa, podrías quedarte otro día en cama.

—No voy a discutir— dijo Lexa —Pero lo haré lo más rápido que pueda.

—Iré contigo a la Casa Blanca. De todos modos, quiero hablar con mi padre sobre lo que él quiere que haga.

Lexa acunó la parte posterior de su cuello y le besó —Entonces, tenemos la mañana para nosotras.

Clarke se movió en el sofá y subió aún más su mano, acariciando la parte inferior del pecho de Lexa —Creo que debes regresar a la cama.

—No estoy cansada— dijo Lexa, su estómago tensándose por la anticipación.

Clarke raspó ligeramente el labio inferior de Lexa con sus dientes, finalizando con un movimiento suave de su lengua —No he dicho que deberías dormir.

* * *

El senador de Idaho Charles Pike hizo clic en el control remoto y apagó las noticias de la mañana. Los canales locales seguían llevando historias del seguimiento a la destrucción del complejo paramilitar local en las montañas de Bitterroot. No lo llamaban complejo paramilitar, sino un campo desierto propiedad de Augustus Graves, un empresario local que había perecido en el incendio. Los agentes federales, obviamente, habían confundido muchos de los detalles porque no había habido ninguna discusión sobre un tiroteo, rehenes o víctimas. La historia en las noticias era sobre una explosión accidental de un arsenal de armas que un grupo de supervivencia local había adquirido previendo futuras restricciones de armas. Por lo que había sido capaz de descubrir a través de los contactos de Titus en el departamento del sheriff local, las armas intercambiadas con su dinero, o mejor dicho, el dinero de varios de sus acaudalados donantes, no había salido a relucir. Los Renegados, un grupo de motorizados que suministraban las armas, habían iniciado un tiroteo con la milicia y todo el infierno se había desatado. Él había ayudado a instigar el enfrentamiento difundiendo el rumor de que la milicia estaba aliada con la ATF (Oficina de Bebidas Alcohólicas, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego) y que habían planeado atrapar a los Renegados. Había sabido que tendría que sacrificar su dinero, pero no había tenido otra opción, una vez que supo que la milicia había capturado a un agente federal. Al final resultó que, no sólo había sido un agente, sino dos. No podía estar involucrado en algo como eso. Necesitaba distanciarse de eso y la mejor manera de hacerlo era el silencio de la muerte. No había habido rumores en las noticias o en ningún otro lugar que pudiese llevarlo a él. Las únicas personas que sabían de su participación con la milicia eran su ayudante, Derek, en quien confiaba completamente y su asesino a sueldo, Titus, en quien confiaba poco. Aun así, Titus tenía sus usos. Titus era un mercenario con el tipo de contactos a los que Charles no podía acercarse. Mientras su asociación con el ahora fallecido Augusto Graves se mantuviese desconocida, podría seguir utilizando a Titus. Después de todo, todavía tenía una agenda. Su campaña presidencial estaba creciendo con fuerza, pero Jake Griffin todavía era un presidente popular entre la izquierda y la centro-derecha. Sólo la extrema derecha podía ver a Griffin como el liberal libertino que era y con el fin de fortalecer su propia posición con los contingentes menos radicales, Charles necesitaba debilitar a Griffin. Y qué mejor manera de sacudir la confianza de los votantes que mostrar al pueblo estadounidense que su presidente era incapaz de dirigir. Que era vulnerable y débil. El dinero de Charles todavía estaba por ahí y si Titus podía encontrarlo, podría ser capaz de comprar otra arma.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Alice acarició la elegante y musculosa espalda de Atlas y leyó la pregunta en los oscuros ojos color chocolate que estudiaron los suyos ¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí cuando podríamos estar trabajando y divirtiéndonos de verdad? —Lo sé, lo sé. No me agrada esto más que a ti. Pero las relaciones públicas son parte del trabajo ¿cierto?

Atlas sacudió su oreja con desdén. A él no le importaban las relaciones públicas o la política más que a ella. Trabajar era su único interés y su mayor alegría, como lo era para ella. Su larga y acanalada cola rozaba lentamente de lado a lado el piso de cemento de la pista de entrenamiento, tan comedida y constante como su temperamento. Su hombro derecho tocaba ligeramente la parte exterior de la pierna izquierda de Alice. Ella lo llevaba a pasos cortos, pero realmente no era necesario. Él no abandonaría su lado a menos que le diera la orden de buscar o descansar. Pero tomando en cuenta que se reunirían con un civil, quería enviar el mensaje de que no era una mascota y que debía darle el mismo respeto que a cualquier otro profesional. Muchas personas no lo pensaban dos veces antes de acercarse a un perro desconocido, incluso cuando obviamente era un perro del orden público comprometido en un trabajo serio. Atlas toleraba el toque de un desconocido solo si ella le aseguraba primero que todo estaba bien, pero no era justo para él ponerlo en una situación incómoda debido a la ignorancia de un ser humano.

—Voy a sacarnos de aquí lo más rápido que pueda, te lo prometo. Sólo serán un par de preguntas y algunas fotografías. Los jefes dicen que la buena publicidad siempre es importante— a Alice no le entusiasmaba más que a Atlas ser entrevistada por un miembro de la prensa cuando preferiría estar afuera en el curso de capacitación. Las historias de perros aparentemente eran populares entre el público y de acuerdo a relaciones públicas, generaban simpatía y apoyo hacia las agencias federales que los empleaban, ayudando a equilibrar las críticas, cada vez más frecuentes, que parecían inundar la prensa a diario. A ella no le importaba mucho cómo los que estaban fuera de la unidad le veía. Ella prefería la compañía de su perro que la de cualquier persona. Ella y Atlas habían estado juntos desde que él había tenido semanas de edad. Habían estado viviendo y entrenando juntos por más de un año. Se entendían entre sí, se comunicaban sin palabras con menos esfuerzo de lo que nunca había sido capaz de comunicarse con alguien más. Dormían juntos, comían juntos, entrenaban juntos, trabajaban juntos, jugaban juntos ¿Qué otra cosa podía necesitar? Le acarició entre sus oídos por un segundo y le dio un ligero golpe con su pierna.

—11:30. Hora de encontrarnos con el reportero— acarició el pelo desordenado de Atlas que sobresalía de la parte delantera de su camisa azul oscuro de la BDU (Unidad antiexplosivos) y le indicó que le siguiera de cerca. El reportero del Washington Gazette estaba haciendo un artículo de fondo sobre el papel de la división del servicio secreto K9 en la protección del presidente. No le importaba hablar sobre Atlas, le encantaba que las personas supieran lo increíble que era. Lo que no estaba dispuesta a admitir era que mañana sería la primera vez que ella y Atlas saldrían al campo como parte del PPD (Programa de Prevención y Preparación ante Desastres). Aun así, ella no era una novata. Había trabajado con los perros de protección en los jardines de la Casa Blanca antes de pasar a la unidad de detección de explosivos. Atlas era joven pero experimentado, con una de las mejores narices en la división. Él había pasado todas sus certificaciones de formación con gran éxito y no podía esperar para empezar. En lugar de estar preparándose para la próxima operación, había quedado atascada en esto.

—Veinte minutos— murmuró ella y condujo a Atlas por el largo pasillo del centro de entrenamiento hacia la sala de conferencias en la parte delantera del edificio. La pequeña habitación se hizo más pequeña por una mesa demasiado grande para el espacio de diez por quince ya llena con sillas plegables de madera y una pizarra con ruedas. Las fluorescentes planas sobre sus cabezas emitían un fuerte resplandor sobre las paredes blancas y el piso desgastado de baldosas grises. Un carro de metal estaba ubicado en una esquina con un termo de café, una pila de vasos plásticos, envases de plástico individuales con crema y paquetes de azúcar y pitillos (pajillas) plásticos. Además de eso, la austera y desnuda habitación estaba vacía.

A excepción de la mujer sentada en el extremo de la mesa, quien resaltaba ante todo lo demás con un jersey monocromático. Incluso sentada, parecía alta, probablemente más alta que Alice quien medía 1,80m. Era de tez blanca con cabello rubio retirado de su rostro y abrochado en la parte posterior de su cuello. Mechones cortos caían sobre su frente por encima de las arqueadas cejas negras. El lápiz labial color rojo oscuro destacaba una amplia boca llena. Sus pómulos altos, nariz estrecha y rostro en forma de corazón eran demasiado angulares para ser una belleza convencional, pero sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos almendrados eran magnéticos y fascinantes.

—Como un Modigliani (artista italiano que estiraba las caras y los cuerpos de sus amigas y amantes) …— murmuró Alice.

—¿Lo siento? — la mujer se puso de pie, su chaqueta verde intensa y falda se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo esbelto y elegante de modelo.

Alice se congeló en seco y Atlas se sentó obedientemente a su lado. Sintiendo un rubor por su cuello, tímidamente aclaró su garganta y elevó una oración de agradecimiento de que su exclamación no hubiese sido más clara —¿Sra. Redfield?

La mujer caminó alrededor de la mesa y le tendió la mano —Sí. Claire Redfield.

Consciente de que su palma callosa hacía contacto con la suave y fresca piel, Alice estrechó la mano —Alice Abernathy. Él es Atlas.

Claire miró hacia abajo y sonrió —Hermoso.

Alice no pudo evitar la sensación inquietante de que Claire Redfield no era del todo real. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa anteriormente, no en la vida real o en cualquiera de las docenas de museos y cientos de pinturas que había visto a través de los años.

—Probablemente él prefiera guapo— dijo Claire, sin hacer ningún movimiento para tocar al perro. Él era, en efecto, guapo. Unos ojos caobas inteligentes, brillantes y rápidos, cambiaron a negros. Sobre sus hombros y caderas, una cabeza ancha y fuerte con hocico cónico —¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Un año y medio.

—Joven para este trabajo ¿no?

—No para su raza.

—¿Belga Malinois?

—Sí.

Mentalmente Claire rebuscó en la investigación que había hecho cuando se preparaba para la entrevista, en busca de algo que pudiese ayudarle a conectar con el adiestrador. La Agente Abernathy parecía mucho menos comunicativa que su perro, cuyos ojos llamativos hablaban volúmenes mientras él levantaba su cabeza para estudiarla. Los ojos de Abernathy, con un despampanante tono verde puro con pequeñas manchas color marrón dorado que hacía juego con su cabello despeinado a la altura de su cuello, eran cautelosos e intensos. En la mayoría de las personas un verde puro gritaba lentes de contacto, pero nada en Abernathy sugería algún artificio o vanidad. Su cabello estaba cortado casualmente, su rostro ligeramente pecoso sin ningún tipo de maquillaje, su uniforme de la BDU mostraba mucho uso, sin adornos, excepto por la identificación que colgaba alrededor de su cuello y los remiendos en las mangas y el pecho. La Agente Alice Abernathy no era una persona que se rodeaba de personas —¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que pudiésemos hablar afuera? ¿Dónde pudiese verlo trabajar un poco?

Una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Abernathy y Claire se felicitó a sí misma. Bingo. Con esta, era todo sobre el perro. No tan diferente a algunos de los criadores que había conocido mientras crecía —Después de todo… él es la estrella… ¿cierto?

—Usted sabe que está a 25 grados allá afuera— dijo Alice.

—¿A él le importa el frío? — bromeó Claire.

Alice se echó a reír y la transformación fue impresionante. Su expresión estoica se suavizó y el calor derritió la frialdad en su mirada —Fue criado para trabajar en las montañas. Le encanta el frío. Prefiere estar afuera que adentro.

—¿Es igual para ti? — Claire sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba mantener a Abernathy hablando para que el hielo no se estableciera nuevamente. No era un arrogante y antipático desinterés, sino otra cosa. Era un aire raro de autocontención, una barrera sutil que alimentaba la curiosidad de Claire.

—Sí.

—Entonces es lo que deberíamos hacer. Permíteme buscar mi abrigo.

Claire recuperó su abrigo de lana verde oscuro y se lo puso. Extrajo la grabadora del bolsillo izquierdo y la levantó —No puedo tomar notas mientras estamos caminando, así que voy a estar grabando ¿Te parece bien?

Alice se encogió de hombros —Claro.

Ella levantó su cámara con la otra —Fotos, por supuesto.

—¿Puedes solo tomarle a él?

Claire consideró su enfoque. Abernathy no se preocupaba por la publicidad personal —Son un equipo ¿no?

—Claro.

—Él no trabajaría tan bien con alguien más, ni tu tampoco, para el caso ¿Cierto?

La mano izquierda de Alice descendió a la cabeza de Atlas y él empujó contra su palma —Así es como entrenamos. Tengo que ser capaz de leer sus acciones y las señales que da cuando alerta sobre algo. Nadie más lo conoce tan bien.

—Exactamente… y eso es lo que los lectores realmente quieren ver. El trabajo en equipo.

—Pensé que esto era sobre el uso de perros en la seguridad del presidente.

—Lo es, en cierto modo— admitió Claire —Pero sabes que en su mayoría es clasificado. Obtendré algunas fotos del entrenamiento para empatar con lo que hacemos aquí.

—¿Obtendrás?

—Equipo de prensa de la Casa Blanca— dijo Claire, señalando su identificación.

—Buscaré mi chaqueta e iremos a la parte trasera— dijo Alice, extrañamente complacida de escuchar que Claire Redfield estaría viajando con la prensa en el próximo viaje —Te mostraré algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento.

—Maravilloso.

Claire sonrió y Alice recordó nuevamente sus favoritas y enigmáticamente hermosas pinturas.

* * *

Clarke despertó lentamente, acunada en la curva del cuerpo de Lexa, el brazo de Lexa enrollado alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola. El pecho y el vientre de Lexa se sentían cálidos contra su espalda y caderas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa, levantó su mano y besó sus dedos —¿Estás despierta?

—Mm…— murmuró Lexa —… algo así.

—Vamos a tener que levantarnos.

Lexa suspiró y besó la nuca de Clarke —Lo sé. Cinco minutos más.

Clarke se echó a reír —Te estás volviendo perezosa ¿sabes? Este trabajo cómodo de escritorio te está ablandando.

—Nah— Lexa se acurrucó contra el hombro de Clarke —Sólo estoy consentida. La vida de casada me va bien.

Clarke se quedó sin aliento. Casada. Lo estaban, desde hacía unas semanas atrás. Sintió el anillo en su dedo que hacía juego con el de Lexa. El pensamiento sobre el futuro, un futuro muy diferente al que había imaginado hacía un año cuando rara vez consideraba el día siguiente, ni nada más allá. Su padre no sería presidente para siempre y ella ya no sería un objetivo de especulación pública o un objetivo potencial. Podría tener una vida como los demás. Podrían tener una vida sin peligros en cada esquina. Probablemente Lexa siempre tendría el tipo de trabajo que tenía ahora. Ella era impulsada a servir, impulsada a proteger, pero cuando la administración cambiara inevitablemente, en realidad podría pasar más tiempo detrás de su escritorio. Nunca dejaría completamente el campo, sin importar lo que dijese o cuales fuesen sus intenciones. Simplemente no era parte de ella. Pero podría llegar el tiempo en que alguien más, realmente, asumiera los riesgos. Clarke trató de imaginar cómo vivirían y pensó en la casa que habían comprado en Torres Island. Remota, salvaje, hermosa. Donde podrían estar solas y podría pintar y... Se estremeció ante una imagen inesperada, casi aterradora. —¿Qué? — murmuró Lexa, besándola nuevamente.

—Solo pensando.

—¿Pensando qué?

Clarke giró sobre su espalda y encontró a Lexa apoyada en un codo con esa mirada seria que surgía cuando estaba esperando que Clarke decidiera compartir un secreto. O no

—Estaba pensando que sería bueno tener un hijo.

Las pupilas de Lexa se agrandaron —Un bebé, quieres decir.

—Puede Ser. O un niño pequeño. O uno más grande.

—¿Adoptar?

—Eso creo. Hay tantos niños que necesitan un hogar— Clarke apartó un mechón oscuro de la frente de Lexa, estudiando los intensos ojos grises y esperó. Lexa era hija única, ambas lo eran y tampoco había tenido una infancia fácil, perdiendo a su padre demasiado pronto. Apenas habían comenzado su vida en común. Su momento era bastante terrible.

—Tenemos horarios muy ocupados— dijo Lexa lentamente, con cuidado. Clarke se rio y le besó —No quise decir de inmediato.

La tensión en los hombros de Lexa se alivió y su aliento salió en un largo suspiro

—¿No? ¿Cuándo entonces?

—No sé, cuatro o cinco años. Cuando nuestra vida sea un poco más normal.

—Adoptar me parece bien— dijo Lexa —¿No quieres embarazarte?

—No siento ninguna ardiente necesidad de hacerlo ¿Y tú?

—No. Nunca lo imaginé.

—¿Y niños? ¿Alguna vez lo imaginaste?

—Clarke— Lexa se acostó en la almohada junto a Clarke y pasó un brazo alrededor de ella —Nunca imaginé estar casada antes de ti. Más allá de eso, no. Pero ahora lo estoy pensando.

—Entonces, eso es bueno. No hay prisa.

—Es algo importante. Sé que lo sabes. Podrías cambiar de opinión sobre el deseo de embarazarte en el momento en que estemos listas para hacerlo.

—Si lo hago, te lo diré.

—Está bien. Entonces tenemos un plan. Lo revisaremos según sea necesario.

Riendo nuevamente, Clarke colgó una pierna por encima de las caderas de Lexa y la apretó acercándola. Sus cuerpos se unieron sin esfuerzo, naturalmente —Te amo.

—Te amo.

Clarke le dio un pequeño empujón y Lexa cayó sobre su espalda. Clarke rodó sobre ella, deslizando una pierna entre las de Lexa. La piel suave y caliente rozó su carne húmeda e hinchada y se balanceó, disfrutando la oleada de placer que le inundó. Apoyó sus brazos a ambos lados de los hombros de Lexa y se frotó a sí misma en largos trazos jugueteando hasta llegar el borde. Lexa acunó sus pechos y apretó sus pezones suavemente, sabiendo que el placer crecería aún más alto. Clarke atrapó su labio entre sus dientes, sintiendo como la tensión crecía más profundamente desde su vientre.

—Estoy a punto de correrme sobre ti en unos diez segundos.

—Está bien, bebé…— susurró Lexa —… estás tan caliente.

La visión de Clarke se nubló, el calor inundó su vientre y arqueó su espalda. El orgasmo comenzó lentamente y luego estalló como la luz del sol, sacudiéndole a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Abrió la boca y gritó, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y su cabello cubrió el rostro de Lexa en un velo de oro.

Lexa la atrapó mientras caía y la atrajo hacia sí, disfrutando de su placer —Esos fueron los mejores cinco minutos que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Clarke suspiró y besó su garganta —No estoy segura de dónde vino eso.

—A quién le importa, siempre y cuando haya más— susurró Lexa.

—Si no nos levantamos, llegaremos tarde.

—Supongo que no podemos hacer esperar a la Casa Blanca— Lexa acarició su espalda y apretó su culo —Pero quiero el resto más tarde.

Clarke se empujó hacia arriba, todavía temblando —Una vez que salgamos por esa puerta, no podremos estar solas nuevamente en días.

Lexa le besó —Encontraremos tiempo. Te lo garantizo.

Clarke se echó a reír —Y eso es exactamente el por qué te amo.

* * *

Nia llamó al último número que había recibido de su hermano. Su corazón pareció detenerse como siempre hasta que él respondió. Ahora más que nunca, él era el único en peligro, tan cerca de aquellos que le buscaban, tal vez a él también.

—Hey ¿Estás bien? — dijo Robbie a modo de saludo.

—Sí ¿Sigue en pie?

—Sí, salen mañana.

—¿Y vas a ciencia cierta?

—Asiento de primera fila— él se rio —Bueno, no exactamente. Probablemente cuatro o cinco coches detrás, pero lo suficientemente cerca.

—¿Y el itinerario?

—Sólo un preliminar, hasta el momento. Espero una actualización más tarde. Sé que muy pocas personas están contentas con esta pequeña excursión.

—¿Sólo la super paranoia habitual?

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta lo sucedido aquí y luego... allá afuera, la seguridad es aún más fuerte que de costumbre.

Lo sucedido allá afuera. Ya no hablaban de su padre. Él se había ido. Ahora dependía de ellos —¿Qué hay de Echo?

—No lo sé.

La respuesta fue una cuchillada en su corazón —Tiene que haber algo.

—Conozco a alguien que conoce a un guardia, pero no hay muchas noticias. Creo que todavía está aquí, pero si la movilizan no tendré manera de obtener información.

—No dejaremos que eso suceda. No va a desaparecer en un agujero.

—¿Tienes un plan?

Lo tenía, al menos el inicio de uno. Tenía que dejar su rabia a un lado y pensar con claridad. La venganza era un motivador peligroso. Le habían enseñado eso. Dulce cuando se llevaba a cabo, pero peligrosa cuando nublaba el juicio. No era un mártir y tampoco iba a permitir que Echo o Robbie fuesen mártires —Hay opciones. Tal vez sería mejor que no fueras.

—Necesitas información privilegiada.

—Sí, pero eso te pone en….

—… en peligro— dijo bruscamente —¿Quieres decir como tú y Echo? ¿Crees que he estado feliz todos estos años sentado en mi culo escribiendo artículos inútiles y congraciándome con parásitos, lameculos y pervertidos?

—Sé que es más fácil llevar un arma de fuego, créeme. Pero te necesitábamos allí y mira lo que nos ha beneficiado.

—Sí. Echo en una celda.

—Eso no fue tu culpa.

—No debí haber confiado tanto en el mercenario.

—Tendremos que confiar en él nuevamente ¿Su número aún sigue funcionando?

—Pienso que si.

—Hoy tendré un nuevo teléfono. Te enviaré el número por texto.

—También cambiaré el mío y te lo haré saber.

—Ten cuidado, Robbie.

—Sabes que eres la única que me llama así. Si no fuese por ti, no podría recordar mi nombre— él sonaba triste, perdido por un momento.

Nia puso de lado la simpatía —Sabes quién eres. Nunca olvides lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Correcto— dijo enérgicamente —Bueno, al menos la campaña hará un cambio agradable del Air Force One.

Nia se rio secamente —Y un objetivo más agradable.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Lexa apoyó sus brazos contra la pared de la ducha mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su espalda. Le dolía casi en todas partes, pero nada que no hubiese sentido anteriormente y nada que no aliviaría en pocos días. Retiró el vendaje de su pierna para que el agua limpiara el trayecto donde la astilla de madera había atravesado su pantorrilla cuando parte del edificio donde había estado encarcelada había explotado. Tuvo suerte. Root Groves todavía estaba en el hospital recuperándose de la herida de bala en el brazo y la pérdida de sangre. Afortunadamente los primeros informes del cirujano decían que no había ocurrido ningún daño muscular importante o de nervios y Root no sufriría lesiones a largo plazo. Lexa no había conocido a la agente por mucho tiempo, pero pasar 24 horas al borde de la muerte con alguien, te enseña mucho. Groves era valiente y dura y Lexa se alegraba de que estuviese bien. Todavía estaba armando todas las piezas sobre lo que había ocurrido en Idaho, donde ella y Groves habían sido secuestradas. Los informes seguían llegando de los agentes en la escena, pero la única persona con la que Lexa quería hablar había desaparecido. No se sorprendía. Sameen Shaw había estado encubierta durante años y había sido un activo valioso. Había desaparecido para preservar su cubierta. Lexa tenía su número y le había dejado un mensaje. Shaw le llamaría, estaba segura. Mientras tanto, todavía tenía una prisionera que era una de las claves del rompecabezas. Echo Pattee estaba conectada a ese complejo miliciano y Lexa estaba a punto de comprobar cuan cercana era esa conexión. Pensando en el próximo interrogatorio, cerró el agua y salió. Clarke estaba apoyada en el mostrador usando una bata de baño blanca ceñida sin apretar en la cintura, su cabello rubio mojado estaba enredado sobre sus hombros y sus penetrantes ojos azules estudiaban a Lexa. Un pequeño ceño arrugaba la suave piel entre sus cejas doradas. Lexa agarró una toalla, siendo cuidadosa de no hacer una mueca cuando el movimiento tensó su caja torácica adolorida. La envolvió alrededor de su torso y agarró otra toalla para su cabello.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tan mal está?... sin idioteces— dijo Clarke.

—Rígido y doloroso— Lexa pasó una mano por su cabello y secó el resto —La pierna se siente mejor.

Clarke hizo un gesto a Lexa para que subiera su pierna lesionada sobre un taburete y agarró un rollo de venda —Todavía luce muy doloroso.

—Admito que no me gustaría correr muy lejos…— dijo Lexa mientras Clarke envolvía la herida —… pero espero no tener que hacerlo.

—No, supongo que no.

—Gracias. Eso se siente mejor.

Clarke se enderezó, besó a Lexa y se volteó para guardar nuevamente los suministros médicos en el estrecho gabinete que estaba en la esquina del cuarto de baño —¿Irás directamente a la Casa Blanca?

—No, primero voy a pasar por el centro de detención.

—Entonces tal vez te vea en la cena.

Lexa acunó los hombros de Clarke y acercó a Clarke hacia ella. Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clarke por la espalda, besó el lado de su cuello —La cuenta regresiva probablemente se extienda. No creo que aún tengamos el itinerario final.

Clarke rio brevemente y cubrió las manos de Lexa con las suyas —¿Por qué no me sorprende? Sabes que Adam siempre está añadiendo paradas de último minuto para papá.

—Lo sé. Eisley es un verdadero dolor en el culo.

Clarke apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lexa —Lo es. Pero es muy bueno en su trabajo.

—Supongo. Si te quedas por más tiempo, te veré cuando llegues a casa.

Clarke se volteó y dejó caer su bata abierta, presionándose desnuda contra Lexa. Su piel estaba caliente, su cuerpo fuerte y flexible.

Lexa gruñó suavemente —Vamos.

Los ojos de Clarke brillaron y sonrió con una sonrisa de satisfacción —Quiero que pienses en mí esta tarde.

—Como si no fuera a hacerlo.

—Sólo me aseguraba.

Lexa agarró la nuca de Clarke y le besó, un beso largo e intenso —Misión cumplida

Clarke respiraba con dificultad, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos —Sí. Yo también

Lexa sonrió y deslizó un pulgar sobre su barbilla —Te veo después, bebé.

—Hasta luego, comandante.

* * *

El edificio donde se encontraba detenida Echo Pattee no lucía como una prisión. Era una estructura cuadrada de vidrio y acero como la mayoría de los edificios federales que rodeaban el Capitolio. Los pisos superiores eran oficinas administrativas de abogados, ayudantes y otros empleados del sistema de justicia. Pero el segundo nivel del sótano, solo accesible para un grupo selecto de personas que portaban una tarjeta-llave, era un asunto diferente. Los ascensores se abrían en un vestíbulo con piso de baldosas de diez pies cuadrados justo enfrente de una estación de guardia. No había sillas, ni señales, ni dispensadores de agua. Los dos agentes uniformados estaban sentados en cubículos bien iluminados visualizando bancos de monitores que mostraban transmisiones del exterior y el interior del edificio, así como de las cuatro celdas de detención detrás de las puertas de acero adyacentes. Lexa presentó sus credenciales y uno de los oficiales tecleó el código de las puertas. Se abrieron y Lexa avanzó a través de ellas. Sólo una de las celdas, poco iluminada en su interior detrás de las puertas metálicas con ventanas rectangulares, estaba ocupada. Se acomodó en la mesa marrón laminada y vacía que estaba en la pequeña habitación de visitantes y esperó a que el guardia trajera a Echo Pattee. Lexa no le había visto desde hacía casi una semana. Su aspecto era el mismo que la última vez. Su cabello largo y oscuro que llegaba hasta sus hombros estaba limpio, su rostro en forma de corazón estaba pálido y ligeramente ensombrecido. Sus ojos todavía lucían despejados y enojados y agudamente inteligentes. Se sentó frente a Lexa en su traje gris, con sus hombros rectos, con las manos aún esposadas en su regazo.

—¿Te están atendiendo adecuadamente? — preguntó Lexa.

La ex enfermera de la Unidad Médica de la Casa Blanca sonrió con ironía —Estoy siendo alimentada, me permiten ducharme y me dan ropa limpia. No me importaría un ordenador.

—¿A quién quieres contactar?

—Me gusta navegar por los sitios de compras y leer las noticias.

—¿Qué te parece una llamada telefónica?

—¿A quién iba a llamar? — Echo le imitó.

—¿Qué tal a Augusto Graves?

Por una fracción de segundo, Echo se puso tensa y si Lexa no lo hubiese esperado y no hubiese pasado gran parte de su carrera de investigación haciendo interrogatorios, no se habría dado cuenta.

—¿Quién es ese? — preguntó Echo.

Su pregunta implicaba que se preocupaba por la respuesta. Solía ser demasiado lista como para participar en cualquier conversación —Él era el líder de un grupo de milicianos en Idaho. Pensaba que ya que habías crecido allí, probablemente habrías escuchado hablar de él.

—No sé nada de Idaho— dijo Echo.

Por supuesto, estaba mintiendo. Lexa estaba casi 100 por ciento segura que Echo estaba relacionada con la mujer que había mantenido a Lexa como prisionera y que sin duda le habría matado si hubiese tenido la oportunidad. Las dos se parecían. No sabía cómo Augustus Graves encajaba en el cuadro, pero estaba segura que todos se conocían.

—En ese caso, no te perturbaría saber que está muerto.

Esta vez Echo Pattee no se movió. Probablemente ya se había preparado mentalmente para cualquier tipo de noticia una vez que el nombre fue mencionado. Estaba muy bien entrenada, pero en todo caso, el sistema nervioso autónomo era algo que pocas personas podían controlar completamente. Sus pupilas reaccionaron rápidamente. La noticia había provocado una oleada de adrenalina.

—Permíteme hablarte de él. Podría sonarte conocido— Lexa se relajó en su asiento —Graves era un hombre de negocios de Idaho, dueño de una gran extensión de tierras en las montañas de Bitterroot. Construyó un complejo sobre esa tierra. Uno grande, lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a unos cientos de personas. Una milicia. Antes de estallar hace un par de noches, parecía haber sido bastante autosuficiente, con una enfermería, un arsenal y cuarteles. Cosas bastante sofisticadas.

—No lo conozco— dijo Echo rotundamente.

—Un lugar interesante— continuó Lexa —Me topé con uno de sus altos... oficiales, supongo que podrías llamarlo así. Una mujer. Tú me recuerdas a ella. También se parecía un poco a ti. No supe su nombre, pero tal vez tú lo sabes.

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Echo se cerraron lentamente, una pequeña indicación —No conozco a ninguna de esas personas. No sé nada sobre Idaho.

—¿Sabes? ...— dijo Lexa lentamente —… dije que no sabía su nombre. Eso no es exactamente cierto. Conozco el nombre que usaba cuando trabajaba en Eugen Corp. Nia Jones. La que robó el virus que llevabas cuando fuiste aprehendida ¿Ayuda en algo tu memoria?

—Ya te lo dije. Eso fue un error. No tengo idea de para qué era el virus o por qué me lo dieron.

—Un montón de coincidencias ¿Te interesa saber qué pasó con ella?

—No— dijo Echo, ninguna inflexión en su voz —Como ya he dicho, no la conozco.

Lexa se inclinó hacia adelante, forzando a Echo a mirarle a la cara —La conoces. Ella es tu prima... no, algo más cerca que eso. Tu hermana ¿No quieres saber si está viva o muerta?

Las pupilas de Echo se contrajeron —No.

—Ella quería que fueses liberada. Quería intercambiarme contigo. Cometió un error cuando lo hizo. Se llevó un chasco en ese complejo, porque nosotros no negociamos con terroristas.

—Terroristas— exclamó Echo.

—¿Cómo los llamarías?

—Patriotas— espetó Echo.

—Sí, supongo que lo llamarías así. Dime, Echo… ¿cuán patriótico es tratar de matar al presidente de los Estados Unidos?

Los labios de Echo se apretaron. Había cometido un error, había hablado.

—Ella es tu hermana— dijo Lexa con certeza —Y en poco tiempo, sabré exactamente quienes son ustedes. Si no deseas su muerte, entonces ayúdame a encontrarla antes que alguien más lo haga.

—No puedo ayudarte.

—Está bien. Todavía no— Lexa se puso de pie —Pero no esperes demasiado.

Lexa hizo señas al guardia para que le regresara a su celda. Echo Pattee y Nia Jones no habían estado solas en la elaboración del ataque frustrado contra Jake Griffin. Eso había requerido una gran cantidad de dinero y ayuda desde adentro para llevarlo a cabo. No sabía que tan cerca del presidente estaban los otros conspiradores, pero no podía descartar a nadie, excepto en aquellos en los que confiaba absolutamente, y esos eran pocos. Cada vez que el presidente se exponía, era vulnerable. Ahora él insistía en dar inicio a su campaña de reelección en un atractivo y popular viaje en tren, a pesar de que eso sería una pesadilla de seguridad. Sin embargo, el Servicio Secreto y la Seguridad Nacional eran las mejores organizaciones de protección en el mundo. Todo el mundo estaría listo para cuando llegara el día del juego.

* * *

Claire esperó en la puerta de una pequeña sala de equipos, mientras Alice sacaba de un armario una cazadora de nylon color azul marino y se la ponía. Atlas estaba sentado junto a ella, el ritmo acelerado de su cola silbaba de ida y vuelta cada vez más rápido mientras ella se ponía la chaqueta.

—Él parece saber lo que va a pasar— comentó Claire.

—Lo sabe— Alice subió la cremallera de su chaqueta y murmuró una orden. Atlas permaneció a su lado mientras Alice se unía a Claire en el pasillo —No hay nada que preferiría hacer que trabajar.

—Suena como un compañero perfecto.

—No puedes encontrar uno mejor.

Claramente Alice Abernathy decía en serio cada palabra. Ella y el perro eran más que un equipo, eran una unidad, al parecer autosuficiente en todos los aspectos. Claire conocía a las personas que le gustaban los perros Había crecido alrededor de ellos. Su madre había criado Labradores campeones. Algunos habían sido usados en el trabajo policial, pero a menudo trabajaban en las áreas de servicio. Su carácter amable y su comportamiento menos amenazante les hacían mejores opciones donde se requiere una gran cantidad de interacción social. Los Malinois eran mucho más agresivos y tendían a funcionar mejor en el uno-a-uno con sus adiestradores en situaciones individuales, como el de Alice, o en unidades pequeñas donde habían sido empleados en el Medio Oriente. Alice era como un montón de personas, amantes de los perros, que había conocido, más cómodos con los animales que con las personas. Pero tenía la sensación de que era más que eso, como si Alice tuviese una barrera invisible alrededor de ella que la mantenía aislada. Claire siempre se había sentido atraída por los tipos solitarios y tranquilos, como su padre. Había aprendido a reconocer, a una edad temprana, que recibir una alabanza o una sonrisa o una suave caricia de alguien como él, significaba aún más. Se preguntaba si había alguien por quien Alice sonriera. Al notar que había estado soñando despierta, Claire puso su rostro inexpresivo —¿Con qué frecuencia necesita entrenar, ahora que son una unidad de trabajo?

—Entrenamos un poco todos los días— dijo Alice dirigiendo el camino a través de un conjunto de puertas dobles hacia un espacio abierto detrás del grupo de edificios bajos —Se requiere un mínimo de diez horas de entrenamiento activo cada semana a menos que estemos desplegados.

—No imagino que él piense en ello como trabajo— dijo Claire.

—Para él es diversión.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También es lo que haces para divertirte? — Claire se dio cuenta, un segundo demasiado tarde, que su comentario podría ser interpretado como una insinuación y tal vez lo era.

Alice le miró con seriedad, con un mínimo indicio de pregunta en sus ojos —Tampoco es trabajo para mí. Es lo que me gusta hacer.

—¿Asumo que él vive contigo?

—Es correcto.

—¿Y cómo es él...? — Claire buscó una manera de que no fuese tan obvio que estaba tratando de obtener información personal —¿…con la familia?

—Se porta bien con los extraños, es bueno con la gente, pero no demasiado agradable. Eso es normal para su raza.

Muy bien eludido. Claire hizo un ruido evasivo y siguió avanzando, encorvando sus hombros contra el fuerte viento. El área de entrenamiento parecía ser un centenar de hectáreas de terreno bordeado a los lados por bosques. Se alejaron de los bosques y avanzaron a lo largo de un estrecho sendero que conducía a un grupo de edificios, más como cobertizos, donde estaban estacionados al azar un número de vehículos sobre la hierba alta.

—Ya escondí uno el día de hoy— dijo Alice —Tenía la intención de sacarlo para un poco de trabajo antes que la Oficina de Relaciones Públicas me contactara para reunirme contigo.

—¿Esconder?

—Un paquete impregnado de explosivos.

—¿Es peligroso?

Alice meneó la cabeza —No tiene nada que ver con explosivos armados o activados. Es el olor lo que nos importa. Atlas detecta las bombas por el olor. Es increíblemente bueno reconociendo casi cualquier tipo de explosivo.

—Cierto. Él alerta sobre los conos de olor ¿no es así?

Alice le dirigió una larga mirada —Correcto. No muchas personas saben realmente sobre eso.

—Leí un poco antes de venir— dijo Claire —Y a mi familia le encantan los perros. Mi madre cría y entrena Labradores, sobre todo para el servicio, pero un par fueron entregados a adiestradores de las fuerzas de la ley. Por lo general, búsqueda y rescate, cadáveres, algunas veces protección.

—¿En serio? ¿Labradores?

—Uh-huh.

—Son buenos perros. Un poco distraídos.

Claire se rio ante la subestimación —Oh, Dios mío, ni te imaginas.

—Es por eso que no son los mejores perros para detectar bombas.

—¿Qué edad tenía Atlas cuando llegó a ti?

—Los cachorros son separados de sus madres antes de lo normal, por lo que hacen una conexión con el ser humano desde una edad muy temprana. Después de trabajar con algunos de los perros egresados por un tiempo, logré escoger el mío propio para entrenarlo, él tenía tres semanas.

—Ha estado contigo toda su vida.

Alice se inclinó y desató la correa de Atlas, él jadeó suavemente, sus orejas se animaron y sus ojos brillaron.

—Atlas, encuéntralo— Alice apuntó un autobús a 25 yardas de distancia y él arrancó a correr como un misil disparado desde un avión de combate.

—Sí, toda su vida— murmuró Alice mientras trotaba tras él.

Claire corrió para mantener el paso, maldiciendo los tacones de sus botas de gamuza. No había previsto nada tan extenuante. Agarró el grabador en una mano y mantuvo su abrigo cerrado en su garganta con la otra. El viento atravesaba la lana como si fuese algodón puro. Alice, descubierta, con su chaqueta parcialmente desabrochada, lucía inmune, con su mirada clavada en el perro. Desaceleró y Claire se detuvo a su lado, tratando de no jadear. Más sesiones semanales en el gimnasio parecían ser la orden del día. Atlas trotaba junto al autobús, parando ocasionalmente para agacharse y gatear hasta la mitad por debajo, luego retrocedía y reanudaba su metódica búsqueda pies por pie a lo largo del vehículo.

—¿Qué está haciendo? — Claire buscó su cámara y obtuvo una imagen de Atlas olfateando a lo largo de la rueda con Alice a unos pocos pies de distancia, con las manos en sus caderas, su rostro de perfil, mirando hacia el viento en completa concentración. Los dos eran animales hermosos.

Alice echó un vistazo —Comprobando el exterior, el chasis, los huecos de las ruedas, la estructura, los lugares donde alguien pudiese plantar una carga, él terminará adentro si no encuentra nada afuera.

—¿Lo hará?

Alice sonrió y esa impresionante transformación sucedió nuevamente. Ella pasaba de ser distante y fría a ser sorprendente cálida y sexy. Claire miró como Alice inclinaba su cabeza tanto como Atlas había hecho anteriormente, estudiándola en respuesta. El rostro de Claire ardió contra el viento frío y esperaba que Alice achacara el rubor en sus mejillas al tiempo y no a la vergüenza de ser atrapada mirándola fijamente.

—Allí…— murmuró Alice, su atención nuevamente sobre Atlas —Buen chico.

Atlas se sentó y ladró una vez, su cabeza extendida y su nariz apuntando a la parrilla en la parte delantera del autobús.

—Diferentes razas, diferentes perros, alertan de maneras diferentes— dijo Alice mientras caminaba hacia Atlas —Una vez que él alerta, se sienta, se concentra en el hallazgo.

—¿Con qué frecuencia falla? — Alice gruñó

—Nunca.

—¿Y es lo que estarás haciendo durante el viaje del presidente? ¿Atlas estarán revisando el tren?

—Atlas revisará todo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Titus se sentó en el taburete junto al asistente del sheriff del condado e hizo un gesto hacia el camarero para que rellenara la cerveza del asistente. A principio de tarde, el lugar estaba casi vacío, las luces eran de baja intensidad y las ventanas estaban demasiado sucias como para que penetraran las luces opacas del invierno. El asistente, con una barba poblada de dos días, botas embarradas y un uniforme arrugado y manchado de sudor, miró a Titus y gruñó en señal de saludo. El hombre era la mejor fuente de Titus dentro de la red de la policía local y había estado rastreando la mayor parte de la semana los restos del complejo de la milicia como cualquier otro oficial de la ley en esa parte de Idaho. Titus quería saber lo que habían encontrado y aún más importante, que sospechaban, sin dar a conocer su participación en el juego.

—Parece como si hubieses estado bastante ocupado allá— dijo Titus.

El hombre de mediana edad de rostro rubicundo, cabello rapado casi canoso, su vientre abultado mostrando su afición por la cerveza, gruñó nuevamente —Una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

—Pone a tus chicos en una situación difícil. No imagino a nadie que esté demasiado ansioso por empezar a arrestar a sus vecinos.

—No tiene sentido— dijo el asistente —No hay manera de probar quien estaba allí esa noche, no hay manera de probar que incluso estaban haciendo algo ilegal, a menos que puedas conectar directamente con ellos esas armas ilegales. Lo que no podemos hacer.

—Escuché que los motorizados eran la conexión con las armas.

—Eso parece y ese es su estilo.

—¿Y los Renegados? ¿Han atrapado a alguno de ellos? — Titus sorbió la cerveza que el camarero puso delante de él. Era demasiado temprano en el día, pero hizo una demostración de ello.

—Él único que pudo alejarse. Eso nos deja con muertos y una docena de heridos. Los que están en el hospital juran que no saben nada acerca de las armas y que eran transeúntes inocentes.

—¿Qué pasó con las armas?

—Están almacenadas como evidencia. La ATF tratará de rastrearlas, pero no llegarán a ninguna parte.

—Así que todo el asunto terminará siendo un caso sin resolver.

—Los federales están bastante interesados en saber quién estaba apoyando la compra, pero ya que no hay dinero para localizar y nadie está hablando, las cosas probablemente terminarán como un caso muerto.

—Huh— dijo Titus. Alguien tenía el dinero, alguien que había estado en el complejo esa noche. Su jefe no estaba contento con perder dinero de sus contribuyentes, a pesar de que sabían los riesgos cuando habían manipulado a los motorizados y a la milicia al hacerles creer a cada uno que era el doble cruce del otro. Aun así, perder un cuarto de millón de dólares no era algo tan fácil de dejar pasar —Tal vez la milicia estaba al frente de la compra y uno de ellos se lo llevó.

—Es lo más probable— el asistente apuró su cerveza y Titus hizo señas al camarero para que le rellenara nuevamente —Dondequiera que se haya ido, se fue y no creo que alguien lo busque con mucha fuerza.

—¿Cómo se involucraron los federales tan rápidamente?

—Algún pesado del este estuvo hurgando… es lo que he escuchado— se burló el asistente —Como si no tuviesen verdaderos enemigos a quienes perseguir, tienen que venir a buscar estadounidenses.

—Seguramente lograron encontrar el lugar rápidamente.

—Probablemente el tiroteo entre los motorizados y la milicia encendió todo.

Titus no estaba tan seguro. Nunca había estado en el complejo, pero sabía lo bien escondido que estaba. Graves siempre organizaba un encuentro en algún lugar en terreno neutral y no podía ver a Graves permitiendo que los motorizados se acercaran tanto al lugar. Pero los Renegados habían aparecido en fuerza y los federales también habían encontrado el lugar en un tiempo récord. Para él, eso olía a información desde adentro. Pero entonces, tal vez a alguien en la milicia le entró miedo y avisó a los federales. Cada grupo tenía sus traidores. Al menos nada se conectaba con el senador y eso significaba que su trabajo estaba seguro por el momento.

—Sí, probablemente tengas razón, grupo de exaltados de ambos lados. Una pérdida de tiempo— dejó 10$ en la barra, palmeó al asistente en la espalda y se despidió del camarero en su salida. Estaba a mitad de camino hacia su camioneta, cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Esperó hasta que estuvo dentro de la cabina para contestar.

—¿Sí? — dijo él encendiendo el motor para conseguir un poco de calor.

—Todavía tengo el dinero— dijo una mujer —Por desgracia, no tengo ninguna arma— Titus se tensó, tratando de ubicar la voz. Más bien joven, tal vez con un leve acento del Medio Oeste

—Tengo entendido que las cosas no fueron bien en el intercambio.

—¿Así es como le dices a un asesinato?

—Lo siento. Sé que tuviste algunas pérdidas.

—Ahora ha terminado— dijo con una escalofriante falta de emoción. —Todavía tengo asuntos que terminar.

—¿Qué?... ¿todavía quieres negociar por armas? .

—Eso no tiene sentido, no sin soldados para usarlas.

—¿Entonces… de que estás hablando exactamente?

—No nos diste el dinero porque apoyas nuestra causa. Personas como tú quieren algo. Quiero saber lo que el general Graves prometió a cambio del dinero.

—Sólo soy un intermediario.

—Entonces te sugiero que lo averigües con el hombre al mando. Si no puedes, tomaré dinero de otro lugar con alguien que pueda ayudarme.

—Espera un minuto….

Maldijo cuando la línea se desconectó. El senador no iba a estar feliz.

* * *

Clarke asintió con la cabeza al oficial uniformado que estaba en la puerta sur de la Casa Blanca, atravesó la mansión y llamó a Abigail Washburn, jefe de personal de su padre. Abigail resguardaba el tiempo de su padre con mano de hierro, e incluso Clarke tenía que consultar con ella antes de entrar a verlo. Ella entendía. Además, Abby nunca le hacía esperar a menos que él estuviese realmente, realmente ocupado.

—Hola, Abby ¿Él está libre?

—Por dos horas ¿Has almorzado? .

—Uh… no.

—Él tampoco. Haré que les lleven algo. Él está en la biblioteca.

—Gracias.

—Asegúrate de comer.

Clarke se echó a reír —Copiado.

Abigail cortó la comunicación y Clarke se dirigió a la biblioteca, asintiendo con la cabeza al agente y asesor militar en las afueras de la puerta cerrada. Tocó y entró. Su padre estaba sentado en un sillón rojo acolchado frente a la chimenea, leyendo un grueso expediente. Sus zapatos estaban ubicados junto a la silla, sus pies con calcetines en un cojín.

—Hola Papá.

—Hola, cariño— él sonrió cuando ella se instaló en el sillón a juego frente a él.

—¿Haciendo novillos? — preguntó ella.

—Escondiéndome— dijo él quitándose las gafas de lectura y colocándolas junto con el archivo en una antigua mesa junto a él —¿Cómo está Lexa?

—Sanando. Terca. De camino a la cuenta regresiva.

Jake Griffin, de unos cincuenta años y luciendo una década más joven, con su cabello aun dorado, sus ojos azules vivaces y claros, se echó a reír —Entonces… volviendo a ser ella misma.

—Casi. Traté de hacer que se quedara en casa.

Jake asintió —Supongo que tuviste casi tanto éxito como lo tuvo ella de lograr que tú permanecieras atrás.

Clarke sonrió con ironía —Esa sería una buena apuesta.

—El viaje debería ser relativamente sencillo y no tan extenuante.

Clarke se echó a reír —Padre… ¿Has olvidado como es la campaña electoral? Si logramos respetar el horario sería un milagro y sabes que Adam terminará añadiendo lugares adicionales a lo largo del camino.

—Aun así, Lexa no tendría que hacer demasiado.

—Probablemente tengas razón— Clarke puso a un lado sus preocupaciones. Su padre no tenía que preocuparse por Lexa. Ese era su trabajo —Algunos de la oposición han estado haciendo ruido antes de tu llegada porque estás haciendo el viaje con el fin de buscar apoyo para aceptar la propuesta ¿Quieres hacer frente a eso fuera de Chicago?

—La misma canción— resopló Jake —Creo que debemos mantenernos en nuestro plan original de presionar nuestra plataforma y no participar. Responder sólo dará credibilidad a sus argumentos. Ellos estarán peleando como perros por un hueso en los próximos meses hasta que surja un candidato claro. Hasta entonces, abordar sus problemas y argumentos es infructuoso.

—Aún me sorprende que Pike no haya hecho una declaración— dijo Clarke. —Está claro que es el hombre que la prensa está apuntando como el próximo candidato.

—Aún sigue estando con la extrema derecha, pero tiene el impulso, sin duda— dijo Jake —Tenemos personas vigilando. Espero que salga a la cabeza. Tendrá dificultades para ganar el centro.

—Sabes que recibiremos algunos ataques por la boda en algunos lugares allá afuera— dijo Clarke.

Jake se encogió de hombros —Los derechos de los homosexuales siempre son un problema. Hemos tratado con eso anteriormente.

—Pero no así. Vamos, papá. No pretendas que no te he puesto en la mira.

Jake se inclinó hacia adelante, su mirada profunda e intensa, una mirada con tanta certeza que incluso las cámaras de televisión no podían silenciar. Esa mirada había ganado un gran número de votantes —Tu vida personal no me crea un problema. El país ya conoce mis puntos de vista. En todo caso, lo que tú y Lexa han hecho sólo nos hace más fuertes. Las personas respetan a aquellos que viven lo que predican.

El pecho de Clarke se contrajo. Había pasado tantos años resintiendo la ambición de su padre, su necesidad de liderar. Se había negado durante tanto tiempo a reconocer lo que sabía en su corazón, él también se había sacrificado. La carga del poder, de la responsabilidad, lo había agotado —Nunca me has dejado caer.

—Desearía que eso fuese verdad— él negó con la cabeza —Serás más atacada que yo— Clarke sonrió

—No puedo esperar.

Él se rio —Vas a provocarle un ataque a Adam ¿sabes?

—Oh, estaré bien— entonces con seriedad ella dijo —Nunca haría nada, al menos no intencionalmente, que dañara tu imagen.

—Lo sé. Y lamento que hayas tenido que pensar en eso primero durante todos estos años.

Ella agitó su mano —Padre ¿Cuántas personas en la historia del mundo han sido capaces de decir que su padre era el presidente de los Estados Unidos? Está bien.

—Gracias por eso.

—Así que estamos bien. Tomaremos el centro de los Estados Unidos por los cuernos— Clarke miró su reloj. Tenían una hora —¿Alguna oportunidad de que podamos escabullirnos para comer una hamburguesa en alguna parte?

Él sonrió —Podemos intentarlo.

* * *

—Esto ha sido grandioso— dijo Claire, de pie en el pasillo de las instalaciones de entrenamiento, completamente agradecida de estar adentro, fuera del viento —Atlas es increíble. Me encanta la manera como se concentró allá afuera.

Alice permaneció de pie con la chaqueta sobre su hombro y Atlas ligeramente apoyado contra su mano —Hoy se estaba luciendo contigo. Sabía que lo estabas viendo.

Claire extendió una mano —¿Crees que le importaría si lo acaricio ahora?

—Creo que le gustaría mucho— Alice dio una orden para que Atlas supiera que estaba fuera de servicio y le dio una sacudida vigorosa, como relajándolo después de un entrenamiento intenso. Él se sentó nuevamente cuando Claire se arrodilló lentamente y le tendió la mano.

Atlas la golpeteó con su nariz y ella acarició su cabeza —Eres tan hermoso— ella levantó su mirada hacia Alice —No puedo esperar para verlo trabajar nuevamente.

—Probablemente no nos veas mucho— dijo Alice —Estaremos haciendo la mayor parte de nuestro trabajo cuando el tren esté parado y tú estarás cubriendo al presidente.

Claire frunció el ceño y se enderezó —¿Me informarás cuándo? Puedo quedarme, al menos un par de veces. Tú eres la historia. Mi historia, en todo caso.

Alice sintió una oleada de placer, una sensación extraña y un poco desorientadora. Poner a Atlas través de sus pasos para Claire había sido fácil. Le encantaba trabajar con él y le encantaba que él se luciera ante una audiencia. Pero hoy había sido más que eso. Ella también había querido lucirse un poco. Le gustaba la manera como Claire los observaba, a ambos, como si los dos fuesen especiales, como si los dos fuesen interesantes. Incluso el frío cortante no parecía desanimarla. La idea de que Claire quisiera verla de nuevo, Alice se contuvo. Eso no era realmente lo que Claire había dicho. Quería ver a Atlas nuevamente. Se trataba de Atlas

—Claro. Si quieres.

—Si quiero. Tal vez podamos desayunar o almorzar en el tren. Comparar notas y podrías dejarme saber cuándo sería un buen momento.

—Siempre y cuando esté despejado— dijo Alice —Y el jefe de turno lo apruebe.

—No hace falta decirlo. Hablaré con la oficina de relaciones públicas esta noche, para que sepan que voy a hacer un poco de seguimiento.

—Así que supongo que te veré mañana o en algún momento— dijo Alice, sintiéndose torpe y deseando tener algo que decir que retuviera a Claire unos minutos más.

—Por supuesto— Claire le tendió la mano —Gracias nuevamente. Ha sido genial— Alice tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente

—Seguro.

—Bien. Debo irme— Claire se alejó.

Alice asintió.

Claire dio unos pasos y entonces se detuvo —En este momento estás ocupada ¿verdad?

—Uh— Alice tragó el nudo en su garganta —Tengo cuenta regresiva, una reunión de antelación. Por lo de mañana.

—Claro. Y, ¿esta noche?

La respiración de Alice se aceleró —¿Perdón? .

—¿Esta noche? ¿Vas a trabajar?

—No después de la reunión.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría cenar?

—¿Cenar? — Alice era consciente que estaba repitiendo todo como un loro y que parecía una idiota.

—Tú. Yo— Claire sonrió y señaló con un dedo entre ellas —Cenar. Podrías contarme cómo terminaste en la división canina. Investigación.

—Claro. Para el artículo, quieres decir.

—Eso también— dijo Claire en voz baja.

—Está bien— dijo Alice, consciente de estar aventurándose en territorio desconocido —Está bien. Te llamo, cuando esté libre.

—Dame tu teléfono— dijo Claire.

Sin decir palabra, Alice se lo entregó. Un placer inesperado le atravesó cuando vio que Claire introducía números en él.

—Listo— dijo Claire —Puedes llamarme. Y es Claire, por cierto.

Alice se quedó mirando el teléfono, el nombre y el número de Claire en sus contactos. Ese era el único número en su teléfono que no estaba relacionado con el trabajo. Levantó la mirada para ver como Claire le estudiaba. Tragó saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza

—Está bien. Claire. Lo haré.

—No lo olvides.

—No voy a olvidarlo— dijo Alice rápidamente.

—Bien. Lo espero con ansias— Claire se despidió con la mano y se alejó.

Alice le siguió con la mirada y dijo en voz baja —Yo también.

Atlas golpeteó su pierna con el hocico y ella miró hacia abajo encontrándose con los ojos relucientes —Sí, sí. Sé que sigues siendo la estrella. Es sólo negocio.

Pero el zumbido en su interior permaneció dentro de ella, una nueva y extraña sensación que le gusta.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Claire estacionó en el estacionamiento reservado para la prensa y caminó la corta distancia hasta la entrada del ala oeste, deteniéndose en el puesto de guardia para mostrar sus credenciales de prensa. Como siempre, la sala de prensa estaba llena, con personas hablando en sus teléfonos celulares, otros trabajando en sus tabletas o portátiles, otros apiñados en grupos pequeños tomando café y especulando sobre los últimos desarrollos en la escena política. Ella era relativamente nueva al ritmo de la Casa Blanca y se centraba más en artículos de opinión y reportajes en lugar de informaciones políticas directas de la Casa Blanca. Aunque sus editores habían sido escépticos al principio con respecto a que humanizar el proceso político era necesario o posible, ella había señalado que la popularidad de los programas de televisión estaban centrados en el mundo interior del Capitolio, con el argumento de que el público tenía una fascinación con lo que pasaba dentro de la Casa Blanca, una institución, mucho más que un edificio, envuelta en el secreto y la mística. Le habían asignado al ritmo con una actitud de observar y ver. Ahora muchas personas estaban viendo. Sus reportes estaban recibiendo una de las más altas tasas de éxito en línea que cualquiera otra cobertura de Washington y las personas poderosas en el periódico estaban utilizando sus contactos para lograr internarla más y más profundamente. Le gustaba ver el funcionamiento interno tanto como cualquiera y sentía como si tuviese lo mejor de ambos mundos. Estaba allí cuando los acontecimientos que cambiaban el mundo ocurrían y debido a su énfasis con algunas de las personas involucradas, como Alice Abernathy y su perro, sus historias generaban un toque especial en comparación con los hechos a veces fríos que importaban a los lectores. Algunos de los otros periodistas la ignoraban por completo, relegando sus artículos a la categoría hueca y no podía fingir que no le molestaba. Tenía ego y ambición, después de todo, pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era valioso y eran buenos reportes. Sus editores también lo sabían, así que realmente no podía quejarse de algunas personas arrogantes. Muchas. Colgó su abrigo sobre una silla en una de las mesas comunitarias y fue por café. Tenía que escribir sus notas y empezar un esbozó del artículo mientras veía qué más sucedía. Siempre estaba sucediendo algo en la Casa Blanca. Perder una noticia de última hora era la peor pesadilla de un reportero. Y mientras trabajaba, podría esperar la llamada de Alice.

Alice Abernathy. Sonrió para sus adentros. Qué mujer más interesante. Claire sirvió café en una taza de porcelana y añadió un poco crema. Mientras lo agitaba, pensó nuevamente en las últimas horas. Había conseguido algunas cosas realmente buenas, pero eso no era lo que ocupaba su mente y creaba el hormigueo casi olvidado en su interior. Seguía viendo fragmentos del rostro de Alice, su intenso enfoque mientras observaba a Atlas buscar los explosivos, el rápido asentimiento y la rápida sonrisa cuando él tenía éxito, la brillante sonrisa tan inesperada e impresionante como el sol reapareciendo en una tarde nublada. Y aún más sorprendente, la leve confusión y el malestar entrañable en sus ojos cuando algo personal salía a relucir. Alice le había parecido completamente despreocupada sobre causar una buena impresión, o cualquier impresión en absoluto, para el caso. Exudaba una fascinante combinación de confianza y algo que le hacía parecer ajena a este mundo, junto con una desvergonzada candidez que era una rareza en medio de la ostentación, el glamour y el poder de la capital. La mayoría de los entrevistados no podían esperar para tomar el centro de la escena. El desprecio de Alice por el centro de atención era tan refrescante como encantador. Claire tomó su café y regresó a la mesa, extrajo la grabadora de su abrigo y conectó sus auriculares. Como la mayoría de los periodistas, era insensible a la distracción y era capaz de trabajar en cualquier lugar, pero necesitaba rebobinar mientras tomaba notas después de perderse a sí misma en el suave acento de la voz de Alice. No podía ubicar el acento ¿Texas? No, no era lo suficientemente amplio. Era más suave, casi perezoso. Definitivamente de algún lugar en el Sur. Tenía que preguntarle sobre eso. No habían tocado nada personal durante la tarde. Siempre incluía algunos antecedentes personales en sus artículos, eso era lo que daba el sabor personal que los lectores ansiaban, pero esto era algo más que el artículo. Esto era para ella. Tenía curiosidad. Más que eso. Estaba intrigada. Siempre había sido atraída por las cosas únicas en su estilo. Había sido coleccionista desde que podía recordar, tapas de botella, sellos, monedas antiguas, sombreros pintados a mano, cosas hermosas inigualables y elegantes por su simplicidad y preciosa singularidad. Alice no era una cosa, no era alguien para coleccionar, pero era inusual y totalmente fascinante. Y al parecer tenían una cita. ¿Cómo había terminado con una cita para cenar con una atractiva y misteriosa agente del Servicio Secreto? ¿Y realmente había preguntado primero? Algo completamente extraño en ella. Claire sonrió, sacudió su cabeza y rebobinó una vez más.

—¿Trabajando en algo bueno, Claire? — Gary Williams se sentó frente a ella con su propia taza de café. Gary era un habitual de la Casa Blanca, poniendo la mayoría de sus historias fuera de los servicios de cable. Tenía unos treinta años, un poco mayor que ella y era guapo de una manera suave, sus ojos eran azul claro, cabello oscuro cuidadosamente cortado, un cuerpo bien cuidado gracias a los entrenamientos regulares en el gimnasio. Amable, pero no agobiante.

—Acabo de empezar— dijo Claire —¿Me perdí de algo esta tarde?

Él tomó un sorbo de café y sacudió la cabeza —Todo bastante tranquilo. Justo como son las cosas antes del viaje.

—¿Ya tenemos el itinerario?

Él rio —Probablemente no lo tendremos hasta mañana cuando estemos subiendo al avión.

Ella se echó a reír con él —Supongo que siempre puedes esperar.

—Algunos de nosotros vamos a cenar esta noche ¿Te interesa?

Claire vaciló. Era muy amable con la mayoría de los periodistas del equipo de prensa de la Casa Blanca. Tenía que serlo, al pasar tanto tiempo con todos. Sin embargo, tenía cuidado de no pasar demasiado tiempo con ningún chico para evitar que se hicieran una idea equivocada. Cuando llegó la primera vez, había tenido que rechazar deliberadamente una serie de citas. Sin embargo, Gary nunca le había parecido interesado en seguir por esa dirección —Lo estaría, pero ya tengo planes.

Él levantó una ceja y sonrió —Algo emocionante, espero

Ella sonrió —Puede ser.

—Bueno, entonces diviértete— se puso de pie —Te veré en la mañana.

—Seguro— dijo ella mientras él se alejaba.

Encendió la grabadora otra vez para escuchar el suave y sexy acento de Alice nuevamente ¿Algo emocionante? Sí, sin duda.

* * *

El celular de Lexa sonó mientras salía de la oficina que rara vez utilizaba en el Centro de Operaciones para las reuniones de cuentas regresivas en el centro de mando del Servicio Secreto. Se había perdido un montón de informes de los equipos de avance, mientras estuvo en Idaho y aunque estaba totalmente segura que todo estaba listo para la salida, necesitaba escucharlo por sí misma. Clarke y Jake no eran simplemente unos protegidos y un persistente fragmento de duda le preocupaba en el fondo de su mente. No reconoció el número en el identificador de llamadas y ya que tenía algunos minutos, tomó la llamada —Woods.

—Sameen Shaw. Recibí tu mensaje.

Lexa salió del corredor y entró en una oficina vacía para tomar la llamada de la agente encubierta —Gracias por contestar ¿Cómo está todo?

—Sin hacer mucho de nada— Shaw sonaba como una de las estrellas que permanecían sentadas en el banquillo durante un partido de playoffs —Estamos en un compás de espera hasta que disminuya algo de la excitación. Gran parte de la banda con la que estaba cayó durante la F.U.B.A.R (acrónimo militar empleado desde la 1ra guerra mundial que significa jodido hasta quedar irreconocible) y los de arriba no quieren que salga a la superficie antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué hay de Root?

—Más o menos y protestando.

Lexa se rio en voz baja —Entonces eso suena muy bien.

—Hasta ahora los médicos dicen que estará al cien por ciento.

—Bien, me alegra escuchar eso.

—Estoy en deuda contigo.

—En realidad, yo estoy en deuda contigo— dijo Lexa —Si no hubieses contactado a las personas adecuadas cuando lo hiciste, hubiésemos estado en problemas.

—Entonces, digamos que las dos anotamos. Sacaste a Root de allí con vida.

—Bastante justo. Ahora necesito un favor.

—Solo dilo.

—Necesito saber que sabes, extraoficialmente, sobre Graves y la mujer que nos secuestró. La conocemos como Nia Jones.

—Sólo la vi una vez antes de esa noche— dijo Sameen —La primera vez que establecimos el intercambio, Graves estaba dirigiendo todo. Se presentó personalmente para hacer el trato. Luego recibimos una llamada informándonos que uno de sus capitanes se estaría encargando desde ese momento. Resultó ser ella y lucía bastante ansiosa por la seguridad. Ella quería un terreno neutral, ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—No sé su nombre. Pero tenía que tener un rango bastante alto y ser totalmente confiable para que Graves delegara cualquier responsabilidad en ella.

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Antecedentes?

—Sabemos que era ex-militar— dijo Sameen —Fuerzas especiales. Lo curioso es que la pista se pone muy fangosa antes de la Tormenta del Desierto. Incluso para nosotros es difícil rastrear los registros militares si operaciones encubiertas está involucrada, pero no creo que encuentres nada de él antes de 1990. Podría haber estado en el ejército, pero no con ese nombre.

—Cada vez que tratamos de buscar antecedentes de Graves o los actores principales, nos topamos con callejones sin salida— dijo Lexa.

—Tal vez en este momento eso no importa.

Lexa frunció el ceño —¿Cómo es eso?

—Graves está muerto. Supongo que la mujer no lo está. Lo único que sabemos con certeza acerca de estas personas es que son fanáticos dedicados a su causa. Sea lo que sea que Graves iba a hacer, ella va a querer terminarlo.

—Y no sabemos lo que es— técnicamente eso era cierto, pero el intestino de Lexa le decía que Graves y Jones y Echo Pattee eran parte de un plan más grande. Y ella sabía que, o quien, había sido su objetivo.

—Puedo sacar algunas conclusiones— dijo Sameen.

—Adelante.

—Son conjeturas.

—Conjeturas bien estudiadas. Sabes más que nadie acerca de lo que está ocurriendo ahí fuera.

—No más que nadie…— dijo Sameen —… Root ha estado trabajando en esto por un largo tiempo. Es posible que también desees hablar con ella.

—Lo haré si tengo que hacerlo…— dijo Lexa —… pero por ahora prefiero dejarla para que se concentre en mejorar. Si la ponemos al día, probablemente querrá empezar a trabajar desde donde lo dejó.

—Tienes razón, así que gracias— Sameen hizo una pausa —No creo que haya nada demasiado complicado en mi cuadro. Es la vieja historia, sigue el dinero. La milicia consiguió una inyección de dinero para comprar armas a los Renegados ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué armar a un montón de locos si no vas a utilizarlos como tu ejército privado?

—¿Así que piensas que alguien les estaba guiando a algún lugar, como un arma cargada?

—Sí. Y no hay nada por aquí que necesite ese tipo de poder de fuego. No tenemos una guerra por aquí. Pero alguien quería algún tipo de acción violenta en otro lugar, para hacer algún tipo de declaración.

—Puedo comprar eso. Pero ¿por qué no usar bombas, como en Oklahoma? — dijo Lexa —Máxima eficacia con mínima mano de obra. Un par de sujetos y un camión lleno de fertilizantes.

—Tal vez no tan personal, te asegura no tener un gran número de víctimas, pero tal vez eso no es el objetivo.

—Entonces, ¿qué harían con un par de cientos de armas automáticas? — dijo Lexa.

—Tal vez para defenderse después de la acción. Esos son rifles de francotirador y sólo se necesita un francotirador que hacer mucho daño.

Lexa no había tenido la edad suficiente para haber vivido el asesinato de John F. Kennedy por un pistolero solitario con un rifle de francotirador, pero ese escenario era la pesadilla de todos los agentes del Servicio Secreto. Una persona con una línea de visión desde cualquiera centenar de puntos de vista para conseguir un tiro. Su trabajo consistía en encontrar cada uno de esos puntos de vista y asegurarse de que nadie más pudiese utilizarlos. Tenía que confiar en el servicio secreto para llegar a la cima si ese era el plan.

—¿La mejor conjetura en cuanto de dónde salió el dinero? — preguntó Lexa.

—Tuvo que haber pasado a través de numerosas manos para reducir el riesgo de que la milicia lo utilizara como chantaje.

—¿Dinero privado? ¿Es lo que piensas?

Sameen permaneció en silencio durante largo rato —No puedo probar nada de esto ¿lo entiendes?

—La mejor conjetura— repitió Lexa.

—Dinero privado con un propósito político. Buscaría a quién se beneficiaría de manera particular por un importante disturbio político nacional.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

—Lo sé— dijo Sameen en voz baja —Y ya que estás involucrada en esto, entonces supongo que no estoy tan perdida.

Nadie sabía sobre el intento frustrado de asesinato contra el presidente y Lexa no estaba dispuesta a confirmarlo. Pero tampoco lo negaría —Ten cuidado si profundizas nuevamente. Esto no ha terminado todavía.

—Mantendré tu número a mano.

—Hazlo. Como he dicho, todavía estoy en deuda contigo.

—Los quiero tanto como tú. Ahora es personal.

—Sí— dijo Lexa en voz baja —Lo es.

* * *

La criada entró en el comedor de los Pike justo cuando Charles y su esposa estaban terminando la cena —Disculpe, señor— dijo tímidamente.

Charles limpió su boca con una servilleta de lino y la puso a un lado —¿Sí, María?

—Hay un caballero en el teléfono, señor. Él se disculpa, pero dice que es importante e insiste en hablar con usted.

Charles frunció el ceño —¿Dijo quién es? .

—No señor.

Charles suspiró. No podía correr el riesgo de que algo hubiese surgido que afectara la campaña, aunque pensaba que Hanna le haría saber de cualquier problema. Aun así, con la carrera por las primarias en pleno auge, tenía que estar disponible. Al menos tendría una excusa para dejar a su esposa con lo que fuera que hiciera en las noches. Se levantó con una sonrisa practicada —Lo siento, querida. Discúlpame.

Ella le miró, casi ausente, sus ojos ligeramente embotados por cualquier medicación que le hubiesen recetado en este momento. O tal vez sólo era el cóctel extra antes de la cena que probablemente ella pensaba no había notado. El dinero de la familia de su esposa y la influencia política habían demostrado su utilidad en los últimos años, pero su utilidad se había desgastado. La dejó sentada a la mesa, caminó por el pasillo hacia su oficina y recogió la extensión de su escritorio —Habla Charles Pike.

—Espero no haber interrumpido la cena— dijo Titus.

Charles cruzó la habitación y cerró la puerta —¿Por qué me llamas en este teléfono?

—Porque no estás respondiendo el otro.

—¿Qué es lo que no podía esperar? — espetó Charles.

—¿Cómo unos 250 mil dólares?

Charles se sirvió dos dedos de whisky y llevó el corto y pesado vaso de vidrio a su escritorio —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Recibí una llamada de uno de los milicianos. Ella dice que tiene el dinero.

—¿Le crees? — Charles bebió el whisky.

—No hay razón para no hacerlo— dijo Titus —Parece que ella quiere negociar. De lo contrario ¿por qué llamaría? ¿Por qué no quedarse con el dinero y comprar una bonita cabaña en un río en algún lugar?

—¿Qué quiere ella?

—Ni idea ¿Qué quieres que haga la próxima vez que llame?

—Averigua que quiere, dale largas. Organiza una reunión o algo así y recupera el dinero.

—¿Crees que simplemente va a entregarlo?

—No me importa— espetó Pike —Esta es nuestra oportunidad de salir de esto limpios y sin pérdidas. Es tu trabajo averiguar cómo hacerlo. Y por el amor de Cristo, no me llames a esta línea nuevamente.

Tiró el teléfono y bebió con brusquedad el resto del whisky. Odiaba los cabos sueltos. Titus era capaz de encargarse de éste y entonces sólo quedaría uno más. Como su esposa, Titus estaba cerca de alcanzar su caducidad.


	6. Chapter 6

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Lexa asintió a los agentes ya sentados en la sala de prensa y se sentó junto a Raven Reyes, quien estaba en el medio del lado derecho de la mesa. Tom Turner, el jefe del PPD, estaba de pie al final de la mesa esperando que todos se ubicaran. Bo Dennis, el agente principal del equipo de avanzada, estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo y los jefes de turno asignados en oposición a ella. Mientras la habitación se llenaba lentamente, Tom se levantó e hizo clic en el control remoto del proyector. Era un hombre alto, delgado, afroamericano, en sus cuarenta y tantos años, con una actitud seria la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque cuando se relajaba, que no era muy frecuente cuando estaba trabajando, era famoso por sus historias acerca de algunos de los ahora agentes legendarios cuando aún eran jóvenes, novatos y ocasionalmente estúpidos. A Lexa le gustaba y respetaba, aunque recientemente habían estado en desacuerdo unas cuantas veces en el pasado. Habían ventilado sus diferencias y habían acordado que por encima de todo, más allá de las consideraciones personales o el ego, lo único que importaba era la seguridad de aquellos que habían jurado proteger. A su lado, Raven Reyes estaba sentada recta y atenta, su traje oscuro limpio y ajustado, su cabello oscuro abundante recientemente cortado y sus ojos marrones enfocados intensamente en Tom. Raven había reemplazado a Lexa como jefe del equipo de seguridad de Clarke. Era joven, comenzando los treinta, pero experimentada para su edad y completamente dedicada a su trabajo. Lexa confiaba en ella con lo más preciado en su vida, la seguridad de Clarke. Se había esforzado para mantenerse fuera del camino de Raven en materia de la seguridad de Clarke, proporcionándole el respeto que merecía, aunque habían comenzado como mentora y aprendiz. Ahora Raven era mucho más que eso, era una agente experimentada, herida en la batalla más de una vez. Lexa no podía dejar de preocuparse cuando Clarke estaba a punto de ser expuesta en situaciones de alto riesgo, pero que Raven estuviese a cargo ayudaba. Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Raven se inclinó.

—Me reuniré con Egret después de esto para revisar su itinerario. Tendremos todo cuadrado antes del despegue en la mañana.

—No lo dudo— dijo Lexa, diciéndolo en serio. Raven haría todo lo posible para garantizar la seguridad de Clarke.

Pero todos sabían que se preparaban para el peligro. Lo desconocido era el enemigo, lo inesperado, la sorpresa, lo ilógico o irracional. Equipos enteros se dedicaban a anticipar lo que parecía más allá de lo imaginable y el proceso nunca terminaba. Cada nueva tecnología o cada nueva arma o cada nueva ola de fanatismo daban poder a sus adversarios. No importaba qué tan bien se preparaban, nunca podrían prepararse lo suficiente cuando había vidas en juego. Así que revisaban cada detalle y lo revisaban una y otra vez. Tanto como fuese necesario.

—Muy bien— dijo Tom, llamando la atención de todos —He aquí el itinerario hasta la fecha.

Unas risas secas sonaron a través de la habitación. Todos sabían que estarían haciendo ajustes sobre la marcha una vez que el viaje estuviese en marcha. Por debajo de lo óptimo pero normal para este presidente. Tom estableció las paradas, lugares y horarios previstos para el viaje de ocho días, dos mil millas.

—La ruta sigue la línea del principal centro comercial del sudoeste Amtrak desde Chicago hasta Flagstaff. Las rutas serán clarificadas 48 horas antes de nuestra próxima parada— proyectó un mapa e hizo clic en las banderas rojas que marcaban las ciudades a lo largo de la ruta y las distancias entre las estaciones del tren —Doce paradas previstas a través del camino a Illinois, Iowa, Missouri, Kansas, Colorado y Nuevo México.

Tom entregó el control a Bo Dennis —Aquí es donde permaneceremos con el avance— Bo proyectó el esquema de un tren en la pantalla —Este es Thunderbolt. Veinticinco vagones.

—Jesús— murmuró uno de los agentes —Ese es un desfile largo.

Nadie comentó lo obvio. Era un objetivo muy grande con movimiento lento. —No pudimos reducirlo.

—Tal vez podríamos prescindir de los vagones de la prensa— sugirió otro agente con una nota de esperanza.

—Ah…— dijo Bo a la ligera —… en este viaje el presidente podría considerarlos más importantes que nosotros.

—Sobre todo para su jefe de campaña— alguien disparó nuevamente.

—Está bien…— dijo Bo, nuevamente con seriedad —… éste es el orden actual de los vagones.

Revisó la alineación de los vagones, el vagón privado y de trabajo del presidente a través de los vagones con cama del servicio secreto, los vagones de la prensa, el comedor, el personal, los vagones cocina y las divisiones especiales: entrenamiento canino; los equipos de contraataque; los bomberos; comunicaciones; transporte. Ella movió el puntero láser —Nuestro vagón de comando está aquí y el vagón médico aquí.

Lauren Lewis, el primer médico y jefe de la Unidad Médica de la Casa Blanca, frunció el ceño —Eso está demasiado lejos de los vagones del presidente. Y también necesitamos que muevan nuestro vagón base ¿No pueden acercarnos más?

Bo miró a Tom, quien asintió con la cabeza —Habla conmigo después, veremos que podemos arreglar.

Lauren asintió a su compañera —Es justo.

—Como se ha señalado…— dijo Bo —… el itinerario de Eagle no es firme. Egret también tiene apariciones en cada parada. Cobertura de eventos simultáneos. Como de costumbre, cuenten con un OTR (fuera de registro) en cualquier momento.

El agente encargado del movimiento del vehículo y conductor asignado dijo —

Tendremos que tomar en cuenta el momento de llenar de combustible la limusina de respaldo y las camionetas mientras la Bestia se despliega en estos viajes fuera de registro.

—Echarás gasolina cuando el tren esté parado. No estaremos cargando mucho en forma de combustible.

—Tendremos que utilizar agentes fuera de turno para eso— se quejó él. —No puede evitarse.

Lexa escuchó mientras Bo continuaba con el resto del avance, donde se encontraban las casas de seguridad a lo largo de la ruta del tren, que hospitales utilizarían para las evacuaciones de emergencia, donde se reunirían con las caravanas los agentes locales del orden público y los agentes de campo cuando el presidente abandonara el tren para sus apariciones programadas, las rutas primarias y secundarias de las caravanas. Por costumbre, Lexa buscó los huecos en la planificación, en realidad no esperaba encontrar uno. No los encontró. Bo Dennis era un agente superior y estaba destinada a ser jefe antes de tiempo.

—¿Algo más? — dijo Bo.

Phil Virtucci de la división canina dijo —Cada vez que Eagle abandone Thunderbolt, tendremos varios sitios primarios para vigilar, Thunderbolt, la caravana, su destino. Mucho terreno que cubrir por los perros en un corto período de tiempo.

—Un equipo se quedará con el tren y el otro acompañará a POTUS en la caravana—dijo Bo —Los locales estarán trabajando en los sitios públicos.

Virtucci gruñó. Los equipos caninos eran sólo tan buenos como sus adiestradores y si bien la mayoría de los equipos locales eran excelentes, muchas comunidades estaban eliminando gradualmente las nuevas divisiones.

Reyes dijo —¿Qué pasa con las apariciones de Egret? También necesitaremos perros.

Bo asintió —También utilizaremos los locales para eso.

Raven frunció el ceño pero asintió —Está bien.

—¿La vigilancia aérea? — preguntó alguien.

El jefe de seguridad aérea esbozó la ruta y extensión de las zonas de exclusión aérea a lo largo de la ruta de Thunderbolt y sobre los lugares de las apariciones presidenciales, la cobertura de imágenes de satélite y las defensas tierra-aire.

—También emplearemos aviones locales de evacuación en caso de emergencia médica— dijo Lauren Lewis —Podremos manejar cualquier cosa en el vagón médico hasta que llegue la evacuación. Un equipo completo viajará con Eagle y Egret.

Turner examinó las tareas de cambio nuevamente, asesorando a los equipos que estarían compartiendo dormitorios cuando estuviesen fuera de turno. Eso trajo un par de quejas de los agentes, quienes preferían dormitorios asignados.

—No podemos evitarlo, si queremos mantener este tren con cierta extensión razonable— dijo Turner, comprensivo pero inflexible —¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie tenía preguntas. El viaje era uno inusual. Algunos de los agentes nunca habían sido asignados a un viaje en tren anteriormente, pero al final, las diversas partes móviles eran todas iguales. La dificultad con las rutas de evacuación era un reto, pero tendrían agencias locales y sus propios agentes de las oficinas regionales sobre el terreno para respaldarles en el camino durante todo el viaje.

A medida que los agentes comenzaron a alejarse de la mesa, Reyes se volteó hacia Lexa. —Su itinerario es un asunto de interés público. No hay manera de variar la ruta una vez que empecemos.

—Ese es el problema con los viajes en tren— Lexa estuvo de acuerdo —Tienes una ruta y no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto. Pero debemos trabajar ante cualquier dificultad, evacuaremos por caravana o aire, así que tendremos rutas alternativas que no serán del conocimiento público.

Reyes hizo una mueca —Aun así nos deja a la intemperie en medio de la nada. Algunos tramos no tienen nada alrededor por un par de cientos de millas.

—Fue por eso que tratamos de disuadirlo de la idea del tren. Pero...— Lexa se encogió de hombros.

—Sí— Reyes se enderezó —Bueno. Para eso nos pagan.

Lexa se levantó y caminaron juntas hacia el pasillo —¿Cómo está Octavia?

—Le gusta la unidad antiterrorista— dijo Reyes de su pareja agente del FBI —Cualquier cosa que le mantenga en acción le mantiene feliz.

—Entiendo— murmuró Lexa.

—¿Algo nuevo sobre la otra investigación? — preguntó Reyes en voz baja.

Reyes era una de las pocas personas en las que Lexa confiaba por completo y porque era responsable de la seguridad de Clarke y Clarke era un objetivo secundario lógico, Reyes era informada de todo lo que planteaba un riesgo de seguridad para el presidente —Haciendo un poco de progreso, pero nada importante todavía.

Reyes miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca —¿Tienes el mismo sentimiento que yo? ¿Que viene algo más?

—Sí— dijo Lexa en voz baja. Reyes tenía buenos instintos y no se sorprendía de que Reyes también lo sintiera. Esa persistente ansiedad que presagiaba problemas.

—Y supongo que no hay manera de que Egret se quede….

—Ninguna— dijo Lexa.

—Está bien, entonces— dijo Reyes con firmeza —Que empiece el juego

Lexa asintió —Que empiece el juego.

* * *

Alice esperó con los otros agentes adiestradores mientras aparecía el jefe y comenzaba la sesión informativa. Atlas estaba en la caseta de perros. Lo recogería y lo llevaría a casa después de la cena. Cena con Claire Redfield. Realmente una parte de ella no creía que nada de eso fuese real. Tuvo que contenerse para no revisar su teléfono y comprobar si el número de Claire seguía allí. En cambio miró su reloj. Llegaría tarde. Tal vez debería llamar a Claire para decirle que las cosas se tardarían demasiado. Tal vez Claire cambiaría de opinión. Tal vez había decidido que había recibido toda la información que necesitaba para su artículo. Quizás, quizás, quizás.

—Hey, Abernathy ¿cómo estuvo la entrevista? — Willy Chu, un agente pequeño, enérgico, con abundante cabello negro colgando perpetuamente en sus ojos, se dejó caer en una silla al lado de ella.

—Bien— respondió Alice. Willy era tolerante y nunca parecía apresurarse por nada en el campo. Alice se llevaba bastante bien con todos sus compañeros agentes, pero no podía decir exactamente que era amiga de ninguno de ellos. Estaban allí para hacer un trabajo, y la mayoría eran más cercanos con sus perros que el uno del otro. Si tuviese que nombrar a uno que fuese algo parecido a un amigo, ese sería Willy. Habían comenzado más o menos al mismo tiempo y a menudo compartían los mismos turnos. Pasar cientos de horas juntos naturalmente llevaba a conversar y en algún lugar a lo largo del servicio Willy había surgido como una segunda opción de Alice como compañía tomando en cuenta que Atlas no era uno de los chicos.

—Me alegró que pensaran en ti para eso…— dijo él —… hasta que vi a la reportera. Una tarea difícil.

—En realidad no. Ella sabía mucho acerca de los perros.

Willy le dirigió una mirada triste y negó con la cabeza —¿Hablaste de algo más además de Atlas?

—No, no exactamente. Ya sabes, ella estaba aquí por los perros.

—Si— dijo él —Sin duda una oportunidad perdida teniéndote a ti haciendo esa entrevista.

—No lo sé— dijo Alice, encogiéndose de hombros —Supongo que podría cubrir cualquier cosa que haya olvidado en la cena de esta noche.

Willy se detuvo en seco —No ¿En serio?

Alice sonrió, una extraña oleada de satisfacción le inundó —En serio.

Él silbó y le dio una palmada en el hombro —Retiro lo dicho. Lo has hecho bien.

Alice se rio y se acomodó cuando Virtucci entró. Se sentía bien, mejor que bien, grandioso, hablar de Claire. Pensar en ella, incluso cuando no estaba cerca. Anhelando volver a verla. Recordó la pequeña sonrisa que Claire le había dado justo después de anotar su número en su teléfono. Como si algo hubiese ocurrido entre ellas que le complaciera. Quería poner esa sonrisa en el rostro de Claire nuevamente. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacerlo, sin la ayuda de Atlas.

—Muy bien, todos, escuchen— dijo Virtucci.

Alice centró nuevamente su atención en la sesión informativa. No pensaría en Claire nuevamente durante 45 minutos mientras Virtucci esbozaba el itinerario, las asignaciones de turnos y las disposiciones para los perros en el tren. Ella y Atlas estarían trabajando el medio turno para empezar y sus asignaciones fueron divididas viajando con la caravana y la seguridad del Thunderbolt cuando estuviese parado. Ambas, situaciones de alta amenaza. Cualquier ruta que recorriera Eagle, cada vez que el tren o los vehículos se detuvieran, serían blancos, bien sea para ataques a larga distancia o potencial colocación de explosivos. Ella estaría ocupada. Eso era bueno, le gustaba estar ocupada. Cuando él terminó y todas las preguntas fueron respondidas, la sesión informativa se deshizo. Pasadas las 7. Tal vez era demasiado tarde para Claire. Probablemente lo sería. Todos tenían que salir temprano para el vuelo a Chicago. Entró en el salón y se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie alrededor antes llamar al número que Claire le había dado. Un repique...

—¿Hola? — la voz de Claire era brillante y un poco sin aliento.

Tal vez.

—Hola, soy Alice.

—Hola ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí. Siento que sea tan tarde. Debí haber llamado antes.

—No hay problema, he estado trabajando ¿Tienes hambre?

Alice notó que si, aunque la agitación en su estómago no era por el hambre. La tensión, la sensación de torsión era por la emoción —Claro.

Claire se rio —Bueno, entonces eso es bueno ¿Deberíamos encontrarnos en alguna parte?

—Tengo que alimentar y pasear a Atlas. Entonces estaré lista para salir.

—Está bien ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—No creo que quieras saberlo.

—Por favor, no digas McDonald.

—Como dije...

Claire gimió —¿En serio?

—¿Por qué no eliges? Comeré lo que sea.

—¿Sushi?

—Incluso eso.

Claire se rio nuevamente y el calor se extendió por el pecho de Alice.

—¿Lo dices en serio? — preguntó Claire.

—Claro. Sí. Puedo hacerlo.

Claire mencionó un restaurante no muy lejos.

—¿Treinta minutos? — preguntó Alice.

—Estaré esperando.

La voz de Claire se había vuelto baja y ronca y el calor se extendió. Alice tragó saliva.

—Estaré allí.


	7. Chapter 7

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Claire se debatió entre elegir una mesa frente a la ventana o una más atrás en una esquina más oscura. Una ligera nevada estaba cayendo afuera y los copos dispersos que caían a la deriva a través de la luz de la lámpara era una bonita vista, algo cálido y sensual. Por otra parte, tendrían una mayor privacidad lejos de los clientes que se movían a través del restaurante y los transeúntes en la acera que miraban por las ventanas. Y allí estaba ella, titubeando sobre la atmósfera cuando acababa de conocer a la mujer y ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de una cita. Casi resopló ante su patético intento de engañarse a sí misma. Por supuesto que era una cita. Ella lo sabía, incluso si Alice no lo sabía. Todavía.

—Creo que la que está en la parte de atrás— dijo ella decididamente.

—Muy bien— el gerente tomó dos menús de una pila al final de la barra de sushi y la condujo por el estrecho pasillo hacia la mesa.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo mientras espera? — preguntó él.

Ella conocía el menú y la carta de vinos de memoria. El restaurante estaba cerca de la Casa Blanca y era un lugar favorito para la prensa cuando compraban comida para llevar o cuando se decidían por una comida rápida. Ordenó su copa habitual de vino blanco.

—En un minuto…— dijo él y desapareció con eficiencia practicada.

Una camarera regresó en menos de un minuto después con su vino. Claire sorbió, sorprendentemente contenta con simplemente relajarse y esperar. Ni siquiera se molestó en sacar su teléfono del bolsillo para comprobar su correo. Prefirió disfrutar del remolino de expectativas que se formaba a lo largo de su columna vertebral, algo que rara vez experimentaba. No estaba en contra de las citas, simplemente no tenía el tiempo o la inclinación de hacer tiempo para las pocas personas que habían captado su interés en el último año más o menos. Había estado saliendo con la dueña de una galería de manera constante antes de conseguir el puesto de prensa en la Casa Blanca. En aquel entonces se había estado presionando para ganar una vacante en una columna regular y había tomado cualquier asignación de historias que aparecían en su camino. Tomando en cuenta que no eran muchas, su horario era bastante regular. Una vez que le agarró el ritmo a la Casa Blanca, sus horas de trabajo se duplicaron durante la noche y su horario se volvió un caos total. Cancelaba citas para cenar, tenía que saltar de la cama a media noche, algunas veces en medio de momentos íntimos, y finalmente perdió demasiadas aperturas de arte o presentaciones de teatro en las noches. Su amante le dio un ultimátum que había sido tan inesperado como insondable. Elegir entre su trabajo y su relación. Había estado tan conmocionada que solo pudo decir que lo sentía, pero que de ninguna manera renunciaría a su puesto de trabajo. No añadió: no por una relación que no era más que agradable. Agradable no era algo para lo que tenía tiempo. Agradable era el compañerismo poco exigente, una buena conversación, una comida compartida, una noche de satisfacción mutua en la cama. Agradable estaba bien pero no era crítico y en última instancia era prescindible. Bebió un sorbo de su vino, saboreando el sabor amaderado y la calidez que agitaba su centro. Una calidez que en parte era por el vino. Estaba entusiasmada por la posibilidad que representaba una comida con una mujer interesante, anticipando el descubrimiento, la sorpresa, la emoción. Cosas que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Cosas que no había notado, hasta justo este momento, extrañaba.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento?

Claire parpadeó y el calor se precipitó en su rostro. Alice estaba parada a unos pies de distancia, con su mano en la parte posterior de la silla vacía frente a Claire, con un brillo radiante en sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío— dijo Claire, con la esperanza de no haberla ignorado —Estaba soñando despierta y no te vi venir.

Alice tuvo piedad de ella, sacó la silla y se sentó —¿Un buen sueño?

Claire sospechaba que su rostro estaba en llamas en ese momento, pero algo en Alice le envalentonaba, le hacía correr riesgos. Giró la copa de vino en su mano y su mirada se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Alice —Uno muy bueno. En realidad estaba pensando en ti.

Los labios de Alice se separaron, una media sonrisa bailó en su rostro —¿En serio?

Claire asintió.

—Creo que podrías ser la primera en hacer eso.

Claire contuvo el aliento. Alice había cambiado su uniforme de trabajo por una camisa blanca, pantalones oscuros y una cazadora de cuero. Las gotas de nieve derretidas brillaban en su cabello alborotado por el viento. Todo en ella, desde su cálida belleza hasta su esbelto y solido cuerpo, era sexy ¿Era posible que Alice no supiera lo increíblemente guapa que era? ¿Cuán increíble era su completa falta de artificio, especialmente en el mundo de fachadas que habitaban? —No puedo creer eso. Apuesto a que tienes chicas soñando contigo desde la secundaria.

Alice meneó lentamente la cabeza —No lo creo. No era muy conversadora.

—A las chicas les encanta el tipo silencioso y fuerte.

—¿Sólo a las chicas?

—También a las mujeres— dijo Claire, acercándose al límite.

—Creo que tengo dominada la parte silenciosa— Alice se echó a reír.

—Creo que tal vez tienes todo dominado.

—¿Estamos coqueteando?

El corazón de Claire se aceleró —Eso creo ¿Cómo se siente?

Alice presionó sus palmas sobre el mantel de lino blanco y suavemente rozó las arrugas en él, alisando a través de la superficie de la mesa. Claire imaginó esas manos acariciando su cuerpo y no estaba segura de poder sentarse a través de una comida sin perder totalmente el control que le quedaba. Ya había arriesgado más en un día que lo que había arriesgado en un año con Kate.

Alice levantó la mirada, su expresión completamente vulnerable —Se siente muy bien. Sin embargo, no creo que sea muy buena en eso.

—No tienes que tratar. No tienes que hacer nada en absoluto— Claire no pudo evitarlo. Tomó la mano de Alice. Era cálida y seca. Los callos formaban una pequeña cresta sobre su palma. Los dedos de Alice se cerraron alrededor de los suyos y un escalofrío corrió por su brazo —Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte. Sólo se tú y será perfecto.

—Yo...— Alice negó con la cabeza, mirando los dedos de Claire entrelazados con los suyos. Nunca se había sentado en un restaurante sosteniendo la mano de una mujer.

Había tenido una cita o dos cuando estuvo en la universidad, pero nunca se había sentido cómoda. Sabía que había cosas que se suponía debía hacer o decir, pero nunca había estado realmente segura de que era. Odiaba la sensación de haber decepcionado y no saber por qué. Entonces, el trabajo se convirtió en todo para ella, así que no le había importado. Ahora importaba. Trazó su pulgar sobre la parte superior de la mano de Claire, acariciando cada nudillo, maravillada por los delicados huesos debajo de la suave piel —Creo que es posible que decidas antes de terminar la cena que no hay mucho que descubrir sobre mí.

—Creo que estás equivocada…— dijo Claire en voz baja —… pero no nos preocupemos por eso. Vamos a relajarnos juntas antes que toda la locura empiece y disfrutemos de la cena. Puedes contarme cómo escogiste a Atlas entre todos los otros cachorros que pudiste haber tenido.

Alice se echó a reír y la preocupación se desvaneció —Sabes que es fácil para mí hablar sobre él ¿verdad?

—Lo noté, pero realmente también quiero saber la respuesta.

—Haré un trato contigo.

Las cejas de Claire se elevaron —¿Oh sí? Estamos negociando ahora ¿no es así?

Alice asintió, disfrutando un poco del juego. Sorprendida de lo fácil que Claire hacía todo —Lo estamos.

—De acuerdo ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

—Responderé tus preguntas, pero luego tienes que contarme algo sobre ti.

Claire permaneció en silencio y Alice comenzó a preocuparse de que hubiese cometido un error. Tal vez había pedido demasiado, demasiado pronto.

—Muy bien— dijo Claire en voz baja —Es un trato.

—Muy bien— Alice dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio —Sólo había cuatro cachorros en la camada de Atlas. Tres machos y una hembra. La hembra era luchadora y aventurera, pero en general, los machos son mejores para este trabajo. Son un poco más grandes y más pesados y a veces, aunque no siempre, son más agresivos. Así que sólo miré a los machos.

—¿Y Atlas fue el más extrovertido y curioso?

Alice meneó la cabeza —No. Atlas fue el que se quedó atrás un poco y me estudió. Todos los otros cachorros se acercaron, oliendo y tocando, pero él no. Él me evaluó.

Claire imaginó a Atlas como un pequeño cachorro, estudiando a Alice con esa inclinación de su cabeza, como había hecho con ella anteriormente —Él es cuidadoso.

—Sí— dijo Alice al instante —Una de las cosas más importantes en un perro bomba es la concentración. No pueden ser distraídos por otros perros o multitudes u olores o ruidos en la calle.

—¿Cómo supiste que sería bueno en el trabajo?

—Lo visité todos los días. Lo saqué y lo llevé a diferentes entornos. Un día fuimos al centro comercial, otro a la estación del tren. Los ruidos repentinos no le molestaban, la gente corriendo por los alrededores no le molestaba, otros perros olfateando alrededor no le molestaba. Miraba a su alrededor, estaba interesado. Pero no se excitaba ¿sabes?, él es constante.

Claire sonrió —Constante. Creo que me gusta cómo suena eso— Alice señaló con el dedo

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—Podría querer hacerlo en algún momento…— bromeó Claire —… pero no ahora. Lo digo en serio. Me encanta la parte constante.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Alice.

Claire bebió un sorbo de vino ¿Por qué? Era una pregunta simple, una que raramente preguntaban. Las personas rara vez escuchaban o realmente querían saber lo que había debajo de la superficie. Lo que importaba —Creo que es porque cuando era más joven, mi vida era todo menos estable. Toda nuestra casa era... agitada. Éramos cinco niños, todos muy cercanos en edad y la vida a menudo era impredecible.

—¿Impredecible?

La camarera llegó antes que Claire pudiese contestar y ordenaron. Estaba contenta por la oportunidad de poder ordenar sus pensamientos y controlar sus emociones fuera de control. No esperaba que Alice fuese tan perspicaz. Su falta de artificio no enmascaraba ingenuidad, sino una intuición y sensibilidad clarividente. Era terriblemente perspicaz y Claire debería sentirse expuesta y vulnerable. Pero no fue así. Más bien, se sentía vista y eso le agradaba. Una vez más, dio un paso hacia el límite.

—Mi padre era camionero de larga distancia y estaba lejos de casa por semanas, muchas veces meses, a la vez. Él aparecía en medio de la noche y nos despertaba a todos, a pesar de que nuestra madre le decía que esperara hasta la mañana. A todos los niños nos encantaba verlo, como si fuese una mañana de Navidad. Él tenía una personalidad más grande que la vida y todo era una fiesta, nos traía regalos que en ese momento no notaba que no podía permitirse. Eso siempre creaba conflictos con mi madre, quien luchaba para mantener el hogar en su ausencia. A veces, él se iba en un viaje de larga distancia atravesando Canadá hasta Alaska y no regresaba a casa durante meses. Mi madre tenía dos trabajos y a veces nos mudábamos mientras él no estaba. Siempre me preocupaba que él no pudiese encontrarnos…— ella suspiró —… siempre lo hacía, hasta el día que nunca regresó.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Alice en voz baja.

—No lo sé— dijo Claire —Yo tenía 14 años y simplemente no regresó a casa. Mi madre buscó y más tarde, mi hermano y hermana mayor lo hicieron. Simplemente desapareció. Creo que decidió desahogarse de una vida que ya no era divertida.

—Lo siento— dijo Alice.

—Eso fue hace 15 años— dijo Claire —Mi madre se mudó, encontró un sujeto estable. Al final tuve que renunciar a estar enojada. También superé más o menos el sentirme herida.

—Mis padres son agricultores— dijo Alice —Mi padre heredó la tierra de su padre, que la heredó del suyo. Mi madre es hija de la bibliotecaria de la ciudad y nunca pasó más allá de la secundaria. Una población de tres mil. Había 16 niños en mi clase cuando me gradué. Pude haber sido agricultora, pero quise ser agente del Servicio Secreto.

—¿Cómo decidiste eso? — preguntó Claire.

—Vi un especial de televisión sobre la división K9. Tan pronto como vi a los perros, supe que era lo que quería hacer.

—¿Cuantos años tenías?

—10.

—¿Y nunca consideraste algo más?

—Nunca.

—¿Sin remordimientos?

—¿Cómo tenerlos? Tengo el mejor perro del mundo y el mejor trabajo.

Claire se rio —Sabían lo que estaban haciendo cuando te eligieron para la entrevista.

—Puede Ser. Pero creo fui la afortunada.

Claire tomó un rápido aliento —¿Ahora quien está coqueteando? — Alice sonrió complacida

—Supongo que yo.

—Supongo que es mi turno de decir algo más— dijo Claire.

—No— Alice se echó hacia atrás cuando la camarera colocó el barco de sushi sobre la mesa —Eso fue gratis.

—¿Otro día, entonces?

—Si— Alice deslizó sus dedos por el brazo de Claire —Saldremos a medianoche para que los perros puedan despejar el lugar de aterrizaje. No sé cuándo….

—Estaré cubriendo el discurso del desayuno ¿Después? .

—Sí— dijo Alice al instante —Te buscaré.

—También te buscaré.

* * *

Nia se tumbó en la cama individual en el Motel 6, su quinto cuarto barato en muchos días y puso las noticias locales. La historia sobre el campamento había terminado y sólo 20 segundos de algo que no agregaba nada a lo que ya sabía. Por supuesto, ninguna de las noticias era exacta, pero al menos sabía que ya la intensa presencia policial estaba disminuyendo. Su padre le había enseñado cómo ocultarse a plena vista y nadie le dio una segunda mirada cuando entró en la cafetería en el camino o se detuvo en una gasolinera cercana para llenar su Jeep y las latas de gas adicionales que guardaba en la parte posterior. Su padre lo había planeado bien en caso que necesitaran desaparecer y después que ella bajó por la montaña llevando sus armas y el dinero, había recogido el vehículo y las identificaciones que él había dejado atrás. Tenía las identificaciones de él con ella, aunque ya no las necesitara. Tenía las de Robbie y también las de Echo y cuando llegara el momento desaparecerían nuevamente, se ocuparía de ello. No pasaría mucho tiempo. Cuando terminó la noticia, llamó a Robbie.

—¿Está todo bien? — dijo él al instante.

—Sí ¿Y tú?

—Ningún cambio. Estamos listos para salir de aquí a las 4 de la mañana, llegaremos a Chicago alrededor de las 6:30. Él tiene una conferencia-desayuno y luego una gran ceremonia para poner en marcha el tren.

—¿Tienes la ruta?

—Sí. Voy a escanearla y la enviaré a tu teléfono.

—Saldré en la mañana— dijo Nia —Sólo tengo un asunto que terminar aquí.

—No tomes ningún riesgo. No quiero perderte a ti también.

—No vas a perder a nadie, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Su ansiedad era palpable, él no era un guerrero, no como ella y Echo, él siempre había preferido permanecer adentro con un libro que arrastrarse a través de la carrera de obstáculos que su padre había creado en el bosque detrás de la casa, llevando una 22 y disparando a los blancos con forma humana. Él podía manejar un arma adecuadamente, pero él había sido la opción obvia para infiltrarse en la red de comunicaciones. Su talento natural para el periodismo había sido una ventaja. Ella confiaba en él, pero nunca había estado en medio de la acción anteriormente.

—Te enviaré textos dos veces al día, con intervalos de doce horas.

—No te preocupes— dijo Nia —Lo harás bien.

—Siempre has sido más como él, lo sabes— Robbie sonaba melancólico y avergonzado.

Nia parpadeó ante la inesperada y borrosa humedad de su visión por un instante.

—Entonces confía en mí. Todos estaremos bien.

—No te preocupes por mí.

—No lo haré. Quiero ser informada sobre cualquier cambio en el itinerario.

—Nos vemos pronto— dijo Robbie.

Nia desconectó y dos minutos después el teléfono sonó. Un mensaje instantáneo apareció con un mapa que mostraba una línea azul que conectaba Chicago a Flagstaff. Los puntos rojos a lo largo del camino indicaban los pueblos donde el presidente se detendría. Ella calculaba tres días conduciendo 18 horas al día y los interceptaría justo en el lugar correcto. Todo lo que ahora necesitaba era el arma adecuada.


	8. Chapter 8

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Clarke dijo adiós a su padre en el ascensor en el segundo piso de la residencia y salió por la entrada oeste hacia la calle para agarrar un taxi.

—¡Clarke! — Lexa le alcanzó en la acera —¿Quieres un poco de compañía?

—Solo la tuya— Clarke besó a Lexa rápidamente en la mejilla, entrelazó su brazo con el de Lexa y se acurrucó cerca, buscando calor en el viento cortante, pero sobre todo quería el placer de su duro cuerpo cerca de ella —¿Es esto un accidente feliz?

—Ah... no exactamente.

—¿Reyes te llamó?

—Mm-hmm.

—¿Supongo que también papá ahora está en problemas?

Lexa se rio —Sabes que estresa al equipo cuando Eagle sale del registro ¿verdad? Y ustedes dos...

Clarke rio entre dientes —Fue sólo una hamburguesa.

—Claro. Una hamburguesa que requiere una caravana, media docena de agentes bien distribuidos por la ciudad para limpiar el lugar antes que lleguen allí, equipos de prensa apilados en camionetas y creando caos en las calles y probablemente una docena nueva de canas en la cabeza de Tom Turner.

—Tom no tiene canas.

—Las tendrá si sigues alentando a tu padre de salir sin permiso.

—Sabes que le encanta.

—Lo sé— dijo Lexa —Sólo prométeme que no saldrás por hamburguesas cuando estemos en plena campaña electoral.

—Siempre has dicho que las apariciones públicas improvisadas son las más seguras, porque nadie las espera. No es como si alguien estuviese esperando que el presidente entrara en Five Guys.

—Eso es cierto, pero nunca puedes estar segura que alguien que simplemente pase por allí no haría un movimiento por sí mismo. La única manera de estar seguros es prever y planificar para….

—… cualquier contingencia— Clarke suspiró —Lo sé. Sé que tienes razón. Pero sé lo que se siente estar enjaulado. Y tiene que ser mucho peor para él.

—Su elección— señaló Lexa, con amabilidad —Y no se trata sólo de él. Se trata de la oficina y él.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes— Lexa deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Clarke y tiró de ella bajo su brazo —Sé que no lo hiciste sola. Además, Jake sabe mejor. Pero sería bueno si de vez en cuando lo convences de no hacerlo. Ya es un presidente demasiado público.

—Es importante para él, para su imagen. Y ahora realmente es importante. Odio decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Adam. Parte del problema de papá siempre ha sido su antecedente, él es intelectual, nació con dinero, es visto como parte de la élite. Él no es así en absoluto, pero tiene que trabajar para atraer a un cierto espectro de la población. Un espectro grande.

—De acuerdo. Pero nada vale la pena arriesgar su seguridad— Lexa besó la sien de Clarke —O la tuya.

—Está bien. Seré la adulta en este viaje.

—Gracias. Y sé que Tom no dirá nada, pero sé que en secreto también te lo agradece.

—Entonces, ¿Terminaste por la noche?

—Sí. Salimos a las 5. Tenemos que salir por Jake alrededor de las 4.

—¿Comiste?

—Un sándwich en la cantina.

—Lexa, eso no es comida ¿Qué tal si compramos comida para llevar? .

—Estoy bien ¿Y tú?

—Culpable. Dos hamburguesas y papas fritas.

—Creo que podría odiarte.

—Voy a compensarte.

—¿En serio? — Lexa bajó de la acera y llamó un taxi. Mientras éste salía del carril del tráfico hacia ellas, ella dio un paso atrás en la acera, ubicándose entre Clarke y la carretera —¿Cómo?

—Dejaré que pienses en eso.

Lexa abría la puerta del taxi cuando dos camionetas negras entraban en la fila detrás del taxi. No podía ver a través del cristal ahumado pero sabía la posición de los ocupantes.

Reyes estaba ubicada en el lado del pasajero. Marcus Kane conducía. El equipo de turno estaba en la otra camioneta. Había sido consciente de ellos, siguiéndolas a ella y a Clarke mientras caminaban desde la Casa Blanca. Ceder ante la necesidad de Clarke por un poco de libertad significaba aceptar un odioso paseo en taxi. Al equipo no le gustaba, pero les gustaba menos que Clarke les evadiera. De esta manera, al menos, sabían dónde estaba y los taxis eran otra fuente poco probable de problemas. Cuando Reyes le llamó para decirle que Clarke insistía en caminar parte del camino y tomar un taxi, Lexa le esperó en la Casa Blanca para poder caminar con ella. Reyes se sintió mejor por eso. También ella. Se instalaron en el asiento trasero y Lexa le dijo al conductor la dirección del condominio. Clarke se acurrucó contra ella, deslizó una mano dentro de su abrigo y la apoyó en su abdomen.

Lexa deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clarke. Estar cerca de ella era la experiencia más reconfortante que había sentido —Te amo.

Clarke acarició la parte media de Lexa —Yo también te amo ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Solo feliz.

Clarke frotó su mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa —Yo también.

El taxi se detuvo nuevamente, Lexa le pagó al conductor y antes que pudieran salir, las camionetas se movieron rápidamente detrás de ellas. Tres agentes saltaron y las escudaron rodeándolas cuando bajaron del taxi y caminaron hacia el edificio. Lexa asintió al agente más cercano a ella —Estaremos dentro el resto de la noche.

Brock asintió. Permanecería de pie en el vestíbulo hasta que llegara el siguiente turno. Los otros estarían en los coches hasta que estuviesen listas para salir por Jake y el viaje a Chicago a bordo del Air Force One. Hasta entonces, ella y Clarke estarían solas. Una vez dentro del apartamento, Lexa se quitó el abrigo superior y tomó el de Clarke. Colgó ambos en el armario cerca de la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta. Clarke se quitó los zapatos y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá que separaba la zona de la cocina-comedor de la sala de estar. Apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de sus caderas y dio a Lexa una mirada apreciativa. Lexa desabrochó su cinturón. La mirada de Clarke bajó a sus caderas mientras ella deslizaba lentamente el cuero a través de sus curvas y lo colocaba sobre el respaldo del sofá. Mirando a Clarke observándola, desabrochó su camisa y la sacó de sus pantalones dejándola abierta.

—¿Quieres que siga adelante? — dijo Lexa.

—Oh si.

—Entonces tendrás que seguirme al dormitorio.

—En este momento, te seguiría a cualquier lugar.

Lexa se rio y le tendió la mano. Clarke la tomó y Lexa la condujo por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio principal al otro extremo. Hizo un gesto para que Clarke se sentara en el borde de la cama y una vez que Clarke se estableció, mirándola nuevamente, se desnudó lentamente, quitándose cada pieza de ropa y colocándolas en el perchero ubicado en la esquina.

—Ahora tú— Lexa tiró de Clarke poniéndola sobre sus pies y retiró los cobertores.

Clarke deslizó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, su suéter se sentía agradablemente áspero contra sus pezones desnudos.

—Desnúdame tú— murmuró Clarke.

Lexa deslizó su mano por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones de Clarke, acariciando lentamente la firme curva de su culo. Clarke gimió suavemente y besó su garganta. Lexa levantó la cachemira de Clarke sobre su abdomen, sobre sus pechos y retrocedió un paso, deslizando el jersey por su cabeza. Lo colocó a los pies de la cama y liberó el broche del sujetador de Clarke, deslizó las tiras por sus brazos y se lo quitó. Besó a Clarke nuevamente, luego bajó por su garganta, besando todo el trayecto hacia el hueco entre sus clavículas. Acunó sus pechos, masajeando ambos pezones con sus pulgares.

Clarke arqueó la espalda y gimió —Dios, me encantan tus manos.

—Me encanta cómo te sientes— Lexa levantó sus pechos y besó cada uno de ellos antes de arrodillarse y presionar su rostro contra el abdomen de Clarke. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de Clarke y la atrajo hacia ella, besando la curva de su abdomen y la línea definida del hueso de su cadera que desaparecía bajo sus pantalones. Siguió besándola mientras bajaba la cremallera y con sus pulgares enganchados en la cinturilla, tiró de sus pantalones y la ropa interior deslizándolas por sus muslos. Clarke se liberó, pateando la ropa y separando sus muslos. Lexa murmuró su aprobación y acarició el valle que unía su abdomen y la porción interna de sus muslos. Clarke jadeó y sus caderas se tensaron. Lexa le sostuvo firmemente con ambas manos en su culo, guiándola más cerca de su boca cada vez que la besaba. Cuando le acarició a lo largo de su hendidura, Clarke jadeó nuevamente.

—No voy a durar— le advirtió Clarke.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

Lexa jugueteaba con ella, sintiendo como la tensión se acumulaba en sus muslos apretados, acelerando mientras los músculos bajo sus manos se contraían y relajaban, se contraían y relajaban.

—Casi estoy allí.

Lexa tiró de ella y Clarke se corrió con fuerza en su boca, agarrando su cabeza, enterrando los dedos en su cabello, meciéndose y gritando. Lexa cerró sus ojos y apretó la mejilla contra el bajo vientre de Clarke mientras Clarke se estremecía. Su corazón latía como si acabara de correr una milla.

—A la cama— jadeó Clarke, débil y mareada. Y hambrienta, muy, muy hambrienta.

Lexa se puso de pie y le guio acostándola, se subió tras ella y tiró de las sábanas con una mano mientras se extendía por encima de ella —¿Más?

—En un minuto— suspiró Clarke, acariciando la espalda de Lexa y deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de la línea divisoria entre los músculos tensos de su culo. Empujó su muslo entre los de Lexa, sintiendo la húmeda y el calor —Me encanta lo caliente que te pones cuando haces que me corra.

—Cada vez— Lexa hundió el rostro en el cuello de Clarke y se frotó contra su muslo

—Me encanta hacer que te corras.

—Puedes llegar tan cerca como quieras…— susurró Clarke al oído de Lexa —…pero quiero follarte cuando estés lista para correrte.

Lexa gimió —En cualquier momento. Ahora está bien.

Riendo, Clarke empujó a Lexa haciendo que rodara sobre su espalda. Ella le siguió y acunó el centro entre sus muslos. Lexa empujó contra su palma y ella la poseyó. Estaba apretada. Mojada. Caliente. Su respiración se detuvo. Su corazón titubeó. Tan hermosa. Lentamente la acarició.

—Joder— Lexa se quedó sin aliento.

Clarke se rio y empujó más profundamente. Lexa se apretó alrededor de ella, su vientre se contrajo y su espalda se arqueó. Permaneciendo constante, Clarke le acarició hasta llevarla al orgasmo y siguió acariciando hasta que se corrió nuevamente.

—Lista— Lexa gimió nuevamente.

Clarke se acurrucó junto a ella, con la mano aún entre sus muslos, ahuecándola mientras se establecía —Creo que me encendiste otra vez.

—Perfecto— murmuró Lexa, girando sobre uno de sus lados y deslizando la pierna de Clarke sobre su cadera. Clarke se presionó contra su muslo y gimió. Lexa le acunó por detrás y frotó la superficie de su clítoris. La necesidad regresó con todas sus fuerzas, energizándola. Clarke era suya y nunca tendría suficiente.

—Dios— jadeó Clarke, deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo —Voy a correrme otra vez.

—Sí— susurró Lexa cerca de su oído mientras Clarke se sacudía entre sus brazos. Lexa le abrazó acercándola aún más mientras se rendía al sueño. Mañana tendría que compartirla. Mañana y los días siguientes, tendría que depender de otros para protegerla, pero esta noche, nada ni nadie podía tocarla.

* * *

Titus respondió al primer timbrazo —¿Sí?

—Estaré en Danny's Diner en las afueras de Emmett por la siguiente hora. Tengo cincuenta mil dólares conmigo.

—¿Qué pasa con el resto?

Nia se rio —No voy a caminar por los alrededores con todo eso.

—¿Es seguro?

—Sí y no hay nada que puedas hacerme que me haga decirte dónde está.

—Whoa. Whoa. No necesitamos llegar allí.

—No pretendamos que no sabemos con quién estamos tratando— el minutero en el reloj de cromo detrás del mostrador, lucía oscurecido por los años de grasa, saltó otra muesca hacia adelante —Ahora 58 minutos.

—¿Cómo sé que no eres policía?

—Me reconocerás, si te fijas bien.

—¿Qué? — sonaba realmente confundido.

—¿Sabes? …— dijo Nia, bebiendo el café negro sorprendentemente bueno —Pensaba que tu voz sonaba familiar. Ahora todo tiene sentido, por qué mí... Graves trataba contigo. Tienes un jefe importante.

Estaba suponiendo, pero sabía en su corazón que tenía razón. La clase de hombres con las que su padre se había visto obligado a asociarse, por el bien de la misión, nunca hacían su propio trabajo sucio. Utilizaban hombres del tipo con el que ella estaba hablando, cobardes y traidores hasta la médula.

—No lo sé….

—Supongo que es un poco frío para comer helado en esta época. Pero puedes comprarme una hamburguesa.

La línea quedó en silencio durante 20 segundos —Estás muy lejos de casa. Nia ¿no es así?

—Eso no importa ahora.

—¿Estás segura que no te están vigilando?

—Lo sabría. Y si lo estaba, no estarían mirando. No tienen esa clase de paciencia.

—Estaré allí en 45 minutos.

—Pediré las hamburguesas.

Titus rio con fuerza —Bien. Que la mía tenga queso y papas fritas.

Nia colgó e hizo señas a la camarera —Sírvame más café. Estoy esperando a un amigo— ordenó hamburguesas con queso para ambos y patatas fritas para Titus —Sírvelas en media hora.

—Claro, cariño— dijo la camarera sin darle más que una mirada y se apresuró colocando la nota de pedido sobre el mostrador frente a la cocinera de comida rápida.

Las hamburguesas fueron servidas y cinco minutos después Titus entró. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo que había estado cuando ella lo vio en Georgia y su cuerpo más voluminoso en un abrigo de lona color marrón oscuro, usaba pantalones de trabajo y botas. Un día de barba incipiente mitigaba sus rasgos fuertes. Pero su rostro era uno que no podía olvidar. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando le entregó el vial de virus vivo y había imaginado matarlo un centenar de veces desde entonces. Pensó en sacar la semi automática encajada en la cintura de sus pantalones en la base de su columna vertebral y dispararle mientras caminaba hacia ella, él era la razón por la que Echo estaba en la cárcel. Él había pasado la entrega a un intermediario que echó a perder todo. Si hubiese hecho el intercambio él mismo, manteniendo el número de personas involucradas en un mínimo, nadie lo hubiese sabido. El presidente estaría muerto o gravemente comprometido y Echo estaría libre. Su padre estaría vivo. Y ellos estarían un paso más cerca de la victoria. Merecía ser castigado, otra lección que había aprendido en la infancia. Simple justicia, ojo por ojo. Pero en este momento, él era su única conexión con las personas que podrían conseguirle el tipo de cosas que necesitaba para terminar la misión. Miró a su alrededor, estudiando los pocos clientes en el restaurante. Cerca de las 9, casi todo el mundo estaría fuera de las carreteras y en el interior, donde hacía más calor. Unos camioneros estaban sentados en el mostrador, encorvados sobre sus cafés y platos de comida y dos adolescentes ocupaban un puesto al otro extremo del largo salón al estilo ferrocarril-coche, besuqueándose.

Él le estudió sin expresión, caminó por el pasillo con baldosas rojas y negras y se deslizó en un puesto frente a ella. Echó un vistazo a la hamburguesa, luego a ella —Te cortaste el cabello.

—Necesito un contacto entre Colorado Springs y este lugar que me proporcione un producto.

Titus dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa —No es una mala hamburguesa— limpió su boca y agarró una patata —¿Armas de fuego?

Nia negó con la cabeza —Explosivos.

Titus dio un mordisco a la patata y luego metió el resto en su boca, masticando y tragando —Esa no es una opción fácil de armas, necesitas acercarte a alguien, y muy probable volarás tú misma.

—Eso no es algo que deba preocuparte.

—Tengo 250 mil razones para preocuparme.

Nia se agachó hacia uno de sus lados, agarró la bolsa de supermercado arrugada y la puso sobre la mesa junto a su plato. Puso su mano sobre ella —Me das la información que necesito y tendrás 50 mil razones menos de que preocuparte.

—Tomará algún tiempo.

—Seis, mañana por la mañana. Me iré después de eso y encontraré otra manera de conseguir lo que necesito. Cuando me encuentre con el contacto y reciba el producto, te transferiré el dinero.

Él sacudió la cabeza —Efectivo, ahora. Información en la mañana.

—10 ahora, el resto con la entrega— Nia deslizó la bolsa en su regazo y extrajo los 10 mil que había asegurado con una goma elástica. Los tiró debajo de la mesa en el asiento junto a él. Ella había imaginado que querría un incentivo. Dudaba que su jefe viera ese dinero —Te llamaré a las 6. Gracias por la cena.


	9. Chapter 9

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Alice echó un vistazo a su teléfono. Casi las 22:00 —Supongo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

—Lo sé— dijo Claire —Las 3:30 llegará muy pronto.

Alice no hizo ademán de levantarse y tampoco Claire. No quería irse, pero Atlas estaba esperando. Él estaría muy bien en su caseta de perro en el centro de formación, pero estaba acostumbrado a ir a casa más temprano y tenerla a su alrededor casi todo el tiempo. Ellos rara vez se separaban, porque ella rara vez hacía otra cosa que no fuese ir al trabajo y pasar las tardes leyendo o paseando a Atlas por las calles durante horas y horas. A él le encantaban los paseos y a ella le encantaba ver, a las personas en las aceras, los monumentos brillando como palacios pomposos, el cielo nocturno cambiando de un naranja rojizo nebuloso a un profundo negro púrpura y luego a un negro de medianoche. Las salpicaduras de colores eran como las pinturas en los museos que visitaba una y otra vez en sus días libres. Esas eran las únicas ocasiones en las que Atlas no iba con ella. Hubo un tiempo, breve, siendo más joven, que había pensado que podría querer ser pintora. Sus padres exactamente no le habían desalentado con muchas palabras, pero su padre le había señalado cuidadosamente que ser artista no era la manera de ganarse la vida y además, no había dinero para la clase de materiales que necesitaría, sin ni siquiera saber si era buena. Se había conformado con absorber los lienzos naturales que surgían a su alrededor cada mañana y cada noche a través de las estaciones cambiantes en el campo.

—¿Qué estás pensando en este momento? — dijo Claire en voz baja.

Un rubor se deslizó hasta las mejillas de Alice, calentándolas —Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?... Por cierto, no tienes que decirme, pero tampoco necesitas pedir disculpas.

—No, yo...— Alice pasó una mano por su cabello, sabiendo que probablemente había arruinado la noche —Estaba pensando en pinturas— La ceja de Claire se elevó

—¿Pinturas? ¿Por qué?

—Estaba pensando que no quería irme y que Atlas se preguntaría dónde estaba.

—Oh— dijo Claire rápidamente. —Lo siento. Casi me olvidé de él. He sido egoísta manteniéndote aquí tan tarde.

Alice meneó la cabeza —No, no es eso. Él estará bien. Pero estaba pensando que no suelo dejarlo excepto cuando voy a los museos.

—Oh. Las pinturas— Claire sonrió suavemente —Ahora recuerdo. Ese comentario acerca de Modigliani.

—No estaba segura si lo había escuchado. No debí haberlo dicho en voz alta—Alice hizo una mueca. Estaba empeorando las cosas ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir lo que quería decir en lugar de chorradas que salían mal?

—¿Por qué no? Estoy halaga.

—¿Lo estás? Porque eres muy hermosa y dije….

Claire se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró su mano —Alice, ser comparada con una magnífica obra de arte no es un insulto.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes, los Modiglianis no son exactamente realistas.

—No realistas como en una fotografía, no, pero son memorables.

—Y sorprendentes— dijo Alice suavemente —Fascinantes.

Los ojos de Claire, tan bellos y profundos, se profundizaron aún más. Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas —¿Lo ves? ¿Cómo podría sentirse insultada alguna mujer?

—Me alegra que no lo estés.

—¿Que más haces? Quiero decir, además de los paseos y los museos.

—No mucho— Alice se encogió de hombros. Palmeó el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un eReader (aparato electrónico para leer) —Me gusta leer.

—Imagino que si un día rutinario para ti es como lo es para nosotros, pasas mucho tiempo sentada y esperando.

—De pie y esperando, por lo general.

—Oh, correcto. Bueno, déjame adivinar— la frente de Claire se frunció —Algo me dice que no estás leyendo novelas de terror o suspenso. No es un tema relacionado con el trabajo. Probablemente no puedes creer lo inverosímil por mucho tiempo. Historia, tal vez. Pero realmente creo que son... novelas románticas.

Alice se enderezó —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Debido a las pinturas. Eres una sensualista (hedonista).

Alice se echó a reír —¿Yo? No.

—Sí, creo que lo eres— Claire inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos encendidos —Pero está bien. Dime por qué las lees.

—Me gustan las conexiones que las personas establecen en los libros— dijo Alice en voz baja. Probablemente porque no establecía muchas en su propia vida. Sus padres habían sido amorosos, pero no muy comunicativos y ella siempre había sido un poco diferente. Demasiado diferente para hacer amigos.

—¿Ves? — dijo Claire en voz baja —¿Qué podría ser más sensual que eso?

Alice no sabía cómo responder. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido como para pensar. ¿Por qué parecía como si Claire estuviese mirando en su interior y viendo todo lo que siempre había sentido y que nunca había descubierto como decírselo a alguien?

—Tendremos que ir al museo en algún momento— dijo Claire después de un minuto de silencio —Podrías mostrarme tus favoritos.

—¿Te gustaría? — preguntó Alice.

Claire acarició la parte superior de la mano de Alice con tanta naturalidad como si se hubiesen estado tocando durante mucho tiempo —Me encantaría. Mucho.

—¿Y tú? — Alice no quiso mover la mano en caso de que Claire notara lo que estaba haciendo y se detuviera —¿Que te gustaría hacer? Podríamos ir al museo un día y luego la próxima vez...— ella vaciló, pero la mirada intensa en los ojos de Claire le estimuló. —¿Qué te gustaría hacer la próxima vez?

—Oh, eso es fácil. Un juego nacional.

—¿En serio? — Alice se echó a reír —Supongo que no parecemos el tipo.

—¿Es eso correcto? — Claire fingió indignación —¿Estás tratando de decir que una dama no puede disfrutar del béisbol?

—Lo siento. Es sólo que eres tan elegante y refinada y…— Alice se interrumpió —Creo que me estoy haciendo un lío con esto.

—Todavía no, no lo estás haciendo— dijo Claire suavemente ¿Cómo podría alguna mujer objetar las cosas que Alice decía de ella? —Pero ¿sabes?... realmente no soy una dama. Al menos, no todo el tiempo.

Alice bajó la mirada hacia los dedos de Claire delineando cada uno de ellos —Un juego sería genial— levantó la mirada —Solo que la temporada de béisbol está bastante lejos. Tendrás que elegir otra cosa.

Claire asintió, un enorme cartel rojo de advertencia parpadeó ante sus ojos. Alice no estaba jugando, no estaba coqueteando. Era totalmente honesta. Que increíble. Que aterrador —Te lo haré saber cuándo me decida.

—Está bien. Lo que quieras.

Claire no iba a decir lo que le gustaría. En primer lugar, no besaba en la primera cita y ciertamente no tenía relaciones sexuales después de una sola cita. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, sentada a la mesa con Alice. Con cada minuto que pasaba, con todo lo nuevo que aprendía de ella, le encontraba más atractiva, más intrigante. Físicamente era magnífica, cuerpo esbelto y fuerte, con penetrantes ojos verdes que se centraban en ella con tal intensidad que sentía como si fuese la única mujer en la sala. Demonios, la única mujer en el universo. La mirada de Alice le hacía sentir increíblemente deseable y deseada. Luego, en el minuto siguiente, Alice dudaba, luciendo ligeramente avergonzada e incierta y la vulnerabilidad era tan conmovedora, que Claire quería acariciarla y asegurarle que estaba haciendo todo bien. Sólo imaginar que le acariciaba enviaba un calor a través de ella hasta que el ardor se asentaba en la boca de su estómago, extendiéndose poco a poco por todas partes. El deseo era sorprendente porque se sentía tan bien y había pasado tanto tiempo. Quería más de ese fuego, de esa sensación embriagadora, pero no iba a apresurarse. Lo que pasaba entre ellas, quería saborearlo cada momento. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a su cuerpo que la espera era una buena idea. Soltó la muñeca de Alice en un infructuoso intento de templar el anhelo

—Mi coche está cerca. Puedo llevarte de regreso.

—Está bien, no me importa caminar.

—Está oscuro y frío. Por favor, me gustaría hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias— Alice hizo señas solicitando la cuenta, la dividieron y luego caminaron hacia el exterior. Claire condujo llevando a Alice nuevamente al centro y se detuvo frente al edificio principal. Las únicas luces eran aquellas que se alineaban en el camino que conducía a las perreras en la parte trasera. Apenas podía creer que había visto el lugar por primera vez doce horas antes. Que acababa de conocer a Alice, en quien no había dejado de pensar en todo el día

—Te buscaré en Chicago.

—¿Te importaría si te envío un mensaje? — dijo Alice en voz baja.

—Eso me encantaría.

Alice colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta —Lo haré, entonces— ella vaciló pero se volteó hacia Claire —Gracias por invitarme a cenar.

Claire contuvo el aliento. La luna brillaba detrás de la cabeza de Alice, iluminando un lado de su rostro y la comisura de su boca tan sexy. Al diablo con esto. Claire se inclinó sobre el espacio entre ellas y rozó la boca de Alice con un beso. Prolongó el beso un instante, memorizando la forma y la textura de sus labios. Cálidos, suaves y sedosos. Se echó hacia atrás, el rugido en su cabeza le hizo imposible pensar. El calor en su vientre floreció profusamente —Créeme… esta noche fue mi placer.

—Para mí también— dijo Alice, su voz ronca —Buenas noches, Claire.

Y entonces se fue, avanzando rápidamente por el camino y desapareciendo detrás del edificio. Claire colocó las manos en el volante y miró por el parabrisas. De alguna manera, su mundo había tomado un sabor muy diferente. Realmente se sentía lujuriosa y peligrosamente encariñada. Ambos sentimientos eran increíblemente agradables e igualmente aterradores.

* * *

El incesante pitido destrozó un sueño muy bonito que tenía algo que ver con estar desnuda en una playa bajo un sol abrasador con Lexa frotando aceite caliente por todo su trasero. Clarke se quejó, se dio la vuelta y dio un manotazo al instrumento infractor —No.

Lexa se sentó, asquerosamente alerta como siempre estaba al instante que se despertaba. Tal vez el único hábito que Clarke objetaba —Es hora.

—Cinco minutos más— murmuró Clarke.

Lexa se rio suavemente y le besó —Puedes tener 10. Me ducharé primero.

Clarke puso la almohada sobre su cabeza y se volteó.

—Es hora, bebé— murmuró Lexa nuevamente demasiado pronto, besando la oreja de Clarke. Deslizó las sábanas hacia abajo, acarició la espalda de Clarke y besó el lado de su cuello —La ducha está agradable, cálida y lista para ti.

Clarke se volteó y suspiró —Todavía está oscuro.

—Eso es porque son las 3:30 de la mañana.

—Había olvidado lo mucho que odio esto.

—No es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

—Sí, lo es— Clarke puso una mano en el centro del pecho de Lexa y empujó. No pasó nada, por supuesto. Lexa era una roca y en la mayoría de las circunstancias lo encontraba inmensamente sexy —Voy a ir y es demasiado temprano para discutir.

—Entonces tendrás que sufrir como el resto de nosotros— Lexa palmeó su trasero, sin el beneficio del aceite caliente y el sol. O la playa y la parte de estar desnuda —Arriba y a por ellos.

—Sí, sí— murmurando, Clarke salió de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la ducha. El agua caliente ayudó a revivirla y afortunadamente, una vez despierta, se puso al día rápidamente. Terminó de vestirse al mismo tiempo que Lexa. Agarraron su equipaje y bajaron las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo donde Reyes estaba esperando. Ella lucía brillante y contenta como de costumbre.

—Buenos días— dijo Reyes, caminando hacia la puerta justo por delante de Clarke. Uno de los agentes de turno abrió la puerta y todos salieron en tropel hacia el vehículo central que esperaba en la acera. Un agente abrió el maletero. Lexa y Clarke apilaron su equipaje dentro y subieron en el asiento trasero. Reyes se sentó al frente y el conductor arrancó con dos camionetas siguiéndoles justo detrás. Su padre volaría desde la Casa Blanca a la Base Aérea Jake en el Marine One. Todos los demás se reunirían con Jake en los vehículos, el resto del equipo principal de seguridad de ella y de su padre, el asistente militar, el médico del presidente y el equipo médico, el personal de la Casa Blanca, un número selecto de la prensa, los oficiales de comunicación y los mayordomos que se encargarían de toda la comida del presidente. Todos los demás volarían en vuelos comerciales a Chicago o en el C-17 junto con los coches, el equipo, los perros y todo lo que era necesario para un viaje con el presidente. Clarke sacó la última programación de Abigail para asegurarse que nada había cambiado esta mañana. Una vez que llegaran a Chicago, se reuniría con su padre para su primera aparición pública, un desayuno con ciertos contribuyentes y recaudadores de fondos políticos.

Lexa tomó su mano —¿Estás lista?

—Sí— este viaje se sentía muy diferente a la primera vez que había participado en la campaña electoral con él. Por una parte, ella había sido más joven y todo era desconocido. Ya no lo era. Esa primera vez, en secreto, se había sentido un poco resentida, tenía que tomar el lugar de su madre y ayudar a su padre a crear una imagen con la que el público pudiese identificarse. Ella comprendió la necesidad, pero por mucho que creía en él, por mucho que lo amaba, había resentido ser forzada a interpretar un papel que requería que ocultara quién era. Tal vez por eso había tenido el romance con la esposa del embajador francés. Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, había sido algo tonto e inmaduro, aunque Margot había sido hermosa y sorprendentemente inventiva en la cama. Ahora Clarke no se estaba escondiendo. Y probablemente, en ese entonces, tampoco hubiese tenido que ocultarse. Su padre nunca le había pedido que lo hiciera. Su jefe de campaña, sin duda lo había hecho y otros habían sido menos sutiles al sugerir que mantuviese su vida privada, privada. Bueno, ese pájaro había volado. Tomó la mano de Lexa y besó sus nudillos

—Estoy lista.


	10. Chapter 10

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

Alice llegó antes que nadie de su equipo al hangar donde los C-17, los aviones de carga, eran cargados y preparados para arrancar. Los agentes de transporte eran los responsables de asegurar que la limusina presidencial estuviese adentro, en el vientre del enorme avión de carga, junto con una segunda limusina, una réplica exacta de la primera que utilizarían en caso de cualquier problema con el vehículo principal, la furgoneta de materiales peligrosos y las camionetas del equipo de seguridad del servicio secreto, el personal presidencial, la prensa, K9, el equipo anti-explosivos, el equipo contra-asalto y los equipos de comunicación. Le gustaba inspeccionar las casetas de los perros donde Atlas y los otros perros estarían, antes que fuesen cargados, sólo para asegurarse que todo estaba seguro.

—¿Está bien se compruebo el funcionamiento? —preguntó ella cuando Larry Murtaugh, el supervisor de transporte, apareció en la puerta de la bodega de carga.

Murtaugh, era un corpulento hombre de cincuenta años, con ojos azules de pedernal y cabello rojo muy corto salpicado con canas, un purista de los detalles y siempre insistía en hacer las comprobaciones finales una vez que los vehículos presidenciales fuesen cargados para los viajes de larga distancia. Él le saludó con la mano y gruñó mientras ella subía a bordo con Atlas —¿Todavía no confías en nosotros?

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros —Atlas se pone nervioso con los vuelos.

—Idioteces.

Él estaba en lo correcto. A Atlas no le importaba volar. Era casi como si supiera que un gran trabajo vendría al aterrizar. Él había pasado por esto cientos de veces y no le molestaban los sonidos de las enormes turbinas, las presiones de aire contra los pernos en el metal, el constante rugido de fondo de los motores. El olor a gasolina y aceite tampoco le perturbaba. Ella no estaba nerviosa, pero tampoco le gustaría asegurarlo en una caja que pudiese liberarlo expulsándolo a toda velocidad por el espacio cavernoso en pleno vuelo, él confiaba que ella lo mantendría a salvo, así como ella confiaba que él le alertaría ante cualquier peligro antes que ellos o cualquier otra persona estallara por una bomba. Siguió a Murtaugh mientras él caminaba de arriba abajo, a ambos lados por las largas hileras dobles de vehículos, marcando los artículos en su portapapeles. Las casetas de los perros estaban aseguradas al piso con abrazaderas y separadas por barreras sólidas, así que los perros sólo podían ver hacia la parte delantera. Atlas se sentó a su lado mientras ella revisaba los amarres de la caseta con su nombre.

—Aún no, compañero— murmuró ella ante su expresión expectante.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha de que todas las casetas estaban firmemente fijas y que no habría problemas en el aire, arrojó su bolso de lona en la parte posterior de uno de los vehículos K9 y lo llevó de regreso al hangar. Otros agentes estaban empezando a llegar, con sus maletas y bolsos de viaje en la mano. Nadie parecía particularmente feliz. Montar un C-17 era una forma miserable de viajar. La enorme bodega de carga era fría y ruidosa. Los bancos de metal a cada lado eran incómodos, pero mejores que los asientos plegables de proa y popa que se sacudían con cada tirón y balanceo del enorme avión. El rugido y el traqueteo de los motores hacía imposible la conversación, no que ella realmente estableciera pequeñas charlas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero un largo viaje podría ser mortalmente aburrido sin un poco de charla informal. Siempre se sentaba de tal manera que Atlas pudiera verla. Y donde ella podía verlo a él. Viajaban mejor así. Ella asintió con la cabeza a un par de chicos de su equipo a medida que pasaban con sus perros. Esperaría hasta el último minuto para abordar. No era como si tuviese que preocuparse por conseguir un asiento. Ella se sentaba en un cajón de circulación del tráfico con Atlas a sus pies. Ya estaba usando su uniforme, el de la unidad canina anti-explosivos, con las botas de cordones negros y una gorra color negro con el logo del servicio secreto. El dorso de la chaqueta de nylon decía División K9. Atlas usaría un chaleco ligero con siglas similares cuando desembarcaran. Tan pronto como tocaran tierra, ella y seis de los otros agentes K9 subirían a las camionetas y conducirían directamente al centro de convenciones donde el presidente daría su discurso-desayuno y harían el barrido final en el trayecto que él utilizaría para entrar y en las habitaciones que ocuparían. Una vez que él y su séquito estuviesen a salvo adentro, ella y Atlas patrullarían el perímetro interior y barrerían los vehículos antes que él saliera para su viaje en tren. Hasta su llegada a Chicago, no tenía nada más que hacer, lo que estaba bien. Estaba teniendo algo de dificultad para concentrarse. Está bien, mucha dificultad. Su mente estaba en otra parte, lo que probablemente explicaría por qué ella solo había dormido a ratos, después que finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de repasar cada minuto de las últimas 20 horas recordando la conversación que había tenido con Claire, analizando las cosas que ella había dicho o había dejado de decir, la manera en la que Claire le había mirado, como había reído con ella, sus toques. No había esperado nada de eso. Todo había sido especial. Nunca había sido capaz de hablar con alguien tan fácilmente. Nunca había estado con alguien que le conmoviera con tanta naturalidad. Nunca había ido a casa deseando poder haber tenido un minuto más, una hora más con alguien. Estaba dándole demasiada importancia, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que pensaba en Claire, su estómago se contraía y una oleada de placer recorría su espina dorsal. La sensación era adictiva. Una que nunca había experimentado y que esperaba nunca terminara. Se agachó y rascó entre las orejas de Atlas, acariciando su espalda. A él a quien conocía, en quien confiaba, amaba y se apoyaba. Sentimientos no complicados que él retribuía por mil. Estaba totalmente fuera de su experiencia con Claire. La inexperiencia no comenzaba a cubrirlo. Uno de los dos teléfonos colgados en su cinturón vibró. Miró hacia abajo y vio el símbolo de un mensaje de texto en su teléfono personal. Los únicos textos que alguna vez había recibido en ese teléfono eran actualizaciones de aerolíneas o alertas meteorológicas. El cielo estaba despejado y no estaba en un vuelo comercial. Con el pulso acelerado, presionó el icono para abrir el mensaje. Era del número de Claire. Ya lo conocía de memoria. Casi le había llamado en medio de la noche sólo para escuchar su voz nuevamente. Afortunadamente, la cordura había prevalecido.

 _¿Ya saliste?_

Alice miró fijamente. Claire realmente le estaba enviando mensajes de texto. No había esperado escuchar de ella hasta más tarde en el día. Tal vez ni siquiera entonces. Trató de escribir una respuesta y tuvo que eliminar las tonterías y pulsar las letras deliberadamente una a la vez.

 _No, aun cargando el avión._

 _¿Ocupada?_

 _No._

Alice contuvo el aliento, esperando por más.

 _Desperté pensando en ti._

El corazón de Alice hizo algo gracioso en su pecho, como si se hubiese soltado y caído un par de pulgadas. Humedeció sus labios. Las manos le temblaban. Con cuidado, formó las palabras.

 _No dormí mucho. Ayer fue genial._

 _:-) Para mí también._

Alice se quedó mirando la pantalla durante un tiempo. No estaba segura que debía responder. No había una pregunta implícita en lo que Claire simplemente había escrito ¿Qué debía decir ahora? Tenía que decir algo. No quería perder la tenue conexión entre ellas.

 _Atlas dice hola._

Dos caras sonrientes fueron la respuesta.

 _Dile a Atlas hola por mí. No puedo esperar verlos a ambos más tarde._

 _Estoy libre a las 4._

 _¿Cena de nuevo?_

 _¿En el tren?_

Alice escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Lo ignoró.

 _En cualquier sitio._

 _En el vagón comedor ¿5?_

 _Perfecto,_ respondió Claire. _Te veo esta noche._

 _Sí._

Alice se tomó un minuto para organizar sus pensamientos dispersos. Claire le había enviado mensajes de texto. Había estado pensando en ella. Eso fue lo que dijo. Y Claire quería verla para cenar. No había imaginado nada de eso. Tal vez definitivamente era real.

—Hey ¡Abernathy! ¿Planeas volar o caminar?

—Ya voy— gritó Alice a su supervisor de turno. Se puso de pie y Atlas se levantó con ella —Vamos, muchacho. Tenemos que llegar a Chicago.

* * *

Titus condujo hacia el restaurante pensando en el dinero. Llegaría temprano para la reunión, pero eso estaba bien. Él quería un poco de tiempo para considerar sus opciones. Si la chica salía de la ciudad y se dirigía a Colorado Springs, tendría que llevar el dinero con ella. No abriría ningún tipo de cuenta bancaria o aseguraría los fondos electrónicamente de ninguna manera. No, tendría el dinero con ella. Lo más probable era que no lo llevara en el vehículo cuando se encontrara con él. Pero estaría muy cerca. Probablemente la habitación del hotel. Tal vez una taquilla en la estación de autobuses. Volvió a pensar en la mirada en sus ojos cuando le dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que le dijera dónde estaba. Él no tenía ninguna experiencia torturando personas y la idea de torturar a una mujer le revolvía el estómago. No creía que funcionaría con ella y estaba muy complacido. Tenía garantizado 10 de los grandes. Ella había salido con eso. Se parecía a Graves, probablemente más de lo que ella sabía. Y probablemente era la hija de su padre y honradamente honorable también. No, no lo engañaría. Así que podría tomar el dinero que le ofreció para proporcionarle un contacto y eso sería el final de todo. Nunca le volvería a ver. Tendría 10 de los grandes. Pike estaría infeliz por no recuperar los 250.000, pero desde el principio eso había sido un juego de azar y no su decisión. Pero 200 mil era difícil de desaparecer. Si no podía intimidarla para que le dijera dónde estaba, tendría que chantajearla. No sabía su nombre real y no podía implicarla en el atentado fallido contra el presidente, sin poner su cabeza en juego. Así que, ¿qué le importaba a ella? Definitivamente tenía planes, algo que no sabía, pero si ella iba tras explosivos, era porque quería hacer una gran declaración. Amenazarla con exponerla podría funcionar, especialmente si era tan fanática como Graves y el resto del pelotón. Entró en el restaurante de 24h con su lamentable fachada de metal abollado y su estacionamiento vacío y permaneció allí con el motor en marcha para mantener el calor. Dos camionetas eran los únicos otros vehículos. Ella no había llegado todavía, pero apostaba que también llegaría temprano. Sin duda era la hija de su padre, podría apostarlo. Él rio. Eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

La limusina de Clarke avanzó por la pista hacia el Air Force One, donde un anillo de agentes del Servicio Secreto formaba el perímetro interno, asegurando que ningún personal no autorizado se acercara al avión presidencial. El respaldo del Boeing 747 esperaba a unos cientos de yardas por la pista frente a un tercer jet que llevaría a la prensa y al personal que no podía establecerse a bordo del Air Force One.

Clarke miró a Lexa —¿Estás lista?

—¿Te refieres a interpretar a la primera nuera? — Lexa sonrió —No puedo esperar.

Clarke se rio y le besó —Sé que lo odias. Lo siento. Te mantendremos fuera de la atención tanto como nos sea posible.

—No te preocupes por mí— Lexa le besó mientras unos agentes salían del vehículo que les seguía y descendían sobre ellas —Siempre estaré feliz a tu lado.

—Te amo— murmuró Clarke justo cuando Reyes abrió la puerta.

Lexa siguió a Clarke mientras el resto de los detalles se cerraban y cruzaron hacia la escalera en la parte delantera del avión, donde se encontraba la suite presidencial. Las puertas traseras conducían hacia la sección de prensa. Clarke se instaló en el salón contiguo a las habitaciones privadas de su padre para esperarlo. Abigail llegaría con él, junto con el médico del presidente y el asistente militar que llevaría el maletín con los códigos nucleares.

—Imagino que estaremos revisando sus declaraciones— dijo Clarke.

Lexa le besó —Hablaré con Reyes un rato. Estoy segura que habrá cambios de horario una vez que Abigail esté a bordo.

—Sin lugar a dudas.

Lexa se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la sección delantera, asintiendo con la cabeza a los agentes de turno y el equipo de Clarke. Se acomodó en un asiento al lado de Reyes —¿Algo nuevo en el informe matinal?

Reyes negó con la cabeza —No.

Lexa observó cómo Clarke se levantaba para darle un abrazo a su padre. El presidente parecía descansado y con ganas de iniciar su primera gran ofensiva de su campaña de reelección. Ocho días en carretera —A veces el silencio me molesta más que cualquier otra cosa.

—A mí también.

* * *

Claire nunca superó la emoción de volar en el Air Force One. Subir a bordo del avión con más élite en el mundo con el presidente de los Estados Unidos era una de las principales ventajas de ser parte del equipo de la Casa Blanca. Nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero cada viaje le emocionaba. Por supuesto, ser testigo de la historia que se creaba era el honor más grande de todos y cada vez que abordaba el avión presidencial se sentía humilde. Hoy la emoción estaba allí, como siempre, pero mientras formaba fila con sus colegas para tomar café y pasteles en el pequeño minibar en la parte trasera de la sección de prensa, no podía mantener totalmente su mente en los negocios.

 _Estoy libre a las 4._

Casi no podía creer que había enviado textos a Alice en horas tan inconvenientes ¡Eso era tan diferente a ella! Nunca había sido de las que perseguía a una mujer, no que tuviese algo en contra de eso, era sólo que nunca había conocido a alguien a quien en realidad quisiera o necesitara seguir. La mayoría de las veces la invitación surgía de la nada para ir a cenar o para ir a un espectáculo o algún otro tipo de cita en la que realmente no había pensado, o en la mujer en cuestión. Por lo general se complacía con la invitación y la mayor parte del tiempo era feliz aceptando. No era pasiva cuando se trataba de mujeres, simplemente no estaba buscando. Ayer tampoco había estado buscando. Pero no pudo dejar de notar. Era difícil no notar a Alice. No sólo por su aspecto, el cual era caliente y sexy y más aún porque claramente ella no tenía ni idea de qué tan caliente y sexy era. Más que eso, ella era un misterio, no uno oscuro, amenazante y alienante, si no uno cautivante, como el destello de algo hermoso encerrado en ámbar. Claire quería romper la cáscara y liberar el secreto.

—Esto debería ser divertido ¿huh? — Brad Cooper, con cada pulgada del cliché alto, moreno y guapo, con ojos tan azules que debía ser proscrito, le sonrió con sorna. Su tono decía que pensaba que el viaje no sería otra cosa que un buen momento.

—Oh, hola, Brad— Claire dejó a regañadientes sus reflexiones sobre Alice para ser cortés. Brad era uno de los chicos que le trataba como a una colega y nada más, así que estaba agradecida. Él sabía que había un montón de otras mujeres, comprometidas o solteras, que estaban interesadas en llamar su atención. Quizá por eso a él le gustaba su compañía. Él había sido parte del equipo unos años más que ella y había sido uno de los periodistas más útiles cuando ella se unió a ellos. Aunque todos fingían cooperación en la superficie, todos competían por el mejor ángulo de la misma historia. Después de todo, todos estaban recibiendo los mismos fragmentos de audio de la oficina de prensa presidencial, todos eran testigos de los mismos hechos, todos estaban recibiendo la misma agenda. Lo que le había tomado algún tiempo aprender era que todos estaban trabajando en secreto con sus fuentes internas, con la esperanza de conseguir un avance sobre todos los demás. Todavía tenía que desarrollar mucha influencia en esa área, en parte debido a la naturaleza de la mayoría de sus características, pero sobre todo porque no era su estilo.

—Nunca he estado en un largo viaje en tren— dijo ella con una risa —Sospecho que va a ser... interesante.

—Sospecho que después de la primera noche tratando de dormir en una cama de dos pies de ancho cambiarás de opinión.

—Sin embargo, es un movimiento brillante ¿no crees? — ella esperó que él consiguiera su café y se sentaron juntos —Será de interés para el público, es popular para este tipo de campaña.

Él asintió con la cabeza —A él le ayudaría la imagen de hombre común y hogareño, si es capaz de llevarla a cabo.

Se sorprendió por la monotonía en su tono, pero luego se recordó a sí misma que aunque la prensa buscaba neutralidad, los periodistas seguían siendo individuos y no todo el mundo apoyaba a Griffin. Para ella Jake Griffin era un presidente enérgico, inteligente y justo, pero no era por eso qué ella estaba allí.

—Preferiría un viaje en tren aquí en los Estados que un viaje al extranjero en cualquier momento— dijo ella redirigiendo el tema inflamable.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo— él se rio —Al menos la comida será reconocible.

Ella sonrió, tomó un sorbo de café y pensó que 8 días en un tren con Alice Abernathy sonaba como una muy buena idea.


	11. Chapter 11

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

05:30. El sol no saldría en una hora y media. Para entonces estaría a noventa millas y este pueblo, estas montañas, el pasado ni siquiera sería un recuerdo. Había aprendido a borrar los recuerdos que solamente servían para debilitar su anhelo y pérdida. Todo lo que llevaría con ella de este lugar sería la ira y la determinación y el sonido de la voz de su padre llamándole a la acción. Nia se estacionó junto a la camioneta negra de Titus, dejó el motor en marcha y le hizo señas para que se uniera a ella en el Jeep. Él frunció el ceño, pero después de unos segundos, bajó de su camioneta y se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Tienes la información? — preguntó Nia.

—Sí— dijo Titus —Pero hay un problema.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mano que ella mantenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Si apostaba que ella estaba apuntando a su sección media con una automática, estaría en lo correcto —¿Qué clase de problema?

—Mi contacto tiene que traer un proveedor y no van a entregar a menos que sea cara a cara.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso, siempre y cuando yo escoja el lugar de encuentro— dijo Nia.

—Ese es el problema. Ellos no te conocen. Pero me conocen a mí.

Nia se rio —¿Estás sugiriendo que te lleve conmigo?

Titus sonrió, sus ojos oscuros brillaron como un zorro estudiando un gallinero —Esa sería la idea.

—No hay trato. No pienso pasar los próximos cuatro días preocupada por ti tratando de matarme mientras duermo.

—Mira, no soy un asesino— ante su mirada, él se encogió de hombros —Digamos que no soy un asesino a sangre fría. Si alguien viene por mí, seguro que voy a defenderme. Además, piénsalo. Sabes quién soy y eso es un gran riesgo. Si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho.

—Entonces compartimos mucho— Nia no confiaba en él, pero la confianza no era el problema. Era el oportunismo. Echo podría no tener mucho más tiempo. Y nunca podría tener otra oportunidad. Ella tenía algo que Titus quería, pero él representaba una amenaza —No hay trato.

—Si me llevas contigo, puedo ahorrarte el manejar y llegarás más rápido. La compra se desarrollaría sin ningún problema y luego nos separamos.

—¿Qué pasa con tu jefe?

Titus gruñó —Soy independiente.

Traducido: él no tenía ninguna lealtad con nadie más que consigo mismo. Eso le favorecía a ella. No estaba buscando un socio —¿Cuánto?

—Otros 50 mil.

Nia se rio —Otros 25.

—40.

—30.

Él le estudió y pareció notar que ella no iba a negociar más así que asintió con la cabeza —Descubrirás que soy una guía bastante útil.

—Hay una cosa más.

Él miró la mano en el bolsillo nuevamente —¿De qué se trata? .

—Quiero el nombre del hombre que te contrató.

Titus resopló —Sí y entonces mi vida no vale nada. No puedo….

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tu vida vale algo ahora?

—No vas a matarme en el estacionamiento de este restaurante.

—No, pero podría hacerlo un par de millas lejos de aquí y desechar tu cuerpo en un campo. Viene una tormenta. No te encontrarían hasta el verano.

—No creo que seas más asesina que yo.

—Te equivocas— dijo Nia en voz baja —El nombre.

Algo en su voz debió haberle convencido. Él suspiró —25 mil.

—Cien mil. 10 ahora según lo acordado. El resto cuando tenga los explosivos... en efectivo.

—Charles Pike.

Nia se rio —Tu lealtad es conmovedora.

—Una vez que Pike se dé cuenta que no voy a regresar con el dinero en efectivo, estará muy molesto. No más trabajo.

—¿Entonces por qué tomarlo?

Titus se rio entre dientes —Algún día, no muy lejano, él decidirá que soy inútil. Cuando eso suceda, se deshará de mí sin perder el sueño ni por un segundo. Considero esto mi indemnización por despido.

—Me voy ahora.

—No vivo lejos de aquí. Sígueme así podré esconder mi camioneta y agarrar algo de ropa.

—Mejor empaca cualquier cosa de la que no quieras prescindir. No sabes si regresarás.

* * *

 _Chicago_

El avión de carga rodó hasta detenerse y minutos después las enormes puertas del hangar de carga se abrieron y la rampa descendió. Las luces intermitentes de la policía, los bomberos y los vehículos de emergencia estacionados a ambos lados de la pista de aterrizaje iluminaron la zona de aterrizaje con un baño de color rojo. La ventisca de aire invernal inundó la bodega y Alice se apresuró para liberar a Atlas de su caseta para que pudiera moverse y así mantener el calor. Tan pronto como descargaron las camionetas de los K9, lo guio por el pasillo y lo subió a la parte trasera del automóvil líder. Ella ocupó el asiento del pasajero junto al conductor.

David Ochiba asintió con su cabeza. Él ni siquiera llevaba una chaqueta a pesar del clima de 10 grados —No hay tiempo para el café.

Ella rio —¿Cuando está ahí?

A ella le gustaba Dave. Él era amable sin ser personal. Su rostro sin arrugas, color nogal pulido, hacía imposible juzgar su edad, pero ella sabía que había estado conduciendo en la unidad K9 mucho antes que ella llegara, era una de las pocas personas a quien le permitiría manejar a Atlas si surgía una emergencia. Él sonrió, encendió las luces intermitentes y condujo detrás de cuatro motocicletas de policías que se abalanzaron delante de ellos guiándoles por el camino de acceso hacia la autopista. Otras dos camionetas del K9 y una media docena de vehículos de apoyo y mando les siguieron mientras se dirigían hacia el centro de Chicago. Tres millas después llegaron al perímetro exterior, donde la policía local había atrincherado el camino y redirigido el tráfico alrededor de la ruta anticipada de la caravana presidencial. Dave se detuvo en un puesto de control y una vez aprobado, navegó por las calles ahora vacías. Pasaron otra constelación de vehículos de la ley local y del Servicio Secreto a una milla del centro de convenciones en el perímetro interior. Dave avanzó hacia la parte posterior del centro de convenciones y ella aseguró la correa de Atlas a su arnés.

—Vamos, muchacho.

En su sector asignado, revisaron todos los sitios potenciales para la colocación de artefactos, debajo de los vehículos, dentro de los contenedores de basura, en los muelles de carga y en los pasillos. Los otros agentes y sus perros hicieron lo mismo hasta que todos los estacionamientos y entradas habían sido despejados. Una vez adentro, los agentes y los perros trabajaron en un patrón cuadricular en la planta principal, sótano y salida. El equipo de avanzada ya estaba en el lugar, ubicados en el escenario donde el presidente y su comitiva se reunirían para el discurso, en las rutas de salida, el baño que había sido aprobado para uso del presidente, la sala de espera donde podría revisar sus notas y el gran salón de banquetes donde se serviría el desayuno. Para cuando terminaran, la caravana del presidente estaría en camino.

Alice dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Atlas —Buen trabajo, muchacho. Tiempo de un descanso.

Sus ojos brillaban. Le encantaba su trabajo. En el exterior, puso a Atlas en la parte trasera de la camioneta junto a un tazón con un puñado de croquetas que esperaban. Una vez que llegara la caravana, ella y los otros agentes K9 harían rondas vigilando las salidas y vigilando los vehículos, mientras el presidente estaba dentro.

—¿Qué tan lejos están? — preguntó a Phil Virtucci, quien acababa de terminar de hablar en una radio.

—10 minutos.

Alice entró en la camioneta para calentarse, sacó su teléfono personal del bolsillo de su pantalón y envió un mensaje

 _¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?_

 _Maravilloso ¿El tuyo?_

 _Agitado._

 _¡Lo siento! ¿Hace frío ahí fuera?_

Alice se echó a reír.

 _Es Chicago en enero. Templado._

 _LOL. Casi llego. Mantente caliente. Hasta luego._

El calor inundó su pecho. No se permitió pensar lo que estaba haciendo cuando le envió el mensaje, o podría no haberlo hecho. Ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Claire parecía gustarle escuchar de ella y a ella realmente le gusta pensar en ella. Por lo general, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo de inactividad con la mente en blanco, en ese estado cuando la conciencia de cualquier soldado o agente de las fuerzas del orden estaba lista para entrar en acción en una fracción de segundo. No había pensado en Claire cuando ella y Atlas habían estado patrullando. Eso era lo correcto. Ser capaz de pensar en ella en estos momentos libres poco usuales también se sentía bien. Este sentimiento de conexión, que persistía incluso cuando estaba sola, era poderoso e increíblemente emocionante. La única vez que había sentido algo si quiera parecido había sido con el vínculo siempre presente que compartía con Atlas. Él ahuyentaba los rincones oscuros de la soledad. Claire hacía más que eso, ella abría una puerta a la posibilidad. Escuchó como se aproximaba la motocicleta escolta líder de la caravana y guardó los pensamientos de Claire en un lugar especial para revisitarlos después. Salió de la camioneta, subió la cremallera de su chaqueta cubriéndose del viento y aseguró la correa de Atlas en su cuello.

—Vamos, muchacho. De regreso al trabajo.

Atlas sonrió.

* * *

—Míralo— murmuró a Lexa —Se está divirtiendo.

—Creo que a él le gusta estar fuera en público tanto como a Bill Clinton— susurro Lexa.

Clarke se echó a reír. Ella y Lexa estaban en la limusina presidencial, la Bestia rodeada por los agentes, con su padre y Abigail. Tom Turner ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, mientras que otro agente del PPD conducía. Sólo los agentes del Servicio Secreto manejaban los vehículos con el presidente a bordo. Tenían la mejor formación de conducción evasiva, re-certificados cada mes en el centro de formación y podrían desaparecer rápidamente a POTUS hacia una casa de seguridad a través de una ruta de evacuación planificada de antemano, en caso de un ataque. El resto del PPD y Reyes con su equipo, avanzaba en las camionetas siguiéndolos.

Abigail dijo — ¿Quieres tus notas?

—Las revisaré cuando lleguemos allí— dijo Jake.

—No tendrás mucho tiempo si deseas mantener lo programado. Y necesitamos salir a las 9.

—¿Estás tratando de recordarme que no debería hablar demasiado? — él sonrió, luciendo juvenil y asquerosamente fresco para ser tan temprano.

Clarke había consumido dos tazas de un muy buen café en el vuelo y todavía se sentía un poco lenta. Por supuesto, todavía estaba oscuro afuera.

Abigail sonrió, una sonrisa afectuosa, pero su tono era todo negocio —Iba a sugerir que no te salieras de lo escrito.

—Eso es mucho pedir, Abby— bromeó Clarke —Sabes que le gusta improvisar.

—Para disgusto de Adán— dijo su padre.

—Y del secretario de prensa— agregó Abigail.

—Al menos puedes pensar lo suficientemente rápido como para no meterte en problemas…— dijo Clarke —… la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Me comprometo a respetar el borrador— Jake apretó la mano de Abby.

El breve gesto podría haber sido simple familiaridad, pero Clarke pensado lo contrario. Ellos eran increíblemente discretos, como lo habrían sido bajo cualquier circunstancia. El público y los de adentro de la Casa Blanca les encantaban especular sobre la relación entre el presidente y su jefa del personal. Nunca había habido nada más allá de las interminables especulaciones que sugerían que había algo íntimo entre ellos, pero Clarke los conocía a ambos desde la infancia y estar con Lexa le había enseñado a reconocer la mirada de amor. Durante un tiempo, había sentido lástima porque no podían ser más expresivos, porque no podían adueñarse de lo que había entre ellos, pero luego se dio cuenta que eran adultos y que habían elegido este camino. Sospechaba que estaban contentos con el lugar donde estaba ahora la relación. Abby era un activo valioso para la presidencia. Era brillante y decidida, estaba al mando cuando tenía que estarlo y era una pacificadora cuando se requería. Daba al presidente consejos acertados y lo protegía cuando era necesario. Tenían lo que ambos habían trabajado y Clarke sospechaba que eventualmente habría más. Se inclinó más cerca de Lexa, dejando que sus hombros se tocaran. Necesitaba el contacto físico tanto como le encantaba. Ella era muy diferente a su padre en cuanto al amor se refería. Nunca quiso ocultar lo que había entre ellas, aun a riesgo de crear controversia pública. Lo habría intentado si su padre se lo hubiese pedido, pero dudaba que hubiese tenido éxito. Lo que compartía con Lexa era demasiado importante, demasiado vital para el centro de su existencia, como para fingir que su relación era otra cosa menos que el centro de su vida. Entrelazó su mano con la de Lexa y Lexa sonrió. Esa sonrisa y la calidez en los ojos de Lexa era todo lo que necesitaba. La caravana giró por la amplia avenida que conducía al centro de convenciones y sorprendentemente, descubrió que estaba ilusionada por esta mañana. Su padre era un excelente orador y ella estaba increíblemente orgullosa de él.

—Hey, Papá— dijo ella en voz baja.

Jake le sonrió —¿Qué, cariño?

—Me alegra que vayas por los otros 4 años.

—Me alegra tenerte a mi lado— sus ojos brillaron mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia Abigail y Lexa —A todas ustedes.

* * *

Lexa repasó mentalmente la ruta que tomarían a pie desde la limusina hasta el edificio. El equipo del sitio había planeado todo y ella conocía cada paso que Jake y Clarke tomarían. Grandes multitudes apretadas contra las barricadas bordeaban el camino desde el estacionamiento hasta la puerta principal del centro de convenciones. La línea acordonada era uno de los lugares más peligrosos para las personas bajo protección ya que determinar si las personas que estaban en el exterior tenían armas era una tarea imposible. En lugar de ello, decenas de agentes se mezclaban con la multitud, verificando rostros, buscando individuos vestidos de manera inapropiada para el clima o llevando mochilas o carteras de gran tamaño, personas cuyas manos estuviesen en sus bolsillos. Los agentes podían ser escuchados mientras recorrían la línea en su totalidad

—Manos fuera de sus bolsillos, por favor. Manos fuera de sus bolsillos.

Aun así, sólo tomaría un instante para agarrar un arma oculta y disparar. Cuando salieron de la limusina, el equipo de Clarke ya estaba esperando y se movía por todos lados. El presidente y Abigail iban delante de ellos, protegidos de manera similar. Clarke deslizó su mano en el hueco del brazo de Lexa. El trayecto había sido liberado del hielo, pero el viento soplaba con fuerza propia, con violencia y ferocidad así que Lexa atrajo a Clarke hacia ella. Los periodistas y los equipos de televisión extendieron sus cámaras ansiosos por grabar la corta procesión hacia el edificio. Algunos gritaban preguntas, pero nadie respondía. Una vez dentro, los agentes líderes dirigieron al presidente por un pasillo lateral donde entrarían en la zona de la retaguardia. Reyes indicó una entrada lateral hacia el auditorio a través del cual podrían llegar a sus asientos en primera fila. Al entrar, un puñado de reporteros de noticias locales y nacionales se lanzaron hacia delante contra la línea acordonada en el interior. Por el momento, esa sería la única historia que obtendrían.

—¿Realmente cómo se siente el presidente de tener una hija lesbiana? — gritó alguien.

—¿Cómo cree que afectará su matrimonio la posición de su padre en los estados conservadores?

—¿Va a impulsar una ley…?

—¿Cómo crees que se siente Dios acerca de tu pecado?

La pregunta atravesó las otras como una hoz. Un hombre, del tamaño de un defensa, que parecía tener alrededor de su cuello una identificación de la prensa surgió de la multitud, apartando hacia un lado la pequeña barricada acordonada en la parte delantera del escenario.

—¡Reyes! — Lexa empujó a Clarke hacia Reyes, quien la agarró y tiró de ella alejándola. Rápidamente Brock se acercó a Lexa y hombro con hombro, formaron un muro entre Clarke y el atacante, él era incluso más grande de cerca y corría directamente hacia ellos. Los derribó a ambos en su impulso. Su hombro golpeó a Lexa directamente en el plexo solar sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Dos agentes más se apilaron encima de ellos y su visión se volvió gris. Un instante después, el peso fue levantado de su pecho. Un agente masculino luchó cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombre tirándolo boca abajo sobre el suelo, extendiendo sus brazos detrás de él y esposándolo. Lexa tosió y luchó contra el pánico por no poder respirar. No era la primera vez y su experiencia prevaleció. Conscientemente sofocó el impulso de jadear y sacudir sus brazos, tomó respiraciones lentas y poco profundas hasta que su diafragma se recuperó y sus pulmones se re-expandieron. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Clarke y no la vio. Con cuidado, todavía mareada, se puso de rodillas. Brock estaba a su lado, con su rostro rojo y haciendo muecas.

—¿Estás bien? — gruñó ella.

—Lo estaré en un minuto.

Miró hacia abajo y vio su mano apretaba entre sus piernas.

Marcus Kane, agente especial del equipo de Clarke, gritó —¿Todos están bien?

—Brock necesita ser reemplazado— Lexa empujó poniéndose de pie por completo. El dolor atravesó su pierna lesionada e hizo una mueca.

—¿Estás herida, Comandante? — el cabello castaño de Marcus, que generalmente estaba perfectamente arreglado, lucía despeinado y sus profundos ojos marrones estaban oscurecidos por la preocupación.

—Nada serio ¿Dónde está Clarke?

—La jefa la tiene asegurada en la parte de atrás.

—Quiero verla. Y quiero saber cómo diablos entró ese tipo aquí.

Marcus hizo una mueca —Lo tenemos en el centro de mando. Lo sabremos pronto.

Lexa miró por encima de la multitud. La mayoría ni siquiera sabía lo que había sucedido. Los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para haber visto el breve encuentro miraban con avidez. Estaba segura que algunos de los periodistas habían conseguido fotos.

—Quiero ver a Clarke.

Marcus le llevó a través de una serie de salas hacia una habitación en el salón de baile principal. Cuando Lexa entró, Clarke se paseaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños que lucían blancos. Sus ojos estaban furiosos.

—¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo?

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Lexa.

—Yo primero— espetó Clarke, con las manos en las caderas. Reyes sabiamente se retiró al rincón más alejado de la habitación y fingió estar sorda —Déjame verte.

Lexa extendió sus brazos a los costados —Estoy bien.

Clarke se acercó más, con sus ojos entrecerrados —Tienes un moretón en la mejilla.

—Probablemente choqué contra Brock. No es nada.

—¿Qué pasó con la parte en la que no ibas a hacer nada más que aconsejar? — Clarke rozó un dedo sobre un punto en la mejilla de Lexa y frunció el ceño.

—Estaba allí— Lexa tuvo cuidado de no estremecerse por el dolor. El punto estaba sensible, probablemente tendría un moretón —Difícilmente podía apartarme y dejar que te arrastrara.

—Es por eso que tengo agentes.

—Lo sé— Lexa deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clarke y la atrajo con fuerza —¿Estás bien?

Clarke le abrazó, escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello de Lexa —Estoy bien. Enojada, eso es todo.

—Entonces… eso es bueno.

—Podría haber tenido un arma.

—No la tenía— Lexa besó su mejilla. —Además, la multitud que entra se le escanea. Detectores de metales ¿recuerdas?

—Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?

Lexa se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que pudo ver el rostro de Clarke —No cuando se trata de ti.

—Tendrás que empezar a usar un chaleco.

—Eso es cruel.

Clarke sonrió débilmente —Reyes quiere que me quede aquí.

—Ella está en lo correcto. Puede que él no esté solo.

—Mi padre va a buscarme, sabrá que algo está mal.

—Él….

—Y voy a lucir como una cobarde.

—Clarke, nadie….

—O avergonzada.

—Ah— Lexa miró a Reyes, quien escuchaba a pesar de su mirada desenfocada y comportamiento inexpresivo.

—¿Jefa?

—Conoces el protocolo.

—Lo conozco. Pero...

Reyes suspiró —Déjenme conseguir un informe de la situación. Entonces saldremos.

—Gracias— dijo Clarke y tomó la mano de Lexa.


	12. Chapter 12

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Clarke estaba sentada en la primera fila del auditorio repleto entre Lexa y Abigail, tratando de concentrarse en el discurso de su padre. Por lo general, eso no era difícil. Era un orador natural, no tanto por las palabras que utilizaba sino por la forma en que las usaba. Hablaba sin referirse a sus notas, lo que siempre ponía nervioso al secretario de prensa de la Casa Blanca y a su jefe de campaña. Temían que él dijese algo de lo que no fuesen capaces de retractarse o capaces de corregir. Pero no lo hacía. Porque él hablaba lo que creía y su mensaje siempre había sido inquebrantable. Los constituyentes sentían su sinceridad, precisamente porque no era algo ensayado. Él no leía lo que alguien más había escrito para él, él compartía sus creencias, su deseo de mejorar y asegurar la vida de los estadounidenses en todas partes. Por mucho que le gustaba oírle hablar, hoy no podía concentrarse por completo. Su cuerpo zumbaba por la adrenalina y sus músculos se contraían con furia. No tenía miedo, no por sí misma. Estaba enfadada. Ser atacada siempre le hacía enojar y no ser capaz de defenderse a sí misma aumentaba aún más su furia. Odiaba ser arrastrada hacia un sitio seguro por un grupo de agentes del Servicio Secreto y odiaba aún más cuando alguien a quien le gustaba, o amaba, salía herido por su culpa. Brock todavía no había regresado a su puesto, aunque Lexa le había asegurado que estaba bien. Lexa estaba herida, aunque por supuesto, fingía lo contrario. Un moretón floreció en su mejilla izquierda. Ese golpe había sido por echar un vistazo, dijo Lexa, pero pudo no haber sido así. Podría haber tenido una fractura de mandíbula o una contusión o algo peor en lugar de un rasguño. Lexa probablemente pensaba que ella tampoco había notado su cojera. Y para solidificar su indignación, Lexa y Reyes y el resto de ellos de alguna manera pensaban que era perfectamente correcto salir heridos y no ella. Estaba harta de los argumentos del por qué ella debería aceptar la protección con una sonrisa y estaba cansada de tratar de racionalizar su renuencia. Entendía el concepto de que representaba algo más grande que ella misma y la necesidad de mantener esa imagen inexpugnable. Se había rendido ante Lexa y los otros porque tenía sentido. Pero ahora estaba teniendo un momento difícil dándole sentido a todo. Ella no quería, no podía, cambiar quién era o a quién amaba. Especialmente no cuando algún idiota, que decía conocer la mente de Dios, le atacaba. Lexa deslizó una mano por el espacio entre los asientos y apretó su mano. Sólo uno o dos segundos de contacto, sutil, no diseñado para ser notado, pero Clarke sintió el mensaje.

Está todo bien. Te amo. Podemos manejar esto.

Y porque amaba a Lexa más que cualquier cantidad de ira que pudiese disminuir, ella apretó su mano en respuesta. Cuando los discursos terminaron y su padre dejó el escenario, Clarke, Lexa y Abigail se levantaron y fueron rodeados rápidamente por los agentes, quienes los escoltaron a la sala del banquete. No comerían con los asistentes, aunque su padre haría una breve aparición una vez más y agradecería a todos sus potenciales benefactores. Era demasiado difícil protegerlo en una comida con cientos de personas. Incluso los banquetes de Estado en otros países eran rechazados cuando era posible. La comida del presidente necesitaba ser preparada por separado por su propio equipo, a riesgo de ofender a la nación anfitriona. Aquí en Chicago preparar la comida no era un problema, pero cada uno de sus contribuyentes querrían un momento con él y eso era imposible. Afortunadamente la hora de salida del tren les daría una razón para escapar una vez que el desayuno estuviese en marcha. La multitud de periodistas y curiosos que esperaban afuera había crecido. Clarke notó que un contingente de hombres y mujeres y algunos niños agitaban pancartas protestando las políticas del presidente en materia de inmigración, los problemas ambientales y la escalada de la guerra en el extranjero. Y a la mezcla habitual se sumaba un grupo de manifestantes anti-gay. Sus pancartas contenían citas bíblicas y claras amonestaciones de como Dios hizo a Adán y Eva y no a Adán y Steve. Mantuvo los ojos al frente, con su mano a través de la curva del brazo de Lexa y sus dientes firmemente apretados. No necesitaban comenzar esta gira de campaña con una inundación en la radio de sus comentarios odiosos. Subió a la Bestia con una oleada de gratitud por sus vidrios polarizados y su aislamiento acústico.

—Gracias a Dios— murmuró ella —Una menos de diez trillones.

—Tom me contó lo que pasó allá adentro— dijo su padre cuando él y Abigail se instalaron en la limusina frente a Lexa y Clarke.

—Sólo un latoso— dijo Clarke —Un furioso fanático anti-gay se acercó un poco.

—No les tomó mucho tiempo acosarte— su padre hizo una mueca, su penetrante mirada le estudió a ella y a Lexa —Sin embargo, fue algo más que un se acercó un poco ¿Las dos están bien?

—Yo estoy bien— dijo Clarke. Su padre no tenía necesidad de estar preocupado por ella. O sentirse culpable por que su posición le hacía estar en el centro de atención no deseada. Cualquier cosa o cualquier persona asociada con él, con algo controvertido, era un blanco ante el escrutinio de los medios y el ataque de fanáticos, no estaba sola en eso.

—Escuché que Lexa recibió algunos golpes— insistió Jake.

—No fue nada, señor— dijo Lexa —La gente de Reyes tenía todo bajo control y Clarke nunca estuvo en peligro.

—No dudo que Reyes estuviese encima de ella…— dijo el presidente —… pero no debió haber sucedido. Quiero que alguien me diga cómo sucedió.

—Padre….

—También quiero saberlo— Lexa no vio ninguna razón en pretender que el asalto cercano no había abierto la posibilidad de una brecha en la seguridad. Las personas rara vez llevaban a cabo una confrontación física de la nada. Casi siempre había una historia de violencia o asociaciones radicales que se remontaban a décadas. En algún lugar, alguna verificación de antecedentes pudo haber fallado con este sujeto. Si en realidad era miembro de la prensa, debió haber sido controlado y cualquier sentimiento anti-gay o cualquier historia previa de radicalismo hubiesen sido descubiertas. Si habían pasado algo por alto, el interrogatorio posterior a la acción y la investigación de Reyes lo descubrirían.

—Lo que importa…— dijo Clarke —… es que todos están bien y que estuviste fabuloso.

Jake aflojó su corbata y se relajó contra el asiento de cuero de lujo. Echó un vistazo hacia Abby —¿Qué piensas? Mi hija es parcial ¿Lo hice bien?

Abby frunció sus labios, luciendo como si estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para castigar al hombre más poderoso del mundo y luego sonrió —Excelente. Incluso los pedazos improvisados.

Luciendo aliviado, Jake rio entre dientes, su voz profunda y suave. Él estaba complacido y debería estarlo. La multitud había estado receptiva, aunque en su mayoría eran sus más acérrimos partidarios. Sin embargo, en este momento de una campaña, era importante que mantuviera esas conexiones y recompensara su fe en él. Los contribuyentes no eran llamados fieles por nada. Su apoyo crecía a partir de una profunda creencia de que este hombre verdaderamente los representaba y hacía una diferencia.

—Y tienes cuatro horas para descansar antes de la primera parada— agregó Abigail.

—Desayuno primero…— dijo Jake —… luego repasaremos el guion.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras la caravana salía de la autopista hacia la arteria que rodeaba la zona del ferrocarril. La zona del tren, el tren presidencial y la línea del ferrocarril que pasaría con todo su contenido dentro del perímetro de seguridad. Los agentes K9 con sus perros caminaban por las pistas a cada lado del tren, los equipos de contraataque con rifles de largo alcance miraban hacia la ruta desde los techos y los agentes estaban ubicados en cada uno de las decenas de vagones del tren. La Bestia se detuvo junto al vagón privado del presidente y los agentes rodearon la camioneta detrás de ellos para formar un cordón y escoltar al presidente hacia su vagón. Clarke y Lexa, rodeadas por el equipo de Clarke, se dirigieron hacia su vagón. El vagón estaba dividió en dos partes, con un salón central. El cuarto de Abigail ocuparía la sección más cercana al vagón del presidente y el dormitorio de Lexa y Clarke, el cuarto de baño y una pequeña sala de estar privada estaban en el extremo opuesto. Ellen Marks, agente de alto nivel del equipo de Clarke, ya estaba establecida en el salón. Clarke asintió hacia ella y fue directamente a su compartimiento privado, encontró su maleta y sacó una muda de ropa. Lexa entró y cerró la puerta tras ellas.

—¿Prefieres que me encuentre contigo en el comedor?

Clarke se puso un suéter rojo cómodo, luego dio un paso fuera de sus pantalones y se colocó un par de jeans. Se colocó las botas UGG y deslizó su teléfono en su bolsillo. El espacio no era estrecho, pero cuando se volteó, quedó a sólo unos pocos pies de distancia de Lexa ¿Y por qué Lexa tenía que lucir tan condenadamente sexy y sonar tan jodidamente sensible cuando todavía quería espetar y escupir y golpear a ese hijo de puta del centro de convenciones?

—Va a ser un largo viaje— dijo Clarke —No tendremos mucha privacidad, pero esto es lo que tenemos. Si quiero algún tiempo a solas, encontraré otro lugar.

Lexa colgó su chaqueta cuidadosamente en un perchero del armario y se cambió por un jersey con cremallera sobre su camisa azul pálido —No puedo cambiar mis instintos.

—Lo sé.

—No lo haría si pudiera.

Clarke dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación —También lo sé.

—Y tú no puedes dejar de sentir lo que sientes.

Clarke levantó una ceja —¿Cómo me siento?

—Enojada porque tienes que aceptar una situación que te hace sentir impotente. Culpable porque las personas que te importan podrían resultar lesionadas por tu culpa. Y furiosa porque no puedes cambiar eso y nunca lo harás.

Los ojos de Clarke se estrecharon —¿Sabes que tiende a molestarme aún más cuando comprendes por qué estoy enojada?

Lexa supuso que sonreír no era una buena idea en ese momento. En cambio, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Clarke, lentamente la atrajo hacia sí y le besó —Lo sé. Me disculpo.

—Buen intento. Muy bueno, de hecho— Clarke puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Lexa, sin apartarla, pero señalizando que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su ira —¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan impotente, tan aterrorizado por alguien…? — se detuvo —Lo siento. Dios, eso fue una estupidez.

—Tenía doce años— dijo Lexa en voz baja —Al principio no entendía lo que estaba pasando, cuando estalló la bomba, cuando explotó el coche. Una parte de mí sabía que ya era demasiado tarde, pero todavía tenía que tratar de salvarlo. Corrí más cerca, pero los guardaespaldas salieron corriendo de la casa y me arrastraron hacia atrás. Él ya estaba muerto. Lo había estado desde el instante en que estalló la bomba y cuando tuve la edad suficiente para entender eso, ayudó un poco. Pero la culpa nunca se fue.

Clarke apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de Lexa —Lo siento mucho. Soy una idiota.

—No, no lo eres— Lexa besó la parte superior de su cabeza —Si mi padre hubiese tenido una elección, creo que se hubiese sentido como tú un montón de veces. Estoy segura que hubiese preferido morir pero tener a todos los demás vivos, incluyendo el conductor y el guardia de seguridad que murieron con él. Sé que no habría querido que yo resultara herida.

—No debí habértelo recordado.

—No lo hiciste. No es lo mismo. Mi padre fue asesinado en frente de mí. No era mi trabajo protegerlo y no lo habría hecho aunque hubiese querido. Lo sé— Lexa acunó el rostro de Clarke y le besó —Eres mi esposa. Eres la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón. Aunque no estuviese capacitada para protegerte, lo haría de todos modos. Como tú me protegerías a mí si pudieras.

—Parece que no puedo— susurró Clarke —No pude hacer nada cuando fuiste capturada.

Ah, finalmente. Aquí estaba.

—A veces las cosas suceden como Idaho— dijo Lexa —Pero los policías en las calles son mucho más propensos a sufrir lesiones en el cumplimiento del deber que los agentes federales. Cuando me dirigí allá, realmente pensaba que sólo sería una misión de investigación, o que recolectaría antecedentes. Lo que sucedió fue una anomalía.

—Odio cuando asumes los riesgos.

—No sé cómo ser diferente. Este es mi trabajo. No puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Lo sé. No te reconocería si lo hicieras— Clarke presionó su mejilla contra el hombro de Lexa —Y la mayoría de las veces estoy bien. Sé lo buena que eres, todos ustedes. Pero ver cómo te pones en peligro, tan instintivamente, tan naturalmente, me asusta.

Y de eso se trataba toda la rabia. Lexa entendía el miedo de perder a alguien a quien amabas. Tomó la parte posterior del cuello de Clarke y le besó nuevamente —No voy a ninguna parte. Nunca.

—¿Lo prometes? — preguntó Clarke, aunque sabía que nadie podía prometer eso. Escuchar las palabras aún hacía una diferencia.

—Lo prometo— dijo Lexa, porque sabía que ayudaba.

* * *

Claire encontró su compartimiento en el vagón de los dormitorios para la prensa y guardó su bolso. Se sorprendió al encontrar el camarote equipado con un pequeño baño y ducha, además de su litera. El alojamiento era un poco más lujoso de lo que había previsto, aunque la cama era muy estrecha, lucía como si pudiese caerse si se daba la vuelta en medio de un sueño. Midiéndola con los ojos, tuvo la repentina imagen de ella y Alice tratando de encajar en ella juntas. La imagen salió de la nada con absoluta claridad Tecnicolor. Casi se rio ante su reacción adolescente, pero el calor que se extendió a través de ella, generó un cosquilleo en algunos lugares muy interesantes, que era innegable. Y sin duda agradable. No podía recordar un momento en el que había tenido una reacción tan intensa por una mujer. Dándose un momento para disfrutar de la fantasía, trató de resolver la logística y decidió que la única forma en la que funcionaría sería si Alice estaba encima de ella. Ese pensamiento avivó las brasas parpadeantes a un infierno sin cuartel. Mala idea. Tenía una historia que cubrir en el discurso del presidente y la posterior recaudación de fondos y quería explorar el tren y con suerte echar un vistazo a Alice en el trabajo. No sería capaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas si lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sexo ¿Y de qué se trataba todo eso, de todos modos? El sexo no era algo que generalmente se entrometiera en su conciencia durante el día. Podía ser remotamente consciente de que alguien era atractiva, pero no tanto que le hiciera crear imágenes mentales de las dos retozando desnudas juntas. Y no tanto como para sentir que se hinchaba y endurecía y palpitaba. Maldición. Tampoco como para pensar masturbarse en medio del día. El vagón repentinamente se puso demasiado caliente para su comodidad. Tenía una hora antes que fuesen programados para salir y tenía que dar un paseo. Sacó la grabadora de la bolsa que había llevado esa mañana en el bolsillo de su abrigo, agarró los guantes y salió del camarote. Sus colegas llenaban el pasillo, charlando y empujando equipajes y correspondió rápidamente sus saludos mientras avanzaba hacia la parte trasera del vagón. Subió a la corta plataforma entre los vagones adyacentes y se detuvo para abotonar su abrigo y colocarse los guantes. Unos pocos minutos en contacto con el aire fresco de Chicago se encargaría de su sobrecarga de temperatura. Cuando la puerta interior del vagón se cerró, se dio cuenta que alguien hablaba.

—Sabes cómo es la seguridad— dijo una voz masculina apagada —Bien podríamos estar hablando de irrumpir en la Casa Blanca... Trataré de resolver algo. Cuando...

Claire escuchaba un centenar de conversaciones personales al día, incluyendo a las personas que hacían los arreglos para las asignaciones secretas que realmente casi nunca eran secretas y se perdió del resto cuando un puñado de sus colegas llenó la plataforma. Dio un paso atrás para dejar espacio.

—¿Cómo está allí? — Sally Jensen, corresponsal súper competitiva de noticias NBC cuyo cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado a pesar del viento, preguntó con impaciencia.

Claire pegó una sonrisa en su rostro —Acogedor, pero no planeo tener mucho entretenimiento.

Un coro de gruñidos siguió su comentario. Gary Williams y Brad Cooper le dieron guiños amistosos. El tercer hombre lo conocía sólo de vista. Ella pensaba que era un veterano corresponsal de la Casa Blanca, aunque parecía demasiado joven para el trabajo. Él se deslizó a su lado con apenas un vistazo. La puerta se cerró nuevamente, sofocando la charla y dejándola sola en el frío.


	13. Chapter 13

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

 _Ruta 84, cena en las afueras de Mountain Home, Idaho_

Nia levantó el cuello de su abrigo verde oscuro y apartó su rostro del viento. La cabina de teléfono era menos que un escudo, pero era más privado que el que colgaba en una pared en la esquina trasera de la cafetería donde ella y Titus se habían detenido para desayunar. Él todavía estaba dentro, disfrutando de un café y donuts. Ella llevó su segunda taza de café al aire libre en un recipiente de poliestireno y bebió entre oraciones, tratando de mantener su rostro caliente y evitando que sus manos se congelaran.

—La mejor oportunidad que tendremos es que yo aborde el tren…— dijo Nia —… pero no podemos contar con que me acerque. Tengo otros planes.

Cuando le habló de los explosivos, esperó sus protestas. Sabía lo temible que podría ser la tarea. Sin importar dónde estaba el presidente, dentro de la Casa Blanca, en un vehículo, o en un escenario, o en un tren, era el hombre mejor guardado en el mundo. De todos modos, las personas siempre habían sido capaces de acercarse y no sólo antes que el Servicio Secreto fuese asignado a protegerle. Sólo hacía falta ingenio y lo inesperado. Era cierto que Kennedy había sido asesinado por un disparo de largo alcance, pero Reagan casi había sido asesinado por un hombre desquiciado que había salido de una multitud que rodeaba una línea acordonada mientras Reagan salía de un hotel y le disparó, junto con varios otros, con la esperanza de impresionar a una estrella de cine. Gerald Ford fue atacado en una multitud por una mujer con cuchillo en mano y pudo haber recibido un disparo de otro si ella no hubiese sido detenida antes que pudiera salir del asalto. Sólo la suerte lo había salvado la segunda vez. Las multitudes ofrecían una excelente cubierta a un asaltante, especialmente las muchedumbres fuera de las puertas donde los individuos no podían ser escaneados con detectores de metales. Y afortunadamente, Griffin tendría programado muchos eventos al aire libre. Pero necesitaba algo más que simplemente matarlo. Lo necesitaba con vida por un tiempo. Sabía de memoria su ruta programada. Estaba a un poco menos de 900 millas de distancia del punto de intersección. Estaría allí mucho antes que él. Mucho antes que todos los caminos que se acercaban a la ruta del tren estuviesen cerrados. Y estaría en Colorado Springs por la mañana, donde los contactos de Titus le proporcionarían las armas que necesitaba. A Robbie no le gustaba el plan.

—Tengo una ventaja— dijo ella —Te tengo adentro.

—Trabajaré en ello— dijo Robbie inconforme.

Él no tenía miedo por él, sino por ella. Ella lo entendía. Prefería estar en peligro ella que ponerlo a él en peligro, pero estaban en un punto donde el riesgo ya no importaba. Esta vez, el plan tenía que funcionar.

—Te llamaré nuevamente de acuerdo a lo programado. No te preocupes.

Colgó el teléfono, encorvó sus hombros cubriéndose de la nieve que soplaba y que había comenzado una hora antes y empujó la puerta veteada y manchada de grasa entrando en el comedor. Titus estaba donde lo había dejado, tendido en una cabina con ambas manos enormes y enrojecidas acurrucadas alrededor de una taza blanca de vidrio con café humeante. La rosquilla había desaparecido. Se deslizó frente a él y vació su taza

—Debemos irnos. Viene una tormenta. Encárgate de la cuenta.

Él se rio —Supongo que es justo, ya que estarás comprando el gas.

Él actuaba como si fuesen socios. Pero no lo eran. Él era un desvío del plan y no le gustaba eso. No confiaba en él, pero necesitaba sus contactos. No lo necesitaba para conducir, aunque con este tiempo un viaje de 15 horas fácilmente podría convertirse en uno de 30 cuando la nieve que caía y la blancura del terreno podrían desacelerar el tráfico a paso de tortuga. Si lo dejaba conducir, probablemente llegarían más rápido y estaría más fresca para cuando fuese necesario. No había posibilidades de que la matara, no mientras no supiera dónde estaba el dinero. Claro, podía disponer de ella y hacer pedazos el Jeep para conseguirlo, pero no podía estar seguro de que realmente estaba en el Jeep. Por lo que él sabía, ella podría haberlo enviado a cualquier parte del país con otra persona, la noche que el campamento fue destruido. No, no iba a matarla. Al menos no todavía.

—Pide más café y sándwiches para llevar— dijo Nia.

—Puedo hacer eso— él se echó hacia atrás en la cabina, luciendo lleno y satisfecho, pero sus ojos eran agudos mientras vagaban por su rostro —¿Vas a decirme lo que tienes planeado?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? No es como que voy a entregarte.

—Porque no necesitas saberlo.

Él se encogió de hombros —Podría ayudar.

—¿Por qué lo harías? No hay nada para ti— Él sonrió —Todavía tienes más dinero.

—Y no puedo pensar en algo que tengas que desee comprar.

Él se rio y se puso de pie, imponiéndose sobre ella. Ella no se movió.

—Podría tenerlo después de unos días en la carretera, podrías cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Alice y Atlas habían pasado la tarde haciendo circuitos de 40 minutos en el área del tren verificando las vías, la superficie inferior de la plataforma y el tren de aterrizaje de cada uno de los vagones en busca de signos de perturbación u olores sospechosos. Después de cada circuito tomaban un descanso para entrar en calor y luego empezaban nuevamente. El cielo se había oscurecido y estaba salpicando nieve mezclada con pequeñas bolitas duras de hielo. Atlas no le importaba el clima, así que ella fingía que tampoco le importaba. Al menos estaba mejor que los agentes del Servicio Secreto del equipo de protección que estaban asignados a permanecer afuera de todos los vagones y afuera de los accesos a la estación del tren. Permanecer de pie era la forma más rápida de congelarse. Cuando la caravana llegó y el presidente y el resto de la comitiva desembarcó, ella y Atlas barrieron las limusinas, las camionetas de los K9 y los agentes de contraataque y los vehículos de emergencia y comunicación antes de ser cargados y remolcados. El resto de los vehículos de apoyo se quedarían atrás y recogerían los reemplazos en la siguiente parada. Una vez que todos estuvieron a bordo y que el tren indicó su salida con una serie de pitidos largos para el beneficio de la prensa que fotografiaba al presidente de pie en la puerta abierta del vagón presidencial, ella y Atlas se metieron en el vagón de los K9. Le dio una recompensa y lo aseguró en su caseta, donde rápidamente se acurrucó, colocó su cabeza sobre sus patas y luego de mirarla solemnemente durante unos segundos, cerró sus ojos. Sabía que su turno había terminado.

A diferencia de Atlas, quien estaba feliz luego de haber terminado el trabajo de un buen día, Alice por lo general revisaba los cabos sueltos al final del turno, con un par de horas que llenar antes de poder terminar la noche. La mayoría de los días, regresaba a la sala de la tripulación y tomaba una taza de café y algo de las máquinas expendedoras para abastecerse y luego salía a caminar por la ciudad. A veces se detenía en un museo o en una librería, regresando a media noche por Atlas y terminando la noche en casa con un libro. Ahora tenía una hora de espera antes de poder enviar un texto a Claire sobre su encuentro para cenar. Sus opciones eran limitadas: pasar el tiempo charlando con los otros agentes en el vagón de la tripulación o esperar en su litera. Palmeó el eReader en su bolsillo. De ninguna manera podía leer ahora. Estaba totalmente acelerada, electrificada, sintiendo como si estuviese a punto de saltar fuera de su piel. Y puesto que compartía su compartimiento para dormir con otro agente que tenía el turno nocturno, probablemente él estaría allí descansando un poco. Al menos habían hecho arreglos para dormir así que no habría dos personas tratando de dormir a la misma hora. Esperaría hasta que él saliera para ir a la cama. Eso funcionaba a menos que intentaras tomar una siesta, pero bueno, ella había dormido en un montón de espacios compartidos con amigos, extraños y posibles enemigos en los últimos años. Así que sería café en el vagón de la tripulación, al menos podría calentarse y siempre podría sentarse con Atlas por un rato después de eso. Abrió la puerta de su compartimento y en silencio entró. David Ochiba yacía de espaldas sobre la cama de la derecha, sus ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, roncando suavemente. El tren se puso en marcha con una sacudida apenas perceptible cuando deslizó la cremallera de su bolso. Deseó por un instante haber pensado en empacar una buena camisa o dos, pero lo único que tenía eran uniformes y ropa casual de civil. No estaba acostumbrada a pensar en socializar en su tiempo libre. David no se movió mientras se cambiaba de su uniforme a unos vaqueros y una camiseta térmica ligera. Cambió su libro de registro, su insignia y arma y se puso una chaqueta de béisbol azul marina para cubrir la funda en su cadera. Estaba fuera de turno, pero técnicamente todos estaban de servicio mientras durara el viaje. El tren apenas se sacudió mientras avanzaba hacia el comedor de la División K9. Empujó la puerta, aún imaginando la cena con Claire y se detuvo pensando por un instante que su imaginación había distorsionado su visión. Porque Claire estaba sentada en una de las mesas que estaban ubicadas a lo largo de uno de los lados del vagón rodeada de cuatro agentes del Servicio Secreto de la K9. Ella se reía de algo que uno de ellos había dicho. Alice casi se volteó y se fue. Claire tal vez estaba trabajando y parecía que tenía un montón de gente con quien hablar. Los chicos, sin duda, parecían que estaban disfrutando de la conversación. Cada agente de la K9 era un experto leyendo el lenguaje corporal. Sin esa sensibilidad especial, el menor atisbo de movimiento de una oreja, nariz o cola de un perro, signo sutil de que algo malo estaba pasando, podría perderse. Y leer a los hombres no era diferente de leer a los perros. Incluso desde el otro extremo del vagón, su lenguaje corporal era fácil de leer. Estaban chocando hombros muy sutilmente, compitiendo por la posición, tratando de llamar la atención de Claire. Una sensación familiar de rivalidad estalló en su pecho; había competido durante toda su vida profesional, así que la reconoció, pero el rápido aumento de posesividad que corrió a través de ella cuando miró a Claire era nuevo. No estaba muy segura de qué hacer con eso, pero una cosa era segura. No se iría. Avanzó por el pasillo y Claire fue todo lo que vio. Claire levantó la mirada y sonrió. Alice también pudo leer esa sonrisa, al menos esperaba haberlo hecho, porque parecía decir me alegra verte. No pudo evitar contestar con otra sonrisa. Estoy muy contenta que estés aquí. No podía esperar.

—Hola— dijo Claire.

—Hola— a Alice no le importaba que los cuatro chicos estuviesen tratando de llamar la atención de Claire. Tenía una cita para cenar con Claire en una hora. No, ahora 49 minutos y eso era lo que importaba. Y Claire le había sonreído, una sonrisa que decía que se alegraba de verla. Se apoyó en la cabina enfrente de Claire —¿Trabajando? .

—Acabo de terminar— dijo Claire —¿Ya estás libre?

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros y miraron a Alice con curiosidad.

Ella se limitó a sonreír —Hasta el momento, pero nunca se sabe.

—En eso tienes razón— Joe Aiello, uno de los conductores, dijo con prontitud —Nunca sabes cuándo pueden llamarte.

—Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes. Realmente aprecio toda la información— Claire se levantó, le dio a los hombres una sonrisa y asintió a Phil Virtucci —Y gracias nuevamente por ser tan generoso en darme acceso a su tripulación.

—No hay problema— dijo Phil.

Alice sentía que todos le miraban cuando Claire se acercó a ella —Tal vez podamos llenar alguno de los espacios en blanco de la entrevista de esta mañana.

—Buena idea— dijo Claire —¿En el comedor?

—Por supuesto— Alice no podía apartar sus ojos de Claire. Pequeños destellos de luz brillaban y saltaban en los ojos oscuros de Claire, como si estuviesen bailando. Su rostro también brillaba y sus labios ascendían en las esquinas, sólo una ligera sonrisa que parecía decir: Ven conmigo. Y eso era exactamente lo que Alice quería hacer. Seguirla a cualquier lugar. Tragó saliva porque repentinamente su garganta estaba seca —Estoy a tus órdenes.

Las pequeñas luces en los ojos de Claire bailaron aún más rápido.

* * *

Lexa hizo una seña al mayordomo que apareció en silencio al lado de su mesa para retirar sus platos. El tren había estado en marcha durante 30 minutos y la vista desde la ventana era una de un día de invierno ventoso y frío con nevadas ligeras aligerando el pesado cielo. Clarke estaba silenciosa, bebiendo su café y leyendo un periódico. Lexa se contentaba con mirarla, siempre asombrada por las múltiples facetas de su belleza. Clarke era aún más hermosa cuando pintaba, cuando su pasión, entusiasmo e inteligencia se desataban en conjunto. Pero también era hermosa en momentos como éste, cuando estaba relajada y despreocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Clarke casi nunca estaba verdaderamente relajada, probablemente debido a que casi nunca se sentía segura. La mandíbula de Lexa se tensó por la frustración que le había atormentado desde la primera vez que había visto a Clarke. Deseaba lo imposible, cambiar las circunstancias de la vida de Clarke, y no podía hacerlo más de lo que Clarke podía cambiar la suya.

—Puedo sentir que me miras— dijo Clarke en voz baja.

—Me gusta verte.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que me gusta verte.

Clarke dejó el periódico junto a su plato y estudió a Lexa con el ceño fruncido —¿Quieres decirme por qué?

—Me gusta verte con la guardia baja. Tus ángulos de suavizan.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás tratando de decir que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy irritable e inaccesible?

Lexa sonrió —¿Te refieres como ahora? No.

Clarke reprimió una sonrisa. Una de las cosas que amaba de Lexa era la manera como Lexa nunca temía de su temperamento, de hecho, a veces parecía disfrutar incitarla. Tal vez porque siempre tenían una buena sesión de sexo. Tal vez por eso nunca tenía miedo de dejar que su temperamento surgiera, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, su temperamento se había enfriado desde que estaban juntas —¿Sabes?... todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

—¿Pedir qué? — dijo Lexa.

Clarke se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirando alrededor del vagón para ver qué tan cerca estaban los agentes. Becca y Marcus estaban en una mesa junto a la puerta. Abigail estaba sentada al otro extremo del comedor presidencial bebiendo una taza de té y leyendo un montón de escritos. Nadie estaba cerca —Si quieres echar un polvo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

—Podría ser capaz de obtenerlo incluso sin pedirlo— Lexa también se inclinó —Soy buena con mis manos.

Clarke sonrió —Esa es una posibilidad.

—Parece que Abigail no va a ninguna parte por un rato— dijo Lexa —Tendremos todo el vagón para nosotras.

—Incluso si no lo tuviéramos, estoy bastante segura que todos los camarotes son a prueba de sonidos— Clarke se echó hacia atrás en su silla —¿Quieres probarlo?

—Sí— Lexa dejó caer la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó —¿Lista?

Clarke se puso de pie y deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo de atrás —Por supuesto.

El teléfono de Lexa sonó justo cuando Clarke abrió la puerta. Ella lo miró e hizo una mueca —Tengo que atender esto. Lo siento.

Clarke se volteó hacia ella, se quitó las botas y abrió la cremallera de sus vaqueros

—Adelante. Esperaré.

Lexa le observó mientras tomaba la llamada —Woods.

Clarke bajó sus pantalones y se los quitó, llevando con él su ropa interior. Lexa deslizó una mano detrás de ella y cerró la puerta de la cabina. Se apoyó en ella mientras Clarke se desvestía lentamente.

—Creo que tengo algo para ti— dijo Sameen Shaw.

—Adelante.

—Resulta que uno de los asistentes del departamento del sheriff local ha estado dando información a los motorizados de la zona desde hace casi diez años. También tenemos a alguien en el departamento y él reporta que a este buen hombre le gusta hablar un poco. Parece que se enteró que la milicia estaba a punto de enfrentar una traición y probablemente involucraba una gran cantidad de armas. Él incitó a los motorizados, quienes llegaron disparando.

—¿Quien fue su fuente? — Lexa se quitó su suéter. Clarke sonrió, apartó la manta y la sábana de la cama y se acostó sobre uno de sus costados. Lexa levantó un dedo y le lanzó una mirada pidiendo clemencia.

—Un hombre llamado Titus, podría ser un alias, probablemente lo es. Pero él ha estado alimentando a este asistente, y probablemente también le ha bombeado un montón, durante bastante tiempo. Eso sugiere que está operando localmente.

—¿Un mercenario?

—Parece que sí. De todos modos, estamos profundizando. Tenemos encerrados a algunos de la milicia. Es probable que hayan lidiado con él. Si no llegamos a ninguna parte, atraparemos al asistente. Tendremos una identificación.

—Procedan— Lexa se acercó a la cama —Y buen trabajo.

—No hay problema. Estaré en contacto.

Lexa cortó la llamada y tiró el teléfono sobre la diminuta cómoda.

Clarke alcanzó su cinturón —Mi turno.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 _Idaho_

Pike pulsó el botón de apagado del mando a distancia y la pantalla de plasma de 80 pulgadas ubicada sobre la chimenea de piedra se volvió negra. Había visto suficiente de Jake Griffin en 12 horas que bastaría por el resto del año. Cada canal de noticias nacionales y locales había estado cubriendo el primer día del popular viaje de agradecimiento a la población que Griffin estaba realizando a través del área central, como hábilmente estaban llamando, sin parar desde las 06 a.m. Los estrategas de campaña de Griffin habían hecho un movimiento inteligente logrando que el bastardo saliera de la reclusión de Washington para presentarse en el patio de enfrente de las personas. En el corazón de los americanos conservadores, tradicionales y temerosos de Dios. Su territorio. Y mientras él y sus rivales para la nominación nacional se movían penosamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás a través del país entre Boca Ratón a Palm Springs, las Vegas y todas las demás escapadas invernales donde los contribuyentes conservadores se reunían para hacer alarde de su dinero y obligar así a los candidatos a pavonearse como putas solicitando favores, Griffin estaba afuera charlando cordialmente con los constituyentes como si fuese un viejo amigo del hombre común. Como si no supiera que los cargos políticos se compraban y no se ganaban en las urnas. Y por supuesto las personas, como ovejas, acudían al circo mediático. Grandes multitudes se congregaban en diferentes puntos a lo largo de la ruta del tren, de pie en el frío ártico durante horas, para tener la oportunidad de ver el paso histórico. Claro, muchos de ellos eran abanderados de Griffin y muchos otros simplemente tenían curiosidad por ver el espectáculo. Ahora quienes apoyaban no importaban. Todos aquellos ciudadanos que se reunían para verlo daban una impresión de popularidad que Griffin no merecía y él era lo suficientemente astuto como para sacar provecho de esa mentira. El maldito tren incluso bajaba la velocidad en los lugares donde no estaba programado realizar una parada, Charles había visto el programa, así como todos los demás con una conexión a Internet, y Griffin salía de su vagón para pararse en el viento que soplaba y la nieve, sin sombrero usando un simple traje, saludando a la multitud, luciendo joven, vigoroso y accesible. Como si el clima que podía congelar las bolas de un hombre común no tuviese efecto en él en absoluto. Debió haber provocado un ataque a su equipo de seguridad, exponiéndose de esa manera. Los discursos en las paradas programadas no eran más que la misma retórica que había estado escupiendo desde su toma de posesión, lograr que los estadounidenses regresen al trabajo, lo que garantizaría una América fuerte en el mercado global, la protección de nuestras costas y nuestros intereses en el extranjero, salvaguardar los derechos de todos los estadounidenses. Por supuesto, eso último era donde había tropezado. Porque lo que Griffin consideraba derechos otros lo consideraban sacrilegio. Esa era una de sus muchas debilidades. Charles planeaba dejar eso claro a los votantes, sin importar lo que hiciera falta. Aun así, todo el viaje en tren era un movimiento político brillante que no podía quedar sin respuesta.

Derek le entregó un whisky —La novedad desaparecerá en un día o dos.

—Lo dudo. Los estadounidenses aman el espectáculo y definitivamente les está dando uno— Charles no estaba de humor para ser apaciguado. Por primera vez, encontró la fe sincera de Derek molesta e ingenua ¿Podía su ayudante seguir siendo un Boy Scout mientras usaba pantalones caqui, camisa abotonada y un suéter de cachemira azul pálido? ¿Acaso los últimos 4 años con Charles no le habían enseñado nada?

—Entonces necesitamos refutar…— comenzó Derek, su tono medio apaciguador, medio beligerante.

—Tienes toda la razón. Consígueme a Hanna. En este momento, tenemos que crear algunas noticias que nos beneficien.

—Por supuesto— la expresión de Derek no cambió ante la mención de la amante y jefe de campaña de Charles, pero su voz se heló —¿Qué debo decirle?

—¿Qué crees? — Charles derramó el whisky al golpear el vaso contra una mesa de nogal pulido brillante, donde se formó inmediatamente un anillo de condensación —Dile que quiero verla. Ahora. Ella sabe dónde.

—Por supuesto, señor— Derek levantó el vaso y deslizó una servilleta de lino debajo de él para absorber la humedad.

—Y nuevamente trata con Titus. Quiero una actualización sobre la investigación de ese desastre en las montañas. Lo último que necesitamos es un grupo de agentes federales espiando por aquí durante semanas.

—Sigo cayendo directamente al correo de voz cuando llamo, señor— dijo Derek con rigidez.

—Entonces sigue intentando y envíame un texto cuando lo localices.

—Por supuesto.

Charles caminó hacia la puerta y luego reconoció el frío en la habitación y se volteó. Ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora y apretó el hombro de Derek —Lo siento. La hipocresía siempre me enfurece, pero no debería pagar contigo mi rabia por la traición de Griffin— dejó que sus ojos y su sonrisa se suavizaran y deslizó una mano por el brazo de Derek, agarrando su mano durante un largo segundo antes de dejarlo ir —Ciertamente, no contigo.

Los labios de Derek se separaron y su cuerpo se balanceó ligeramente hacia Charles. Charles se dio cuenta y se felicitó por calmar las aguas.

—Por supuesto, senador.

—Charles— dijo Charles —Cuando estamos solos.

—Por supuesto... Charles.

* * *

Las puertas del comedor del vagón de prensa se abrieron con apenas un susurro y Claire rápidamente hizo un balance de sus ocupantes. Era temprano para el servicio de cena y estaba esperando que no estuviese demasiado lleno. Varios periodistas estaban sentados a solas con ordenadores portátiles y tabletas y un grupo de cuatro de ellos ocupaban una mesa en el centro del vagón. Los conocía de vista y asintió hacia ellos cuando miraron hacia arriba. Cuando casi inmediatamente regresaron a su conversación, ella dejó escapar un interno suspiro de alivio.

—¿Estaría bien esa mesa de allá atrás? — señaló una pequeña mesa escondida en la esquina de la parte trasera del vagón.

—Abby bien— dijo Alice.

Una vez que estuvieron sentadas en la mesa cubierta con mantel blanco de lino, Claire casi sintió como si estuviesen solas. Nadie les prestó atención y se complació en su urgencia de simplemente mirarla. Había estado pensando en esta reunión, también podría llamarlo como lo que era, una cita, toda la tarde y Alice no le defraudó. Se veía diferente sin uniforme. Aún reflejaba ese sencillo y tosco aire de confianza y gracia física que todos los agentes emanaban, pero su sencillo suéter azul marino ajustado a su cuerpo, de una manera que la camisa del BDU no lograba ajustarse, revelaba la curva de sus pechos y su estrecho torso. Su cabello castaño estaba un poco desordenado, como si hubiese estado deslizando una mano a través de él y sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los de Claire reflejaban una calidez que no había estado allí anteriormente. O tal vez eso era sólo una ilusión. Ya que la temperatura de Claire definitivamente estaba en aumento. Dios, Alice presionaba cada botón que tenía y algunos que ni siquiera sabía tenía. Y realmente tenía la boca más fascinante...

Un mayordomo apareció a su lado, haciéndole saltar.

—¿Quieren ver el menú? — el esbelto mayordomo rubio, luciendo inmaculado en sus pantalones negros, una chaqueta de esmoquin blanca y corta, camisa blanca y corbata negra, lucía amable y discretamente distante, como todo el personal de la Casa Blanca.

Claire esperaba que Alice no hubiese leído su mente y preguntó con toda la calma que pudo reunir al mirar los ojos divertidos de Alice —¿Una bebida primero?

—Claro— Alice sonrió y se volteó hacia el mayordomo —¿Supongo que no tiene cerveza?

—En realidad, señora, tenemos de ambas, embotellada y de barril.

—Agente está bien— dijo Alice en un tono amistoso —¿Cerveza oscura?

Él asintió y recitó los nombres de varias cervezas desconocidas para Claire —Y, por supuesto, la cerveza de granja que el presidente prefiere.

—Entonces, esa— respondió Alice.

—¿Y usted, señora? — el mayordomo preguntó a Claire.

—¿Vino?

—Por supuesto ¿Copa o botella? Puedo traerle la lista.

—Eso no será necesario. Creo que empezaré con una copa ¿Borgoña blanco?

Él sonrió —Muy bueno.

Él desapareció y Claire suspiró —Podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de servicio.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¿Alimentándose alrededor de un Ángel?

Claire frunció el ceño —¿Disculpa? .

—Air Force One.

—¡Oh! — Claire se rió. —No atrás en el vagón del ganado. Quiero decir, es lujoso comparado con el comercial, pero más o menos cuidamos de nosotros mismos en el área de prensa, excepto cuando sirven las comidas. Eso definitivamente es agradable.

—Bueno, esto es mejor que casi todos los malditos aviones de carga.

—Puedo imaginarlo— Claire frunció el ceño —O tal vez no ¿Crees que Phil me permita volar de regreso con todos ustedes?

Alice resopló —Confía en mí, no quieres hacer eso.

—No, realmente quiero hacerlo. Le preguntare.

—Espero que hayas traído ropa interior larga.

—Uh— dijo Claire —En realidad no tengo ninguna.

—Entonces vas a congelar tu trase…— Alice se sonrojó —Lo siento.

Claire sonrió —He escuchado la palabra y creo que en realidad tengo uno.

—Lo tienes. Me di cuenta.

Una lluvia de chispas recorrió la columna vertebral de Claire —¿Lo hiciste?

Alice simplemente asintió, su expresión completamente seria ¿Sabía ella lo sexy que lucía cuando actuaba como si todo lo relacionado con Claire fuese importante, aunque fuese su culo? No lo sabía. Nadie podía reflejar ese encanto natural con tan poco esfuerzo. Simplemente era sexy.

—Apuesto que no será mucho peor que hoy, al menos cuando al tiempo se refiere—Claire trató de alejar su mente de Alice y su culo, de cualquiera de sus culos. Por supuesto, Alice lucía increíblemente bien en esos vaqueros azules, más que dos puñados de firme trasero. Y esa imagen no estaba ayudando. En absoluto.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — preguntó Alice.

—No creía posible que las cosas estuviesen más agitadas que sus viajes normales, pero lo estuvieron. Entre sus apariciones programadas y luego las paradas no programadas en el camino, estuve corriendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero es apasionante. Ningún presidente ha hecho esto en mucho tiempo

Claire asintió su agradecimiento cuando el mayordomo deslizó su copa de vino en la mesa. La agarró y trató de no tragar. Su garganta estaba tan malditamente seca —¿Hace que sea más difícil para ti?... ¿me refiero al tren?

—En realidad no. Siempre que POTUS viaja, nuestro trabajo es el mismo, se trate de un tren o un edificio o una plaza. Atlas siempre está olfateando en busca de explosivos. Y necesito asegurarme que verifique todos los lugares potencialmente peligrosos— Alice se echó a reír y unas pequeñas arrugas que Claire no había notado anteriormente aparecieron en las esquinas de sus ojos —Sin embargo, preferiría estar haciendo esto al sur de california.

—Lo sé y viene más nieve.

—Al menos, a Atlas no le importa— Claire frunció el ceño —¿Dónde está?

—En el vagón para las casetas de los perros.

—¿Solo? — Claire no sabía cómo podía extrañarlo después de sólo haberlo conocido unas horas, pero lo extrañaba —¿Está bien? ¿Es lo suficientemente caliente?

—En este momento, probablemente esté dormitando, pero no estará feliz si lo dejo por mucho tiempo. Está acostumbrado a estar conmigo.

—Debe ser muy especial, vivir con él y trabajar con él, el vínculo entre los dos.

—Somos compañeros— dijo Alice —No es diferente de cualquier otro compañero.

—Cuéntame cómo sabías que esto era lo que querías hacer.

Alice agarró el vaso de cerveza y pareció estar estudiándolo. Tal vez la pregunta había tocado un nervio. Claire no había tenido la intención de que esta reunión fuese sobre trabajo y realmente no había tenido intención de evocar algo incómodo. Alice había sido clara al principio del día que era más cómodo hablar sobre el papel de Atlas y no del suyo.

Claire se inclinó sobre la mesa y posó suavemente sus dedos sobre la parte superior de la mano de Alice —Esto es extraoficial, pero si no quieres contarme, está bien. Realmente sólo quería saber cómo habías sabido que esta... asociación... era para ti.

Alice levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes borrosos, como si estuviese viendo algo, o como si estuviese en algún lugar, muy lejos —La mayoría de los chicos probablemente dirían que les gusta la oportunidad de trabajar en solitario en el campo casi todo el tiempo, sólo ellos y sus perros. Estás en movimiento alrededor, buscando amenazas potenciales, en lugar de esperar pasivamente a que algo suceda.

—¿Pero tú no?

—Oh, yo también. Nos gusta burlarnos de los chicos que permanecen de pie hora tras hora en una puerta o un coche— Alice se rio en voz baja, pero su expresión se mantuvo distante —Todas esas cosas hacen que el trabajo sea realmente grandioso. Pero para mí, es más acerca de él. Él hace todo mi trabajo, mi vida funciona.

—Atlas.

Alice asintió —Él me atrapó. Siempre he sido capaz de conectar con los animales. Sé que suena un poco loco, pero crecí en una granja, siempre lograba que una yegua nerviosa se calmara o lograba que un caballo agresivo controlara sus modales.

Encantadora, Claire murmuró —Como el encantador de perros.

Alice se sonrojó —Simplemente estaba más cómoda con ellos que nadie.

—¿Alguna idea del por qué? — Claire no tenía ninguna intención de poner todo esto en su artículo. Se trataba de Alice y quería conocerla —Sólo entre nosotras.

—Cuando era joven… tartamudeaba— dijo Alice.

—¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

—Fue cuando tenía 10 años más o menos, pero eso hizo que fuese bastante tímida en la escuela.

Claire apretó la mano de Alice —Lo siento. Es difícil ser diferente a cualquier edad, pero es peor para los niños.

—Está bien. Fue hace mucho tiempo— Alice se sacudió a sí misma, justo como lo hizo Atlas, derramando la nieve de su abrigo

—Entonces ¿Qué hay sobre ti? Apuesto que eras la chica más popular de tu clase.

Sorprendida, Claire negó con la cabeza tímidamente —No lo era.

—Apuesto que lo eras. Espera… ¿animadora?

Claire sentía acometidas de calor en su rostro —Sí, pero….

—¿Reina de la graduación?

Claire gimió —Escucha, era….

Los ojos de Alice se estrecharon —Vamos a ver, apuesto que fuiste a... Vassar.

—Das miedo. Detente.

—¿Presidente de la asociación de estudiantes? Y….

—Está bien, eso es todo— Claire entrecerró sus ojos —Me investigaste en google.

Alice se rio nuevamente y las nubes en sus ojos desaparecieron —No lo hice. Aunque eso es una buena idea.

—No puedo creer que alguna vez fueses tímida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres tan buena leyendo a las personas... bueno, a mí por lo menos.

—¿Eso crees? — dijo Alice en voz baja.

—Estuviste vergonzosamente correcta en este momento.

—Estaba adivinando, por lo que haces y cómo te comportas. Eres segura, inteligente y hermosa...

—Ahora realmente me estás avergonzando— Claire notó que casi estaban tomadas de la mano y que el comedor se estaba llenando. No le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, pero estaban en una situación de trabajo. De mala gana, rompió el contacto y alejó sus dedos —Si esas fueron conjeturas, ¿qué estás pensando sobre mí ahora?

—Me pregunto cómo logré ser tan afortunada de estar cenando contigo.

—Estaba pensando algo similar. Porque no puedo imaginar cómo has logrado permanecer soltera tanto tiempo.

—No me topo con mujeres hermosas, seguras e inteligentes muy a menudo. Al menos, no con ninguna que tuviese algún interés en hablar conmigo.

—Entonces debes toparte con un montón de mujeres tontas.

—¿Y tú? — preguntó Alice —¿Hay alguien?

—Si lo hubiese, no estaría cenando contigo en este momento— dijo Claire —Oh, podría estar cenando, pero no de esta manera.

—¿De esta manera?

—De manera personal, no profesional. Como sentarme aquí contigo el resto de la noche, porque quiero saber todo sobre ti.

—No creo que tomaría tanto tiempo.

—Oh, creo que tomaría mucho más tiempo.

—Desearía...— Alice apartó la mirada y luego miró directamente los ojos de Claire

—Desearía que no estuviésemos en este tren ahora. Porque realmente desearía estar a solas contigo.

El corazón de Claire dio un vuelco —¿Lo deseas? ¿Por qué? .

—Así podría seguir sosteniendo tu mano mientras hablamos.

—Bueno…— dijo Claire, sin aliento tanto como lo había estado la primera vez que había estado a solas con una chica y se había dado cuenta que estaban a punto de convertirse en algo más que amigas. De repente, realmente, tenía muchas ganas de tomar la mano de Alice Abernathy —¿Por qué no le pedimos al mayordomo que nos traiga algunos bocadillos y… buscamos a Atlas y hacemos un picnic en alguna parte?

—¿Quieres buscar a Atlas? — la expresión de sorpresa de Alice se transformó en algo oscuro e intenso y tan irresistible que Claire se acercó aún más hasta que sus muslos se tocaron debajo de la tela blanca de lino.

—No quiero que esté solo y preguntándose dónde estás— dijo Claire suavemente. Su pierna temblaba. Temblaba en todas partes —¿Te importa?

—No. No me importa en absoluto— las largas pestañas de Alice parpadearon mientras sus párpados caían perezosamente y su mirada recorría el rostro de Claire —En este momento mi habitación debe estar libre. Es un poco pequeña, pero acogedora.

—Suena perfecto.

Alice echó hacia atrás su silla —Le diré al mayordomo que se apresure con los sándwiches.


	15. Chapter 15

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _En los carriles._

Clarke agarró la manija de seguridad por encima de la litera con una mano y con la otra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Lexa, estabilizando sus piernas temblorosas. Retorció los gruesos mechones oscuros entre sus dedos, tirando su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras intentaba valientemente contener un gemido. Otra caricia de la lengua de Lexa rompió su voluntad.

—Dios— gruñó —Detente. Me parece escuchar a alguien….

—No hay nadie— murmuró Lexa, frotando su mejilla sobre el suave valle entre el muslo de Clarke y su bajo vientre —E incluso si lo hubiese, el ruido del tren es más fuerte que tú.

Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la boca de Lexa se cerraba sobre ella nuevamente —Creo que... te equivocas con eso.

Le pareció escuchar la risa de Lexa, pero su mente estaba derretida. Un resplandor ardiente apartó su pensamiento, sustituyendo su conciencia con una sensación gloriosa. No recordaba haber caído y tal vez no lo hizo, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tumbada en la litera con Lexa a su lado, apoyándose en un codo y mirándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Orgullosa de ti misma? — jadeó Clarke.

—Sumamente— dijo Lexa, su voz baja y ronca.

Clarke enganchó un dedo en la cinturilla de los pantalones de Lexa y tiró de él —¿Por qué sigues usando esto?

—Estaba agobiada.

Clarke se echó a reír —Bueno, agóbiate más y desvístete. Quiero piel.

Lexa le dio un beso y se apresuró a sentarse —Lo que digas.

Clarke parpadeó algo de la bruma de su cerebro para ver como Lexa se desnudaba. Verla desnudarse era un placer del que nunca se cansaba y de alguna manera se las arreglaba para avivar el fuego que habría jurado estaba completamente reducido a cenizas.

Cuando Lexa se quitó su camisa, el cerebro de Clarke estalló volviéndose a activar —¿Qué demonios?

Lexa frunció el ceño —¿Qué?

Clarke se levantó y encendió la pequeña luz sobre el pequeño aparador intercalado entre los dos armarios miniatura —Voltéate hacia acá.

Con la frente arrugada, Lexa obedeció, terminando de quitarse la camisa —Regresemos a….

—Silencio— Clarke rozó suavemente sus dedos sobre un moretón del tamaño y la forma de Texas en el costado de Lexa —Lexa, mira esto. No me digas que no puedes sentirlo.

Lexa miró hacia abajo. —Huh. Debí haberlo conseguido cuando Brock y yo nos enredamos esta mañana. No lo siento.

—Toma una respiración profunda ¿Duele?

—Hey— Lexa agarró los hombros de Clarke, atrayendo la atención de Clarke hacia su rostro.

—No es nada. Es un moretón. Estoy bien.

—Quítate los pantalones. Quiero ver tu pierna.

—Clarke, podemos hacer todo esto más tarde.

Clarke metió un dedo en el pecho de Lexa —No. Lo haremos ahora. Si estás herida, quiero que Lauren te revise.

Lexa se rio —No voy a hacer que el primer médico me eche un vistazo porque tengo una pequeña marca morada.

—Lo harás si digo que lo hagas.

—En realidad, tienes razón, así que prométeme que no reaccionarás de forma exagerada.

—¿De forma exagerada? — Clarke respiró lentamente —¿Soy el tipo de persona que reacciona de forma exagerada? Ahora dirás que soy una histérica.

Lexa sacudió su cabeza, desabrochó sus pantalones y se los quitó. Bajo sus calzoncillos, el vendaje en su pantorrilla lesionada estaba teñida de rojo. Afortunadamente, no estaba empapada y el resto de su pierna se veía bien.

—¿Realmente está bien? — dijo Clarke en voz baja.

—Te lo juro, te lo diría si no fuese así— Lexa deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Clarke y le llevó de regreso a la cama —¿Podemos acostarnos? Hace un poco de frío aquí, si no lo habías notado.

—Tenía otras cosas que ocupaban mi atención

Lexa sonrió —Oh, sí, ahora lo recuerdo.

Lexa apartó las sábanas y cuando Clarke se deslizó dentro de ellas, se puso a su lado y cubrió a las dos. Acomodó a Clarke en el hueco de su brazo con la cabeza de Clarke contra su hombro y acarició su cabello —Sé que ha sido una mala semana. Lamento haberte hecho pasar todo lo que pasaste con ese asunto en Idaho. Esta mañana fue otra sorpresa desagradable. Pero ya ha terminado, tu padre está bien y yo estoy bien y tú estás bien. Esta semana estaremos propensas a recibir algunos palos y piedras verbales contra nosotras, sino algo más. Pero eso estará bien, ya nos encargaremos de eso. Tú y yo… juntas.

—No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa— Clarke besó la garganta de Lexa y estableció su mejilla contra el pecho de Lexa —Sólo tengo la sensación de que no ha terminado. No me refiero a los fanáticos detrás de las líneas acordonadas, me refiero con mi papá. No sabemos quién más era parte del plan de Echo, pero cualquier persona que logre acercarse a mi padre, probablemente sea alguien que conocemos. Eso hace que me sienta tan enojada y me asusta. No me gusta esa sensación.

Lexa se limitó a asentir. Ahora no era el momento de consolar y no podía darle ningún consuelo cuando Clarke tenía razón. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar.

—¿Sabes algo más? — Clarke se inclinó hacia atrás para buscar el rostro de Lexa.

—Un poco— y entonces, porque Clarke merecía la verdad, añadió —Pero no lo suficiente. Tengo algunas piezas pero no puedo lograr que encajen todavía. Sé que Echo está relacionada con ese grupo en Idaho, pero no podemos rastrearlos lo suficiente como para saber quién más podría ser parte de esto. La mujer que nos tomó a Root y a mí de prisioneras es casi seguro que está relacionada con Echo, supongo que es parte de un plan más amplio.

—Y está suelta en alguna parte— dijo Clarke, su tono hueco.

—Tenemos un grupo trabajando en su búsqueda, gente en la que confío— Lexa deseaba no tener que decirle lo poco que sabía y lo poco que podía hacer. Deseaba no tener que decirle la peor parte —Maté al comandante de la milicia. No creo que nuestra Nia Doe olvide eso.

—¿Crees que venga tras de ti? — preguntó Clarke con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

—No lo sé— Lexa frotó la espalda de Clarke —Ella está a cientos de millas de distancia y no soy un blanco fácil de encontrar, así que creo que las probabilidades están en su contra. Pero no puedo saberlo con seguridad.

—Serás cuidadosa— dijo Clarke bruscamente.

Lexa ahuecó su mandíbula y le besó —Lo juro.

Clarke se deslizó encima de ella y estableció un muslo entre las piernas de Lexa —Cuando este viaje en tren termine, iremos a alguna parte, sólo nosotras dos.

—¿Palabra de honor? — murmuró Lexa.

—Sí— Clarke le besó, bordeando la suave línea de su boca con un pequeño tirón de sus dientes. Lexa se arqueó debajo de ella y gimió.

—No te muevas— Clarke le besó bajando por el torso de Lexa.

Lexa dejó que sus dedos trazaran los tensos músculos en los hombros de Clarke mientras Clarke se movía más abajo. Sus caderas se elevaron por su propia voluntad.

—Dije que no te muevas— susurró Clarke en la semi-oscuridad.

—No soy yo— jadeó Lexa —Es por ti, bebe.

—Sólo recuérdalo— murmuró Clarke mientras poseía lentamente a Lexa con su boca.

* * *

—¿Estás segura que estás bien con esto? — preguntó Alice mientras tecleaba el código de la puerta del vagón donde estaban las casetas de los perros de la K9 —Podríamos comer primero y….

—No, quiero ver a Atlas. Y no quiero que él te extrañe— Claire se fijó en la hilera de cajas y en los perros vigilantes, todos los cuales parecían perfectamente contentos. El vagón estaba caliente y olía a piel y café. Un agente estaba sentado en un puesto en la parte trasera del vagón con los pies hacia arriba, leyendo una revista. Los bajó cuando ellas entraron, sus ojos se iluminaron con interés. Ella lo reconoció del vagón de la tripulación. Joe Aiello. Treinta, moreno y guapo y él lo sabía.

—Hey— dijo Joe, levantándose —¿Que está sucediendo?

—Nada— Alice se agachó frente a la caseta de Atlas —Solo vine a buscar a mi muchacho.

—¿Estás de turno? — Joe se unió a ellas, hablando con Alice, pero enfocado en Claire —No te tengo en el registro de servicio esta noche.

—Nop— Alice aseguró la correa de paseo de Atlas y se levantó. Atlas salió y olfateó su mano —Sólo lo llevare a mi camarote para pasar la noche.

Joe miró a Claire —¿Cómo va el artículo?

Ella sonrió. Él era un buen tipo, no exactamente agresivo, pero había dado a conocer su interés anteriormente —Genial. Todos ustedes han sido muy útiles.

—Salgo en un par de horas— dijo él en lo que ella estaba segura él creía era un tono casual.

—Tal vez me ponga al día contigo y los otros chicos mañana— dijo Claire —Todavía quiero saber cómo terminaron en esta división.

La decepción se dibujó en su rostro por un segundo y luego sonrió —Claro ¿Por qué no te doy mi número? Puedes enviarme un texto.

—Creo que sabré dónde encontrarte— Claire se rio e hizo un gesto hacia el vagón —Estamos un poco en nuestro pequeño mundo aquí.

Alice pensó en eso mientras caminaba con Claire de regresó a su camarote. Estaban en su propio pequeño mundo, en un tren a toda velocidad a través de la oscuridad en medio de una de las áreas menos pobladas en el país. Si fuese transferida de manera permanente de su vida en DC a este tren, no habría mucho que cambiar. Aparte de las llamadas semanales de sus padres diciendo que la extrañaban, nadie sabría que se había ido. Sus amigos, realmente más sus colegas, estaban en su mayoría aquí en el tren. Atlas estaba aquí. Y ahora Claire. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en Claire, no pensaba en ella como pensaba sobre sus amigos. Amigos eran personas que saludabas, con quienes tenías palabras casuales, tal vez incluso una cerveza. Amigos no eran personas con las que hablabas mientras crecías en un pequeño pueblo, donde todo el mundo te conocía y se formaba expectativas basados en cómo eran tus padres y cosas como si tartamudeabas o no. Ya le había contado a Claire más sobre sí misma de lo que nunca le había contado a una sola persona en su vida. Nunca les había contado a sus padres sobre la miseria y la humillación en la escuela, antes que ella dominara la timidez que le había llevado a la tartamudez, o tal vez había sido al revés. Tal vez cuando llegó al punto en el que no le importaba si les gustaba a las personas, la tartamudez comenzó a desaparecer. No importaba ahora, al menos no tanto.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Claire en voz baja.

Alice saltó un poco, disgustada —Sí, lo siento. Estaba pensando.

Claire deslizó su mano alrededor del antebrazo de Alice —Hey, sabes que él sólo estaba siendo amable.

—Es curioso, estaba pensando en los amigos. No creo que él estuviese siendo amable. Creo que él estaba tratando de pedirte, ya sabes, una cita o algo así.

—Puede Ser. Probablemente— Claire apretó su brazo —Ser amable generalmente es el primer paso en esa dirección. Pero no estoy interesada.

Alice abrió su camarote y dejó entrar a Atlas primero. Dave había dejado la luz de noche sobre la cómoda encendida cuando se había ido y la pequeña habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente con un suave resplandor amarillo. Cuando soltó la correa de Atlas, inmediatamente recorrió la habitación, oliendo debajo de la litera y en las esquinas e incluso poniendo sus patas arriba de la cómoda para revisar la parte superior, donde Dave había guardado su kit de afeitado.

—¿Qué está haciendo? — preguntó Claire.

—Asegurarse que estamos seguros. Que tenemos una guarida segura.

Claire se rio, encantada —Piensa en ti como parte de la manada ¿verdad?

Alice asintió —Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que conocías de perros.

—Gracias, pero en realidad estaba pensando en lobos. Estoy fascinada por su estructura social ¿Alguna vez has visto ese documental sobre el sujeto que vivió con lobos desde los dos años y medio, comiendo y durmiendo con ellos, como si fuese un lobo? Dejó a su familia o tal vez ellos lo dejaron.

—Lo he visto. Tal vez un poco extremo.

—Oh, totalmente— dijo Claire —Pero fascinante a la vez. Me encanta cómo funcionan, quién es responsable de la crianza de sus crías y quien de la caza para alimentarse. Cómo son una familia.

Atlas se acostó frente a la litera y las observó. Alice rascó detrás de sus orejas y él suspiró.

—¿No crees que es raro? ¿Que piense en él como de la familia? .

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Sabes…? — dijo Alice —… no pienso en ti como una amiga.

—¿No? — el tono de Claire era curioso, no era crítico ni molesto —¿Entonces cómo piensas de mí?

—Como algo especial, algo que no le tengo una categoría.

—Está bien, sin etiquetas. Pero ¿qué hay de las descripciones?

Alice señaló la bolsa de comida que el mayordomo le había dado a Claire —¿Podríamos comer mientras te digo?

—Oh— Claire se rio y pasó la bolsa a Alice —Casi lo olvido— echó un vistazo a Atlas —¿Qué hay de él? ¿Le perturbaría si comemos delante de él?

Alice meneó la cabeza —Él sabe que no come alimentos de personas. Es importante para su seguridad y su trabajo que sólo coma lo que yo o uno de los adiestradores le da y nunca come de la mano, la mesa, o cualquier otro lugar. Se moriría de hambre antes que recibir comida de un extraño.

—Dios, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en eso. Entiendo por qué es necesario ¿pero y sí lo separan de ti?

—Entonces él me encontraría, o uno de nosotros lo encontraríamos. Si yo soy derribada, sé que los chicos lo rescatarían, sin importar qué.

El corazón de Claire se sobrecogió. Hasta ahora, había pensado en su artículo como una pieza popular de triunfo seguro, porque todo el mundo amaba a los perros. Bueno, al menos, no todo el mundo era una persona de gatos. Tal vez porque los ataques contra el presidente eran tan raros como para ser impensables, nunca había considerado lo natural de la vida y la muerte de lo que Alice y aquellos como ella hacían todos los días. Que superficial de su parte. Para Alice, algo tan horrible era todo en un día de trabajo. El pensamiento de Alice herida le hizo sentir superficial y un poco ingenua. Y más allá de eso, asustada —¿Te importaría no decir eso nuevamente?

Alice se detuvo a la mitad mientras sacaba la comida de la bolsa —¿Qué? .

—Acerca de ser herida. Cuando pienso en ello, me duele.

—Hey, lo siento. Ya sabes, no es muy probable que ocurra.

—Eso me alegra. Me alegra mucho— Claire rozó la mejilla de Alice con sus dedos

—Pero por lo pronto, simplemente prefiero no pensar en eso.

Alice hubiese permanecido en ese lugar hasta que pereciera justo para que Claire nunca retirara sus dedos. Tragó el nudo que se formaba de la nada en su garganta. Nunca nadie le había mirado de la manera como Claire le miraba, como si significara todo en el mundo.

—Atlas no va a dejar que algo me suceda. Me diría mucho antes que yo supiera si hay algún peligro. Así que no tienes que preocuparte.

Los ojos de Claire brillaban mientras asentía lentamente —Muy bien— echó un vistazo hacia Atlas —Y espero que cuides de ella todos los días ¿de acuerdo?

Sus orejas parpadearon y él levantó su hocico, su mandíbula se abrió en una aproximación perfecta de una sonrisa de cachorro. Su corazón se iluminó ante esa visión y sacudió la melancolía —Hey, vamos a comer. Y podrás decirme por qué no somos amigas.

—Trato hecho— Alice entregó a Claire uno de los platos de plástico que el mayordomo había colocado en la enorme bolsa junto con los contenedores llenos de lo que parecía ser los ingredientes de una cena gourmet. Incluso había incluido platería real y servilletas de lino. Una botella de borgoña blanco, un par de cervezas en una funda térmica y un sacacorchos completaba lo embalado —Vaya picnic.

Claire se sentó a su lado, abrió la botella de vino y llenó su copa plástica mientras Alice quitaba la tapa de la cerveza con el abrelatas de botella que encontró en la bolsa.

Claire golpeó la copa con la botella de Alice —Por nuestro primer día de campo.

—Por la primavera y un verdadero día de campo en la hierba.

—Y no puede llegar demasiado pronto— Claire bebió un sorbo de vino pensando en la primavera y cómo sus emociones siempre se volvían un poco triste cuando no compartía la alegría de las flores frescas y la nueva vida en todas partes, con alguien especial ante la embriagadora anticipación de las posibilidades aún por venir. Tal vez este año sería diferente. Si Alice estaba allí para compartirlo con ella, estaba segura que lo sería. Probablemente estaba haciendo planes cuando no debería, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía negarse a sí misma el placer —Por la primavera.

Alice bebió un sorbo de cerveza. No tenía hambre en lo más mínimo. Lo único que realmente le importaba era estar cerca de Claire, ver su sonrisa, hablar con ella, compartir su entusiasmo y energía —¿Sabes? ¿Lo que estabas diciendo sobre Joe anteriormente?

—¿Acerca de él siendo amigable?

—Sí. No quise decir que no quiero ser amiga tuya, pero no me siento casual. No me he sentido así desde el principio. Estar contigo se siente mucho más que casual. No pienso en mis amigos cuando no estoy con ellos... pero pienso en ti.

Claire tragó saliva —¿Lo haces?

—Casi todo el tiempo, excepto, ya sabes, cuando estoy trabajando.

—No quiero que pienses en mí cuando estás trabajando. Pero el resto del tiempo, estaría bien. De hecho, me gustaría mucho que pensaras en mí todo el tiempo cuando no estemos juntas— Claire dejó la comida a un lado y tomó un sorbo de vino nuevamente.

Estaban sentadas muy cerca y su muslo rozaba el de Alice. Se acercó un poco más hasta que el contacto les unió desde la cadera hasta la rodilla. La presión era más erótica de lo que había sido cuando había estado desnuda en la cama con algunas mujeres. Literalmente temblaba por dentro. No había pensado que eso fuese posible —También he estado pensando en ti.

Alice vació su cerveza y la puso a un lado junto a su plato de comida gourmet sin tocar. Se dio la vuelta así que sólo su rodilla estaba en contacto con la de Claire y pudo mirar directamente su rostro —¿En qué piensas?

Bajo la luz brumosa del camarote, el rostro de Claire parecía brillar. Por un instante, lució más joven y un poco avergonzada. Ella rio un poco —No sé si te conozca lo suficiente como para decirte eso.

Alice frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar eso —Dímelo de todos modos.

—Pienso en besarte— dijo Claire después de un instante.

El estómago de Alice se contrajo, la sensación de algo así como cuando corría con Atlas, adrenalina, emoción, ansiedad. Pero también algo diferente. Una oleada de placer se disparó entre sus muslos y calentó la base de su columna vertebral —Besarme, ¿eso es todo?

—Creo que por ahora es mejor detenernos allí.

—¿No es más como que allí es donde debemos empezar?

—¿Sabes?... al principio pensaba que eras del tipo inexperto— dijo Claire, su tono ligero y juguetón —Pero voy a cambiar de pensamiento. Eres muy sutil.

—¿Eso importa? ¿Si soy inexperta?

—No, en absoluto y no estaba preguntando.

—No lo soy, completamente— Alice deslizó ambas manos por la cintura de Claire y se inclinó hacia adelante —Pero podría necesitar un poco de práctica.


	16. Chapter 16

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

Alice no pensaba. Simplemente andaba por instinto. Los ojos de Claire eran tan brillantes, tan intensos, eclipsando cualquier otro pensamiento en la mente de Alice, en su memoria. La boca de Claire estaba curvada en una suave sonrisa de bienvenida, sus labios se entreabrieron, luciendo llenos y suaves. Eran suaves, cuando la boca de Alice tocó la de ella. Labios húmedos, cálidos y sedosos que sabían cómo a frutas y como a la brisa de primavera. Por un instante, se quedó inmóvil, absorbiendo la sensación como cuando la luz del sol cae sobre tu piel después de salir de un lugar frío y oscuro. Se estremeció por el calor. Las manos de Claire acunaron su rostro, sosteniéndola firme como si fuese a retirarse, pero no iba a hacerlo. Quería más. Inclinó su cabeza, permitiendo que su boca se deslizara sobre la de Claire y la punta de su lengua rozó la parte interior de los labios de Claire, deslizándose sobre su lengua. El sabor estalló en su garganta, fuegos artificiales de luz y color. Su pecho se contrajo y se cortó su respiración como si un puño hubiese aterrizado en su centro, pero no le importaba. Con mucho gusto seguiría sin respirar siempre y cuando el toque de miel de la boca de Claire se mantuviera. Claire jugaba con el cabello en la nuca de Alice, enviando una cascada de escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Gimió, un sonido que nunca había hecho anteriormente y sobre el cual no tenía control.

—Oh, sí— susurró Claire contra su boca y se acercó aún más hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron.

La suavidad del pecho de Claire contra el de ella fue fascinante, a la vez relajante y excitante. Alice acarició el costado de Claire, sintiendo el frescor de la camisa satinada bajo sus dedos. No podía dejar de explorar, cautivada por la maravilla del cuerpo de Claire. Se aventuró más arriba y descubrió que su palma estaba acunando la superficie inferior del pecho de Claire. Incluso a través de las capas de satén y seda, sentía la elegante curva de su carne y moldeó sus dedos a los contornos. Claire gimió y Alice se detuvo. No había querido... pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Yo…

—Tienes una hermosa boca. Hermosas manos…— susurró Claire —… no te detengas.

—No quiero hacerlo— Alice le besó nuevamente, más profundo, tratando de ir despacio, tratando de saborear cada momento de su exploración. Aún permanecían sentadas una al lado de la otra, sus comidas olvidadas. Los besos eran interminables y no lo suficiente como para saciar el hambre que surgía a través de su vientre. Su brazo estaba temblando, no sabía por qué.

Claire se echó hacia atrás, su respirando acelerada. Acarició el rostro de Alice y ahuecó su mandíbula —Estoy a punto de derretirme.

—¿Eso es malo?

Claire negó con la cabeza —No, es muy, muy bueno— presionó su mano sobre el pecho de Alice, sus dedos migrando sobre la clavícula de Alice, deslizándose más bajo sobre la parte superior de su pecho —Unos segundos más y empezaré a arrancarte la ropa. Necesito un minuto.

—Siempre que quieras— dijo Alice —Pero no creo que me importe.

—A mi si— Claire rio temblorosa. No quería detenerse. Quería la boca de Alice sobre ella nuevamente. Los besos eran más que besos, eran invitaciones a abrirse a algo que nunca había experimentado, dar y recibir y volar —Nunca me he sentido tan fuera de control anteriormente.

—Nunca he sentido nada como esto anteriormente.

Claire luchó con ese momento de pánico. Las palabras de Alice le atravesaron hasta su centro ¿Que estaba haciendo? Todo lo que podía pensar era en estar desnuda con Alice encima de ella, dentro de ella, llevándola a la cima una y otra vez. Nunca había sido tan consumida por la necesidad anteriormente. Nunca había estado tan perdida por una mujer. Alice era tierna y totalmente al mando sin siquiera notarlo. La combinación era emocionante y aterradora. Las manos de Alice sobre su piel le sacaron de los grilletes de la vida cotidiana y le había llevado a algún lugar de luz y color y pasión, y oh Dios, quería correrse. Se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? — Alice la levantó sentándola en su regazo tan fácilmente como si fuese una pluma y besó el lado de su cuello.

—Todo excepto eso— Claire envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alice y deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca, buscando el calor y la seguridad y el lugar salvaje a donde sólo Alice le había llevado. Las palmas de Alice se extendieron posesivamente sobre su espalda y nuevamente estuvo pérdida, perdida ante el placer. Cuando recuperó el sentido, su mano estaba bajo la camisa de Alice, sus dedos acariciando el vientre desnudo de Alice. La carne caliente y los músculos duros se deslizaban bajo su piel. No recordaba haber sacado la camisa de Alice de sus pantalones. Se estremeció y se alejó, pero Alice agarró su muñeca y regresó su mano contra su vientre.

—Déjala allí— la voz de Alice era ronca, su estómago rígido debajo de los dedos de Claire.

—Lo siento. Sólo necesitaba tocarte— Claire deslizó sus dedos arriba y abajo de la suave cresta en el centro del abdomen de Alice. Quería tanto verla desnuda. Quería tocar cada pulgada de ella. Gruñó —Normalmente no enloquezco.

—Me gusta.

—Oh, a mí también— susurró Claire —A mí también. Sólo que...

—¿Sólo qué?

—Quiero todo de una vez— dijo Claire —Pero tampoco quiero que sea rápido. No quiero perderme de nada.

—Entonces deberíamos cenar— dijo Alice —Tampoco quiero que esto termine demasiado rápido. No creo que quiera que esto termine.

Claire presionó su frente contra la de Alice —¿Te das cuenta que eres la mujer más sexy del mundo?

Alice se echó a reír. Sabía algunas cosas de sí misma. Era dura, era buena en su trabajo, no tenía miedo a morir. También sabía que no destacaba, no impresionaba, no llamaba la atención de nadie —No lo creo. Sé lo que es sexy cuando lo veo. Lo he estado mirando desde el segundo que te vi.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a decir cosas que hacen que una mujer quiera rendirse? — el tono de Claire era juguetón y también un poco en serio.

—Nunca dije algo como esto a nadie— Alice le besó nuevamente, porque su boca lucía tan condenadamente deliciosa —Sabes tan dulce— quería de regreso la suave plenitud del pecho de Claire en su mano, en sus dos manos, pero si lo hacía querría más y Claire podría permitírselo y entonces no irían despacio. Y despacio era importante —Pensaré en ti desnuda cada segundo que pueda hasta que suceda.

—¿Será así? — los ojos de Claire buscaron los suyos, su tono un poco incierto —¿Sucederá?

—Si depende de mí.

—Entonces pensaré en tus manos sobre mí, tu boca sobre mí, cada segundo hasta que suceda— Claire enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Alice y le besó nuevamente, una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez. Tan hambrienta, tan malditamente hambrienta. Cuando no pudo respirar más, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Alice y presionó su rostro en el cuello de Alice —Dios, me destruyes. Creo que podría correrme solo con besarte.

—Eso sería increíblemente impresionante— susurró Alice —¿Quieres intentarlo?

Claire rio débilmente —Probablemente tendrías que llevarme cargada de regreso a mi cabina.

—Podría hacer eso.

Claire levantó su cabeza, depositando una línea de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Alice hasta la comisura de su boca, hasta sus labios —Te creo y la idea es increíblemente sexy. Sin embargo, siempre y cuando te mantenga para mí sola por un rato.

—¿Un secreto? — preguntó Alice con una nota cautelosa en su voz —¿No quieres que alguien nos vea juntas?

Claire se alejó hasta que pudo mirar a Alice a los ojos —No, no es eso. No me importa que alguien sepa que estamos saliendo. Pero la parte especial, la parte privada…— ella tomó la mano de Alice y la llevó hacia su pecho —…esa parte, es mía. Nuestra.

Alice movió su mano bajándola por el costado de Claire —Si quieres ir despacio, no puedes hacer eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Eres tan débil?

—Sí— dijo Alice instantáneamente.

Claire se rio —Mm. Bien.

—¿Estamos saliendo?

—Más te vale que lo estemos haciendo, después de esto— aun así, Claire esperó sin aliento.

—Sí— dijo Alice con firmeza —Puede que también necesite un poco de práctica con eso.

—Si eres tan buena en eso como lo eres besando, no necesitas ninguna práctica.

Alice mantuvo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Claire, levantó del suelo la copa de Claire y se la entregó —En realidad nunca he salido con alguien.

Claire bebió un sorbo de vino, tomándose el tiempo para clasificar los millones de preguntas que tenía. Alice era como una flor cerrada, manteniendo sus secretos en el corazón de su capullo. No quería dañar la belleza en ella, presionando y tanteando —¿Por qué no?

—Cuando era adolescente, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Luego, más tarde, nunca conocí a ninguna... a ninguna mujer... que me hiciera querer averiguarlo. Hasta que te conocí.

—¿Eso me hace la primera? — a Claire le gustaba esa idea, aunque no habría importado. Ella había tenido amantes y se sentía como una virgen en los brazos de Alice.

—Una vez…— dijo Alice —… en un viaje largo… en el exterior… después que el director se fue y el equipo esperaba para ser transportado a casa, estuve compartiendo una habitación con otra agente. Todo el mundo tiende a fiestear salvajemente después que termina una asignación. Ella había estado fiesteando un poco más de lo habitual y cuando regresamos a la habitación, ella...— Alice se encogió de hombros.

—… se sobrepasó contigo.

—Esa es una buena palabra

—Así que, fuiste a la cama con ella— Claire no era celosa, realmente no lo era. Mucho.

—No. Ella estaba demasiado borracha. Antes que las cosas se salieron de las manos, me fui y dormí con Atlas.

La cola del Atlas se sacudió ante el sonido de su nombre.

Claire le miró —¿En su caseta?

Alice se echó a reír —No, en el galpón donde estaba su caseta. En el campo de aviación.

—Si alguna vez sientes que necesitas dormir con Atlas cuando estemos juntas, simplemente dilo— Claire le besó —Y yo iré a dormir con él.

Alice tomó la copa vacía de Claire y la dejó a un lado —Eso nunca va a suceder.

—¿Cómo…?

La boca de Alice sobre la de ella le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

* * *

El sudor corría por el rostro de Charles Pike. Su corazón latía en sus oídos. Hanna lo montaba como si fuese un maldito toro mecánico en alguna cantina de campesinos. Apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y empujó sus caderas con furia hacia arriba y hacia abajo, golpeando su polla y golpeando sus bolas.

—Voy a correrme— gruñó él.

Hanna enseñó sus dientes, sus cabellos agitándose alrededor de su rostro mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miraba —No te atrevas.

Él agarró su culo, tratando de frenarla, pero ahora nada le detendría. Ella cerró sus ojos, cantando, sí, sí, sí. Él apretó sus dientes cuando la explosión contenida en sus bolas se liberó —Oh mierda. Oh maldición.

Ella se corrió con un elevado lamento hacia el cielo, sus uñas arañando su pecho. Un grito ronco brotó de su garganta. Gracias A Dios. Charles jadeó, el dolor en sus entrañas se alivió lentamente. Ella siguió su movimiento, incluso después que él se ablandara y comenzó a salir. Ella trató de endurecerlo nuevamente, pero él ya había terminado. Finalmente ella se dejó caer a su lado en la cama y dejó escapar un largo suspiro —Dios, necesitaba eso.

—Sí— dijo él, sintiendo como si hubiese sido atropellado por una aplastadora. Ella agarró su polla, pero él cubrió su mano y la llevó hacia su pecho —Eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido.

Ella rio —Quieres decir que soy la única mujer que alguna vez te ha desgastado.

—No estoy desgastado todavía— él estaba mintiendo y ella probablemente lo sabía, pero ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decirlo.

Ella le besó brevemente —Así que… ¿cuál es la emergencia? .

—Tal vez sólo quería un poco de tiempo contigo.

—No necesitas endulzarme, Charles— ella extendió su mano libre, deslizándola hacia abajo por su estómago y envolvió el puño a su alrededor. Él no se endureció —Sé lo que quiero. Y sé lo que quieres.

—Quiero la Casa Blanca— dijo él —Y te quiero allí conmigo.

—Estamos en el buen camino para eso.

—Griffin va a ganar una gran cantidad de votantes con su maldito viaje en tren. Tenemos que hacer algo para contrarrestarlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Seguiremos trabajando con los contribuyentes detrás de la escena, pero necesitamos algunas apariciones para compensar lo que está haciendo.

Ella lo frotó mientras hablaba y maldición, su pene no se endurecía. Su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas —¿Cómo?

—Permíteme repasar sus temas de conversación hoy. Empezaremos por contrarrestar algunos de los que tienen infomerciales. Pero te quiero afuera y visible muy pronto. No más cenas como anfitrión por un tiempo.

—Bien. Lo que necesites que sea.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se deslizó sobre su pene, aunque sólo estaba medio duro —Ahora mismo, aquí es donde necesito que estés.

Él ahogó un gemido. Estaba cansado y un poco adolorido, pero le agarró por las caderas y empezó a empujar —Sólo llévame donde los dos queremos estar.


	17. Chapter 17

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

Lexa permaneció despierta con la cabeza de Clarke en su hombro, débilmente consciente del ritmo del tren que se movía casi sin hacer ruido por la noche, revisando todo lo que sabía sobre el intento fallido de Echo Pattee para infectar al presidente con un virus letal y el posterior camino que conducía a Idaho y que terminó en una batalla sangrienta en la que había matado a un hombre cuya verdadera identidad todavía no conocía. ¿Quién era Nia Doe? la mujer feroz que le había secuestrado a ella y a Root Groves y que había tratado de intercambiarlas para liberar a Echo. Ese solo movimiento, intentar intercambiar prisioneros, era la fisura en la fachada de piedra del caso, la pequeña grieta que tenía que romper. Las acciones de Nia Doe, presumiblemente autorizadas por Augusto Graves, eran un suicidio estratégico. Los grupos paramilitares estaban fundados en la fanática lealtad por una causa mayor que cualquier individuo. Se esperaba y se elogiaba el sacrificio. El plan de Nia Doe arriesgó toda la organización por una sola persona ¿Por Qué? ¿Por qué harían eso? La razón tenía que ser algo personal. Echo Pattee, personalmente era importante para Nia Doe. Posiblemente incluso para Graves. Eso era lo único que realmente tenía sentido. Porque de lo contrario, los soldados eran prescindibles y todos aceptaban eso. Lexa trabajó al otro lado de la ecuación, haciendo de abogado del diablo. Tal vez estaba equivocada y Echo Pattee había actuado sola cuando había intentado activar un vial de contagio dentro de la Casa Blanca. Los instintos de Lexa no estaban de acuerdo y no podía correr el riesgo de pasar por alto a otra persona infiltrada cerca del presidente. Echo estaba profundamente integrada y ese grado de integración, en las más altas esferas del gobierno, había tomado años. Este era un plan a largo plazo, uno que Lexa creía empezaba muy atrás en la vida de Echo y probablemente también en la de Nia Doe ¿Cuántos otros durmientes estaban entre ellos? ¿Qué tan cerca habían llegado? Ella estaba viajando en un tren lleno de cientos de personas, todos habían sido examinados a fondo y habían asumido que eran dignos de confianza. Así como Echo había sido seleccionada cuidadosamente. Y sin embargo, Echo había sido parte del equipo médico que cuidaba al presidente de los Estados Unidos. Fácilmente podría haberle disparado cuando él entraba en una sala de examen y podría no estar sola. Echo, Nia y Graves tenían las respuestas, si podía hacer las preguntas correctas.

Clarke se estremeció, acariciando el abdomen de Lexa —¿Trabajando?

Lexa besó su sien —Pensando ¿Te estoy manteniendo despierta? .

—Estás pensando muy fuerte.

—¿Te importaría si salgo a hacer una llamada telefónica?

—Siempre y cuando no te vayas demasiado tiempo. Hace frío cuando no estás a mi lado, ¿recuerdas?

Lexa tuvo una visión desnudándose mientras Clarke observaba. Un pulso de deseo agitó sus profundidades —Prometo regresar y mantenerte caliente.

—Adelante. Estaré aquí.

Lexa no hizo ademán de levantarse. Abrazó a Clarke acercándola aún más —¿Sabes que eso hace toda la diferencia en mi vida?

Clarke le dio un beso —En la mía también. Cuento con que estés aquí, entendiéndome, amándome. Más de lo que jamás hubiese podido imaginar. Es francamente aterrador.

—Conozco la sensación. Sin embargo, mayormente, me siento afortunada.

Clarke se incorporó sobre un codo —Sigue así y no dejaré que salgas a ninguna parte

Lexa sonrió —¿Sabes? eres bastante fácil. Una pequeña charla dulce y….

Clarke le dio una palmada en el estómago —Y tú eres demasiado arrogante. En realidad, noté eso desde el primer día.

—¿Yo? Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú quien trató de atraparme con sus encantos y... ahora que lo pienso, me atrapaste con tus encantos.

Riendo, Clarke volvió a besarla —Vete… así podrás regresar y podré atraparte un poco más.

Lexa se deslizó fuera de la cama, se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul marina con el logo de la nación en el pecho, se colocó un par de botas y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar. Reyes estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa de comedor en el centro del lado derecho del vagón, volteando cartas en una serie de filas delante de ella. Ella había doblado cuidadosamente su chaqueta negra sobre una silla cercana. Su camisa gris parecía fresca, el almidón todavía evidente en las mangas fuertemente arrugadas. Cuando vio a Lexa, comenzó a levantarse.

Lexa le hizo un gesto para que se sentara —¿Solitario?

—Buenas noches, Comandante. Sí.

Lexa estiró su cuello, estudiando la jugada —Rojo 2 sobre el Negro 3 en la penúltima fila.

Con el ceño fruncido, Reyes comprobó las cartas, asintió con la cabeza y movió una

—Gracias— colocando las cartas a un lado de la pila fue a la cocina pequeña metida en una esquina y sirvió café de una olla que estaba ubicada encima de una placa de cocción junto a un montón de panecillos y algunas bandejas de queso crema —¿Quieres algo?

—Café estaría bien.

Reyes le entregó una taza —Tengo algunos preliminares sobre el sujeto de esta mañana. Creía que estabas dormida y pensé que podía esperar.

Lexa se instaló en un banco frente a la mesa —Actualízame.

—No hay mucho que decir— Reyes partió un pedazo de rosquilla, añadió un poco de queso crema y le dio un mordisco —Sus credenciales de prensa eran de fiar hasta hace tres meses, cuando fue despedido de un periódico local. Al parecer, había estado actuando un poco extraño y se había atrasado en las fechas de entregas, volviéndose disperso y en general bajando su rendimiento.

—¿Historia de violencia?

—Ninguna que pudiéramos encontrar, aparte de algunos roces en sus días de universidad que habían sido achacados a travesuras de fraternidad— Reyes marcó en el aire la palabra travesuras entre comillas y sacudió su cabeza —El tipo de cosa que se esconden debajo de la alfombra, pero apuesto que si profundizamos averiguaremos que había algún prejuicio racial u otro prejuicio.

—Fácil de pasar por alto, hasta que haya una razón para profundizar— Lexa dio un sorbo al café que estaba muy bueno. Viajar con el presidente siempre garantizaba una excelente comida y bebida —¿Cómo llegó a entrar en el salón?

Reyes hizo una mueca —Su pase de prensa nunca fue desactivado. No revisamos lo suficientemente atrás.

Lexa asintió. Reyes estaba cargando en sus hombros parte de la culpa, aunque no era su trabajo detectar individuos con acceso potencial a las apariciones principales. Su sujeto bajo protección había sido blanco de ataque y eso hacía que parte de la culpa fuese de ella. Lexa habría sentido lo mismo. De todos modos, ese era el tipo de cosas por la que te preparabas, pero que nunca podías eliminar por completo. En cualquier lugar a lo largo de la línea algo podría haber surgido levantando sospechas sobre este sujeto, pero todo podía suceder tan fácilmente como había ocurrido, una serie de coincidencias que permitieron que un individuo desquiciado se acercara demasiado. Al menos los detectores de metales le habían impedido entrar con un arma. No se molestaría en decir eso. Ambas sabían que las armas podrían ser moldeadas con sustancias no detectadas por un detector de metal, incluyendo armas de fuego y cuchillos de cerámica, él podría haber tenido un cuchillo en la mano cuando se abalanzó sobre Clarke. Podría haberle disparado a quemarropa.

—Nunca la habría tocado— dijo Reyes como si leyera su mente.

Lexa se encontró con sus ojos a través del ancho vagón —Él ya lo hizo.

—Lo siento.

—Ella estará bien.

—Aun así lo siento.

Lexa sacudió su cabeza —No es tu decisión. Hiciste lo que se necesitaba hacer ¿Cómo está Brock?

—Él dice que está bien para seguir.— Reyes sonrió un poco —Pero le hice ir con el médico.

—Ah. Buena decisión.

Reyes estudió su café. Suspiró —¿Odias este viaje tanto como yo? .

—Probablemente más. Al menos no estás en cámara.

Reyes se rio —Ese es un buen punto— echó el plato de papel y el resto del panecillo en un envase de residuos —Para hacer las cosas aún más agradables, comunicaciones dice que nos dirigimos directamente hacia una gran tormenta. Debe golpearnos en la mañana. Nuestra programación probablemente se irá al infierno.

—Tendremos que aguantar hasta el final— dijo Lexa —Sin embargo, mantenme informada ¿podrías?

—¿Estarás en la sesión informativa de la mañana?

Lexa asintió —Estaba a punto de llamar a Octavia— miró su reloj —No pensé en la diferencia de horario.

—Acabo de hablar con ella. Está trabajando— dijo Reyes —Todos trabajan 24/7 en este caso ¿Quieres que te dé un poco de espacio?

—No es necesario. Has sido actualizada en todo este asunto— Lexa buscó el número de Octavia Blake y presionó las teclas. Dos repiques y Octavia respondió.

—Blake, FBI.

—Octavia, soy Lexa Woods.

—Directora— dijo Octavia enérgicamente —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? .

—Ayúdame a seguir una corazonada.

Octavia se rio, un sonido brillante y frágil mezclado con frustración —Una corazonada sería más de lo que tengo en este momento. Echo Pattee parece haber surgido de una parcela de hongos. No podemos encontrar ningún rastro de ella antes de la universidad. La información de fondo fue completamente fabricada, pero muy bien hecha. Las investigaciones estándar no presentaron nada. Eso requirió algo de dinero y un montón de planificación anticipada.

—Es por eso que estoy llamando. Quiero que revises en los archivos militares. Augusto Graves tiene que ser ex-militar y tiene que estar en la base de datos de las Fuerzas Armadas en alguna parte. Tenemos un rostro, tenemos un local general. Mi conjetura es que Idaho es su territorio de origen. Los hombres como él siempre vuelven a sus raíces, donde tiene conexiones dentro de la población local y conoce el terreno, él pudo haber comprado la tierra para su complejo, décadas atrás, con otro nombre. Has un seguimiento de las compras de tierra tan atrás como puedas, busca identificación facial en todas las bases de datos militares y civiles y filtra hombres de su edad en las unidades de operaciones especiales. Vietnam y la Guerra del Golfo.

—¿Crees que es la clave?

—Creo que es una de ellas. Alguien más le estaba dando el dinero, pero él estaba proporcionando los soldados.

—Ya hemos arrancado con algunos de esos controles, pero ya sabes cómo es el ejército. Incluso para nosotros, conseguir registros redactados es difícil y lento.

—Entonces, utiliza mi nombre y presiona.

Ella se rio nuevamente, esta vez sonaba verdaderamente feliz —Estoy en ello.

—Y, Octavia, cuando encuentres algo, llámame a cualquier hora. Sólo yo.

—Entendido ¿Cómo están manejando todos el viaje en tren?

Lexa miró al otro lado del vagón. Reyes había regresado a las cartas continuando su juego de solitario —Estamos encantados.

* * *

Nia se detuvo en un Motel 6 fuera de Colorado Springs un poco antes de las 02 a.m. La nieve había espesado en una sólida pared blanca mientras había estado conduciendo y el viento bajo cero enviaba remolinos de copos que soplaban en contra de las ventanas como mini-tornados. Apagó el motor y miró a Titus —Buscaré las habitaciones.

—Podríamos compartir.

—Si por alguna razón sólo hay una, puedes dormir en el Jeep.

Él se rio de buen humor —Sería más inteligente para los dos estar en el mismo lugar. Tal vez nadie te busque, pero quizás si lo hagan. Tal vez ahora tienen una foto. Tal vez tu identificación ha salido en los programas. Podríamos dormir por turnos. Y si tenemos que salir rápidamente, sería mejor si estuviésemos juntos.

Ella lo pensó. Él estaba en lo correcto. Las agentes de Seguridad Nacional y del FBI habían visto su rostro. Si una o ambas seguían con vida, podrían estar circulando bocetos en la policía local. Alguno de los milicianos más débiles que habían sido capturados, incluso podrían haberle denunciado a cambio de una sentencia más leve. Ellos no sabrían su verdadera identidad, pero podrían tener fotos. Y ellos sabían de quien era hija. Odiaba verse obligada a aceptar a Titus como socio, pero él no había hecho nada amenazante. Su padre había trabajado con él, lo que significaba que confiaba en él hasta cierto punto, al menos en lo que alguien podía confiar en un mercenario que no le debía ninguna lealtad a nadie ni a nada. Ella ni por un segundo pensaba que él se arriesgaría a sí mismo por ella, pero los dos querían seguir con vida y fuera de custodia —Está bien.

Ella salió de la camioneta, cubrió su cuello contra la ráfaga helada y avanzó torpemente a través de la nieve a un pie de profundidad, hacia la única luz que podía ver en la hilera de habitaciones. El letrero luminoso que anunciaba Oficina sobre la puerta parpadeaba valientemente contra la oscuridad cubierta de nieve. En el interior, el empleado delgado en sus 20 años que llevaba una camiseta con el logotipo de una banda que no reconocía le miró con ojos aburridos —¿Te ayudo?

—Necesito una habitación.

—89 dólares.

Ella contó el dinero en efectivo y se lo entregó.

—Firme aquí— él le entregó un portapapeles con un formulario para rellenar. Ella inventó un nombre para sí misma y fabricó el modelo y número de licencia de su vehículo. Excluyó a Titus completamente. El empleado nunca comprobaría con este tiempo. Le pasó nuevamente el formulario y él le dio una tarjeta-llave de plástico —La máquina de hielo está afuera— él se rio con fuerza —Por supuesto, probablemente estará congelada y sin funcionar.

—¿Habrá algún supermercado cercano en algún lugar?

—Gas y aperitivos a un cuarto de milla fuera de la carretera a la derecha— miró el reloj plano, sucio y rayado en la pared —Sin embargo, no van a abrir hasta las seis.

—Gracias.

Ella acababa de llegar a la puerta cuando él le llamó —Hay una máquina expendedora al otro extremo del edificio. La encontrarás por el pasillo fuera de tu habitación.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió sin responder. Encorvándose contra la nieve, hizo señas por la parte delantera del Jeep para que Titus le siguiera y llegaran a una habitación de cuatro por doce que olía a desinfectante de limpieza, humo viejo y comida rancia. Dos camas individuales con sabanas doradas estaban ubicadas sobre una alfombra gris manchada y desgastada, junto a un vestidor y una silla de vinilo amarillo al estilo de los 50 con quemaduras de cigarrillos en sus apoyabrazos. Un armario con las puertas abiertas con unas cuantas perchas colgando en ángulos extraños y un baño escondido en una esquina con una ducha, un minúsculo lavabo y un aseo completaba la imagen. Sólo una puerta de entrada y salida. Una ventana con cortinas y persianas, cerradas. Cálida y seca. Serviría. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en la silla junto a la puerta. Transfirió su arma del bolsillo a la cintura de sus pantalones. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Titus observándola —¿Cuándo nos reuniremos con tu contacto?

—Llamaré por la mañana, arreglaré algo ¿Cuál es tu horario?

Ella sonrió. Desde aquí tenía otras 300 millas que manejar. Pero primero, tenía que ir a la oficina de FedEx y recoger un paquete de la entrega de la mañana. Titus no necesita saber nada de eso —Quiero estar en la carretera mañana en la noche.

—No puedo garantizar eso.

—Tengo 30 mil razones que dicen que deberías.

—Podría estar inclinado a ser de más ayuda con un poco más de incentivo.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Te prometí el resto con la entrega. Y lo tendrás. Cumplo mi palabra.

—Me iré contigo cuando salgas de aquí.

—No lo creo.

Titus se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró en el extremo de la cama cercana a la puerta, de alguna manera sabía que ella querría la que estaba contra la pared que tenía una mejor línea de visión de la puerta en caso de que alguien entrara. Él se sentó a un lado y empezó a desatarse las botas —Seamos realistas, sea lo que sea que estés planeando, necesitarás un poco de ayuda. Como has dicho, estoy esperando ser contratado.

—¿No querrás decir que estás a la venta?

Titus sonrió —¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Es por eso que no vendrás conmigo— Nia se tendió en la cama con toda su ropa puesta. No esperaba dormir. Nunca encendieron las luces y la densa nieve estaba bloqueando el débil resplandor desde el estacionamiento y las luces de la oficina. En la oscuridad pudo escuchar la risa débil y ronca de Titus.


	18. Chapter 18

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

Cerca del amanecer, Clarke yacía sola en la litera después que Lexa abandonó en silencio la habitación cuando todavía estaba oscuro. Se había acostumbrado al ritmo del tren, algo así como mecerse en una hamaca como solía hacer años atrás cuando su madre aún vivía y se escapaban de la casa grande, la mansión del gobernador, e iban a la casa familiar de su madre en las montañas Adirondack cada mes de julio. La cabaña de madera tipo hospedaje se encontraba a lo alto del lago George al norte de la aldea, con un césped ondulado que terminaba en un muelle donde mantenían una lancha fuera de borda y una canoa. En ese entonces ella tenía 11 años, recordó que en ese último julio, pasaba horas en la hamaca colgada entre dos pinos, leyendo, nadando cuando el calor finalmente le sacaba de su nido y cuando todavía creía que su vida sería un verano sin fin. Ella aún no se había dado cuenta que la libertad era una ilusión y la vida era a menudo mucho más corta de lo que imaginaba. En ese entonces su madre no había estado enferma y si lo había estado, había sido un secreto. Había habido guardias alrededor, pero estaban siempre a la sombra de su padre y simplemente alejados de la suya. No había sido perturbada por su presencia cuando iba a la escuela y años más tarde se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había protegido su madre de la prensa y del escrutinio público que incluso se sentía atraído por un gobernador y su familia. Especialmente un joven, guapo y dinámico gobernador proveniente de una dinastía política y que todos asumían que pronto se dirigiría a la Casa Blanca. El último y largo verano podría haber sido la época más feliz de su vida, hasta ahora. Alisó las sabanas en el lugar donde había dormido Lexa, imaginando que todavía podía sentir su calor. El calor permanecía, pero podría ser la conexión que sentía en su corazón que era más real que cualquier otra cosa. La calidez y la seguridad que Lexa agitaba en su corazón era quizás la cosa más real de su vida. Con un suspiro, deslizó las piernas por debajo de las sábanas. No volvería a dormir y Lexa se había ido a la reunión informativa con Reyes y Tom Turner. Puede que estuviesen en un tren, pero el trabajo continuaba. Se puso unas sudaderas, sus botas UGG gastadas y un viejo suéter de lana. Cuando viajaba, tener alrededor algunas de sus prendas favoritas, ayudaba a disipar la sensación de ser una foca amaestrada. Y con esa nota de mal humor, decidió que el café estaba sin duda a la orden del día.

Abby estaba sola en la sala principal, vestida como siempre para el trabajo del día con un traje verde esmeralda con una camisa color champán, un collar de oro con algunas piedras discretas color verde oscuro y unos pendientes y pulsera a juego. Una taza de café estaba asentada junto a su mano derecha y la mitad de un panecillo a su izquierda. Ella miró a Clarke y sonrió —Buenos días.

—Te concedo la parte de buenos…— murmuró Clarke —… pero día no lo es

Abigail se rio —Nunca fuiste una persona mañanera.

—Eso no es cierto— Clarke se sirvió una taza humeante de café negro y negó con la cabeza cuando un mayordomo apareció y le ofreció el menú. Agarró un panecillo, recogió mantequilla de maní que estaba en un plato de porcelana y llevó todo a la mesa de Abby —Estoy muy bien en las mañanas, siempre y cuando la mañana comience a las 09 a.m.

—Bastante justo— Abigail le clavó la mirada con esos ojos penetrantes que siempre hacía que Clarke se retorciera un poco.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Clarke.

—Tom Turner nos informó a tu padre y a mí sobre el seguimiento del incidente de ayer por la mañana. Todos están de acuerdo en que fue un hecho aislado. No se repetirá.

Clarke dividió cuidadosamente su panecillo y extendió una capa de mantequilla de maní en más de la mitad —No sabes eso. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos eso.

—Bueno, pongámoslo de esta manera…— dijo Abigail —… si ocurre, el culo de alguien estará en el fuego por aquí.

—No estoy enojada con nuestra gente. Sabes tan bien como yo que no es posible predecir todo— Clarke dio un mordisco a su panecillo y probó el café —Pero estoy supremamente molesta.

—¿Eso es todo? — preguntó Abigail reflejando un trasfondo de preocupación y una sutil invitación a hablar.

—Estoy bien, Abby. Realmente. No fue nada comparado con Lexa prácticamente a punto de ser asesinada hace una semana.

—Tampoco es una situación que quiero que se repita— dijo Abigail.

—Entonces,— dijo Clarke inyectando una nota ligera en su voz —… ¿aún tendremos la doble presentación esta mañana?

Abigail asintió —Estarás en el hospital, mientras tu padre está en el almuerzo. Si la nieve no retrasa el transporte local, todo debería tomar unas 4 horas.

—¿Y luego el compromiso para cenar y habremos terminado? .

—Eso debería ser todo.

—Todo excepto las paradas no programadas desde este lugar hasta Trinidad.

Abigail sonrió con ironía —Estoy trabajando en él.

—Bueno, eres la única que parece ser capaz de reducir su entusiasmo— Clarke sonrió

—Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que tienes guardado un secreto sobre él.

Sorprendentemente, Abigail se sonrojó. Clarke creía que jamás le había visto hacer algo como eso —¿Sabes?... soy buena guardando secretos.

—Eres su hija— dijo Abigail —Desde luego, no voy a hablar...— ella frunció el ceño —… ese tipo de cosas contigo.

Clarke se echó a reír, la melancolía de sus pensamientos antes del amanecer se desvanecieron. La infancia era un momento milagroso para muchos y lo había sido para ella. Idílico, seguro, inocente. Pero se había equivocado unos momentos atrás al recordar aquellos tiempos. Los momentos más felices de su vida eran ahora, sabiendo que era amada y que amaba en respuesta. Abby era una gran parte de esa imagen. Y su padre. Y Lexa, sobre todo Lexa

—¿Realmente quieres otros 5 años de todo esto?

—Por supuesto— dijo Abigail sin la menor vacilación —Tu padre es el hombre adecuado para el puesto. Y esta administración es la adecuada para él.

—¿Y tú? — Clarke sabía que estaba presionando, pero recordaba lo que era querer algo y no poder tenerlo, mucho tiempo para cosas de las que no podía hablar. Odiaba la idea de que Abigail pudiese sentirse así.

—Yo también— dijo Abigail —Sé que piensas que de alguna manera me he sacrificado, pero no me siento así. No me gustaría el asiento de tu padre, pero me gusta mucho el que tengo.

—¿Sabes?... tienes razón y me disculpo. Lo que haces es increíble. Eres la jefa de personal del Presidente y no debería olvidarlo— Clarke suspiró —A veces tengo problemas para separar mi preocupación de mi orgullo. Y estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos.

La sonrisa de Abigail fue suave —Clarke, tu no piensas en tu padre como el presidente y no me molesta que no pienses en mí en términos de mi administración. Pero disfruto mucho mi trabajo.

—Ustedes dos me recuerdan a Lexa. Motivada. Necesitando ser parte de algo más grande.

—¿Y no crees que tú lo seas?

—Por defecto, tal vez.

Abigail sacudió su cabeza —No estoy hablando de ser la primera hija y en muchos sentidos, la primera dama. Estoy hablando de tu arte ¿Crees que las vidas que tocas con eso no es más grande que tú?

—A veces, esa parte de mí me parece tan lejana.

—Entonces necesitas alejarte de todo esto.

—En cuanto a eso…— Clarke tomó otro bocado de panecillo —… cuando regresemos, me llevare a Lexa a algún lugar secreto y privado.

—Creo que es una excelente idea— Abigail se levantó para servirse otra taza de café —Suponiendo que el tiempo sea... correcto.

Clarke estrechó sus ojos, escuchando el gran y tácito pero. Estaba muy acostumbrada a los matices de la voz y la postura de Abigail —¿Qué? ¿Sabes algo que no sé?

Abigail se volteó y se sentó frente a ella —No. Desearía saberlo. Pero una vez que regresemos de este viaje, tu padre estará en Washington durante al menos un par de semanas. Un lugar que pensaba estaría tan protegido como le fuese posible estar. Eso puede no ser verdad.

—Sabes que Lexa no se iría si tuviese alguna duda sobre alguna amenaza contra papá.

—Me temo que no se lo permitiría— dijo Abigail —Siento que eso nos ponga en controversia algunas veces.

—No— dijo Clarke —Las cosas que le pides a Lexa algunas veces la ponen en peligro y eso no me gusta. Pero no te odio por pedirlo y no la odio a ella por necesitar hacerlo. Ese es un problema con el que tengo que tratar.

Abigail se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó su mano, un gesto que se volvía aún más importante por su rareza —Si pudiese evitarlo, lo haría.

—Estoy bien— dijo Clarke con completa seriedad. Parte de amar a Lexa y a su padre y también a Abigail, era amar quiénes eran y lo que tenían que hacer. No podía resentir eso sin resentir amarlos y eso era tan imposible para ella como detener su propio corazón.

* * *

Claire se duchaba en el pequeño puesto en su camarote y se vistió con ropa adecuada para el clima y un día de correr detrás de los agentes del Servicio Secreto y el presidente. Rezaba para que los pantalones de lana negros le protegieran del viento cortante y los emparejó con un suéter de cachemira color carbón sobre una camisa gris de cuello abierto y unas botas que le llegaban hasta media pantorrilla. Con suerte sería capaz de mantener la nieve fuera de ellas mientras se abría paso entre los siempre presentes montones de nieve alrededor del tren. Comprobó su bolso para asegurarse que tenía la batería adicional para su teléfono, el pequeño cargador portátil y su grabadora. Con todas las fotografías que tomaba, no podía permitirse el lujo de tener un teléfono sin carga para la cena y no tenía idea de cuando regresaría a su camarote. Se colocó su reloj, algo que había notado la mayoría de las personas había dejado de usar. Para ella era un artículo de joyería tanto como un artículo funcional. El reloj de oro con la antigua superficie de marfil había sido de su abuela y lo valoraba junto con los recuerdos. Como toque final, aplicó algo de maquillaje ligero, suficiente para cubrir los círculos debajo de sus ojos. No había dormido mucho. Su mente había estado acelerada y su cuerpo junto con ella. Finalmente había conseguido regresar a su propio camarote alrededor de la 1 am, con los besos de Alice aún vivos en su piel. Tenía el horario de Alice para el artículo y sabía que tendría el turno de la mañana. Ella también tenía un día muy ocupado. De todos modos, ninguna de ellas había querido separarse la noche anterior. Gracias a Dios, finalmente la cordura se apoderó de ella y a regañadientes dijo buenas noches. Alice, por supuesto, había sido galante y se había ofrecido a acompañarla de regreso a su camarote. Como si necesitara protección en una caminata a través de unos pocos vagones en el tren presidencial. Había sonreído todo el camino de regreso a su camarote al pensar en ello. Y entonces se había derrumbado en su litera y pensado sobre todo un poco más. La increíble intensidad de sus sentimientos, la forma como su cuerpo zumbaba, más vivo de lo que nunca había estado en su vida, quedando adolorido por más de los besos de Alice. Más de todo lo que los besos de Alice prometían. Dios. Alice era como una fuerza de la naturaleza, soplando su mundo como un huracán, balanceándola salvajemente como eran balanceados los árboles jóvenes por un intenso viento. Nunca en su vida había sido dominada por nada ni por nadie, hasta ahora. Y de alguna manera Alice lo había logrado con ternura y el más gentil de los toques. No podía esperar para verla nuevamente y aunque era temprano, se dirigió hacia el vagón de la tripulación K9, diciéndose a sí misma que podría conseguir algunas entrevistas temprano en la mañana. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, algo de conversación distraería su mente del loco deseo de estar con Alice en la cama. Cada vez que su mente regresaba a ellas, en esa pequeña y estrecha litera, besándose durante horas con toda la ropa puesta, sus entrañas se encendían y amenazaban con estallar en llamas. Tenía que ser muy, muy cuidadosa o se encontraría a sí misma haciendo algo que sería demasiado para ella. Como si ya no lo fuese. El problema era que no quería ser muy, muy cuidadosa. Quería quemarse. Abrió la puerta de su camarote y apenas pudo atraparla antes que se estrellara contra la pared y despertara todo el vagón. Tenía una hora antes de la conferencia de prensa diaria y necesitaba poner su cabeza de regreso en el juego antes de eso. Había una razón por la que no tenía mucha vida amorosa, ¿quién tendría tiempo con docenas de competidores respirando en su cuello? Joe Aiello y Larry Murtaugh estaban encorvados en una mesa en el vagón de la tripulación K9, tomando café y luciendo medio dormidos. Ambos se animaron cuando le vieron.

—Buenos días— dijo ella —¿Les importa algo de compañía?

Joe se levantó de un salto —Hey. Buenos días ¿Te consigo algo de café?

Ella sonrió —Yo puedo conseguirlo ¿Les importaría hablar un poco sobre el trabajo?

—Nop. Sigamos adelante— Larry señaló un puesto mientras ella se acercaba con su café

—Toma asiento.

Quince minutos después, la puerta se abrió y Claire levantó la mirada. La pregunta que había estado a punto de hacer murió en sus labios. Alice entró paseándose, con su cabello rubio húmedo y más oscuro de lo normal, aún mojado y pegado a su cuello en algunos lugares. El mismo cuello bronceado y esbelto que Claire había probado sólo unas pocas horas antes. Al instante, Claire imaginó a Alice desnuda en una pequeña ducha como la que ella había utilizado, sólo que esta vez las dos estaban allí juntas, apretadas, sus pieles deslizándose la una contra la otra enrojecidas y calientes. El calor subió a sus mejillas, las sentía en llamas. Alice caminó hacia ella, su mirada entrecerrada se centró en Larry y Joe y luego en Claire. Sus ojos lucían vivaces, oscuros y cualquier cosa menos perezosos —Buenos días.

—Hola— Claire intentó lucir informal pero la palabra salió ronca y un poco ahogada.

Joe entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño. Claire gimió para sus adentros. Telegrafía cómo te sientes a todo el mundo ¿por qué no? El mero indicio de una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Alice. Esa boca. Esa increíble boca que creaba los besos más increíbles. Calientes y firmes y tan sorprendentemente exigentes ¿Cómo era posible que nadie hubiese reclamado esos besos? Los pezones de Claire se endurecieron y ella apretó sus labios. No iba a avergonzarse a sí misma aún más. Pero no podía dejar de mirar como Alice se paseaba, apreciando lo ajustado de sus pantalones negros, la corta correa sujeta a su cinturón, donde Atlas estaría en pocos minutos, las botas de cordones negros y la camisa con la insignia en el hombro. Dios ¿podría llegar a ser más sexy? Claire esperaba que no. Probablemente se derretiría en el lugar si lo fuese. Alice se sirvió café y regresó apoyándose en el puesto a través del pasillo. Mordió una dona de jalea y algunos copos de azúcar se aferraron a la comisura de su boca

—Está nevando bastante fuerte allá afuera.

Claire quería lamer el azúcar para retirarla de su boca. Quería saborear la dulce frambuesa en su lengua. Oh, realmente estaba completamente perdida.

Larry se puso de pie —El comando llamó con una actualización no hace mucho tiempo. Las carreteras son un desastre y el tráfico está desacelerando a los escoltas. Probablemente tendremos media hora de retraso.

Alice se quedó mirando a Joe cuando Larry pasó rozando por un lado. Parecía como si él estuviese planeando permanecer allí con Claire hasta que llegara el momento de rodar. Ella y Atlas estaban en el equipo de Egret y Claire también se suponía estaría con Egret. Joe conduciría una de las camionetas de la caravana del presidente. Joe. No lo culpaba por querer la atención de Claire. Ni siquiera estaba celosa de eso. Tenía perfecto sentido para ella. Claire era increíble. Y no creía que Claire estuviese interesada en Joe. Después de todo, Claire le había besado a ella. Mucho. Sonrió y terminó su dona. Claire le estaba observando comer. Le gustaba eso. No tanto como los besos, pero le gustaba. Podría haber besado a Claire toda lo noche, si Claire se hubiese quedado. No le hubiese importado tener que trabajar 18 horas sin haber dormido. Lo había hecho un montón de veces. Después que Claire se fue, había estado contenta terminando su cerveza acostada en su litera, repitiendo los momentos, saboreando las sensaciones. Claire quería ir despacio. Ella también quería. Algo así. Excepto que parte de ella quería correr por el borde del acantilado que parecía asomarse justo en frente de ella cada vez que estaba cerca de Claire y sentir la corriente de aire alrededor de su cuerpo mientras caía eufórica y libre. La idea de lo que sería la urgencia, perdiéndose en Claire, comenzó un fuerte golpeteo entre sus muslos, un dolor que era nuevo y condenadamente distractor.

Joe le dijo algo a Claire y la atención de Alice volvió a ellos. Quería decirle a Joe que retrocediera, Claire era suya. Eso también era nuevo. Ni siquiera tenía palabras para ese tipo de posesividad que Claire despertaba en ella. Pensaba que podía ser como uno de los lobos que fascinaban a Claire, pero no por las razones que a Claire le gustaban. Ella y Atlas eran parte de un paquete, bastante cierto. Pero si Claire fuese suya, ella podría estar segura que nadie se le acercaría. Ahora tenía ganas de gruñir.

—Gracias, Joe. Que tengas un buen día— Claire se levantó y agarró el brazo de Alice

—Vamos a tomar algunas fotos tuyas preparando a Atlas para el trabajo.

—Claro— dijo Alice con una última mirada a Joe, quien les siguió con la mirada.

Dejó que Claire guiara el camino fuera del vagón, todavía pensando en los lobos.

Claire se detuvo cuando la puerta del vagón de la tripulación se cerró detrás de ellas, dejándolas solas en el estrecho pasillo entre los vagones —Parecía que estabas a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando en eso— dijo Alice.

—Sabes que no está pasando nada allí ¿verdad?

Alice miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que estaban solas. Besó a Claire, dando rienda suelta a la urgente posesividad que seguía latiendo en su centro —No importa. Él no lo sabe.

Claire gimió suavemente —Probablemente no debería decir esto…— dijo ella, su boca contra la oreja de Alice —… pero la mirada en tus ojos allí me excitó.

Alice le besó nuevamente, el latido en su vientre cada vez más fuerte y más brillante

—Bien.

—Va a ser un muy, muy largo día.

—¿No te importa? — Alice acarició su cuello, deslizando sus dedos por el suave y sedoso cabello —¿Que te desee con locura?

—No creo... no, sé... que nunca he provocado esa mirada en los ojos de otra mujer. Definitivamente no me importa.

—No creo que pueda cambiarlo. Es instintivo.

—Me gustan tus instintos. Me gustan mucho. Pero...— Claire deslizó la mano sobre el pecho de Alice y la empujó hacia atrás una pulgada. De alguna manera habían terminado presionadas, pecho contra pecho, con la espalda de Claire contra uno de los compartimentos —… tengo que estar en la reunión de prensa en media hora. Y si quieres ir a trabajar a tiempo, tendrás que controlar tus instintos y retroceder un poco.

Alice apoyó ambas manos en la pared a ambos lados de los hombros de Claire y le besó en el cuello —Lo que digas.

Claire cerró sus ojos. —Sí, digo que sí. Aquí. Ahora

—¿Qué te parece otro picnic esta noche?

—Traeré el vino.


	19. Chapter 19

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

El reloj interno de Nia le despertó a las 05:30. Había dormido cuatro horas sólidas, más de lo que había conseguido cuando había tenido 12 años en su primera misión de entrenamiento con su padre. Habían estado en el bosque durante 72 horas y nunca le dejó dormir. Diciéndole que tenía que montar guardia y cada vez que empezaba a dormitar, le despertaba con un tiro al aire. Había aprendido a anticipar esa fuerte explosión cada vez que su mente empezaba a apagarse, hasta que se convirtió en una segunda naturaleza para ella controlar su sueño junto con todas sus otras necesidades corporales. Podía estar sin comer, sin tomar agua, sin dormir y funcionar de manera eficiente hasta el momento en que su cuerpo renunciara y entonces ya no importaría. Estaría muerta. Frente a ella, Titus respiraba suavemente, con regularidad. También estaba despierto. No se sorprendió. Aunque lucía y actuaba como un campesino de Idaho, no habría sobrevivido como mercenario siendo perezoso o descuidado. Probablemente había abierto sus ojos en el instante en que ella lo había hecho. Ella había dormido con su ropa puesta, incluyendo sus botas, así que sólo tenía que ponerse de pie y dar tres pasos para estar en la puerta del baño. Se volteó y lo sorprendió mirándola, sus ojos brillantes parecían puntos en la penumbra

—Voy a darme una ducha. La puerta estará bloqueada. Si intentas abrirla, te pego un tiro.

—No veo la hora de tomar la mía— dijo Titus agradablemente —A menos que quieras compañía.

Nia encendió la luz de la habitación, iluminando a Titus mientras rápidamente entraba en el pequeño y oscuro cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Puso su pistola en el tanque del inodoro y giró por completo el grifo de la ducha caliente sin encender las luces. Su visión nocturna era buena y no quería afectarla. Si Titus decidía entrar, tendría la oscuridad de su parte. La oscuridad, que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo, era su amiga. Metódicamente apiló, en orden, su ropa en el suelo: botas, pantalones cerca de ellas, camisa cerca de él, para poder vestirse rápidamente si tenía que hacerlo. También se duchó rápidamente, el agua caliente alivió alguno de los dolores por las largas horas en el vehículo y la tensión que llevaba entre sus hombros. Cuando se vistió otra vez, cinco minutos más tarde, regresó a la habitación y recogió su abrigo.

—Uno de esos panecillos con huevo y jamón sería bueno— dijo Titus. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, la luz seguía encendida, la barba de un día cubría su fuerte mandíbula.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy por comida?

Él sonrió —Porque tienes que estar tan hambrienta como yo y no dejarías que condujera el jeep para buscar algo para nosotros, porque supondrías que buscaría el dinero.

—Sabes que eso no haría ningún bien— por supuesto, él estaba en lo correcto.

—Aun así tenía que intentarlo— se encogió de hombros —Fuerza de la costumbre.

En cierto modo, Titus le recordaba a su padre, aunque no se acercaba al hombre que había sido su padre. Pero él pensaba como un soldado. Comprendía las tácticas y la logística. Eso al menos, era cómodo y familiar, de alguna manera extraña él le entendía porque pensaban igual. La idea de que él supiera un poco lo que le movía, era inquietante y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser perturbada. Así que sacó a Titus de su mente, por ahora. Tenía un largo día por delante y necesitaba una mente clara. Giró a la derecha fuera del estacionamiento y condujo un cuarto de milla por la carretera vacía, cubierta de nieve hacia el supermercado. Llegó a las 05:59. Su automóvil era el único en el estacionamiento. Alguien había arado la nieve al menos una hora antes y una pulgada de nieve fresca estaba asentada sobre la superficie. La tormenta no había perdido nada de su poder y si seguía así tendrían otro pie a media mañana. Tenía que llegar al centro y estar de camino nuevamente para entonces. A las 6 exactamente todas las luces se encendieron y un adolescente, alto y flaco, moviéndose lentamente, abrió la puerta. La tienda olía a café quemado y alimentos procesados en microondas. Sus botas dejaron huellas embarradas en un suelo todavía húmedo. Los sándwiches en las vitrinas calientes probablemente serían del día anterior, pero ni a ella ni a Titus les preocuparía eso. La comida era combustible y mientras no le enfermara, comería lo que estuviese disponible. Agarró media docena de sándwiches de huevo y carne y cuatro tazas de café grandes. No tenía nada que decir al chico detrás del mostrador y él tampoco habló con ella. Detrás del volante, arrancó el motor, subió la calefacción y abrió la tapa de plástico de uno de los cafés. Añadió crema y sacó su teléfono. Robbie respondió antes que sonara por segunda vez.

—Hey— dijo él —¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

La voz tan familiar, que vibraba con calidez y preocupación, puso un nudo en su garganta —A menos de un día de distancia ¿Estás a tiempo?

—Más o menos. No nos hemos reunido hoy, pero supongo que esta noche estaremos detrás.

—¿Recuerdas lo que papá solía decir sobre las sorpresas y las distracciones? ¿Qué eran dos de las armas más importantes?

—¿Sí? — Rob parecía inquieto —¿Qué pasa?

—Si el tren se detiene de repente, aléjate de la parte delantera.

—Jesús.

—Y es mejor si no lo sabes. Te estaré esperando en Trinidad mañana por la mañana. Si eso cambia, llámame. Pero ten cuidado.

—Está bien ¿Está segu…?

—Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes.

Regresó al motel en 15 minutos. Metió su bolso de lona junto con el café y la comida para cambiarse por ropa limpia. Titus debió ducharse. Su barba se había ido e incluso se había puesto una camisa de franela a cuadros.

—¿Has llamado a tu contacto? — ella puso la comida y el café sobre la cómoda de metal marrón ubicada entre las dos camas. Titus tomó un café, quitó la tapa de plástico y sacudió dos paquetes de azúcar en él. Añadió tres de la docena de cremas que ella había agarrado y puso la tapa nuevamente —Algo pronto para eso. Mis amigos tienden a dormir hasta tarde.

—Despiértalos.

Titus se rio —Sí, señora. En una o dos horas lo haré.

—La salida de este lugar es a las 11:30. Estaré en el camino para entonces. Tenemos que organizar la reunión para esta tarde.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero….

—Cinco mil dólares de bono. Haz que suceda.

Titus suspiró y agarró un bocadillo —Las mujeres oficiales son siempre un dolor en el culo.

—Es un ejército de voluntarios. Sabes dónde está la puerta.

Titus sonrió —No, señora. Me encanta mi trabajo.

* * *

Claire tecleó los cambios en su horario como el subsecretario de prensa de la Casa Blanca había actualizado a los periodistas con respecto a los eventos del día. Como de costumbre, la mañana se había revuelto debido a los cambios inevitables en las rutas de las caravanas tanto para POTUS como para la primera hija debido al mal tiempo. Las caravanas de automóviles no podían salir de la estación de tren hasta que la policía local terminara el re-direccionamiento del tráfico, la creación de las barricadas y el bloqueo del perímetro. La estación estaba ubicada en una llanura del río en las afueras de una pequeña comunidad rural con nada cercano excepto unas pocas estaciones de gasolina, una cafetería Denny y un Dunkin 'Donuts. Nada que mereciera desafiar la tormenta. Lo único bueno de la demora era que había logrado pasar más tiempo con Alice antes que Alice y Atlas salieran con el equipo de avanzada. De acuerdo con el registro de turnos que Phil Virtucci le había dado, Alice y Atlas estarían asignados a los equipos de trabajo en el estacionamiento subterráneo, donde la caravana de Clarke Griffin entraría en el hospital durante la gira de Clarke a la sala de niños. Tan pronto como la sesión informativa terminó, Claire recogió sus cosas y se abrió paso entre la multitud que se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del tren. La única manera de llegar a cualquier lugar era ir a través de los vagones intermedios, pero afortunadamente, la sección de prensa estaba unos pocos vagones alejada de los vagones de los perros. Interceptó a Alice y a Atlas mientras subían nuevamente al vagón. Ambos tenían nieve en el cabello. Atlas dio una sacudida enérgica y las gotas brillantes de nieve derretida volaron de su oscuro pelaje. Alice también meneó la cabeza rápidamente y un halo de copos flotó en el aire por un segundo. Los dos parecían felices.

—¿Dando un paseo? — preguntó Claire, la visión de ellos le reconfortó con deleite.

—Él estaba sintiendo un poco de claustrofobia aquí.

—¿Cómo está afuera?

—La visibilidad es bastante mala, pero el viento se calmó. Podría ser peor.

Alice apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza de Atlas y por un instante Claire deseó ser la que estuviese siendo acariciada. Está bien, suficiente de eso. El día sería condenadamente interminable si no lograba apartar el sexo de su mente.

Alice dijo —Hay un pequeño quiosco de café en la estación. Parece que tienen un danés (bollo de masa de hojaldre con pasas, manzana o crema) bastante decente ¿Tienes hambre?

Oh, sí, tenía hambre, sin duda. Si no podía tener a Alice en un camarote, al menos podría tenerla unos minutos, lejos de los ojos curiosos.

—Eso suena genial.

Alice le tendió una mano y guio a Claire hacia la rampa que permitía bajar del vagón

—Cuidado, está resbaladizo.

Claire le siguió afuera y hacia la plataforma del tren. La policía local y los agentes del Servicio Secreto mantenían la estación libre del tráfico peatonal y vehicular y todos los otros trenes habían sido desviados. La zona estaba desierta a excepción de los agentes ubicados en la plataforma y en el tren. La antigua estación de tren era un edificio verde, largo y bajo, con bancos de madera con respaldo alto al frente. Una agente del Servicio Secreto estaba de pie afuera de la estación, el cuello de su abrigo estaba hacia arriba cubriéndose del viento y usaba un sombrero con orejeras que prácticamente ocultaba su rostro. Ella no se movió mientras pasaban. En el interior, más bancos ocupaban la sala de espera con pisos de baldosas. La zona de la boletería estaba al final de la enorme sala, la habitación con techo raso consistía en ventanillas individuales alineadas una junto a la otra detrás de una línea de cuerdas de terciopelo rojo. Dos vendedores de boletos esperaban en las ventanillas sin nada que hacer. Otro agente del Servicio Secreto estaba de pie justo en la entrada principal. Fotografías sepia en las cuatro paredes mostraban escenas de coches antiguos, una estación de autobuses y de tren y un pueblo con aceras de tablones. Las lámparas que colgaban de cadenas en el techo eran de hierro forjado y parecían tener cien años de antigüedad. Todo en el lugar era antiguo, pero original, no eran reproducciones. Tres mesas redondas con sillas de madera metidas en ellas estaban en una esquina frente a un quiosco de café. Un pequeño café-bar ofrecía bebidas frías y calientes, fruta, yogur, las omnipresentes donas y algún excelente danés. Claire ordenó un rollo de canela y café y Alice hizo lo mismo. Se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas redondas, casi solas.

—Es casi espeluznante con nadie más aquí— dijo Claire en profundo silencio.

—Algo agradable— Alice lucía completamente a gusto en el entorno rústico con su cazadora y botas de nylon negro y pantalón negro. Tenía el aspecto de alguien despeinado por el viento que vivía y trabajaba en el exterior. Inquebrantable, fuerte y resistente.

Claire nunca había ido por lo terrenal y lo fiable anteriormente. La mayoría de las mujeres que conocía y en consecuencia con quienes tenía citas eran sofisticadas y citadinas. Alice era completamente diferente, pero definitivamente no era simple. Nada era simple sobre Alice, excepto que era genuina. Claire descubrió que genuina era decididamente sexy. Obligó a su mente a volver al trabajo

—¿Puedo seguirte en tus rondas esta mañana?

—Si Phil dice que está bien, no veo por qué no.

—¿No te molestaré a ti o a Atlas?

—Nop. Siempre hay espectadores alrededor. A las personas les gusta vernos.

—No me sorprende. Eres algo excitante.

Alice se echó a reír —Me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

—Realmente no. Las personas piensan que tu trabajo es glamoroso. Viajar con el presidente y su familia. Resguardas al hombre más importante en el mundo. Y, por supuesto, están los superpoderes.

Alice entrecerró sus ojos —Sabes que sé cuando estás bromeando.

Claire sonrió —Sólo un poco. Resulta que pienso que eres bastante glamorosa y sé que tienes superpoderes.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió con solemnidad —Te he besado, recuerdas.

Los ojos de Alice se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa hambrienta —Lo recuerdo muy bien. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

El corazón de Claire revoloteó en su garganta. Estaba indefensa, simplemente no podía dejar de coquetear con ella. Demonios, no estaba tratando de coquetear con ella, simplemente quería seducirla. Y quería saber si Alice estaba tan enloquecida como ella

—También recuerdo cada uno de ellos. Especialmente el último esta mañana. Todavía me estoy recuperando.

Alice echó un vistazo a su reloj —En unos 25 minutos me iré a trabajar y no voy a pensar en besarte hasta que estemos de regreso en el tren y Atlas esté en su caseta para tomar una siesta.

—Bien, no quiero que lo hagas.

—No he terminado del todo— dijo Alice en un tono de voz que Claire no había escuchado anteriormente.

Fuerte y segura. Al mando. El aleteo en el pecho de Claire se avivó en su garganta.

—En seguida que él esté establecido, voy a encontrarte y un minuto después quiero más besos... más de todo.

Más de todo. Sí. También ella quería eso. Claire lo captó —Sé que esto suena completamente ridículo tomando en cuenta que no he pensado en otra cosa, pero no suelo avanzar tan rápido.

—¿Eso es un no?

—¡No! No lo es. No. Quiero decir, definitivamente es un sí— el rostro de Claire se calentó —Sólo quiero que sepas que esto es diferente... normalmente no soy así con las mujeres.

—No me importa el antes u otras mujeres— dijo Alice —No sólo pienso en verte esta noche, pienso en verte mañana y la mañana después.

—Alice— dijo Claire suavemente.

—Lo sé. Sé que no se supone que es de esta manera y eso está bien, sólo estoy diciendo lo que siento.

—Me estás enloqueciendo.

—Y eso es malo ¿verdad?

Claire se rio —Oh no. Es muy, muy bueno.

* * *

 _Una parada a lo largo del camino._

Los hospitales eran difíciles. Los visitaba todo el tiempo, porque los hospitales eran parte de organizaciones más grandes, a menudo con clientes que se volvían grandes contribuyentes y porque a los pacientes les encantaban las visitas. Los hospitales de niños eran los más difíciles. Tanta tristeza mezclada con triunfos. Su corazón se rompía un poco, cada vez que los visitaba. Afortunadamente, este sería el único hospital que visitaría en la programación y casi había terminado. Tener a Lexa con ella ayudaba. En los últimos 20 minutos, había estado leyendo un cuento a una docena de niños en la sala de oncología pediátrica, mientras Lexa permanecía sentada muy cerca, balanceando un par de niños sobre su rodilla y el resto estaba repartido entre ellas en grandes almohadillas y pequeñas sillas con sus soportes de IV (intravenosas) y sus bolsas plásticas llenas de venenos diseñados para matar al asesino en su interior. Terminó la historia y cerró el libro. Varios niños aplaudieron, aquellos que podían aplaudir.

—Todos han sido fenomenales ¡Mi mejor audiencia de todas!— Clarke entregó el libro a una de las enfermeras y se levantó —Muchas gracias por permitirme visitarles.

Los niños saludaron con sus manos, otros tocaron su mano y todos dijeron adiós. Ella deslizó su mano a través de la curva del brazo de Lexa

—Gracias.

—Cuando quieras.

El administrador del hospital, un rubio fornido con un traje brillante, demasiado ajustado en las rodillas, les acompañó a la salida mientras Reyes y Marcus Kane les seguían. Él habló de los tópicos habituales, sobre lo feliz que estaba que les hubiesen visitado y lo seguro que estaba que la junta recordaría a los patrocinadores del evento la generosidad de su padre para recaudar fondos destinados para ayudar a construir una nueva ala y todo aquello políticamente apropiado y habitual.

Clarke estrechó su mano —Gracias por recibirme. Por favor, informe a la junta que mi padre apoya el tipo de reforma de salud que permite a nuestros hospitales crecer y ofrecer la mejor atención posible.

—Por supuesto. Fue maravilloso tenerle a usted y a su... uh...— miró a Lexa y se sonrojó.

—Esposa— dijo Clarke amablemente.

Él aclaró su garganta —Sí, bueno, estamos encantados de tenerles.

—Nuestro placer— Clarke se volteó hacia el ascensor, donde el Agente del Servicio Secreto Indra, alta y elegante como una reina egipcia vuelta a la vida, mantenía la puerta abierta. Tan pronto como entraron y la puerta se cerró, dejó escapar un largo suspiro —Estoy lista para dos horas de silencio absoluto.

Lexa se rio y apretó su mano —Fueron un poco ruidosos.

—Supongo que es mejor así que estar demasiado enfermos como para disfrutarlo— se echó hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos. Hospitales. Los odiaba. Había sido así desde esos últimos meses cuando su madre había pasado más tiempo en uno de ellos que fuera y finalmente cuando había entrado para nunca salir. El ascensor saltó deteniéndose y Indra se tensó, entrecerrando sus ojos miró los números encima de la puerta. Estaban entre el primer piso y la planta del estacionamiento y no se movían.

—Tenemos una situación en el ascensor— dijo Indra en su radio de muñeca —Nos detuvimos entre dos pisos ¿Brock?

Lexa miró hacia el techo, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Clarke.

—Nada— dijo Lexa —Sólo quería asegurarme que no escuchaba nada encima de nosotros. Probablemente los artículos electrónicos malinterpretaron los sensores. Probablemente se reiniciará en un segundo.

—Brock está en la planta baja— dijo Indra —Todo está despejada allá. Sólo espera— abrió la caja de control, introdujo una llave y marcó G. Después de un segundo el ascensor empezó a subir nuevamente y un minuto más tarde se detuvieron y las puertas se abrieron.

—Espera un minuto— murmuró Lexa, deslizando su mano dentro de su abrigo.

Brock apareció frente a la puerta —¿Todo está bien?

—Sí— dijo Indra —Sólo un pequeño problema con la electrónica.

—Entonces, por aquí— hizo un gesto a Clarke y a Lexa para que le siguieran y tres agentes más convergieron en su pequeña fiesta, dirigiéndose hacia su camioneta. Una agente de la K9 con un precioso perro usando un chaleco con el emblema USSS K9 en él, caminaba al lado de la hilera de camionetas, iba acompañada de una castaña que Clarke reconoció. Una de las periodistas, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Cuando la reportera les vio acercarse, se detuvo y sonrió cálidamente mientras Clarke pasaba

—Felicidades, señora Griffin, Directora Woods. Me perdí la boda, pero escuché que fue maravillosa.

Clarke hizo una pausa. Estaba acostumbrada a los periodistas que hacían preguntas sobre su matrimonio, pero no podía recordar ninguno que le hubiese felicitado

—Gracias— ella asintió con la cabeza hacia la agente con el perro —¿Entrevistando para un nuevo trabajo?

—No por el momento— dijo la castaña—Investigación. Un artículo sobre la división K9.

—Una magnífica idea. Son sorprendentes los perros y las personas.

—Lo sé. Soy Claire Redfield. Washington Gazette.

—Encantada de conocerte, Claire. Tienes que hacerme saber cuándo va a salir. Me encantaría leerlo.

—En realidad, ¿le importaría hablar conmigo unos minutos al respecto? —preguntó Claire rápidamente —Diez minutos, cuando tenga una oportunidad. Su punto de vista sobre la división sería una gran adición.

—Por supuesto. Tendremos mucho tiempo desde ahora hasta el final de la línea.

—Genial— dijo Claire —¿A quién debo contactar para programarlo?

Clarke se echó a reír —Sería yo. Dame tu número y te envío un texto.

Clarke le entregó su teléfono y Claire marcó su número y luego se lo devolvió.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Claire, dando un paso atrás —Estoy ansiosa de que llegue el momento.

Marcus abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta y Clarke se despidió —Estaré en contacto. Gracias nuevamente.

La camioneta arrancó y Lexa dijo en voz baja —¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cuánto tiempo más llevará este viaje? — preguntó Clarke.

—Estuviste grandiosa. Terminará pronto.

Clarke contaba los días en su cabeza. Menos de una semana y sólo una docena de apariciones. Ella sobreviviría. Tomó la mano de Lexa —Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí.

Lexa pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros —¿Dónde más podría estar?


	20. Chapter 20

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

 _En las afueras de Colorado Springs_

—¿Y bien? — preguntó Nia mientras Titus se deslizaba en el asiento delantero, trayendo una ráfaga de aire frío y de nieve con él. Ella había pasado los últimos 10 minutos sentada frente a una gasolinera con bombas que parecían no haber sido actualizadas en 30 años, mientras que Titus usaba uno de esos teléfonos de pago sujetos a un poste de metal, de esos que no había visto en ningún lugar desde que era una niña, en el lado de un edificio sin luces. No podía discutir con él sobre no usar un teléfono celular, sobre todo cuando no sabía nada acerca de sus contactos. Por lo que sabía, los amigos de Titus podrían estar bajo vigilancia policial local o incluso federal. Pero no tenía otra opción. Tenía que usar lo que tenía y ahora mismo, era Titus.

—Todo está listo— dijo Titus, pisoteando la nieve de sus botas sobre la alfombra de goma en la rueda —A las 14:00 horas.

—¿Dónde?

—Un almacén en las afueras de los límites de la ciudad. Tengo la dirección.

—¿Quién es el dueño?

—Nadie. Está abandonado, pero mis amigos lo han liberado y le han dado una nueva vida.

Nia soltó un bufido y solicitó la dirección de FedEx en su GPS.

Titus frunció el ceño ante la pantalla —¿Esperando algo?

Ella no se molestó en contestar y avanzaron en silencio a través de la nieve. Cuando ella condujo a través de la ciudad, era más del mediodía. Entró en el pequeño estacionamiento de la oficina de FedEx, apagó el motor y lo dejó sentado en el asiento delantero. Mostró su identificación, recogió sus paquetes, los guardó cuidadosamente en el área de carga y salió nuevamente en menos de 5 minutos.

—¿Y? — preguntó Titus —¿Vas a decirme qué hay ahí?

Nia se rio —No.

—Puedo ver que es de Amazon ¿Qué has pedido? ¿Ropa nueva?

Ella no dijo nada.

—¿Sabes?... si me dejas participar en tus planes, podría ser más útil.

—Ya te dije. No necesito un socio.

—Claro que lo necesitas ¿Tu padre no te enseñó la importancia de tener respaldo en una operación arriesgada?

La furia creció a través de ella, rápidamente y ardientemente como un cuchillo que se hundía en su vientre —No pretendas que sabes algo acerca de mi padre.

—Golpe de suerte entonces, pero estoy en lo cierto ¿no? Esto tiene que ver con tu hermana ¿no es así? ¿Crees que puedes liberarla?

—No sabes nada sobre mí. Y nunca lo sabrás.

—Mira…— dijo Titus de manera razonable —Estamos aquí en el fin del mundo en medio de la nada, en medio del invierno. No es exactamente un buen momento para una operación. Los objetivos son escasos. Sólo que ahora mismo, el tren presidencial se dirige hacia nuestro camino. No se necesita una educación universitaria para hacer los cálculos.

Nia entró en el autoservicio de McDonald's y desaceleró en la ventanilla. Ordenó suficiente como para dos comidas para cada uno en caso de que un restaurante no estuviese en el horizonte.

Titus siguió hablando como si realmente le hubiese contestado —Llegar a él no es imposible, pero casi. Necesitas ayuda infiltrada y mucha planificación. Improvisar puede ser un suic….

Nia bajó la ventanilla para entregar el dinero y recoger la comida. Titus se calló durante un minuto. Ella se detuvo en un espacio al otro lado del autoservicio, detuvo el vehículo en el estacionamiento y mantuvo la calefacción en funcionamiento. Maldita sea, estaba cansada de tener frío. Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó una hamburguesa y papas fritas —Puedes comer o no comer. Tu elección. Una vez que el acuerdo termine esta tarde, nos separamos.

—Necesitarás respaldo— Titus metió una mano en la bolsa y sacó una caja de cartón roja con papas fritas —Ya sé lo suficiente como para suponer lo que estás haciendo, así que ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

—Porque no confío en ti.

Titus masticó una papa frita —¿Por qué no? ¿Porque soy un mercenario? .

—Por eso y porque estás trabajando para Pike.

—Trabajaba para él— sacó una hamburguesa con queso y la desenvolvió —No tendré trabajo después de esto. Pike me envió tras el dinero y ya que estás ocupada gastándolo y estoy recibiendo una parte, eso no va a suceder.

—Ese es mi punto— dijo Nia —No tienes ninguna lealtad.

—Eso no es del todo cierto— Titus se encogió de hombros —Soy leal hasta que se haga el trabajo. Y para demostrarlo…— tomó un bocado de su hamburguesa con queso, tomó su tiempo masticándolo y lo tragó —… te diré algo que no sabes.

Nia suspiró y puso sus envoltorios en la bolsa —Soy toda oídos.

—Pike avisó a uno de los asistentes del departamento del sheriff sobre tu reunión con los Renegados. Simplemente fastidió un poco los detalles. Los Renegados pensaron que ustedes iban a intentar dejarlos fuera. Eso fue lo que empezó todo el tiroteo que terminó con la muerte de tu padre.

La furia que ardía en el pecho de Nia explotó detrás de sus ojos. Su visión se puso roja hasta que parpadeó para desvanecerle —Pike. Él nos traicionó a los dos.

—Y eso es lealtad contigo— Titus metió la mano en la bolsa sacando la otra hamburguesa con queso —Cincuenta y cincuenta y soy tuyo hasta que el trabajo esté hecho.

—Veamos a tus amigos— dijo Nia —Luego hablaremos.

* * *

Charles se paseaba inquieto frente a las puertas francesas que daban a la terraza exterior de la gran sala de la cabaña, mientras Hanna desconectaba su llamada y hacía notas en su tableta. Un fuego ardía en la enorme chimenea de piedra. La nieve caía, oscureciendo el camino por la ladera, aislándolos en su refugio de montaña. En cualquier otro momento habría agradecido con satisfacción el tiempo alejado de las miradas indiscretas, pero no podía relajarse. Pronto tendría que irse a casa o fabricar una excusa para su esposa. Mantener la farsa de su matrimonio era importante. Preservar cierta apariencia de la felicidad de su esposa era un seguro. Dudaba que ella pensara dejarlo alguna vez. No tenía las agallas para hacerlo y las pastillas y el alcohol mantenían su mente demasiado nublada como para concebir cualquier otra vida. Pero su familia todavía controla una gran parte de su riqueza y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder ese oleoducto si ella decidía que era mejor estar sin él. Derek justificaría muy bien su ausencia. Y si se quedaba aquí otra noche con Hanna, no estaba seguro de poder seguir el ritmo de sus exigencias físicas. Su pene temblaba ante la idea de follarla en cualquier momento pronto. Sus apetitos eran alimentados por el desafío e ir cabeza a cabeza con Griffin era un gran desafío. Se volteó cuando la sintió detrás de él —¿Bien?

—Te concerté una reunión en la ciudad, un banquete con el Consorcio agrícola del Medio Oeste y darás el discurso principal en la reunión anual de los Estados Ganaderos— Hanna se estiró, mostrando sus dientes con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si hubiese sido un enorme gato, tendría sangre en sus colmillos. Sus pechos, sin las restricciones de un sujetador, estaban presionados contra su blusa de seda, sus pezones endurecidos debajo del material. Sus ojos brillaban, salvajes y hambrientos —¿Satisfecho?

—Por supuesto. Siempre me satisfaces.

Ella se rio y acarició su estómago —No te he dicho la mejor parte.

Se tensó cuando ella tomó su cinturón —¿Cuál es?

—Para empezar, lo de los ganaderos será una subasta al aire libre frente a la tribuna de la última parada de Griffin en Flagstaff— ella aflojó su cinturón —Él tiene un desfile y un discurso previsto en la plaza.

—Cabeza a cabeza con él— Charles rio y vaya si su polla no comenzó a endurecerse —Eres perfecta.

Ella abrió su pantalón, metió la mano y se arrodilló frente a él —Lo soy.

* * *

Nia rodeó el almacén por la parte de atrás y estacionó. Una Hummer negra era el único vehículo a la vista. Echó un vistazo a Titus —¿En serio? ¿No podían ser menos obvios?

—Hey— él extendió sus manos —No me diste mucho tiempo para arreglar las cosas. Lo que estás buscando no es exactamente mercancía común en la calle.

—Si esto es una trampa, serás el primero en caer.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

—¿Cómo sabes que la DEA o la ATF no están sobre estas personas y a la espera de una reunión para atraparnos a todos de una vez?

—No lo sé.

Nia le miró durante un largo tiempo —Esa podría ser lo primero que me has dicho que sea veraz.

Él sacudió su cabeza —Te hablé de Pike. No hay porcentaje de eso para mí.

Él tampoco estaba mintiendo sobre eso. Sacó su Glock del bolsillo de su abrigo, revisó la recámara y recargó un cartucho en ella —Vamos. Estamos aquí. Lo haremos.

Titus sacó su automática de la cintura, la comprobó y la metió en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta —¿Tienes los 30 grandes que quieren?

—Sí y tengo la intención de dárselos. Un intercambio directo y estamos fuera de allí. Diez minutos más y entonces me voy.

—Lindo y suave— Titus estuvo de acuerdo.

El cabello en la nuca de Nia se paró mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de metal gris que lleva dentro del almacén. Si esto era una trampa, estaba haciendo que fuese fácil para quienes les esperaba adentro. No tenía otra opción. Si no podía conseguir los explosivos, su última mejor oportunidad para obligar a Jake Griffin a liberar a su hermana se habría ido. Si Titus le estaba traicionado, probablemente moriría antes de los diez minutos siguientes que entraran. Si los agentes federales tenían a estas personas bajo vigilancia y un tiroteo estallaba, no se dejaría atrapar. De cualquier manera, este podría ser el final del camino. Extrañamente, no sintió nada. Sólo el tipo de recelo que siempre sentía al entrar en una pelea. El miedo a la muerte era algo que había perdido junto con su infancia. Titus parecía relajado y se preguntaba si pensaba en la muerte

—¿No sientes nada?

—No— él vaciló —En realidad, eso no es cierto. Momentos como este es la única vez que me siento algo.

Otra verdad —Mantén tus ojos abiertos. No estoy de humor para morir hoy— Él sonrió

—Sí, señora.

El interior del granero estaba oscuro y húmedo e iluminado solamente por unas cuantas bombillas a lo alto de las vigas. Nia y Titus caminaron lentamente avanzando en un agrietado suelo de cemento manchado de grasa. Dos personas salieron de las sombras. Uno de ellos era una mujer, alta y oculta en un grueso abrigo de invierno, pantalones ajustados y botas de combate. Su cabello rubio cortado en capas hasta la altura de su cuello, sus ojos agudos y apreciativos. Un hombre estaba de pie justo detrás de su hombro izquierdo: musculoso. Lucía brutal, con el amplio rostro de un boxeador lleno de cicatrices, cabello negro muy corto y una mandíbula implacable. Sostenía un rifle de asalto sobre el pecho.

—Pensaba que esto era un encuentro amistoso— dijo Nia rotundamente, deteniéndose en el borde del círculo de la luz tenue.

La mujer sonrió, pero sus ojos no lo hicieron —Precauciones. No te conozco.

—Tampoco te conozco…— dijo Nia —… pero no estoy parada aquí pensando en matarte.

La mujer miró a Titus —Es bueno saberlo. Hagamos esto.

—Veamos la mercancía— dijo Nia.

—Veamos el dinero— respondió la mujer casualmente.

Nia alcanzó la solapa de su chaqueta y el musculoso apuntó el rifle en su dirección. Ella hizo una pausa, con los dedos a una pulgada de su chaqueta —Intercambio amistoso ¿recuerdas?

—Sólo queremos asegurarnos que siga siendo así— dijo la mujer —Así que tómate tu tiempo.

Nia abrió su abrigo con la mano izquierda para mostrar el paquete cuadrado que se delineaba contra el revestimiento con cremallera de su chaqueta —Tengo que llegar allí. Si me disparas, Titus te disparará.

La rubia echó un vistazo a Titus —¿Eso es correcto?

Titus se encogió de hombros, sacó la mano del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le apuntó con su Glock —Eso es correcto.

La rubia suspiró —Jay.

El musculoso regresó el rifle a la posición de reposo. Nia abrió la cremallera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el paquete lo suficiente para revelar la pila de billetes en su interior —Tu turno.

—Jay— dijo la rubia nuevamente.

El hombre retrocedió hacia las sombras y regresó un segundo después con una bolsa de nylon negra. La colocó en el centro del círculo, abrió la cremallera y desprendió la parte superior para revelar una fila de rectángulos delgados color arcilla, alineados dentro de ella.

Nia dijo —Tengo que verlo.

—Adelante— dijo la rubia.

Nia dio un paso adelante, con cuidado de no bloquear la línea de fuego de Titus y se agachó frente a Jay. Rebuscó en la bolsa y extrajo un rectángulo al azar y lo olió. Asintió con la cabeza, la guardó nuevamente y comprobó dos más. Si hubiesen sustituido algún otro material por los explosivos, ya hubiese golpeado un paquete ficticio —Está bien.

Sacó el dinero con una mano, agarró las asas de la lona con la otra y le pasó el dinero a Jay. Él revisó el dinero y gruñó.

—Está bien.

Ambos retrocedieron al mismo tiempo hasta que ella llegó al lado de Titus y Jay regresó detrás del codo de la rubia.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo— dijo la rubia, desapareciendo en las sombras.

Nia y Titus retrocedieron hacia la puerta. Un instante después estaban fuera y de regreso en el jeep.

—¿Satisfecha? — dijo Titus.

Nia dejó escapar un suspiro y la tensión disminuyó de su pecho. Arrojó la bolsa en el asiento trasero —Lo estaré, una vez que estemos fuera de este estacionamiento.

—¿Entonces vas a contarme sobre el plan? — Nia le miró

—No, pero te lo mostraré.


	21. Chapter 21

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Doscientas millas al sureste de Colorado Springs, Nia salió de la carretera entrando a una pequeña ciudad cuya calle principal ya estaba cerrada y silenciada por la noche. Cruzó las calles cubiertas de nieve hasta que encontró la biblioteca pública y se detuvo en el estacionamiento. Después de horas, el estacionamiento de la biblioteca estaba oscuro y desierto. Todo el que todavía estaba afuera tenía prisa por llegar a casa. Nadie les recordaría, incluso si llegaban a notarlos.

Titus le miró —¿Tienes el impulso repentino de un libro? .

—Cállate.

Titus se rio y hurgó en el suelo buscando la bolsa de comida rápida. Nia giró, sacó la bolsa de lona de detrás del asiento trasero y sacó su portátil. Enchufó el cargador del tablero del coche y se conectó a la conexión WiFi gratuita. A diez para las 9, pudo encontrar una conexión a Internet de la biblioteca. Un minuto más tarde, tuvo la actualización en vivo desde la Casa Blanca que informaba de los avances del tren del presidente. El departamento de comunicaciones de la Casa Blanca hacía un gran trabajo manteniendo informados a todos de las actividades del presidente y el horario general diario. Como Robbie había predicho, el tren estaba retrasado debido a los problemas relacionados con el clima, pero ellos también lo estaban. A fin de cuentas, su punto de intersección estaba justo donde había previsto. Ella agrandó el mapa y estudió las finas líneas que representaban las carreteras del condado. Antes que los ferrocarriles fuesen sustituidos por los aviones y los camiones para transportar mercancías alrededor del país, los rieles de los vagones corrían junto a las pistas para que los agricultores y los comerciantes pudiesen recoger y entregar los bienes. Con el tiempo esas viejas líneas de vagones se convirtieron en caminos pavimentados y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, también fueron sustituidas por autopistas más alejadas de las pistas. Pero los caminos se mantenían, ahora poco utilizados ya que los conductores preferían los múltiples carriles por la velocidad. En muchos lugares, los viejos caminos estaban a la vista de las pistas o de las excursiones sencillas. Cambió a los mapas de Google y apareció una nueva ruta que corría paralela al tren, actualizó su GPS y cerró la sesión.

—¿Supongo que no vas a decirme cuál es el plan? — Titus sacó una de las hamburguesas frías, desenvolviéndola para darle un mordisco.

—No necesitas saber— Nia deslizó la portátil nuevamente a su bolso y lo lanzó a un lado. La nieve había amainado un poco, pero las predicciones del clima reportaban que vendría más en camino. Tendría que conducir toda la noche para adelantar al tren y esperar. Nunca se apresuraba un plan basado en la oportunidad. Afortunadamente, había aprendido la paciencia junto con la resistencia en esas primeras misiones de entrenamiento en las montañas. Después de comprobar que aún estaban solos, abrió la puerta y salió. Avanzando a través de la nieve, subió los escalones del pequeño porche de la biblioteca, encorvada bajo el alero y esperando la señal. La suerte estaba con ella. Robbie respondió un minuto después.

—Soy yo— dijo él.

—Estoy a tiempo ¿Disfrutando del paseo?

Su risa sonaba sombría —Digamos que me alegraré cuando todo haya terminado.

—Yo también— estaba cansada, física y emocionalmente. De alguna manera, escuchar su voz siempre le recordaba los sentimientos que normalmente apaciguaba viejos recuerdos de estar rodeada por la familia. Momentos felices entre ellos 3 y su padre. Cuando estaba sola, nada importaba excepto la misión. Entonces se olvidaba de todo lo demás. La soledad, el hambre, incluso el miedo, se desvanecían. Tal vez algún día, cuando todo esto hubiese terminado... se contuvo airadamente. Pensamientos como esos simplemente le harían débil.

—Dime el orden de los vagones— dijo Nia.

—Hay un montón de ellos.

—Tengo buena memoria ¿recuerdas? Adelante.

Él los recitó, su memoria tan buena como la de ella y ella los fijó en su mente. Todos habían sido entrenados para ser capaces de hacer eso, inspeccionar una colina, una calle de la ciudad, una plaza y detallar la ubicación de los civiles, los objetivos, las entradas y salidas. Había sido un juego cuando eran jóvenes y una misión cuando fueron mayores.

—Aléjate de la parte delantera las próximas 24 horas— dijo ella cuando él terminó.

—Estaré esperando para cubrir todo lo que pase— dijo él —Si desaparezco, seré sospechoso.

—Bien, simplemente no permanezcas al frente— Nia observaba a Titus en el asiento delantero, verificando que no estuviese hurgando en su equipo —Además, tal vez ya no necesites la cubierta mucho más tiempo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer para reconstruir las fuerzas?

Nia apretó su mandíbula. El complejo estaba en ruinas y los federales estaban recorriendo la zona en busca de cualquier persona con información sobre ellos. No podrían regresar allí. No podrían ponerse en contacto con su antigua milicia. Pero tenía que darle algo de esperanza —Papá tenía contactos en Montana. Podremos ir allá. Una vez que tengamos a Echo.

—He estado revisando con mis contactos en DC— dijo él —Dicen que van a movilizarla pronto.

—Esperábamos eso— dijo ella, forzando en su voz una calma que no sentía. De ellos tres, Robbie siempre había sido el soldado más débil. Él quería complacer, pero nunca había sido tan disciplinado como ella o Echo. Odiaba las misiones salvajes, no disfrutaba los retos físicos y prefería el trabajo interno y no el trabajo a larga distancia —No tardará mucho y entonces todos podremos decidir.

—Está bien— él hizo una pausa —Te amo.

Nia se puso tensa. Los apegos personales no podían permitirse, no podían inmiscuirse en medio de una misión. Siempre se esperaban pérdidas. La lealtad y el compromiso, eran emociones aceptables que hacían un soldado más fuerte —Pronto hablaremos cara a cara.

—Correcto— él se hizo eco —Pronto.

Nia desconectó e inclinó la cabeza hacia el viento. Pronto.

* * *

El tren se puso en marcha nuevamente un poco antes de las 7 pm y avanzó hacia la noche. Claire arrojó su ropa de trabajo, se duchó y eligió un jersey de cachemira con cuello en V color azul claro y vaqueros. Se paseó considerando el maquillaje y finalmente se conformó con un poco de brillo de labios. Se estudió en el espejo, su piel zumbando por la anticipación, como una adolescente preparándose para una cita. Se rio y la emoción se extendió más profundamente. Cuando llamaron a la puerta del camarote, su estómago dio un verdadero tirón. Humedeciendo sus labios, bajó la luz y abrió la puerta. Alice llevaba una pequeña cesta de mimbre y vestía vaqueros, una camisa blanca con botones y una gran sonrisa. Se veía tan sexy que las rodillas de Claire se debilitaron.

—Hola— dijo Alice —¿Demasiado temprano?

—Eres perfecta. El momento, quiero decir… perfecto— Claire dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarle entrar —¿Dónde demonios conseguiste una canasta para picnic?

—Se la pedí al mayordomo— Alice colocó la canasta en el suelo junto a la cama —Casi siempre puedes conseguir cualquier cosa en un viaje como este. Te sorprenderías de lo que llevan.

—Te felicito por tus habilidades de caza.

Alice dio una pequeña reverencia —Gracias. Espero que los sándwiches sean….

Claire envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alice y le besó. Tenía hambre, pero los bocadillos podían esperar. Ella quería besos. Y el calor y la dulzura y el alivio del ardor en la boca de su estómago que se había cocido a fuego lento durante todo el día. Alice gimió y acercó aún más a Claire, olvidando todo excepto los exuberantes contornos del cuerpo de Claire y la urgencia que crecía en ella desde que la boca de Claire se apoderó de la suya. El beso comenzó humilde, suave y tranquilo como el canto de los pájaros al amanecer, apenas un solo estribillo al principio, con delicadeza, creciendo mientras el cielo se iluminaba y más voces se unían. Pronto su cabeza se llenó de luz, sonido y asombro. Deslizó su mano debajo del suéter increíblemente suave y encontró la piel aún más suave, acariciando la parte inferior de la espalda hasta el hueco en la base de la columna vertebral de Claire, presionando su palma contra la cautivante curva de músculos y carne. Podría pasar toda una vida explorando cada increíble inmersión y oleaje, si no estuviese tan malditamente loca por más. Más besos, más toques, más de todo lo que hacía que esos pequeños gritos escaparan de la garganta de Claire. Deslizó su mano hacia arriba y acarició con sus dedos el costado de Claire, rozando el borde de su pecho.

—Claire— jadeó Alice —¿Puedo?

—Sí, Dios sí— susurró Claire contra la boca de Alice. Agarró la muñeca de Alice, haciendo que la mano de Alice rodeara su cuerpo y la presionó contra su pecho. La electricidad se desató, ondas de placer se retorcieron en sus profundidades y su espalda se arqueó —Oh, eso se siente tan bien. Dios, he deseado tus manos sobre mí.

Alice retrocedió y guio a Claire hacia la estrecha litera y de alguna manera las dos subieron a ella sin romper el beso. Se situó encima de Claire sobre un codo, rozando ligeramente sus dedos sobre el pezón de Claire y deslizándolos sobre la curva interior de su pecho. Claire deslizó sus piernas alrededor de las estrechas caderas de Alice y presionó uno de sus muslos entre sus piernas. La presión era agonizante y exquisita

—Tu boca...

—¿Qué? — Alice jadeó, sus ojos oscuros y profundos, buscando los de Claire —Dime qué.

—Tu boca en mí... mis pechos. Dios. Por Favor.

Los labios de Alice se separaron en una sonrisa salvaje y levantó el suéter de Claire en un movimiento rápido. Su boca se cerró alrededor del pezón de Claire, firme y seguro. Claire se sacudió, una flecha atravesándola al rojo vivo, infalible en su objetivo. Su clítoris se hinchó y se quedó sin aliento —Oh sí. Así.

El tiempo se detuvo. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron. La conciencia de Alice se transformó simplemente en una sensación en su boca. Una suavidad increíble. Calor. Asombro. El latido de su propio corazón, salvaje y urgente. Sus dientes rozaron el pico firme y Claire dio un pequeño grito. Alice le mordió suavemente y el sonido surgió nuevamente, haciendo que su sangre martillara en sus venas.

—No, no, no, — cantaba Claire, sus dedos revoloteando en la nuca de Alice —No más, vas a hacer que me corra.

Los gritos de Claire hicieron que todo dentro Alice latiera y lo hizo nuevamente. Reemplazó la boca por su mano y se movió al otro pecho, succionando suavemente al principio y luego más fuerte hasta que los gritos de Claire fueron constantes. Alice levantó la cabeza, temerosa de estar haciéndole daño.

Claire le miró con ojos brumosos —No, eres buena. Tan buena. No te detengas, estoy tan cerca.

Alice siguió el movimiento de las caderas de Claire con las suyas, presionando hacia abajo rítmicamente y jugando con sus pezones una y otra vez y otra vez. Los dedos de Claire se clavaron en sus hombros y gritó. Un grito ahogado, con su rostro escondido en el hombro de Alice. Alice nunca había escuchado un sonido así anteriormente, en parte de triunfo, en parte de rendición. Quería escucharlo sin parar.

* * *

Lexa equilibró su lector sobre su pecho, avanzando las páginas con el pulgar mientras Clarke dormía a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. La mantenía muy cerca tanto por su propio bien como por el de Clarke. La mañana había sido difícil emocionalmente para Clarke y luego de permanecer de pie al lado de su padre, mientras él daba otro discurso y ella recibía más preguntas sobre su relación, finalmente le había desgastado. Lexa no había sido capaz de hacer nada más que permanecer a su lado, sintiéndose alternativamente impotente y enojada. No estaba entusiasmada por un año más de riesgos de seguridad adicional, con la constante exposición pública de Clarke o la enorme cantidad de escrutinio público que asumía Clarke. Pero tenía que hacerlo y lo único que podía hacer era darle a Clarke un lugar seguro para descansar. Besó su sien y le acercó aún más a la curva de su cuerpo. Clarke se agitó, deslizando una mano bajo la camisa de Lexa y acariciando su estómago

—Creo que me podría dormir en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando estés a mi lado.

—Eso es bueno. Ya que probablemente tendrás que hacerlo.

Clarke se rio en voz baja —Gracias por mantenerme protegida mientras dormía

Lexa le besó —No hay problema.

—Necesitaba esto.

—Yo también. Te amo.

—Mm, bien— Clarke frotó su mejilla contra el pecho de Lexa —Creo que tengo hambre.

—¿Deseas cenar?

—Tal vez mi padre y Abigail estén libr…

El celular de Lexa sonó.

—Maldita sea— dijo Clarke.

—Lo siento.

Clarke se sentó —Está bien. Contesta.

Lexa sacó su celular del bolsillo y comprobó la pantalla —Es Octavia— tomó la llamada —Woods.

—Tengo algo para ti, Directora.

—Adelante.

—Tenías razón sobre Graves. Requirió un poco de trabajo y reclamar un montón de favores, pero finalmente llegamos a la base de datos correcta. Sin sorpresa, la verdad. Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército. Operaciones encubiertas, Mayor Augustus Gary.

—¿Antecedentes? — el enfoque de Lexa se cristalizó, agudo y frío. Finalmente, su presa estaba a la vista y cada instinto depredador afloró. Hasta ahora había estado persiguiendo fantasmas, pero finalmente las nieblas estaban desapareciendo y podía ver la lucha por delante. Una a la que daba la bienvenida.

—Como esperabas. Nativo de Idaho, militar de carrera hasta su jubilación voluntaria, ocho años atrás. Gran parte de su hoja de servicio fue censurada y tomará algún tiempo trabajar en ella, pero nos dieron su archivo personal. Sus formas originales de alistamiento están ahí.

—¿Hijos?

—Tres, dos hijas y un hijo.

—Uno con paradero desconocido— dijo Lexa suavemente, el ardor de la caza se agitó en sus entrañas —Encuéntralos.

—No tenemos ninguno de sus nombres.

—No me sorprende. Si él estaba en operaciones encubiertas, probablemente algunas partes de su archivo personal fueron modificadas— Lexa se tragó su frustración. Debía mantenerse en el camino, mantener la presa a la vista —Trabaja los tiempos en reversa y busca una ventana de cinco años en cada una de las actas de nacimiento, registros judiciales, escolares, hospitalarios e informes de la policía local.

—Sí, señora.

—Y, Octavia, comienza investigando cada persona en este tren. Comprueba cada transcripción, referencia e informe aprobado.

—Necesitaremos más personal.

—Haré las llamadas. Tendrás más cuerpos dentro de una hora.

—Lo encontraremos— dijo Octavia.

—Buen trabajo. Mantenme informada.

—Entendido, Directora.

Lexa desconectó y miró a Clarke —Hay un tercero.

—Lo escuché.

—La cena tendrá que esperar. Tengo que hablar con Tom Turner y Reyes.

—¿Crees que esté aquí?

—Probablemente no, pero no podemos correr ese riesgo— Lexa se puso los pantalones y una camisa fresca, deslizó su porta pistola en su lugar y agarró una chaqueta de la percha. Clarke le miraba con una expresión cerrada y tajante —No puedo hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Nos veremos después de la sesión informativa— Lexa le besó

—Se los dejaré a ellos. Si puedo.

Clarke acunó su rostro y le besó nuevamente —Solo mantén tu cabeza en el juego. Y encuentra al bastardo.


	22. Chapter 22

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! — dijo Claire.

Alice se sentó tan rápidamente que la habitación dio vueltas —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. Todo— Claire agarró la parte inferior de la camisa de Alice y tiró de ella —Te quiero desnuda. Ahora. Fuera.

Riendo, su alivio estalló como el sol en un cielo nublado, Alice deslizó la camisa sobre su cabeza y envió el botón superior hasta el suelo —Pensé que había hecho algo malo.

—¿Malo? Dios. Si hubieses hecho algo más estaría en estado de coma— Claire deslizó un dedo por la zona intermedia de Alice —Mm. Mantente justo así. Quiero mirarte.

Alice se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre ella, su estómago en un nudo. Quería sus manos sobre Claire nuevamente, quería las manos de Claire en ella. La presión de los vaqueros entre sus muslos era una tortura —Claire, estoy al borde aquí.

—Perfecto. Mi turno— Claire se apoderó de su propio suéter, arqueó la espalda y lo deslizó sobre su cabeza. Sus pechos se elevaron, firmes y llenos. Alice gimió, sus dedos adoloridos. —¿Te gusta? — preguntó Claire en voz baja.

—Eres tan hermosa— jadeó Alice. Acunó los pechos de Claire y frotó sus pulgares sobre los tensos pezones. Su cabeza amenazaba con explotar y volvió a gemir.

—No... me… distraigas— Claire dejó escapar una respiración inestable, cubriendo las manos de Alice y apartándolas suavemente. Apresuradamente, abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones, los empujó hacia abajo y los pateó con un pie desnudo. Alzándose, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de Alice, agarró su trasero y presionó su boca contra el estómago de Alice —Sabía que lucirías así. Toda dura y lisa y atractiva.

Alice cerró sus ojos. La boca de Claire estaba tan caliente que no podía respirar. Sus muslos temblaron y luchó para mantenerse erguida.

—Tus pantalones— Claire lamió el centro del estómago de Alice —Fuera. Fuera, fuera, fuera.

—Tienes que... tienes que déjame ir— Alice miró hacia abajo. La visión de la boca de Claire contra ella provocó una sacudida de placer por sus muslos. Una advertencia. Una promesa —Claire. Voy a morir aquí.

—Mm. No, todavía no lo harás— Claire presionó su boca abierta contra el vientre de Alice nuevamente, esta vez sus dientes rasparon su piel.

Alice se sacudió. Un fuerte golpeteo comenzó en sus entrañas. Unos segundos más y explotaría —Claire. Vamos. No puedo soportarlo.

Claire se rio, un sonido de triunfo salvaje y Alice se estremeció. Se sentía conquistada. Poseída. Le gustó. Mucho más que gustarle.

—Por favor— susurró Alice.

—Pronto, te lo prometo.

Los dedos de Claire se cerraron alrededor de la cinturilla de los vaqueros de Alice y los tiró hacia abajo. Alice se tambaleó sobre la litera y se sostuvo antes de caerse al suelo. Bailó de una pierna a la otra y finalmente consiguió quitarse los pantalones. Se puso de pie, repentinamente desnuda e incierta. Claire hizo un pequeño sonido de arrullo en su garganta y se sentó con las piernas en el suelo, sus rodillas entre las de Alice. Su rostro estaba nuevamente a la altura del abdomen de Alice y miró hacia arriba, sus ojos reflejaban un extraño y feroz brillo.

—¿Soy la primera?

Alice asintió. El rostro de Claire, su piel enrojecida y húmeda, brillaba como si acabara de ganar una batalla en alguna llanura algunos siglos antes. Su cabello caía como una maraña indomable en su garganta. Sonrió con avidez —Bien. Entonces eres toda mía.

—Sí— Alice por instinto deslizó su mano alrededor de la nuca de Claire. La boca de Claire se cerró sobre ella. Provocando un placer húmedo, caliente y penetrante. Su espalda se arqueó. Su estómago convulsionó. Cegada, se agarró de la cabeza de Claire con ambas manos —Espera, joder, no.

—Oh, sí— Claire le lamió.

—No puedo. No puedo... Claire, no puedo...

Claire deslizó su lengua por el valle entre los muslos de Alice y selló sus labios alrededor de su clítoris. Alice se crispó, apretó su puño en el cabello de Claire y se corrió con un estremecimiento salvaje, luz blanca y dulce rendición. Claire le sostuvo hasta que Alice se relajó entre sus labios y su respiración se estabilizó. Se echó hacia atrás —¿Estuvo bien?

Alice agarró los hombros de Claire para no derrumbarse y hacer el ridículo —Increíble.

—Lo fue. Tú lo eres— Claire sonrió y frotó su mejilla contra el muslo de Alice —Acuéstate conmigo. Te quiero completamente sobre mí.

—Demonios, sí— Alice tropezó cuando dio su primer paso, pero finalmente recuperó el equilibrio y se tendió en la litera. Claire le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y sus piernas se entrelazaron.

—Eres increíble— Claire besó la garganta de Alice, montando el muslo de Alice, de manera sensual y excitante —Me vuelves loca. No puedo creer que quiera correrme nuevamente.

Alice le besó, acarició sus pechos y la suave curva de su vientre, entre sus piernas. Claire se tensó elevando sus caderas y gimiendo.

Alice le acarició en círculos cada vez más pequeños —Me encantan los sonidos que haces cuando te toco.

—Sigue haciendo eso y voy a correrme— murmuró Claire contra el cuello de Alice

—Tan, tan bueno.

Alice le acarició hasta que Claire se tensó y se frotó contra sus dedos, sus gritos sin palabras detuvieron el corazón de Alice en su pecho.

—Soy una desvergonzada— jadeó Claire, colapsando contra Alice —Nunca he estado tan sensible en mi vida.

Alice apoyó la barbilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Claire —Creo que eres increíble. No puedo dejar de tocarte.

—Me haces cosas increíbles— Claire frotó su mejilla contra el pecho de Alice —Sólo tengo que mirarte y me pongo caliente.

Alice se rio entre dientes —No tengo idea del por qué, pero estoy muy contenta.

Claire inclinó la cabeza, estudiando a Alice a través de sus párpados pesados —Realmente no lo sabes ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Lo increíblemente sexy que eres. Cuan hermosa eres— Claire acarició el rostro de Alice —Cuan especial eres.

—Soy bastante simple— dijo Alice.

—No, todo lo contrario— Claire sonrió y le besó —Eres real. Y me gusta.

Alice apoyó su frente contra la de Claire —Estoy muy, muy contenta. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y ahora nunca voy a dejar de desearte.

—Voy a tomarte la palabra si no tienes cuidado. Última oportunidad para decirme que no es en serio.

—Lo digo muy en serio— la mano de Alice estrechó la de Claire y entrelazó sus dedos —Quiero que me tomes la palabra en eso.

Claire se deslizó sobre ella y le besó —La asignación más fácil que jamás he tenido.

* * *

Lexa apretó sus dientes. Discutir con el presidente de los Estados Unidos no se hacía, sobre todo cuando también resultaba ser su suegro. Sin importar que le hubiese despertado a él y a su jefe de personal pasada la medianoche para informarles que ella recomendaba terminar su muy publicitada y hasta ahora exitosa expedición de reelección

—Señor, he consultado con Tom Turner y Bo Dennis y estamos completamente de acuerdo. El nivel de amenaza es inaceptable, tomando en cuenta lo que ahora sabemos.

—No puedo ver cómo eso cambia algo— dijo Jake —Has hecho un buen progreso Lexa, mejor de lo que nadie pudiese esperar en esta etapa y predigo que llegarás al fondo de este lío para cuando lleguemos al final del viaje. Pero no podemos cortar esta excursión, sobre todo cuando no podemos ofrecer una explicación razonable.

—Agradezco su fe en mí, señor, pero identificar a un insubordinado que ha sido parte de una célula terrorista durante décadas es un proceso largo y a menudo infructuoso— Lexa miró a Abigail, en busca de una aliada. Eso era lo que más odiaba de la política, cuando la razón caía ante las apariencias. Su trabajo consistía en mantener a la nación y sobre todo el presidente, seguros. Ese era el cargo que había estado ejerciendo, presumiblemente porque creían que ella era la mejor para el trabajo, pero nadie parecía gustarle lo que hacía.

—Jake…— dijo Abigail uniformemente —… en este caso, tengo que estar de acuerdo con Lexa. Los hechos apoyan nuestras sospechas de que al menos otra persona estaba involucrada en el atentado abortado contra tu vida y ante la posibilidad de un operativo profundamente enmascarado, aquí estás demasiado expuesto.

Jake, a pesar de su casual pantalón caqui y su suéter verde, parecía presidencial como siempre, con una expresión que Lexa había visto muchas veces en todo tipo de situaciones de crisis: determinado, decidido, inconmovible. Conocía su respuesta antes que hablara.

—Estoy aún más protegido aquí que en DC— dijo Jake —El acceso físico a mi ubicación es limitado, tenemos una excelente seguridad dentro y alrededor del tren y todos a bordo tienen una perfecta autorización de seguridad— sonrió a Abigail, una sonrisa que contenía una pizca de disculpa que Lexa nunca había visto en público, pero una que reconocía. Probablemente ella misma lucía mucho de esa manera cuando no estaba de acuerdo con Clarke y sabía que iba a hacerla infeliz.

—No es como si pudiese dejar de hacer apariciones públicas— dijo Jake, aun enfrentando a Abigail —Los factores de riesgo no son peores aquí que en cualquier lugar— se volteó hacia Lexa —No. El viaje continúa.

Abigail suspiró —No puedo estar en desacuerdo con su lógica, al menos sobre el grado de seguridad que tenemos aquí ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer hasta que este viaje haya terminado?

—Sí, señora— dijo Lexa —Tom movilizara a todos los equipos de seguridad a un estado de máxima alerta. Re-evaluaremos nuevamente las probabilidades y haremos que todos estén preparados para hacer frente a lo inesperado.

—Bien, entonces…— dijo Jake —… está arreglado.

Lexa esperó que el presidente se levantara y luego se puso de pie —Buenas noches señor.

—Lexa…— dijo Jake —… asegúrate que Clarke no tome ningún riesgo. Ella es un objetivo tanto como yo. Y tú también. Todos los que amo son un objetivo.

—Clarke estará bien, señor. Me encargaré de eso.

Jake asintió —Estoy seguro de eso. Buenas noches.

Lexa se unió a Tom en el salón contiguo, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras él levantaba la mirada —Lo que esperábamos. El espectáculo continúa. Necesitamos otra actualización informativa. En 30 minutos.

—Reuniré a los jefes de equipo.

—Bien. Te veré en el vagón de mando— Lexa regreso a su camarote y entró.

Clarke estaba apoyada en la litera usando una camiseta y bragas, una manta sobre sus muslos desnudos. Dejó a un lado su lector —¿Saldremos de este maldito tren?

—¿Cómo sabías que eso era lo que iba a recomendar? — Lexa se quitó la chaqueta, pero mantuvo su porta pistola. Abrió una botella de agua y se tomó la mitad. El líquido frío no hizo nada para calmar la furia que ardía en la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Incluso si no creyeras que el tercer hermano está en este tren, la más mínima posibilidad sería suficiente para que le recomendaras a mi padre salir de aquí. Supongo que él no estuvo de acuerdo.

Lexa suspiró y pasó una mano por su rostro —Por supuesto que no ¿Cuándo alguno de los Griffin ha sido alguna vez razonable cuando se trata de seguridad?

Clarke sonrió, puso la manta a un lado y se levantó. Entrelazó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Lexa y frotó los músculos tensos en sus hombros —Sé que somos una tarea terrible.

Lexa gruñó y la atrajo hacia ella —La peor.

Clarke presionó su mejilla contra el pecho de Lexa y deslizó sus dedos sobre los nudos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Lexa —¿Qué tan grave crees que es?

—No lo sé y eso es lo que realmente me molesta. Esta sensación de que algo se está cocinando. La he tenido todo el tiempo. Reyes y Tom también.

—Tus instintos siempre han sido extremadamente precisos. Confía en ellos. Yo siempre lo hago.

Lexa estudió cuidadosamente las suaves hebras del cabello dorado de Clarke a través de sus dedos. Sólo abrazarla le tranquilizaba y la mayor parte de su frustración se evaporó

—Cubriremos todas las posibilidades, te lo prometo.

—Entonces nadie podría hacer más— Clarke atrajo hacia ella la cabeza de Lexa y le besó —No te quedes despierta toda la noche. Todavía tenemos un largo viaje por delante y necesitas estar fuerte.

—Regresaré tan pronto termine la sesión informativa.

—Estaré despierta.

—Clarke, asegúrate de no ir a ninguna parte sin tu equipo de seguridad.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Tendré cuidado. Quiero que te centres en cuidar a mi padre

—Lo haré, te lo juro— Lexa deslizó sus dedos a través del cabello de Clarke y le besó nuevamente —Necesito que estés segura.

—Igual yo. Así que seremos cuidadosas por la otra ¿de acuerdo?

Lexa le abrazó con fuerza —Eso es un trato, bebé.


	23. Chapter 23

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

Una hora antes del amanecer, Nia giró por la estrecha carretera del condado y por la carretera que una vez había sido el antiguo camino a Santa Fe. Condujo durante otra hora, en dirección sureste hacia Trinidad, pasando un solitario camión de 18 ruedas cuyas luces parecían ovnis a través de la cortina blanca de nieve, que se dirigía hacia ellos y luego desaparecía en la tormenta. El último informe del tiempo decía que la nevada disminuiría cerca del amanecer y ya la visibilidad estaba mejorando. Al amanecer, tendría suficiente luz para la misión. Titus dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. La había sustituido durante cuatro horas y ella había dormido lo suficiente como para ahora sentirse alerta y fuerte. La adrenalina pre-misión pulsaba a través de su sangre. A esta hora para mañana todo habría terminado. Titus tenía razón, pero nunca se lo diría. La misión probablemente era suicida, pero cada soldado tenía que estar preparado para la muerte cada vez que se desplegaba. No tenía miedo de morir, sólo de fracasar. Echo dependía de ella y Robbie estaba en riesgo. Y ahora ella era la cabeza de la familia. Siguiendo la ruta que había trazado en el GPS, salió de la carretera hacia un camino solitario y entró las bajas colinas de las Montañas Rocosas. Durante la temporada turística el sinuoso camino era bastante transitado, pero con simplemente los pocos locales viviendo en las casas dispersas en las colinas ahora era un riesgo. Abrió un mapa topográfico, lo puso en su regazo y encendió la luz sobre el mapa. Cuando se detuvo en un mirador, dejó las luces encendidas y miró hacia las vías del tren, una milla más adelante, con una oleada de satisfacción.

Titus se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y gruñó —No creo que Amazon esté vendiendo misiles tierra-tierra. Y a menos que tengas un SSM (mecanismo único de supervisión) en esas cajas allá atrás, nunca podrás impactar al tren desde aquí arriba.

—No quiero impactarle— dijo Nia —Quiero detenerlo.

Entre su posición y las pistas, afloraban rocas cubiertas de nieve que cubrían el terreno. La caminata hacia abajo sería un reto, pero no era mejor que estar encerrado en el vehículo durante mucho más tiempo. El bienvenido escalofrío de emoción en su vientre ardió con más fuerza. Después de horas de conducción, días de planificación, finalmente iba a ser capaz de actuar.

—¿Y yo qué? — preguntó Titus.

—Tu trabajo es asegurar el vehículo. Todo lo que necesitas saber es el tiempo y la ubicación del punto de encuentro— no estaba convencida de que él esperaría hasta que ella apareciera, pero confiar en él era mejor opción que su plan original de abandonar el jeep en algún barranco cubierto de nieve. No podría conducir fuera de aquí. Los federales tendrían helicópteros en el aire si la tormenta no se presentaba y los bloqueos de carreteras estaban por todas partes.

—Podría ser más útil si me dijeras algunos detalles más— él miró sobre su hombro —Así como que es lo que tienes en las cajas.

—Primero información sobre la operación.

Nia bajó, abrió la parte posterior del jeep y sacó una de sus mochilas. Regresó al asiento del conductor, abrió la caja y le pasó a Titus una radio.

—Estaremos en el canal Uno.

—¿Dónde vas a estar?

—Cerca de un centenar de yardas por la pendiente— Nia hizo un gesto por la ladera de la montaña. Le entregó un puñado de comida pre-cocida, abrió una para ella y metió media docena en su chaqueta. No tenía hambre, pero necesitaría combustible para lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Cómo piensa conseguir el tren?

Nia sacó su teléfono satelital de la bolsa, lo encendió y buscó una señal. Cuando la tuvo, lo vinculó a su teléfono celular y buscó la ubicación del tren. La página web de la Casa Blanca no había sido actualizada por un par de horas, pero el último punto rojo parpadeante que indicaba el progreso del tren los ubicaba a dos horas antes de la llegada del tren. Dos horas sería un montón de tiempo.

—Voy a llamarlos por teléfono— dijo ella.

—¿Y crees que van a bajar la velocidad por una amenaza? — Titus volvió a gruñir —¿Crees que no están preparados para eso? Van a avanzar por aquí tan rápido que no tendrás la oportunidad de impactarles, sin importar qué tipo de poder de fuego tengas.

—Te lo dije, no pienso impactarlos. Mi plan es hablar con el presidente y hacer un trato— Nia se extendió hacia la parte de atrás y sacó una de las cajas que había recogido en la oficina de FedEx. Deslizó su cuchillo de su cinturón, cortó la cinta y abrió las solapas.

Titus se asomó —¿Qué demonios es eso?

Nia sonrió —Esto es nuestro poder de negociación.

* * *

Alice dormitaba en el camarote de Claire, desnuda bajo la manta ligera, Claire estaba acurrucada a su alrededor. Por ninguna circunstancia hubiese dormido profundamente y no había querido, especialmente esta noche. La novedad de dormir con otra persona habría sido suficiente para mantenerla despierta, pero estar acostada junto a Claire le mantenía demasiado excitada como para querer dormir. Sus cuerpos se ajustaban de una manera que nunca hubiese imaginado posible. La mano de Claire descansaba entre sus pechos, un peso ligero, posesivo que le hacía sentir como si perteneciera a este lugar, con esta mujer, de una manera como nunca había pertenecido en ningún lugar anteriormente. La pierna de Claire descansaba sobre sus muslos, la respiración de Claire flotaba a través de su garganta, cálida y dulce. Alice acarició el cabello de Claire, hipnotizada por su suavidad. Si pudiese quedarse aquí, sólo así, para siempre, sería feliz. Todo lo que necesitaba era a Atlas dormitando junto a la puerta para que el cuadro estuviese completo. Ella rio, casi no se reconocía a sí misma. Las fantasías absurdas nunca habían sido parte de su imaginación. Claire murmuró, un sonido ronco de satisfacción y su boca rozó la garganta de Alice

—¿Has dormido algo?

—Algo— susurró Alice —No estoy cansada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor de lo que nunca he estado.

Claire se acurrucó más cerca —Oh, bien. Porque me siento increíble y odiaría si no te sintieras también de esa manera. No creo que alguna vez quiera moverme.

—Desearía no tener que hacerlo. Sin embargo, tengo el turno de la mañana. Otro par de horas y tendré que levantarme.

—Lo sé. Más tarde, esta mañana, estaremos en Trinidad y el presidente tiene reuniones con tres o cuatro de los contribuyentes más grandes del estado y luego una reunión con la ciudad. Más discursos, más banquetes.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—Cuando hayamos terminado este viaje en tren y tu artículo esté terminado y todo eso ¿entonces qué?

Claire levantó su cabeza, inmediatamente cautivada. La lámpara de noche en la esquina emitía un resplandor lo suficientemente débil para poder ver y nunca se cansaría de mirar a Alice desnuda. Era la imagen perfecta de la fuerza femenina, elegante, perfecta y con gracia en todos los lugares correctos. Justo ahora un ceño marcaba el espacio entre sus cejas. Claire trazó la línea de su mandíbula y le besó. El resurgimiento inmediato del deseo le tomó con la guardia baja. Hubiese jurado que no tenía una onza de energía que quedara en esa zona, pero estaba equivocada. Alice le había enseñado más sobre sí misma en unos días de lo que había aprendido en la vida —¿Sabes?... siempre me sorprendes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no juegas juegos y al parecer nunca has aprendido a protegerte. No tienes miedo de ser herida o no harías preguntas como esas.

—Prefiero saber la verdad.

—Bueno voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ser tan valiente como tú y responderé a tu pregunta, aunque me asusta un poco.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—¿Sabes?... si quiero. Me haces sentir valiente— Claire se aseguró que Alice pudiese ver su rostro antes de contestar. Quería que supiera que decía en serio cada palabra, desde su corazón —Quiero verte cuando regresemos de este viaje. Quiero que pasemos tiempo juntas y quiero que estemos juntas de esta manera otra vez— ella se rio sintiendo como el deseo crecía rápidamente y con fuerza —Lo deseo muchísimo. Y me sentiría muy, muy triste si no deseas lo mismo.

Alice apretó sus brazos alrededor de Claire —También lo deseo, más que nada. Debí haber dicho eso primero ¿no es así? ¿Antes de hacerte la pregunta?

Claire le besó, su corazón tan conmovido que tuvo problemas para encontrar su voz

—Alice, cariño, estás haciendo todo exactamente bien. No cambies nada. Por favor, nunca.

—No lo haré— Alice les hizo girar, logrando girar de alguna manera para poner a Claire sobre su espalda, sin tirarlas al suelo —Creo que quiero probar algo más.

—Sea lo que sea…— dijo Claire, agarrando el culo de Alice y tirando de ella para presionarla entre sus muslos. El peso de Alice, atrapándola suavemente, provocó ondas de placer entre sus piernas —… lo que quieras.

—Quiero todo de ti.

Alice besó el trayecto entre los pechos de Claire y sobre su estómago. Claire extendió sus dedos en el cabello de Alice, necesitando ser conectada a tierra mientras su cuerpo amenazaba con volar lejos. Se arqueó cuando Alice acarició sus caderas y luego a lo largo de la curva interna de sus muslos hacia su centro —Alice, te sientes tan bien.

—No puedo esperar más— murmuró Alice.

—No. Tampoco puedo esperar— Claire atrajo la cabeza de Alice aún más cerca, agonizando por el calor sedoso de su boca —Por favor.

Guiada por el instinto y el recuerdo de cómo Claire le había hecho sentir, Alice le besó suavemente. Cuando Claire se sacudió y se apretó aún más, le cubrió con su boca, dejando que los suaves gritos de Claire marcaran el ritmo, pidieran el ritmo.

—Dentro de mí— jadeó Claire repentinamente —Lléname y harás que me corra.

Alice obedeció y Claire se corrió en su boca. Cuando Claire se calmó, la tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente y acunó la cabeza de Claire contra su pecho.

—No te muevas— Claire acarició la nuca de Alice —Me encanta escuchar tu corazón. Nunca había imaginado estar tan cerca de alguien de esta manera.

—Yo tampoco— Alice cerró sus ojos, deseando capturar lo perfecto del momento en su memoria.

—Dame un minut….

El celular de Alice sonó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. —Lo siento— dijo Alice.

—Maldita sea— Claire hizo eco.

Alice agarró sus pantalones y encontró su celular —Abernathy... Sí, señor. En camino—cerró el teléfono y puso a Claire hacia un lado —Lo siento. Me tengo que ir.

Claire le acarició la espalda mientras se balanceaba de la cama —Entiendo ¿Todo está bien?

—No lo sé— dijo Alice, extendiéndose hacia su camisa —Podría ser sólo un cambio en el programa— hizo una pausa en la puerta —Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. Tú también— susurró Claire mientras la puerta del camarote se cerraba.

* * *

Titus estaba encorvado protegiéndose del viento en la parte trasera abierta del Jeep, observando el trabajo de Nia. Los drones no requerían mucho para armar, el par lucía como juguetes de gran tamaño. Suponía que era así porque lo eran —¿Realmente puedes dirigir esas cosas?

—La electrónica es muy sofisticada. Puedes establecer coordenadas GPS y encontrarán su destino sin ninguna otra dirección— Nia fijó cuidadosamente las cargas explosivas, equilibrando el peso para que la aeronáutica no se viera comprometida. Necesitaba probarlos para asegurarse que el trayecto guía seguía siendo preciso, pero no tenía tiempo —O podrías dirigirlos visualmente.

—Con tal que no regresen a casa y nos hagan estallar.

Nia sonrió sombríamente —No te preocupes. He tenido mucha práctica con éstos— ignoró el viento frío, mezclado con la nieve estrecha, soplando a través de su cabello y volvió a comprobar los mecanismos. Después de activar ambos aparatos y comprobar la cámara que alimentaba su teléfono, los apagó para ahorrar batería. Ella había estado volándolos en zonas remotas de las montañas de Carolina del Sur durante los últimos seis meses, desde que su padre había decidido que éstas eran armas ocasionales. Un arma ocasional, una vez que las tuvieran, él siempre decía, era un arma poderosa y esta era una muy dulce. A ella le encantaba volarlas. Empacó su mochila con municiones, alimentos y baterías extras para sus teléfonos, radio, los drones y la carga de cuarenta libras. Después de sacar su rifle de francotirador de su caja, se volvió hacia Titus —Hay una pequeña ciudad a veinte millas. La Veta. Regresa a la carretera principal, encuentra un restaurante en la ciudad y espérame hasta las 12:00 horas. Si no me he reportado para ese entonces, estás por tu cuenta.

—¿Cómo vas a llegar a mí?

—Caminaré.

—Jesús, te estarán buscando por todas partes.

—No fuera de la carretera, no de inmediato, e incluso si lo hicieran, no me encontrarían.

—No tienen ninguna razón para pensar que estoy contigo.

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Titus frunció el ceño —Estás permitiendo que tome el Jeep.

—No puedo usarlo. Tendrás mucho tiempo para llegar allí antes que levanten cualquier bloqueo. No conocen el vehículo. No conocen mi rostro. Con suerte, tampoco conocen el tuyo.

—¿Qué pasa con el dinero? — Titus se asomó a la parte trasera del Jeep —No está aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió —No.

—¿Alguna vez planeaste pagarme?

—Por supuesto. Simplemente nunca dije cuándo— Nia colgó su fusil en su hombro —Si lo quieres, tendrás que esperar por mí.

—Buena suerte— murmuró Titus.

Nia avanzó por la pendiente en la semi-oscuridad. La suerte era para los jugadores, no para los soldados, pero hoy esperaba un poco de suerte de su lado.


	24. Chapter 24

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

Con la ausencia de Alice, la litera se sentía más fría aunque Claire dudaba que la temperatura realmente hubiese cambiado. La presencia de Alice simplemente cambiaba todo, aumentando cada sensación y adornando los momentos con posibilidades. No estaba segura de cuando volvería a verla. La rueda de prensa de la mañana todavía le faltaba un par de horas, pero podría hacer uso del tiempo para concretar su artículo. Realmente no había estado pensando en el trabajo, más allá de los elementos esenciales, en las últimas 24 horas. Pensar en algo más era difícil cuando los pensamientos sobre Alice aparecían en momentos inesperados. No había estado tan distraída, tan completamente desviada de todo lo que solía definir su vida, en años. Posiblemente nunca. Siempre había sido tan realista, tan centrada, tan inmersa en los objetivos. Aunque suponía que ahora igualmente estaba inmersa en un objetivo, sólo que su objetivo era Alice y la increíble emoción de estar con ella. Decidida a por lo menos merecer su jornada diaria, se metió en la ducha, sonriendo ante los dolorosos lugares que no solían doler, recordando que no había tenido horas de sexo salvaje desde que había sido una adolescente. Y en ese entonces, no había sabido lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que los dolores no siempre se traducían en sexo alucinante. Sin embargo, ahora sabía lo que estaba haciendo y milagrosamente, Alice también. Sus instintos eran increíbles y sus manos y su boca eran aún más fenomenales ¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunada? Ella era honesta, atrevida, sexy como el infierno, e increíble en la cama. Si no dejaba de pensar en Alice, no saldría de la ducha o del camarote en ningún momento. Volteando su rostro, elevándolo hacia la ducha, se deleitó durante otro minuto simplemente sintiéndose maravillosa. Se secó y vistió rápidamente, agarró su bolso, comprobó nuevamente su equipo y se dirigió hacia el vagón comedor. Ahora que se movía, notaba que estaba muriendo de hambre. Habían comido unos bocados de la comida campestre que Alice había llevado, pero parecía que había sido hacía una semana. Todo el ejercicio físico le había dejado voraz. El vagón comedor de la prensa estaba vacío pero la cafetera estaba caliente y llena. Se sirvió una taza y se dirigió hacia el vagón principal de comunicaciones para buscar a los miembros del personal de prensa de la Casa Blanca, ninguno de los cuales parecía dormir. Ellos eran una gran fuente de información y era valioso fomentar su amistad. El vagón estaba vacío a excepción de la presencia de Clarke Griffin, Abigail Washburn e Ian Wilcox, el secretario de prensa presidencial, sentados alrededor de una mesa en una esquina.

—Oh— dijo Claire —Lo siento. No era mi intención irrumpir en una reunión.

Ian le hizo una seña —Está bien, sólo estábamos comparando notas de la programación. Te levantaste temprano ¿Claustrofobia?

Ante la mención de la claustrofobia, Claire inmediatamente imaginó a Alice desnuda y sudorosa, incapaces de obtener lo suficiente la una de la otra. Su rostro se sonrojó y rezó para que nadie lo notara —No exactamente, sólo algo inquieta. Los dejo entonces.

—¡Claire! — Clarke le llamó —¿Tienes tiempo libre?

Claire se detuvo —Por supuesto. Solo pasando el tiempo.

—Yo también— Clarke se levantó —¿Quieres discutir el artículo ahora? .

—Eso sería genial— Claire se unió a ella.

—Este lugar probablemente se llenará de gente en poco tiempo— dijo Clarke —¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi camarote? allí tendremos un poco de intimidad.

—Por supuesto— Claire siguió a la primera hija, deseando ya estar vestida para el día de trabajo en lugar de haberse colocado unos pantalones casuales y una camisa de algodón limpia, con algunas arrugas. Clarke lograba lucir elegante usando una desgastada camisa de rayas azules y blancas, suelta sobre unos vaqueros ajustados de corte bajo y mocasines negros —Realmente aprecio esto. Es esta clase de toque personal con lo que los lectores realmente se relacionan y por supuesto, ellos están fascinados con usted y con cualquier cosa que diga.

—Eso es realmente aterrador— dijo Clarke con una sonrisa triste.

—Imagino que es una carga.

—La mayoría de las personas piensas que es glamoroso.

Claire negó con la cabeza —Supongo que a veces tiene que serlo. Me siento de esa manera al estar en el cuerpo de prensa. Los lugares que vamos, los dignatarios que nos encontramos, la historia que atestiguamos. Pero también es como una pecera ¿no? Y para usted, es mucho peor.

—Tiene sus buenos y malos momentos— Clarke asintió a un agente de pie ante la puerta de uno de los vagones privados. Abrió la puerta y guio a Claire hacia un salón amplio con muebles mucho más lujosos y elegantes de los que había visto anteriormente en el resto del tren.

—Sra. Griffin…— dijo Claire, dándose cuenta repentinamente que la primera hija probablemente estaba muy consciente que estaba hablando con un reportero y Claire no había estado pensando como uno. Clarke era mucho más accesible de lo que esperaba tomando en cuanto a alguien en su posición y Claire había estado hablando lo que pensaba con tanta naturalidad como lo haría con un nuevo amigo —Nada de esto aparecerá en el artículo, para que lo sepa.

—Lo apreciaría— Clarke sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia una zona de estar con mesas de noche junto a sillas tapizadas —Tenemos algunos productos básicos para desayunar, si tienes hambre.

—Por ahora, el café está bien.

—Siéntese en cualquier lugar. Serviré café.

Clarke entregó a Claire una taza de café y se sentó frente a ella.

—Gracias— Claire sacó su grabadora y tableta —Si le parece, creo que pudiésemos hablar un poco. Le contaré sobre el artículo y lo que he visto hasta ahora. Cualquier cosa que usted pudiese añadir desde una perspectiva personal sería fenomenal. Si desea, podría leer la transcripción de nuestra discusión y estaré encantada de redactar algo que no desee incluir.

—No ha estado en la Casa Blanca durante mucho tiempo ¿verdad? — preguntó Clarke.

—No, pero he sido reportera desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Algo inusual. Por lo general a los reporteros les toma mucho tiempo descubrir que lograrían mucho más si comienzan una conversación en lugar de una inquisición.

Claire se rio, entendiendo exactamente por qué el país amaba a la primera hija. Ella era hermosa, encantadora y perceptiva —Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Hablemos.

* * *

Nia construyó un trípode de rocas y lo cubrió de hielo y nieve alrededor de la base para una mayor estabilidad. Estableció su rifle y lo dirigió hacia las vías. Los rieles saltaban a la vista dentro del círculo de alcance. Disparo de media distancia. Ningún desafío. Sacó los paquetes de baterías que había mantenido caliente en el interior de su chaqueta, cerca de su cuerpo y los insertó en los drones. La electrónica cobró vida con sólo pulsar un botón. Comprobó los mandos a distancia. Su teléfono celular estaba en la zona de baja potencia, probablemente muriendo por el frío, pero la batería del teléfono desechable estaba llena. Quince minutos y el tren estaría a su alcance. La visibilidad había mejorado en la última hora a medida que el cielo se iluminaba y la ventisca de nieve cedía. Su ventana de oportunidad sería breve, pero no necesitaba mucho. No creía en el destino, pero como todos los soldados, era supersticiosa. En lo que iba de mañana, la suerte había estado de su lado. Su padre estaría en desacuerdo, lo sabía y señalaría que su éxito o fracaso, se debía a la planificación o a la falta de ella. Esa era una de las diferencias entre ellos. Echo había planeado el ataque biológico durante años, había sacrificado su vida personal para infiltrarse en la Casa Blanca y al final, había sido víctima del mal rendimiento de alguien más. Nia alejó los pensamientos sobre Echo y su padre y se centró en el terreno de abajo. Esta era su operación, solamente de ella. Había seleccionado 500 yardas por encima de la escarpada nieve del camino y había cavado debajo de un saliente rocoso donde sería invisible desde el aire. Un par de helicópteros habían sobrevolado la zona 45 minutos antes, los equipos de seguridad de avance habían comprobado las vías del tren para asegurarse que no había obstrucción. Habían estado vigilando las carreteras en busca de vehículos sospechosos estacionados a lo largo de la ruta del tren o siguiendo el progreso del tren, pero Titus probablemente ya se había ido. Su chaqueta térmica de invierno y la pequeña cueva en la nieve que había cavado le ayudaría a conservar su calor corporal. No tenía frío. La sangre corría demasiado caliente y demasiado rápido como para sentir frío o nervios. Un estruendo lejano viajó por el valle poco profundo y su pulso saltó por un instante antes de prepararse para el modo batalla. La calma se apoderó de ella, su ritmo cardíaco se volvió más lento, su visión se aclaró y su mente se volvió aguda. El tren estaba llegando. Ahora el momento apropiado lo era todo. Como siempre, la batalla se reducía a cuestión de minutos, minutos en los que podría ganar o fallar, vivir o morir. Recorrió la longitud de la pista con los prismáticos de largo alcance y vio la primera luz tenue y parpadeante del acero gris a la distancia. Juzgando la intercepción, liberó el primer dron. Mientras volaba, marcó el número que había programado en su teléfono desechable.

* * *

Lexa, Bo Dennis, Tom Turner y Reyes estaban sentados frente al director de campaña del presidente, Adam Eisley y dos empleados de la Casa Blanca bajo su dirección en el coche de mando del Servicio Secreto. El presidente había sido claro acerca de continuar su viaje de campaña, pero podría ser convencido de modificar su plan si se proporcionaba una alternativa viable.

—Nuestra recomendación…— dijo Lexa —… es ponerle fin a la excursión de tren en Trinidad. El presidente puede continuar con su itinerario previsto por caravana y avión. De esa manera, podremos aislarlo con mucha mayor eficiencia que aquí y disminuir el nivel de amenaza.

—Absolutamente no— dijo Adán —¿Has visto las encuestas últimamente? Están subiendo a cada hora. Estamos recibiendo una gran cobertura de prensa. Las cadenas de televisión están transmitiendo los mapas de su ruta por la mañana y la noche. Todas sus apariciones personales están apareciendo en las coberturas en el horario estelar. Es el más grande espectáculo en la ciudad durante un largo y frío invierno. Esto ha sido la inyección en el brazo que necesita. Por supuesto que no, él no se bajará de este tren.

—Tienes un montón de tiempo para reforzar sus calificaciones— dijo Lexa, sin molestarse en señalar lo obvio a alguien como Adam, que vivía y respiraba por los informes de las encuestas, las calificaciones de Jake Griffin era la menor de sus preocupaciones —Su seguridad es mucho más importante que un anuncio de diez segundos por televisión.

—20 segundos. Lo que no puedes entender…— dijo Adam despectivamente —…es el impacto de las apariciones. Si lo entendieras y la primera hija no hubiese iniciado el espectáculo de circo cuando quiso casars….

—Sé muy cuidadoso…— dijo Lexa en voz baja —… no quieres sacar a relucir a Clarke en esto.

Algunas toses incómodas y aclaramiento de gargantas aparecieron a continuación y el director de campaña se encogió de hombros —Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero el presidente me contrató para dirigir su campaña de reelección porque soy el mejor. Sé lo que estoy haciendo— él miró a Tom Turner —A menos que, por supuesto, sientas que tu gente no está preparada adecuadamente para proteger al presidente….

—Mira…— Tom espetó —… no se trata de quién tiene más poder aquí. Se trata de la seguridad…— Tom se interrumpió y dio un salto, con la mano en el receptor de oído —El presidente acaba de activar el código rojo.

Mientras Lexa saltaba sobre sus pies, su teléfono sonó y ella lo agarró —Woods.

—Lexa…— dijo Abigail, su voz vibrante con urgencia —… tenemos una situación.

Un chillido ensordecedor llenó el coche y el tren desaceleró rápidamente, lanzando a todos fuera de balance. Lexa se contuvo con el borde de la mesa, tratando de mantenerse en pie —¿Dónde? Abigail… ¿dónde?

—Que se retiren…— ordenó Abigail —Nadie es acerca a los vagones privados. Dile a Tom… nadie debe tratar de venir hacia adelante.

Las entrañas de Lexa se apretaron. Clarke estaba en algún lugar en la parte delantera del tren. Hizo un gesto a Tom y cambió su teléfono al altavoz —¿Cuál es el estado del presidente?

—Estamos... él está bien— Abigail respiró —Pero, Lexa, tenemos a alguien que dice que hay una bomba en las vías.

Tom dijo —Alertaré al….

—No…— dijo Abigail —… no puedes. Ella dice que disparará a cualquiera que trate de limpiar las pistas. Y Tom… ella dice que hay otra bomba. En el techo de uno de nuestros vagones privados.


	25. Chapter 25

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

Clarke logró evitar que se derramara el café sobre la mesa mientras el tren se sacudía. Recuperó el equilibrio, enderezó la taza de café y se puso de pie. Frente a ella, Claire se agarró de la silla a su lado, con sus ojos muy abiertos —¿Estás bien?

—Sí— dijo Claire, recuperando su grabadora del suelo —¿Qué piensa que está ocurriendo?

—No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo— Clarke se apresuró hacia los vagones de su padre. Cuando trató de deslizar la puerta para abrirla, no se movió. Un escalofrío se deslizó por su columna vertebral. El tren no era un tren ordinario y como todo el transporte de su padre, estaba equipado con múltiples capas de seguridad mejorada, incluyendo cada mecanismo. Algo probablemente había activado el sistema de bloqueo en los vagones privados cuando el tren hizo una parada no programada. Había pasado por cosas como esta anteriormente. Pensó en el viaje en ascensor el día anterior. Probablemente no era más que otra falla eléctrica en alguna parte. Sólo por precaución. Regresó la palanca de pánico a donde pertenecía. El tren estaba lleno de docenas de agentes del Servicio Secreto altamente capacitados. Estaban tan seguros aquí como lo estarían en la Casa Blanca. Se volteó y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Claire.

—¿Bloqueada? — preguntó Claire.

Clarke asintió y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo —Parece que sí, por el momento. Lexa sabrá lo que está pasando. Sólo espera un segundo.

—Por supuesto— dijo Claire con calma. Se acercó a la ventanilla y pulsó el botón para enrollar las persianas que se habían bajado cuando el tren se detuvo. No pasó nada.

—Persianas de seguridad— dijo Clarke rotundamente —También la energía debe estar apagada a ellas.

El teléfono de Lexa fue directamente al correo de voz. Trató con Abigail, pasó lo mismo —Maldición.

Ahora Clarke estaba preocupada. Si Lexa y Abigail estaban fuera de alcance, algo estaba pasando. Se dio la vuelta ante el sonido de la puerta trasera que se abría. Su corazón dio un salto cuando Raven entró, en parte por el alivio de ver un rostro que conocía, en parte por una creciente sensación de inquietud. La expresión sombría en el rostro generalmente despreocupado de Raven no ayudó. Agarró el respaldo de una silla para tener algo en que desviar su atención de la burbuja de pánico que crecía cada vez más en sus entrañas —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

—Todavía no estoy segura— dijo Reyes —Me han informado que alguien ha hecho una amenaza creíble sobre detonar una bomba si tratamos de mover el tren.

—¿Una bomba? ¿En el tren? — dijo Clarke —¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Dónde?

Reyes negó con la cabeza —No lo sé. Las órdenes son que todos deben permanecer exactamente donde están hasta que se identifique la ubicación de la artillería y la amenaza sea neutralizada.

—Neutralizada— dijo Claire —¿Qué significa eso?

Reyes le miró con el ceño fruncido —¿Quién eres?

—Claire Redfield, del Washington Gazette— Claire extendió su pase de prensa — ¿Tiene alguna información sobre quién está haciendo las amenazas?

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Reyes palpitaba —Sin comentarios. Y todo lo que suceda en esta sala es extraoficial.

Claire se enderezó —Me temo que eso no es posible. Estoy en esta sala y no necesito permiso para reportar cualquier cosa de la que sea testigo.

—No me gustaría tener que declararla una amenaza a la seguridad nacional, confiscar su grabadora e imponer una orden de silencio sobre usted— dijo Reyes en un tono de voz impasible que era aún más desconcertante por su tranquila certeza.

—Le aseguro, agente…— Claire respondió del mismo modo con calma —… que siempre y cuando usted sea razonable en sus solicitudes de confidencialidad, no informaré de todo lo que vea o escuche sin autorización suya o de la señora Griffin.

—Reyes ¿y mi padre? — a Clarke no le importa nada de lo que Claire podría o no reportar. Una vez que la crisis terminara, los asesores de prensa se encargarían.

—Está en comunicación con nosotros.

Ondas heladas llegaron en su médula —¿Qué quieres decir con que está en comunicación? ¿Dónde está Lexa? Deja de ser evasiva.

—Desearía no serlo— dijo Reyes sombríamente —No sé mucho más de lo que te he dicho. Todos estamos recibiendo órdenes por los trasmisores de Tom y Lexa desde el vagón de comando. Nos han dicho que debemos restringir nuestros movimientos y vigilar que nadie salga de su vagón.

—Quiero hablar con Lexa.

—Le hemos asegurado que estás a salvo.

—Pero ¿y ella? ¿Ella está a salvo?

—Por supuesto— dijo Reyes.

Clarke conocía el juego. Todos los agentes lo jugaban, el peligro era normal, así que por supuesto todos estaba bien. Ella controló su temperamento —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tienen la intención de mantenernos aquí en la oscuridad?

Reyes parecía tan infeliz como Clarke —Por ahora, esperaremos.

Clarke quería gruñir, pero Reyes sólo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Así como estaba haciendo Lexa en algún lugar.

* * *

El vagón de mando estaba lleno con Lexa, Tom, los técnicos de comunicación y los jefes de la K9 y el equipo anti-explosivos alrededor de un altavoz que habían programado para transmitir las llamadas entrantes.

—Lexa…— dijo Abigail a través del altavoz —… la primera llamada entró a través de la centralita de la Casa Blanca. La persona que llamó le dijo al operador que tenía que ser conectada de inmediato con el presidente o el tren sería atacado. El presidente fue notificado y él tomó la llamada. Cualquier comunicación entrante adicional será directa a él, pero tú y Tom podrán escuchar... espera... ahora está repicando.

—Adelante— dijo Lexa —La tenemos.

—Soy Jake Griffin— dijo el presidente un instante después. Parecía tranquilo y confiado.

—Permítame aclarar sus instrucciones para que no tengamos malos entendidos que pudiesen conducir a una tragedia que ninguno de nosotros queremos— dijo una mujer. Su voz era distante pero clara.

Lexa se acercó aún más, luchando por evitar que su ira nublara sus sentidos. Clarke, Abigail, el presidente, una docena de agentes estaban en una zona de muerte si lo que esta mujer decía era cierto sobre una bomba en uno de los vagones y no podía hacer nada por ellos, excepto escuchar y buscar una grieta en el plan del insubordinado. Tenía que permanecer lúcida y pensante. Tomó aire y escuchó.

—Esto es simple…— dijo Nia Doe —… haga que Echo Pattee sea transportada a la estación del tren en Washington DC. Allí ella comprará un billete de un tren que salga y se le permitirá viajar libremente. Le proporcionarán un teléfono para que me llame a un número que le daré una vez que ella esté en el tren. Cuando ella haya abandonado el tren y entrado en un taxi, me llamará nuevamente. Tan pronto como tenga la confirmación de que se dirige a un lugar seguro, desactivaré los detonadores en el dron y el tren podrá continuar. Tiene 30 minutos para que ella sea transportada a la estación de tren.

—Me gustaría saber con quién estoy negociando— dijo Jake Griffin.

—Usted no necesita saber nada de mí. Todo lo que necesitas saber es esto. Estoy preparada para disparar a cualquiera que intente desmantelar los drones. Si intenta soltar un incendiario sobre mí o enviar un equipo para neutralizarme, detonaré el explosivo. Si muero, una señal de monitor de ritmo cardíaco iniciará un relé para detonar automáticamente los drones. Hay suficiente C4 en el tren en este momento como para volar la mitad de él— ella hizo una pausa. Su respiración era tranquila y estable —Mientras todos permanezcan exactamente dónde están y sigan mis instrucciones, terminaremos con este y podremos seguir nuestros caminos.

—Si usted….

La línea se cortó.

—¿Lexa, Tom? — dijo el presidente —¿Tienen todo? ¿Es creíble?

—Sí, señor— dijo Lexa con fuerza —No podemos estar seguros de la capacidad de los drones, pero lo que dice es teóricamente posible. Usted, señor Presidente, debe ser evacuado. Tan pronto como tengamos una señal satelital de la ubicación probable de la insubordinada, podremos movilizar un equipo para sacarlo de aquí.

—¿Qué tan seguro es eso? — dijo el presidente —Si puedes verla ¿cómo puedes estar segura que ella no puede verte?

—Hay una pequeña posibilidad de eso…— dijo Tom Turner —… pero no podemos dejarlo en la situación actual.

—Tendrán que hacerlo por ahora— dijo el presidente.

Abigail interrumpió —Jake, es un riesgo inaceptable y sabes….

—Lo que sé es que mi hija y docenas de nuestra gente también están en riesgo. Ahora mismo, si continúo conversando con esta mujer, soy la mejor oportunidad para que cada uno se mantenga con vida.

Abigail dijo —Tom… ¿y la evacuación de los otros vagones?

Tom miró a Lexa —Podemos tratar de mover a todos a la parte trasera del tren, pero no tenemos ninguna prueba de que en realidad sean más seguros. Tenemos que mantener la calma y a todos en el tren. Evacuar a alguien más además de usted es nuestra segunda opción.

—¿Cuál es la primera? — dijo Jake.

—En nuestra opinión…— dijo Lexa —… nuestra mejor opción es desactivar los drones.

—¿Cómo?

—Primero tenemos que localizarlos— Lexa asintió a Phil Virtucci, quien se inclinó hacia el micrófono.

—Señor…— dijo Phil —… soy Virtucci, jefe del K9. Estoy enviando a un agente con nuestro mejor perro. Todos estamos de acuerdo que un equipo en solitario tiene la mejor oportunidad de acercarse a los drones en el tren sin ser detectado. Tendremos una alimentación visual y podremos evaluar la mejor manera de neutralizarlo.

—¿Qué tan rápido? — dijo el presidente —Estamos contra reloj.

—Ahora, señor.

* * *

Alice se deslizó entre los dos vagones de las casetas de los perros de la K9 y cayó al suelo. Atlas saltó a su lado y se apretó contra su pierna. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda y se arrastró debajo del vagón frente a ella. Estaba a ocho vagones por detrás de los vagones privados del presidente. Volteó la cabeza y se encontró con los calmados ojos marrones de Atlas quien le miraba desde su forma agachada al lado del vagón.

—Encuéntralo, muchacho— murmuró a Atlas.

Él pareció entender que tenían que trabajar cerca del tren y avanzó lentamente por delante de ella con su gran cuerpo casi rozando las ruedas de los vagones mientras ella se arrastraba hacia adelante, presionándose hacia abajo para evitar los trenes de aterrizaje de los vagones. El hielo se filtraba por el cuello de su chaqueta y el agua fría empapaba su cabello. Ella sudaba dentro de su chaqueta térmica. Séptimo vagón. Sexto. Quinto. Atlas trabajó rápidamente, pero a fondo, comprobando las ruedas, asomando la nariz por debajo del tren de aterrizaje por delante de Alice y olfateando las plataformas entre los vagones. Tenía la mejor nariz del grupo. Si el dron llevaba una carga útil, Atlas la percibiría. La nieve se amontonaba debajo el tren en remolinos de viento y recubría las pestañas y el rostro de Alice. El mundo, más allá de la estrecha ventana de luz en el borde de la pista, era gris y sombrío. Ella y Atlas estaban solos en un mundo estéril y frío. Parpadeó el polvo y la nieve de sus ojos. Cuarto vagón. Tercero. Atlas se detuvo bruscamente y se levantó de un salto con sus patas contra el lateral del vagón. Ladró una vez, profundamente desde su pecho.

—¿Dónde, muchacho? ¿Dónde? — Alice rodó hasta el borde de la pista y miró hacia arriba.

Él gimió y escarbó, tratando de llegar a la plataforma entre los dos vagones. No podía ver nada por encima de ella y no podía arriesgarse a levantarse. Atlas hacía círculos, con sus orejas temblando, sus ojos brillando de emoción. La piel de Alice se estremeció ante la anticipación de un tiro. Cuando no hubo ninguno, habló en su micrófono de muñeca.

—Jefe, tenemos algo. En el techo del tercer vagón, justo en el cruce con el segundo.

—¿Tienes una visual?

—Todavía no. Subiré para ver mejor.

—Abernathy, no lo toques.

—Entendido.

Alice subió con cautela la escalera adosada al lado del vagón, tratando de evitar cualquier vibración que pudiese desencadenar un sensor en el dron. No conocía las capacidades exactas del dispositivo y no quería detonar accidentalmente la carga. Miró por encima de la parte superior del vagón. El dron era más grande de lo que esperaba.

—Lo veo. Explosivos pegados al cuerpo. Luces parpadeantes, probablemente sean sensores. Cargas múltiples, pero no puedo ver un detonador. Jefe, puedo llegar a él.

—No puedes correr ese riesgo. Tenemos que ver los detonadores.

—Rodando vídeo. Sólo necesito algo acercamien….

El golpe se estrelló contra su hombro y voló hacia atrás del coche. Aterrizó sobre su espalda y el frío le reclamó.

* * *

Reyes se levantó de donde había estado sentada y maldijo, algo que Clarke casi nunca le escuchaba hacer.

—¿Qué es?, ¿qué está pasando?

—Agente caído— dijo Reyes, con un hilo de furia en su voz —Maldita sea. Somos rehenes aquí y alguien nos está disparando.

Clarke dijo —¿Quién? — una mano apretó su corazón —¿Quién? .

—Uno de los K9.

Claire se quedó sin aliento —Alice.

Clarke se volteó y le miró. El rostro de Claire estaba afligido, pálido y desencajado

—No sabemos quién.

—Esto es una locura— espetó Claire —Somos los Estados Unidos de América ¡Las personas con bombas no amenazan al presidente! No disparan…— se interrumpió, visiblemente rectificando su espalda —Lo siento— su voz era plana, carente de todo, pero llena de rabia —Por supuesto que sí. Disparan a los presidentes, explotan edificios llenos de inocentes, envían aviones para estrellarse contra el Pentágono. Esas cosas pasan aquí.

—¿Qué tan malo es? — dijo Clarke.

Reyes negó con la cabeza —No estoy segura. Los informes son dispersos. Estoy conectándome al comando, pero no lo sé todavía.

—Tenemos que hacer algo— dijo Clarke.

—Créeme, me encantaría sacarte de este vagón. No sabemos dónde está el tirador o el rango de las bombas. En este momento, estamos neutralizados.

—Mi padre nunca negociará— dijo Clarke —Sea lo que sea que quieran, no van a conseguirlo.

—No— dijo Reyes, un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos —No lo harán.

Clarke miró a Claire. Ella se controlaba mejor que la mayoría de los civiles, dadas las circunstancias. Y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que estaba pasando.

—No vamos a morir aquí— dijo Clarke con absoluta certeza —Nadie en este tren permitirá que eso suceda.

—Lo sé— Claire respiró profundamente —¿Puedes averiguar alguna información sobre el agente? Yo... es personal.

—Tan pronto como lo sepamos, te lo haré saber— Clarke se apoderó de su mano —Pero si en algo ayuda, he estado donde te encuentras ahora. Y déjame decirte esto... nuestros agentes son lo mejor que hay. Cuidarán a quien sea que haya caído.

—Gracias— Claire levantó la barbilla, el acero en su mirada —Y tienes razón. El que está allá fuera, ya tienen un agente a su lado. Tiene a su perro.


	26. Chapter 26

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 26**_

Alicese quedó mirando el revoltijo de formas borrosas a cuatro pulgadas por encima de su rostro. Ella parpadeó y los objetos lentamente recobraron el foco. Las barras cubiertas de grasa, los enormes pernos. Las barras de metal recubiertas de moho. El tren de aterrizaje del vagón del tren. Los rieles presionaban su espalda. La base de su cráneo latía como si alguien le hubiese golpeado con un martillo. Se estremeció, contenta por el frío. El malestar la convenció de que estaba viva. Cuando trató de incorporarse, su estómago se revolvió y volteó su cabeza bruscamente. La bilis se desató. Sus entrañas se establecieron, pero un dolor ardiente en el hombro izquierdo tomó su lugar. No podía recordar lo que había pasado y no podía ser bueno. Poco a poco notó la agradable calidez que se extendía a lo largo de su lado y un pelaje con su distintivo aroma húmedo y todos los demás olores penetrantes que decían que era un perro. Una sensación de seguridad se extendió a través de ella y la bola de miedo en su vientre se alivió. Atlas yacía apretado contra su costado izquierdo.

—Hey, chico— dijo ella con voz ronca.

Él gimió suavemente y lamió su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos, tratando de armar las partes y piezas de los últimos momentos. Las imágenes se fundieron mientras su mente se aclaraba lentamente. Había subido por la escalera al lado del vagón del tren. Una imagen saltó sobre el tapete y su pulso se aceleró a toda marcha. El dron, necesitaba ver el dron. Y cuando se inclinó un poco, algo se estrelló contra ella y la lanzó del coche. Trató de hacer un puño con la mano izquierda. No pasó nada. Su hombro izquierdo era una bola de fuego. Joder, había sido impactada. Y luego... Cayó. Su última sensación fue cuando cayó. Pero ahora estaba bajo el vagón de tren. Protegida, caliente por el calor del cuerpo de Atlas. Tragó saliva

—Me arrastraste aquí abajo ¿verdad, muchacho? — alargó la mano de su brazo sano y agarró un puñado de su abrigo. Mojado, grueso, tranquilizador —Chico listo.

Él golpeteó con su nariz su cuello, su gran cuerpo apretado, protegiendo.

—Está bien, muchacho. Estoy bien.

Él pareció relajarse una fracción de segundo, pero no se apartó de su lado. Encontró su comunicador y lo activó —Soy Abernathy. Estoy abajo.

—Abernathy— la voz de Virtucci apareció en su oído, fuerte y clara —¿Estás herida? .

—En el hombro. Sin embargo, estoy funcional, Jefe.

—¿Cuál es tu ubicación?

—Estoy bajo uno de los vagones— milímetro a milímetro, levantó su cabeza y miró a lo largo de su cuerpo —El tercer vagón. El mismo vagón donde está el dron.

—¿Puedes moverte?

—Afirmativo— dejó caer la cabeza contra el suelo. El pequeño movimiento había provocado una ola de mareo que le revolvió el estómago. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, las náuseas disminuyeron y trató de enterrar sus pies en la superficie cubierta de nieve de la pista por debajo de ella. Se empujó con sus piernas y se deslizó hacia adelante una pulgada. Su corazón latía como si hubiese corrido 20 millas — No estoy segura qué tan lejos o qué tan rápido.

Su visión se atenuó y flotó. Maldito frío. No era tan malo ahora. —¡Abernathy! Abernathy ¿me copias?

Alice se sacudió. Casi se había dormido. Se humedeció los labios agrietados —Sí. Estoy aquí. Lo siento.

—Tenemos que meterte al tren— dijo él —¿Puedes llegar a la unión entre los vagones? ¿Debe haber suficiente cubierta para subirte desde ahí?

—Puedo tratar.

—Adelante. Pero mantente por debajo de la cubierta. Creemos que el tirador está establecido, pero no podemos estar seguros.

—Entendido.

Alice excavó con sus talones nuevamente y empujó. Avanzó uno o dos pies y tuvo que parar. Los movimientos y los arrastres enviaban rayos de dolor a través de su cuello y hasta su brazo herido. El sudor cubrió su rostro y se deslizó sobre sus ojos. Cuanto más se esforzaba por avanzar, más débil se sentía. Si sólo descansaba un minuto... Atlas gruñó y tiró de su manga.

—Cierto— Alice se obligó a abrir sus ojos —Está bien. Una vez más.

Esta vez, cuando empujó, Atlas se arrastró sobre su vientre detrás de ella, se apoderó de la parte posterior de su chaleco antibalas y tiró. Con 150 libras de puro músculo asistiéndola, se las arregló para hacer progresos. Después de unos tortuosos 5 minutos, miró los acopladores entre dos vagones del tren.

—Estoy en la parte trasera del tercer vagón— dijo Alice en su micrófono. —¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

—Sí, señor— dijo Alice, esperando tener razón.

—Espera. Enviaremos al equipo en un minuto.

Alice rodó por debajo de la cubierta del vagón. Los cristales de hielo volaron hacia su rostro y sus ojos se humedecieron. Atlas sobre su vientre a su lado, balanceo su oscura cabeza de lado a lado, estudiando los alrededores. Se agachó de manera protectora, hecho una furia con un gruñido sordo en su pecho. El sonido de una puerta corredera abriéndose encima de ella, posiblemente, era la música más hermosa que había escuchado, después de Atlas. Agarró un pasamano al lado del vagón con su buena mano y tiró de ella hasta ponerse de rodillas. El dolor rodó en olas y las sombras bailaron ante sus ojos. Unas manos le agarraron y tiraron de ella. Atlas ladró una advertencia.

Alice gimió —Mi hombro izquierdo— justo antes de ser tragada por un túnel de oscuridad.

* * *

Nia miró su reloj. Dieciocho minutos desde que habían dado el ultimátum. Había esperado que ellos trataran de detenerla, sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Necesitaba más influencia. No podía ganarles con potencia de fuego, no mientras permanecieran bajo cubierta, tarde o temprano enviarían los equipos anti-explosivos y de contra-ataque en su contra y sería dominado por mayoría. Pero tenía el segundo dron que había usado para detener el tren. Ahora el tren estaba parado y podría desplegarlo nuevamente. Si tenía que estallar uno de los vagones del tren para convencer al presidente de que hablaba en serio, lo haría. No quería matar a inocentes, pero los inocentes morían como consecuencia de la guerra todos los días. Las bajas no se podían evitar. Y todos en ese tren de alguna manera eran enemigos. Todos excepto Robbie. Le había dicho que permaneciera en la parte trasera del tren, donde estaría a salvo ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Estaba seguro? No podía desplegar el segundo dron hasta saber que él estaba fuera de rango. La improvisación era parte de cualquier plan. Empezó el temporizador en su reloj y agarró el teléfono. 22 segundos después, deslizó su teléfono dentro de su bolsillo. Ahora les demostraría que ella no tenía miedo de enfrentarse al enemigo. Nia accionado el mando a distancia y el dron despegó de la pista y se extendió hacia arriba, hacia el tren.

* * *

—Tengo otra comunicación— dijo Cheryl Wilde, técnico en comunicaciones, un borde de emoción en su voz. La delgada afroamericana de 30 años de edad, usaba una camisa polo azul marino del servicio secreto y ajustados pantalones color caqui y parecía un anuncio de todos los estadounidenses que trabajaban para la administración pública. Ella había sido la mejor hackers (pirata) del equipo de comunicación cuando le contrataron.

—¿Una llamada? — preguntó Lexa rápidamente.

Cheryl ya había rastreado el número del teléfono que la insubordinada había utilizado para comunicarse con el presidente, pero la sospechosa había sido lo bastante inteligente como para no usarlo anteriormente. No habían sido capaces de sacar ninguna información del contacto anterior, pero ahora Cheryl podía controlar el número y sabía cuándo estaba en uso. Si el presidente era capaz de hacer que la insubordinada hablara un poco más la próxima vez que llamara, podrían ser capaces de triangular un lugar con suficiente precisión como para neutralizarla con un ataque con misiles. Los aviones de combate F-15 estaban listos y esperando la orden. Por ahora estaban trabajando a ciegas y si no podían encontrar una manera de aliviar la amenaza a POTUS, tendrían que enviar un equipo de contra-ataque y esperar que su poder de fuego abrumara al sospechoso antes que el equipo sufriera bajas importantes. No podían arriesgarse a que ella activara los drones como represalia o que intentara obligar al presidente a negociar.

—No es una llamada— dijo Cheryl con una nota de frustración —Es una ráfaga de datos.

—¿Puedes leerla? — preguntó Lexa.

—Trabajo en ello.

—¿Qué pasa con el destinatario? — dijo Turner —¿Puedes realizar un seguimiento de eso?

—La ráfaga es demasiado corta y se pierde en el tráfico. Tuve suerte de agarrarla.

—Eso está bien— dijo Lexa —Lo estás haciendo bien, sólo necesitamos el texto.

—Lo sé— dijo Cheryl, sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado, clasificando y descargando los paquetes de datos —Está aquí en alguna parte.

Líneas de desplazamiento de texto llenaron la pantalla. Lexa, Tom y Phil se inclinaron hacia adelante a la vez, tocando sus hombros. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo. El presidente, Abigail, Clarke, todos estaban en el rango del dron si la insubordinada lo detonaba. Inicialmente habían esperado para evacuar a POTUS, juzgando las probabilidades de que la insubordinada accionara el dron mientras él negociaba con ella minimizando la amenaza contra él si trataban de sacarlo del vagón antes que ella fuese neutralizada. Pero no podían esperar más. Necesitaban un arma propia. Lexa necesitaba al hombre infiltrado.

Cheryl se estrelló en su silla y señaló hacia la pantalla —¡Allí!.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _15_

 _Permanece allí_

—¿Qué? — Virtucci explotó —¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Eso…— dijo Lexa con seriedad —… es de otra persona en el tren.

—Hijo de puta— murmuró Tom.

Lexa sonrió —Te tengo.

* * *

Reyes y un enorme agente de cabello oscuro que Claire no conocía cargaba a Alice dentro del salón. Atlas pegado a su lado, con sus ojos clavados en Alice.

—Pónganla en el sofá— dijo Reyes.

—¿Quién es? — preguntó Clarke.

—Alice— dijo Claire —Alice Abernathy— ella se acercó, un repugnante miedo le atravesaba. Alice no se movía. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su piel blanca grisácea. Su cabello mojado estaba pegado a su frente. Claire no veía nada de sangre ¿Eso era bueno? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

Alice gimió y se retorció. Atlas gruñó, sus labios se entreabrieron y dos pulgadas de relucientes colmillos se dirigieron hacia los agentes.

—Necesitamos un adiestrador de perros aquí— dijo Brock, con los ojos clavados en Atlas.

—Nadie vendrá aquí— dijo Reyes —Simplemente no hagas movimientos bruscos.

—Que tal no moverme para nada— murmuró Brock desde un lugar cercano a los pies de Alice.

—Él piensa que le estás haciendo daño— Claire avanzó más lentamente y se arrodilló al lado del sofá a la cabecera de Alice —Hey, Atlas. Ella estará bien. Puedes permanecer allí y cuidar de ella.

Él le echó un vistazo rápidamente y luego regresó con Alice. Sus pelos de punta aumentaron pero los gruñidos de advertencia se tranquilizaron.

—Adelante— dijo Claire —Sólo está protegiéndola. Solo trata de no meterte entre él y ella.

—Buen perro— dijo Reyes. Bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta de camuflaje de Alice, tiró de las solapas de velcro en el chaleco debajo y aflojó su armadura corporal —Vamos a curarla, amigo.

—¿Un disparo? — la voz de Claire sonaba extraña a sus oídos, ligera y hermética. Apretó sus puños, obligándose a permanecer conectada a tierra, con la cabeza despejada. Tenía que ayudar. Gritar no era una opción.

—No puedo decirlo— dijo Reyes entre dientes, abriendo rápidamente los botones de la camisa de Alice. La abrió para revelar una camiseta verde ajustada debajo.

El estómago de Claire se contrajo. Un moretón violeta se extendía desde el hombro izquierdo de Alice hacia abajo sobre su pecho y un bulto tan grande como una pelota de softball se levantaba sobre su clavícula. Claire atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, con ganas de mirar hacia otro lado, pero necesitaba ver —¿Sangre? Hay….

—Aún no veo ninguna— Reyes cortó las tiras de la camiseta con una navaja de bolsillo y subió el algodón elástico hasta la parte superior de los pechos de Alice —Parece que el chaleco recibió toda la fuerza. No veo ninguna penetración. Sin embargo, podría haber roto la clavícula y podría haber alguna hemorragia interna.

—Toma...— Clarke se deslizó detrás de Claire y le entregó a Reyes un paquete envuelto en una toalla —… hielo.

Reyes la presionó contra el hombro de Alice —Gracias.

—¿Por qué no se despierta? — preguntó Claire.

—No lo sé— Reyes deslizó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Alice. Unos segundos más tarde retiró la mano, con los dedos manchado de sangre —Tiene una laceración en el cuero cabelludo. Debe haberse golpeado la cabeza.

—Puedo sostener el hielo— dijo Claire.

Reyes entrecerró sus ojos, entonces debió haber decidido que Claire no iba a desmoronarse, y asintió —Está bien, gracias.

Claire dijo —Atlas, deja que me acerque más, muchacho.

Atlas se movió una fracción de pulgada y Claire se sentó en el borde del sofá, sosteniendo con una mano el hielo sobre el pecho de Alice y acariciando el cabello húmedo de la frente con la otra. Atlas apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo de Alice y observó su rostro con concentración total.

* * *

Lexa apretó sus dientes y escuchó como el presidente contestaba el teléfono que repicaba.

—No quiero tener que hacer esto— dijo la mujer —Les pedí que no interfirieran con los drones. Estoy tratando de ser razonable aquí. No estoy interesada en disparar a otra persona, así que no hagan que lo haga. Ahora tiene 9 minutos para poner a Echo al teléfono para que hable conmigo.

—Eso no es suficiente tiempo— dijo el presidente —Mantener a este tren como rehén no….

—No voy a negociar con usted— dijo la mujer con calma —O escucho a Echo o tendrá a más de un agente del Servicio Secreto muerto. El vagón 8 es el centro de control ¿no es así? No se moleste mintiendo. Hay un dron en el techo.


	27. Chapter 27

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 27**_

—Hijo de puta— Virtucci hizo eco —¿Crees que es un farol? — él miró hacia el techo del vagón de comando como si pudiese ver a través de él hacia el exterior.

—Lo dudo. No podemos correr el riesgo. Que empiece el juego— Lexa se comunicó con Bo Dennis, líder del PPD en el vagón del presidente —¿Tienes ojos en el camino por delante? ¿El dron sigue ahí?

—Simplemente se elevó hace un par de segundos— dijo Bo, su voz tranquila —¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Esperamos?

—El pájaro está en el aire, a dos minutos, pero la insubordinada tiene los artefactos activados en la azotea. Si ve el pájaro acercándose, podría detonarlos.

—Entendido. Eagle está blindado por completo. Podremos lograr cien pies desde el vagón en menos de un minuto si puedes fijar el fuego de cobertura.

—Ahora estamos tratando de conseguir un arreglo en la posición de la insubordinada, pero hasta que podamos concentrar nuestra potencia de fuego, es demasiado arriesgado tratar de oscurecer la zona. Ella dice que tiene un interruptor de suicidio.

—¿Cuál es el rango de los explosivos?

—Desconocido. Estamos esperando información del agente en la escena. El vídeo no capta el dron, pero ella si lo vio.

—Estaremos listos para evacuar en cualquier momento.

—Manténganse en espera— Lexa cambió al canal de Reyes —¿Cómo está el agente?

—Todavía inconsciente…— dijo Reyes —… pero por lo que puedo ver, nada amenaza su vida, a no ser que la lesión en su cabeza sea peor de lo que creo.

—La insubordinada movilizó un segundo dron a la parte superior del vagón de comando. Está amenazando con volar la primera mitad del tren. Prepárense para una evacuación.

—Correcto— dijo Reyes —Tengo un civil aquí.

Lexa no tenía qué decirle a Reyes lo que ya sabía. Egret era la prioridad —Enviaremos un segundo equipo hasta allá tan pronto como nos sea posible.

—Entendido, comandante.

Lexa sabía lo que Reyes no estaba diciendo. Habían sido más que colegas durante mucho tiempo, se habían salvado la vida la una a la otra más de una vez. Confiaba que Reyes cuidaría de Clarke cuando ella no podía —Déjame hablar con ella.

—¿Lexa? — dijo Clarke, un momento después —¿Estás bien? .

—Sí ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Puedes sacar a mi padre del tren?

—Pronto. Escúchame. Tienes que irte también— Lexa apartó sus pensamientos de la carga de C4 activada a pocos pies por encima de la cabeza de Clarke, de la explosión, de la muerte. El miedo podría paralizarla y demasiada gente dependía de ella ahora mismo. Clarke no querría irse, resistiría los esfuerzos para salvaguardar su vida, mientras otros estuviesen en riesgo. Clarke tendría que hacer lo que ninguno de ellos querría hacer, dejar atrás a aquellos que más le importaban —Estamos trayendo un helicóptero para ti y para tu padre. Bo estará con POTUS. Debes permanecer cerca de Reyes y mantener la cabeza abajo.

—Tengo una reportera aquí conmigo, una agente herida y a dos de mi equipo— susurró Clarke, pero bien podría estar gritando. Su ira se escuchaba fuerte y clara — Simplemente ¿a quién querrías dejar atrás?

—Reyes te llevará al helicóptero.

—¿Y tú?

—Estaré aquí hasta que….

—¿Hasta qué Lexa? ¿Hasta que ella detone las malditas bombas? .

—Eso no va a suceder.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Porque creo que su hermano está en el tren— dijo Lexa —Y tengo la intención de encontrarlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si te lo digo… ¿me prometes evacuar cuando lo ordenemos?

—Eso es chantaje.

—Usaré cualquier cosa que tenga que mantenerte a salvo.

Clarke suspiró —Haré lo que tenga que hacer. Si me prometes que no serás un héroe.

—Es difícil negociar contigo— Lexa dejó escapar un suspiro —Hemos interceptado una transmisión. Creemos que está en uno de los vagones de la prensa.

—¿Uno de los equipos?

—Probablemente, pero no podemos estar seguros. Cualquiera podría haber entrado en ese vagón. En este momento estamos revisando los antecedentes de todos los varones de la prensa aquí.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Demonios, Lexa ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará?

Lexa apretó sus dientes. Clarke había pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos, sabía cómo funcionaban estas cosas —También tengo la foto de Echo y uno de los técnicos está ejecutando un algoritmo para adaptarlo a un varón relacionado. Podría reconocerlo desde allí.

—Hay una reportera aquí conmigo— dijo Clarke —¿Podría ayudar a identificarlo? .

—Posiblemente. Enviaré la foto tan pronto como la reciba. Un minuto.

—Irás tras él sin importa qué ¿no es así?

Lexa estudió sus opciones. Se había quedado sin poder de negociación. No le mentiría, pero necesitaba que Clarke estuviese segura. No podía hacer nada hasta que estuviese segura de eso —Clarke, yo….

—Maldita sea— dijo Clarke —Ya sé la respuesta. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Espera un segundo... tenemos la imagen— Lexa descargó la imagen del ordenador, la imagen adaptada de un hombre con el cabello y los ojos del color de Echo Pattee, la forma similar de sus ojos y la estructura facial en general. Ella no lo reconoció —Ahora te la estoy enviando a tu teléfono.

Clarke dijo —No tienes mucho tiempo ¿verdad? .

—No. Prepárate. Reyes sabrá cuando es el momento.

—Lexa…— dijo Clarke —… no salgas herida.

—Te veré pronto.

* * *

—Tiene que ponerse esto Sra. Griffin— dijo Reyes, extendiéndole un chaleco de pecho.

—No me iré a menos que mi padre se vaya…— dijo Clarke —… y saquemos a todos de este vagón.

Reyes se enderezó, su rostro asumiendo con calma, la expresión intensa de Clarke que había visto miles de veces anteriormente. A primera vista, Reyes siempre impresionaba a las personas por ser demasiado joven para el trabajo. Demasiado novata, demasiado flexible. No la conocían muy bien. Clarke se preparó para el próximo argumento.

—Sra. Griffin…— dijo Reyes sin levantar la voz —… siempre y cuando den la orden de evacuar, la evacuaremos— ella miró a Brock —Levántala y cárgala si es necesario.

—Entendido, jefe.

—Raven…— dijo Clarke amenazadoramente.

—Esto no es un simulacro— dijo Reyes —Y no es negociable.

Clarke se tragó una réplica. Estaba vencida y lo sabía. Ella miró a Claire —No van a abandonarte. Es sólo que….

—No importa— Claire se encontró con la mirada de Clarke, luciendo tan tranquila y estable como Reyes —No me iré de aquí sin Alice.

—No dejaremos a nadie atrás— dijo Reyes a Claire —Tan pronto como evacuemos a la señora Griffin, otros agentes le cubrirán a usted y a Abernathy.

—Tal vez no lleguemos a eso— dijo Clarke cuando su teléfono sonó y entró un mensaje. Extendió su teléfono a Claire —¿Conoces a este hombre?

Claire tomó el teléfono, con el ceño fruncido —¿Debería?

—Lexa piensa que este hombre es parte del ataque y ella tiene que encontrarlo.

—¿Ella cree que está en el tren? — preguntó Claire —¿Pero por qué iba a conocerlo?

—Él podría estar en el vagón de prensa.

—¿Está diciendo que él es uno de nosotros? — Claire se quedó mirando la imagen. No lo conocía —Él podría ser uno de media docena de sujetos ¿Hay algo más que sepa de él?

Clarke negó con la cabeza —Ellos piensan que quien está detrás del ataque en el tren es una mujer y este hombre probablemente es su hermano.

Claire negó con la cabeza, incapaz de dar sentido a la información —¿Cómo puede ser? Cada uno de nosotros fue investigado y rastreado a fondo.

—Los fondos pueden ser fabricados. Algunos miembros de las células terroristas permanecen encubiertos durante décadas.

Claire luchó para absorber la noticia. Entendía en teoría la idea de una célula terrorista, pero tratar de imaginar que alguien que conocía, alguien con quien había hablado diariamente... su mente se alejó de la realidad. Pensó en los rostros de las personas que había saludado en la mañana, a quien había dado las buenas noches mucho tiempo después que el sol se había puesto, con quien había viajado, con quien había comido. No podía poner rostro al enemigo —No lo conozco.

—No la mires por un minuto— dijo Clarke.

Claire alejó el teléfono, feliz de hacerlo. Quería conocerlo, si eso significaba que posiblemente podría salvar a todos. Pero no podía señalar con un dedo a un hombre inocente.

—Piensa en los últimos días— dijo Clarke —Alguien parecía… ¿distante? ¿Excesivamente nervioso?... tal vez ¿desapareciendo inexplicablemente? ¿Fuera de juego de alguna manera?

—No lo sé— dijo Claire, la frustración era un sabor amargo en su garganta —Estamos encerrados en un tren y la única vez que lo dejamos es para cubrir un evento. No he notado nada.

—Entonces ¿algo que hayas escuchado?

—¡No! Yo….

 _Sabes cómo es la seguridad. Bien podríamos estar tratando de irrumpir en la Casa Blanca._

Eso podría significar cualquier cosa ¿cierto? —¿Qué pasa? — dijo Clarke.

—No estoy segura. Sólo algo… probablemente nada.

—Mira la foto, Claire— dijo Clarke bruscamente —¿Quién es él?

* * *

El transmisor de Lexa hizo clic y se cambió a la frecuencia de Reyes —Dime que no se está negando a irse.

—No, Comandante— dijo Reyes —Egret está siendo perfectamente cooperativa.

Lexa se maravilló de la capacidad de Reyes de mentir con tanta confianza —Qué….

—Podríamos tener una identificación de la foto.

—¿Tienes un nombre?

—Gary Williams.

—Listos para la evacuación— Lexa cerró el enlace y dio luz verde al equipo de protección.

* * *

Nia marcó el número del presidente por última vez.

—En tres minutos, voy a detonar el segundo dron. Eso volará su centro de comando y otra media docena de vagones.

—Nunca me dijo su nombre— dijo el presidente.

—Mi nombre no importa.

—Sí, importa. Ahora, sin embargo, me gustaría que trasladara los drones a las siguientes coordenadas— el presidente leyó con calma una serie de números —Puede dejarlos allí, así podremos desactivarlos.

Nia se rio —Me temo que usted no es quien está dando las órdenes, Sr. Griffin.

—Si quisiera ver hacia el vagón de mando— dijo el presidente en voz baja —Creo que cambiaría de opinión.

Nia divisó a través del visor de su rifle hacia el centro del tren. Su dron estaba ubicado encima de él y podía ver claramente su carga activada —¿Qué…?

Una mujer alta de cabello oscuro y un hombre bajaron del vagón hacia la nieve. Las manos de Robbie estaban esposadas delante de él. El hielo inundó su sangre. Conocía a la mujer. Lexa Woods. Había mantenido a Woods cautiva durante doce horas y luego Woods había matado a su padre. Se concentró en el centro de la frente de Woods.

—Tenemos a tu hermano— dijo el presidente —No puedes detonar los drones a menos que quieras que él muera con un montón de otras personas inocentes.

—Estamos dispuestos a morir por la causa— dijo Nia, pero las palabras eran ácidas en su boca.

—Nadie tiene que morir. Retira los drones y ríndete. Usted y su familia estarán a salvo.

Nia cortó la conexión. Mentiras. No necesitaba escuchar sus mentiras. Si mataba a Woods en este momento, todavía tendrían a Robbie. Si hacía estallar el segundo dron, Robbie moriría, pero también lo haría Woods. Entonces, el presidente sabría que no estaba mintiendo y que no negociaría. Él liberaría a Echo. Robbie moriría pero Echo viviría. Las palabras de su padre sonaban fuertes en su cabeza. Todos debemos estar dispuestos a sacrificarnos. Incluso a aquellos a los que amamos. Robbie miraba hacia la ladera, buscándola con sus ojos. Él no podía verla desde esa distancia, pero sentía como si podía ¿Podría intercambiar a Echo por él? ¿Un hermano por una hermana? Tenía sólo unos segundos para hacer la elección.


	28. Chapter 28

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 28**_

—¡Adelante!¡adelante! ¡Adelante! — gritó Reyes.

La puerta en la parte trasera del vagón se abrió y una ráfaga de viento helado golpeó a Clarke en el rostro. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, cegándola por un instante. Una mano agarró su chaqueta en el centro de su espalda, guiándola, casi propulsándola hacia adelante. Se concentró en el suelo, unos pocos pies debajo y saltó de la plataforma hacia la nieve que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su cuerpo se entumeció al instante. Brock avanzó primero, forjando un camino y ella le siguió en piloto automático, sin pensar en nada, excepto colocar un pie delante del otro. El chaleco protector que cubría su pecho era un puño de plomo que apretaba su corazón ¿Estaría Lexa cerca en algún lugar? ¿Segura? ¿O estaría enfrentando a otro loco? El helicóptero emergió de la espesa niebla, una bestia prehistórica saliendo del inframundo. Los rotores levantaban remolinos de hielo y ella se tambaleó hacia delante con un brazo cubriéndose su rostro. Las puertas laterales se abrieron y figuras en armaduras, portando armas, aparecieron en el umbral. Entonces se acercaron y ella dependió de ellos. Sus pies dejaron el suelo y su cuerpo voló las pocas yardas hacia el helicóptero. Cuando logró balancearse en el piso resbaladizo de hielo, limpió la humedad de sus ojos y miró alrededor frenéticamente. La bola de terror en sus entrañas se aflojó una fracción de segundos. Su padre estaba a su lado

—¿Dónde están todos? Papá ¿dónde está Abby?

—Allí— gritó él y ella miró hacia donde él señalaba.

Dos agentes levantaron a Abby dentro del helicóptero mientras el piso se inclinaba y el helicóptero se elevaba. Clarke agarró el brazo de Reyes para mantener el equilibrio y se inclinó hacia la puerta abierta. El tren rápidamente se volvió más pequeño y tomó velocidad. Los drones estaban en el techo de los vagones del tren, unos vagones más atrás en el que ella había estado, luciendo como depredadores prehistóricos de una película de ciencia ficción. Su corazón se sobrecogió. Se preparó para la explosión, la bola de fuego en erupción, el tren envuelto en llamas. El fin de su mundo.

—Todo estará bien— gritó su padre, su brazo rodeó sus hombros. Sus palabras casi silenciadas por el zumbido de los rotores y el ruido de los motores.

La puerta se cerró y ella se apartó, necesitando ver los pequeños ojos de buey, incapaz de respirar, incapaz de pensar en nada excepto Lexa. Y tantos otros. El tren parecía un juguete abandonado en un mar blanco. Y luego estuvieron sobre la parte superior de una montaña y el tren desapareció. Siguió mirando, esperando el estallido rojo elevándose por encima de las crestas color púrpura. La sensación regresó a los dedos de sus manos y pies y su mente comenzó a trabajar nuevamente.

—¿Y los demás? — le gritó a Reyes —¿Qué está pasando en el tren? .

—Aún no lo sabemos— dijo Reyes.

La frustración le asfixió. No era más que una cautiva aquí, como lo había sido estando atrapada en el vagón del tren con una bomba sobre su cabeza. Sabía que ahora se suponía estaría a salvo, pero lo único que quería era escapar. Reconoció el sentimiento, lo había sentido toda su vida. Pero ahora lo conocía mejor. Respiró profundamente, buscado que podría hacer hasta que tuviese noticias de Lexa. Abigail se sentó en un asiento plegable, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su torso, su rostro pálido pero compuesto. Su padre estaba encorvado hacia Bo Dennis, quien tenía un auricular presionado sobre un oído. Bo estaba transmitiendo algo al presidente que Clarke, aislada en un túnel rugiente de silencio, no podía escuchar. Se agachó junto a Abigail y le tomó la mano.

—¿Estás bien? — le gritó.

Abigail asintió y se inclinó —Enfadada.

—Yo también.

Abigail apretó sus dedos —Los atraparemos.

—Lo sé.

—Y Lexa estará bien. Ella es la mejor.

Clarke tragó saliva. Lexa era todo —Lo sé.

Diez minutos más tarde el helicóptero rodeó un amplio arco y aterrizó detrás de una cabaña de madera ubicada en una expansión en las colinas, rodeada de árboles y rodeada por completo de las familiares camionetas negras. La puerta se abrió y los agentes avanzaron hacia el helicóptero como una marea negra, con armas en mano. Reyes le ayudó a salir del helicóptero y saltó a su lado.

—¿Dónde estamos? — gritó Clarke mientras corría hacia la casa en medio de una avalancha de agentes.

—Una casa de seguridad— gritó Reyes.

—¿Y el tren?

—El centro de comando está adentro. Vamos— Reyes abrió un conjunto de puertas francesas y avanzaron por un amplio pasillo hacia el otro extremo de un salón con piso de piedra.

Clarke apenas notó lo que le rodeaba. Lo único que ahora le importaba era el tren.

* * *

Lexa escuchó como el helicóptero ascendía en la distancia. Clarke y el presidente estaban a salvo. El juego estaba en movimiento. Todo lo que quedaba era llevarlo a cabo. Sin segundas conjeturas, sin segundas oportunidades. Si había juzgado mal a Nia Doe, un montón de gente moriría.

—Vamos— dijo a Gary Williams —Retrocede. Regresaremos nuevamente al tren. Ya te ha visto.

—No importa— dijo él sin entusiasmo —No va a rendirse.

—No— dijo Lexa —No creo que lo haga. Pero el juego ha terminado por hoy. Ella no va a sacrificarte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque eres familia— Lexa agarró su cuello y lo empujó por delante de ella hacia el vagón de comando —Y ese es su talón de Aquiles.

Él resopló —¿Realmente crees que entiendes lo que puede moverla?

Lexa pensó en Clarke y Jake Griffin y Abigail Washburn y Raven Reyes. En lo que ella haría, lo que daría, para mantenerlos a salvo —Lo creo.

* * *

Nia observó a través del alcance de alta potencia como Robbie volvía a subir al tren. Parecía asustado y más joven de lo que recordaba. También parecía vencido, como si supiera que ella no daría marcha atrás. Nunca había cedido cuando estaban creciendo y él se había quedado rezagado en el entrenamiento, siempre le presionaba para que se esforzara más, practicara más, fuese más fuerte. Nunca había tenido que presionar a Echo, ella había tenido que luchar para mantenerle el ritmo a su hermana. Robbie siempre había creído que ella y su padre habían querido a Echo más que a él. Tal vez había estado en lo cierto. Nada de eso importaba ahora. Robbie desapareció y Nia supo que lo había visto por última vez. Dejó el rifle a un lado y agarró el mando a distancia.


	29. Chapter 29

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 29**_

Nia mantuvo los afloramientos rocosos que se alzaban desde las laderas blancas como dientes malos entre ella y el tren en el valle de abajo. El rifle que colgaba a su espalda era un peso reconfortante. Había puesto el circuito de retraso en los drones durante 45 minutos y dejó su mochila y el resto de sus suministros atrás. Podría cubrir mucha distancia en 45 minutos y si no salía del cañón antes que los federales descendieran con fuerza, no necesitaría alimentos. Todo lo que necesitaba era municiones y tenía un montón. Había entrenado durante toda su vida para este tipo de acción y en pocos minutos estaría sobre la cresta y fuera de la vista del tren. La seguirían, una vez que notaran que se había ido antes de activar los drones. Pero no enviarían un equipo de inmediato. Pensarían que estaba debatiéndose en qué hacer, probablemente esperando que se tomara el tiempo de elegir entre su hermano y su hermana. No la conocían. No sabían la manera como habían sido criados. Pero entonces, realmente no se había conocido a sí misma hasta que Woods le había obligado a declarar quién era realmente. Se anguló hacia arriba hacia la carretera, ahora apenas discernible bajo la nieve acumulada y tomó un riesgo calculado. La posibilidad de que un vehículo viajara a lo largo de este camino era escasa, pero siempre había una oportunidad. Si podía robar un vehículo aún podría escapar. No había escuchado otro helicóptero desde aquel que descendió del cielo a cien yardas del tren. Ellos debieron haber evacuado el presidente cuando habían hecho el juego con Robbie, pero no esperaban que el asalto sin cuartel con los drones todavía siguiera en juego. Sin embargo, su ventana se estaba reduciendo rápidamente. En poco tiempo, los únicos vehículos que viajarían por este tramo serían los que irían en pos de ella, pero por ahora, tenía un camino claro. Se mantuvo cerca de la cubierta de los árboles a lo largo del hombrillo y corrió en medio de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Había viajado tres millas cuando el sonido de un vehículo que se aproximaba le obligó a saltar detrás de un grupo de árboles. Cargó su rifle y miró hacia la curva en la carretera. Un jeep rojo familiar apareció a su vista, arrojando nieve y cortando camino hacia ella. Ella salió y Titus patinó hasta detenerse.

Nia abrió la puerta del pasajero y saltó —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Se está haciendo tarde. Imaginé que podrías necesitar un paseo— hizo un giro de 180 grados en medio de la carretera y patinó alrededor de la curva por donde había venido —Además, no hay nada que hacer en esta ciudad con un solo caballo— él le miró mientras sacaba una botella de agua de su bolsillo interno y bebía profundamente —¿Misión abortada?

—Sí— dijo Nia, mirando por el parabrisas, pero sin ver nada. Nada, excepto el rostro asustado de Robbie. Él era su hermano pequeño. Confiaba en ella.

—¿Están pisando tu cola?

Ella miró su cronómetro —Lo estarán en unos siete minutos.

Titus silbó —Supongo que será mejor que encontramos rápidamente un camino más transitado para poder mezclarnos.

—Gira a la izquierda en una milla por la carretera. Llegaremos a las interestatales 5 millas más adelante.

—Huh. Piensas en todo— dijo Titus.

—No en todo— dijo Nia suavemente y cerró sus ojos. Nunca había esperado enfrentarse a la decisión de elegir entre las dos últimas personas que amaba.

* * *

Antes que Alice abriera los ojos, antes que supiera dónde estaba ni por qué se sentía como si hubiese sido aplastado por un tanque, sabía estaría bien. El aliento de Atlas soplaba sobre su garganta. Él le mantendría a salvo. Y algo más, algo nuevo y profundamente reconfortante. Unos dedos cálidos que agarraban su mano. Reconoció la suavidad y la fuerza de esa mano. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, ella dijo —¿Me he perdido toda la acción?

—La mayor parte de ella— dijo en voz baja Claire —¿Cómo te sientes?

Alice levantó la mirada y tal como lo había esperado, soñado, Claire estaba allí, sonriéndole. Los ojos de Claire lucían preocupados, pero su sonrisa era brillante. Todo lo Alice quería era que Claire se mantuviese sonriendo de esa manera, por siempre —Estoy bien. Dolor de cabeza. El hombro duele como un hijo de su madre, pero en general estoy bien— volteó su cabeza con cuidado. Hasta ahora, todo bien —Atlas, ¿estás bien, muchacho?

—Él está perfecto— Claire le rascó detrás de las orejas —Simplemente es el mejor ¿verdad, chico guapo?

—Hey, hey— dijo Alice, riendo —Deja de consentirlo.

—Puedo consentirlo. Él ha estado cuidando de ti.

Imágenes del dron saltaron a la superficie. Alice echó un vistazo alrededor del vagón vacío. No lo reconoció —¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Qué pasó con las bombas?

—No estoy segura. Acaban de evacuar a Clarke Griffin. Así es que pienso….

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? — Alice trató de incorporarse y la cabeza le dio vueltas —Debes bajar….

—No hagas eso— advirtió Claire, presionando el hombro sano de Alice —Tienes que permanecer inmóvil.

—Tenemos que salir de este tren. No es seguro. Permíteme…

La puerta de comunicación se abrió y Alice agarró su arma.

—Tranquila, Agente Abernathy— un hombre con un chaleco antibalas, dijo —Tenemos esto.

Alice reconoció a Marcus Kane del equipo de Egret. Ella se relajó y dejó escapar un suspiro —Hey, Marcus ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—La insubordinada está jugando al pollo con la directora— Marcus sonrió —¿Quieres hacer una apuesta sobre quién está ganando?

—Claro que no— dijo Alice —¿POTUS?

—En una casa segura. Hemos estado trasladando lentamente a los civiles a la parte trasera del tren, fuera del alcance del segundo dron.

Dos agentes más y el primer médico entraron detrás de Marcus Kane.

—Agente Abernathy. capitán Lauren Lewis— dijo Marcus —El capitán tiene que examinarte, Abernathy.

—Estoy bien— dijo Alice.

Claire exclamó —No, no lo estás.

—¿Qué tal si yo lo decido? — Lauren se inclinó e iluminó con una linterna los ojos de Alice —¿Cómo te va, agente?

—Bien, capitán.

—¿La visión está bien?

—Un poco borrosa anteriormente. Ahora está clara.

El médico le hizo algunas preguntas más y se enderezó —Tan pronto como culminemos la evacuación, te llevaremos a la sala de emergencia.

Claire preguntó —¿Hay algo malo?

Lauren sonrió —Precaución. Quiero una tomografía computarizada para asegurarme que ese chichón en la cabeza no agitó demasiado las cosas en el interior. Y necesitamos radiografías del hombro.

Atlas gruñó suavemente cuando uno de los agentes se acercó. Marcus levantó una ceja ante Alice —¿Y el perro?

—Llamen a Dave Ochiba para que venga y se lo lleve— dijo Alice —Atlas irá con él si se lo digo.

Marcus asintió, contactó a Ochiba y le dijo que lo necesitarían cuando estuviera libre para moverse —Tan pronto como Ochiba asegure a tu pareja, saldrás de aquí.

—También iré— dijo Claire.

Marcus le dio una mirada evaluadora —Eres del cuerpo de prensa ¿no es así? — Claire sonrió a Alice y agarró su mano nuevamente —Sí, pero esto es personal.

—Sí— dijo Alice, sin importarle quien estuviese viendo —Muy personal.

* * *

Lexa estudió a Gary Williams. Su cabello bien cortado y de buena apariencia, podría haber sido cualquiera de una docena de periodistas de la Casa Blanca. Excepto que estaba sentado en un banco en el salón junto al vagón de mando usando su traje oscuro, sus zapatos elegantes y su camisa azul clara arrugada con las manos esposadas frente a él. Dos agentes del equipo de contra-ataque montaban guardia en los extremos del vagón

—¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Él se quedó mirando hacia el frente.

—Gary es en realidad tu apellido. El hijo menor de Augusto Gary ¿Y tu nombre? —Su mandíbula se apretó. —Tenemos tres equipos de asalto preparados para ir tras tu hermana. Es posible que desees aprovechar esta oportunidad para razonar con ella— Lexa levantó un teléfono —Háblame de tus planes para atacar al presidente, quién está detrás de él y te ganarás una llamada.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Lexa —Ella no va a cambiar de opinión.

—Sé que ustedes tres no planearon esto por su cuenta, dudo siquiera que fue idea de tu padre ¿De dónde viene el dinero? ¿Quién mueve los hilos detrás de las escenas?

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Ahora es el momento de ayudar a tu hermana— dijo Lexa en voz baja —Ella no va a ganar esta pelea, pero no tiene que morir. Ayúdame para que pueda ayudarla.

Él sacudió su cabeza —Ella no me lo agradecería.

—Hoy no, tal vez, pero….

Tom Turner irrumpió desde el vagón contiguo —Los drones están activos.

Lexa le dio la espalda a Gary Williams. El tiempo para probar el campo con los peones había pasado. La batalla estaba en marcha —Despliega los equipos de asalto.


	30. Chapter 30

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 30**_

Clarke se paseaba delante de la ventana frente al amplio porche frontal de la cabaña. Alguien había iniciado un fuego en la chimenea de piedra en la pared de fondo y la habitación olía a humo de madera de pino dulce. El lugar habría sido rústico y acogedor bajo cualquier otra circunstancia. Dos agentes que sostenían armas de asalto estaban a ambos lados del camino que conducía hacia la cabaña. Raven todavía estaba en el centro de mando en la habitación contigua, haciendo un seguimiento de la poca comunicación que venía del tren. Su padre y Abigail estaban en una oficina improvisada al otro extremo de la sala. Los técnicos de comunicación de la oficina local del Servicio Secreto habían llegado y establecieron un ambiente seguro para mantener a su padre en contacto con DC. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando aquí y nadie lo sabría. Lo que se sabía, era que su padre simplemente había decidido dejar el tren para un poco de descanso privado. Ahora probablemente estaría encargándose de los negocios como de costumbre. Lo de siempre. Eso era lo que también Lexa estaba haciendo ahora. Poniendo su vida en riesgo nuevamente. Arriesgándose a sí misma por otros. Clarke se dio a sí misma una sacudida mental. Realmente nunca había creído que un cambio en la línea de trabajo de Lexa cambiaría a Lexa o lo que ella se sentía obligada a hacer en el cumplimiento de su deber. Sumado a eso, Abigail nunca permitiría que Lexa se alejara de las necesidades de seguridad del presidente y Lexa nunca querría estar alejada. Eso significaba que sus vidas nunca estarían sin riesgos. Nunca podría despertar en las mañanas sin sentir a los pocos segundos el temor de que algo pasaría para amenazar todo lo que le importaba. Se apartó de la ventana, molesta consigo misma. Nada de esto era noticia. Lexa, su padre, Raven, Abigail, cada agente en el tren o aquí en la cabaña hacían lo que tenían que hacer día a día, porque eso era lo que habían acordado hacer. Ella podría no haber tenido elección acerca de su vida cuando era niña sólo por ser la hija de su padre, atrapada en la maraña de la política y la presión que venía por ser la primera hija. Pero se había casado con Lexa con los ojos bien abiertos y su corazón también. Abigail estaba en lo cierto. Lexa era la mejor. Y confiaba que Lexa cuidaría de sí misma y el amor que compartían. El sonido de unos vehículos que se aproximaban le atrajo nuevamente hacia la ventana. Su corazón se aceleró cuando un convoy cubierto de nieve se acercó a las camionetas y se estacionó en una curva frente a la cabaña. Las puertas se abrieron, surgió una avalancha de agentes armados y ella corrió hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Lexa le atrapó cuando iba a medio camino a través del porche. A Clarke no le importó que estuviesen viéndolas. Echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Lexa y le besó con fuerza. Los brazos de Lexa rodearon su cintura, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿Se acabó? — preguntó Clarke.

Lexa rozó su mejilla con la mano desnuda —Sí ¿Estás bien? .

—No podría estar mejor— dijo Clarke en voz baja —¿Y tú?

Lexa asintió —Mejor que nunca.

—¿El tren?

—Todos están muy bien— Lexa le soltó —Tengo que ver a tu padre ahora.

—Lo sé ¿Puedo ir?

—Por supuesto.

—Te amo ¿lo sabes?

Lexa sonrió —Cuento con ello. Cada minuto de cada día.

* * *

—¿Ella retiró los drones? — dijo Jake Griffin.

—Sí— dijo Lexa —45 minutos después de nuestra última comunicación despegaron y volaron a las coordenadas que usted les dio. En este momento la unidad de contención de bomba está trabajando en ello.

—No puso sacrificar a su hermano— dijo Clarke.

—No— dijo Lexa —No pudo.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? — preguntó el presidente.

—Tenemos equipos a pie, en el aire y en las carreteras.

Jake dio a Lexa una mirada penetrante —¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de encontrarla?

—Cincuenta y cincuenta— Lexa suspiró —Tiene una ventaja, sin duda es una superviviente entrenada y probablemente ya tenía un plan de evacuación en el lugar. Es un territorio difícil y la tormenta no está ayudando.

Clarke dijo —¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que ella lo intente nuevamente?

—Tom y yo estamos de acuerdo…— dijo Lexa —… la probabilidad de otro ataque cercano al presidente es pequeña. En este punto, ella representa el mismo nivel de amenaza que cualquier otro insubordinado y estamos bien preparados para eso.

—¿Así que no vas a cancelar el resto de la gira? — preguntó Clarke.

—No podemos— dijo Abigail —Hay demasiada atención de la prensa e inversión en las apariciones programadas. Nunca seríamos capaces de dar una explicación creíble al suspenderla tan bruscamente.

—El tren ya va de camino para la próxima parada— dijo Lexa —El secretario de prensa dio una declaración a la prensa acerca de la salida no programada del presidente del tren. Estamos usando la vieja excusa de seguridad nacional para no informarles más. Nos reuniremos nuevamente en Trinidad y seguiremos adelante.

—Claire sabe sobre Gary Williams— señaló Clarke —Y sabe lo que pasó allí.

—Esta vez la tarjeta de seguridad nacional es legítima— dijo Abigail —Ya he hablado con ella por teléfono. Entiende la situación.

Clarke asintió. Claire era alguien en quien podía confiar.

El presidente preguntó —¿Acaso Gary Williams te dio algo?

Lexa sacudió su cabeza —Él no se resistió cuando fuimos a buscarlo, pero hasta allí llegó su cooperación. No creo que vaya a hablar.

—Como su hermana Echo— Clarke suspiró —Desearía que este viaje terminara.

—También podría añadir algo a la miseria— dijo Abigail —Charles Pike ha decidido sacar provecho de toda la prensa en todo el viaje del presidente. Arregló una aparición en oposición al presidente en Flagstaff. Así que, por supuesto, tú y Lexa tendrán que estar allí en el escenario para potenciar nuestro final.

—Maniobra política— dijo Clarke —Nunca termina.

Abigail sonrió —Ese es el nombre del juego, después de todo.

—¿Cuándo saldremos por el tren? — preguntó Lexa.

—Más tarde esta tarde— Abigail miró al presidente —Creo que todos merecemos un descanso de unas horas.

Clarke se puso de pie —Preferiría un par de días, pero lo tomó.

En el pasillo, Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke —Hey ¿Te gustaría tomar una ducha conmigo y una siesta?

Clarke se apoyó contra ella —No puedo pensar en otra cosa que prefiera hacer.

En la habitación que les habían asignado, Clarke cerró las persianas y retiró las mantas de la cama. Se ducharon rápidamente y se deslizaron desnudas bajo las sábanas. Ella se acurrucó junto a Lexa y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro —¿Cómo estás?

Lexa suspiró —Estoy cansada. Pero estoy bien.

—¿Realmente crees que ella va a rendirse?

—Lo ha intentado dos veces y ha fallado. Es una buena estratega, tiene que saber que está acabada.

—¿Cómo sabías que no destruiría el tren con él adentro?

—Porque todo lo que ha hecho ha sido motivado por amor a su familia— dijo Lexa

—Ha sido criada desde que era una niña poniendo primero su lealtad en la causa y en la familia antes que en ella misma. Su padre está muerto, su hermana encarcelada. Su hermano era todo lo que le quedaba y no podía verla intercambiándolo por su hermana.

—Ahora tienes a su hermano y ella no tiene nada— dijo Clarke —¿Eso no le hará aún más peligrosa?

—No lo sé. Tal vez ver que toda su familia falta, será suficiente para hacer que realmente reconsidere lo que está haciendo— Lexa besó la sien de Clarke —Eso espero.

—Suenas como si sintieras pena por ella— dijo Clarke.

—No es así, en realidad no— Lexa acarició el cabello de Clarke, mirando los pequeños rayos de sol bailando en el techo —Ella hizo su elección. Pudo haber sido moldeada, tal vez incluso deformada desde niña, pero ella conoce la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Ella sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era una traición y un acto de terrorismo. Pero parte de mí se pregunta qué opciones habría tomado si no hubiese sido criada de la forma en que fue criada.

—¿Qué harías si tienes la oportunidad de capturarla?

—Traerla y dejarla en manos del sistema de justicia— Lexa besó a Clarke —Porque así es como se supone que este país funciona.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Más que a nada.

—No cambiaría una sola cosa de ti o de nuestra vida— murmuró Clarke, sintiendo como el sueño le arrastraba. Podía dormir segura, porque Lexa estaba aquí y Lexa era suya.

—Yo tampoco lo haría— dijo Lexa suavemente —Ahora duerme, bebé. Estoy aquí.


	31. Chapter 31

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Este es el final del libro 10, el último libro publicado por la autora. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y que la hayan amado tanto como nosotras. Honestamente espero que hayan más libros de esta maravillosa saga, pero no lo sabremos.**_

 ** _Epílogo_**

 _Flagstaff, Arizona: al final de la línea_

—Detente aquí— dijo Nia.

Titus se detuvo en un puesto de observación en la carretera que estaría lleno de turistas en pocas horas. Una hora antes del amanecer, no había nadie alrededor. Flagstaff yacía a tres millas de distancia, en la cuenca de un bosque de pinos, la extensa ciudad iluminada por las luces del campus de la Universidad del Norte de Arizona, el centro de la ciudad y los faros de los coches que pasaban esporádicamente a exceso de velocidad a lo largo de la ruta 66.

—Un montón de lugares por aquí donde podría detenerme por un tiempo— dijo Titus —Es posible que necesites un aventón fuera de este lugar un poco más tarde.

—No, yo no— Nia le entregó una hoja de papel —Necesitas esto para recoger un paquete en FedEx en Sedona. Ya debería estar allá.

Él lo miró, su mandíbula trabajando —¿El dinero ha estado allí todo el tiempo?

Ella sonrió —La mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Supongo que tampoco vas a informarme sobre esta operación? .

—No necesitas saberlo.

Él tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante —¿Sabes?... realmente no puedes cambiar las cosas contratando a un hombre. Solo porque tenga el título no significa que realmente esté al mando de nada. El tipo de cosas que quieres cambiar, por lo general hay una gran cantidad de personas ejerciendo el poder detrás de escena, personas que no necesariamente se detendrán incluso si sacas la figura decorativa.

—A veces una gran declaración es lo único que deja una impresión— dijo Nia, después de haber escuchado el estribillo repetido miles de veces por su padre y sus amigos. Todavía creía en él, en su mayoría, pero ya no importaba. Echo y Robbie pasarían su vida en la cárcel. La posibilidad de alguna vez volver a verlos era nula. Su padre se había ido y con él, la organización que había construido. Le había dicho a Robbie que podrían encontrar otra milicia a la que unirse, pero cuando trataba de imaginar poner su fe en alguien más como lo había hecho con su padre, no podía imaginarlo.

—Tengo que ponerme en marcha— dijo ella.

—Sí— dijo Titus —Yo también.

—Pike— dijo ella —Eres prescindible para él lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Titus se rio, el sonido como la grava que crujía bajo los neumáticos —Oh sí, siempre lo he sabido. Siempre he sabido que tenía que salir antes que él decidiera que ya no era útil. Ya que no he devuelto ninguna de las llamadas de su chico Derek, creo que ese tiempo es ahora.

Nia abrió la puerta y salió. Titus debía saber que tendría que huir por el resto de su vida, si tenía suerte —Es posible que desees deshacerte de este Jeep cuando llegues a Sedona. Averiguarán a quién pertenece, tarde o temprano.

—Podría dejarlo en algún lugar para ti.

—No lo necesitaré.

Nia cerró la puerta, colgando en su hombro la mochila y el fusil y se dirigió a la orilla de la bajada que conducía montaña abajo. Se dio la vuelta y vio como Titus avanzaba y se alejaba. Cuando las luces traseras desaparecieron alrededor de una curva, rápidamente se dejó caer por la pendiente y desapareció entre los árboles.

* * *

—No había notado lo mucho que extrañaba una cama grande— dijo Clarke saliendo del baño del hotel y secándose el cabello con la toalla.

Lexa sonrió —La litera era acogedora, pero hay mucho más que podrías hacer con un espacio un poco más grande.

Clarke se echó a reír —Me di cuenta de eso ayer por la noche.

—¿Lista para hoy?

—Considerando que estaremos dirigiéndonos a casa después que éste día haya terminado, más que lista.

—Yo también. —Clarke sacó del armario la bata blanca del hotel y se la puso —Recibí un correo electrónico de Claire Redfield. Ella, Alice y su perro regresaron nuevamente a DC y están muy bien y al parecer van a pasar el resto de la licencia médica de Alice en una casa en algún lugar de la costa sur. Claire dice que es un gran lugar para hacer un picnic ¿Crees que picnic es un eufemismo para el sexo?

—Ya sabes, bebé…— dijo Lexa, deslizando sus brazos dentro de la bata de Clarke—… a veces un cigarro es sólo un….

Clarke mordisqueó la mandíbula de Lexa y deslizó sus palmas sobre el espectacular culo de Lexa —Sí, pero estoy pensando que en este caso es más.

—Tal vez podamos escaparnos por un rato y disfrutar de algunos picnics por nuestra cuenta— Lexa besó el cuello de Clarke y le liberó —Y eso es un eufemismo.

Clarke sonrió y se tumbó en el sillón junto a la ventana para ver como Lexa se vestía, algo que nunca se cansaba de hacer. Le encantaba Lexa desnuda y le encantaba en traje. Simplemente la amaba. Para cuando Lexa se puso una camisa color verde del mismo tono que sus ojos, Clarke no podía esperar más para tocarla. Alisó el cuello de la camisa acomodándola, presionó sus palmas contra el pecho de Lexa y le besó —No podría estar más orgullosa estando de pie allí en el escenario contigo y mostrar al mundo que eres mía.

—Adam dijo que quería que estuviésemos de bajo perfil ¿recuerdas? — Lexa pasó las manos por el cabello todavía húmedo de Clarke.

—Oh, y a mí me importa mucho lo que quiere Adam Eisley. Él es el jefe de campaña de papá, no el mío.

Lexa se rio —¿Aún vas a usar ese pequeño vestido rojo?

Clarke se echó a reír —Ya lo creo que si.

—Entonces hagamos una declaración.

* * *

Nia se estiró en la parte superior de la torre de agua. A las once, la superficie de metal habría estado demasiado caliente para tolerarla si no hubiese extendido una manta térmica debajo de ella. Para cuando su posición se volviera demasiado incómoda, ya no la necesitaría más. Tenía vigilado el escenario a través de su visor y observaba mientras los fieles llegaban. La distancia de su arma y su habilidad se encontraba en el rango más alejado, pero no estaba preocupada. No iba a fallar, no esta vez. Esta vez, tendría justicia, si no era por Echo y Robbie, al menos por su padre. Probablemente ellos llegarían a la torre de agua o cortarían sus rutas de salida antes que tuviese la oportunidad de escapar. Eso también estaba bien. Realmente no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Los minutos pasaban y la comitiva llegaba, así como una hilera de limusinas negras y camionetas relucientes bajo el sol de invierno. Vio a través de su visor mientras las personas llenaban las gradas frente al escenario y el hombre del momento salía de la hilera de vehículos, rodeado de una gran cantidad de seguridad. Lo siguió por el escenario, con paciencia, como quien acecha a un ciervo. No tenía nada más que tiempo. Cuando finalmente él se acercó al podio, un estremecimiento de satisfacción inundó su vientre. Acomodó su mejilla contra la culata, su ritmo cardíaco se enlenteció, su respiración se volvió aún más lenta. Mientras se centraba en el rostro de Charles Pike, vio a su padre. Honra a tu padre, pensó ella y apretó el gatillo.


End file.
